Hay magia en el aire
by Anna.FDR
Summary: [A.U. Hogwarts] Rey llega a Hogwarts para cursar su último año en el colegio, pero nada en la escuela resulta como ella esperaba, grandes sorpresas la reciben comenzando el año, muchas caras desconocidas, retos y un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Siempre fue extraña, diferente en muchos sentidos, ella ansiaba regresar a la escuela más que nada en todo el mundo, ansiaba el olor de los libros, ansiaba los largos pasillos y las velas sobre su cabeza, extrañaba los bosques y los deliciosos platillos que servían cada noche, la excitación la invadía por todos lados pues no veía la hora de abordar el tren que la llevaría a su último año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Sus amigos abordaron el tren mucho antes que ella, se entretuvo entre pláticas y saludos con sus compañeros, cuando por fin pudo acomodar su equipaje en el vagón indicado corrió hasta la pequeña puerta del tren para abordarlo, mantuvo su paso firme caminando por el estrecho pasillo del tren buscando el compartimento donde sus mejores amigos, Poe y Finn, debían estar esperando por ella.

Del otro lado del vagón caminaba un pecoso pelirrojo al que reconoce al instante.

—Bill...—Decía su nombre con dulzura, Bill era de las personas favoritas de Rey en toda la escuela.

—Reyli-beily—Dijo Bill extendiendo sus brazos y tomando a la joven en un entrujaste abrazo—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Excelentes, leí todos los libros que me prestaste... te los regreso llegando a la escuela, justo ahora están empacados.

—Descuida Reyli ¿Ya tienes compartimento? Voy a encontrarme con mis hermanos, sabes que eres bienvenida.

—oh, gracias... pero, Finn y Poe se adelantaron y los estoy buscando.

—Están a sólo unos vagones más adelante—Dijo señalando con su dedo el pasillo— acabo de pasarlos.

—Gracias, nos veremos en la escuela

—Hasta la escuela Reyli-Beily.

Bill continuó su camino ante la mirada y gesto sonriente de Rey, ella giró sobre sus talones y siguió adelante, pasando compartimento tras compartimento lleno de jóvenes brujos y brujas riendo y mostrando sus fotos de las vacaciones, miraba a todos de reojo, pero el único que se quedó grabado en su cabeza fue el que ocupaba un hombre alto de abultado cabello negro, pensó en su profesor de posiciones, pero él no viajaba en el tren con los estudiantes, los cinco pasos que ocupaba para atravesar el compartimento se hicieron más largos, estudiaba los rasgos del hombre sentado en el sillón que contemplaba el paso de los árboles por la ventana, lo último que vio antes de que la pared tapara su visión fueron sus pies, demasiado grandes chocando punta con punta en una posición que le recordaba a los niños cuando comenzaban a caminar. Continuó avanzando un poco más hasta que encontró a sus amigos sentados hablando y sonriendo.

—Rey—Anunció el joven e piel morena al verla atravesar la puerta—Te demoraste.

—Me encontré con Bill Weasly en el camino.

—Oh...—Bufó Finn ante sus palabras.

—Entonces pecosa ¿Que dice el verano?

—Aburrido... y deja de llamarme así.

Poe disfrutaba de molestar a sus amigos, especialmente a Rey, quien siempre parecía disgustarse más que los demás.

—No me gusta tu actitud, Pecas... Si no controlas tu carácter no te diré lo que sé...

Rey instintivamente giró su rostro hacia Finn, Poe no sólo disfrutaba de ponerle sobrenombre, también la engañaba con historias fantásticas a las que sigue cayendo de vez en cuando, pero Finn no puede mentirle, si sonríe como tonto sabrá que Poe sólo bromea. No sonrió... eso quiere decir que Poe trae algo entre manos.

—¿Qué es?—Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Poe sonrió triunfante, pero tampoco era muy bueno para guardarse información, más si esta era interesante.

—Escuché a mi padre hablar con el ministro de magia... algo va a ocurrir en la escuela este año... pero no sé qué.

—Algo pasa siempre cada año en la escuela Poe...—Le recriminó Rey cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Eso mismo le dije yo—La coreó Finn mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué no ven más allá de lo obvio? si el MINISTRO DE MAGIA, vine a mi casa a hablar con mi padre sobre algo que va a pasar en la escuela, no van a ser los trolls que nos invadieron el año pasado o las babosas carnívoras de tercero.

Finn y Rey sabía que algo de razón había en su voz, pero sin la información completa sólo saben que van a la escuela y que algo va a pasar, justo como cada año. La decepción se hizo presente en el pecho de Rey y resopló mientras giraba a ver el paisaje, entonces recordó al hombre solitario del tren.

—Saben...—Comenzó a hablar girando a verlos, Finn clavó sus ojos de inmediato en ella mientras Poe más relajado se tomó su tiempo para abrir una caja de regaliz—... creo que conocí al nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Hablaste con él?—Preguntó de inmediato Finn. A Poe no podía interesarle menos una clase tan poco constante como esa, cada año cambiaban de maestro, no es noticia nueva.

—No, lo vi en el compartimento, pensé que se trataba del profesor Snape.

—No...—Carraspeó Poe.

—Pero él luce más jóven, estoy segura que no puede tener más de treinta años, y es alto... quiero decir ALTO—Se puso de pie estirando sus manos.

—¿Viste algo más? —Poe intentaba obtener un poco de información.

—No mucho, no planeaba quedarme pegada al cristal… —Dijo Rey caminando al pasillo, pues la señora del carrito de golosinas pasaba frente a su puerta.

—Habrá que esperar a llegar al colegio… ¿Tiene pastel de calabaza?—Preguntó Poe aun con el regaliz en sus manos.

* * *

N/A: Si lo tuyo son las historias Reylo Maestro-estudiante… sorpresa, esta es una de ellas.

No planeaba agregar a personajes de la saga de Harry Potter, excepto por algunos profesores, para no restarles protagonismo a Rey y compañía... Pero no pude evitar anexar a los Weasley, especialmente a Bill, ya que su personaje en la película es interpretado por Domhnall Gleeson (Nuestro amado-odiado General Hux) y pensé que sería gracioso que apareciera con una personalidad completamente diferente a la del General.


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

El banquete de bienvenida siempre era enorme, los Elfos encargados de la comida eran increíbles cocineros, todos sus platillos eran deliciosos, y para una niña que creció sola con su abuelo, sin padres que cocinaran para ella, ver tantos platillos juntos no dejaba de impresionarla, así tuviera ya diecisiete años.

—Pásame otra patata Rey...—Le pedía Finn extendiendo sus manos hacia ella para tomar el tazón.

—Oye Rey... ¿Él es el maestro?—Le dijo Poe tocando su brazo y apuntando al hombre que entraba por detrás de la mesa de maestros, sin duda era él, su cabello negro y su ropa lo delataba. Ahora que podía observarlo con más cuidado pudo distinguir el color blanco de su piel, su melena negra no era grasosa como la de Snape, y definitivamente no había manera de que él tuviera más de treinta años.

—Si…—Le respondió a Poe—...es él.

—Tenías razón, es muy joven ¿Crees que será buen maestro?

—Ay Dameron... ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—Atención Alumnos...—Anunciaba el director alzando sus manos hacia los estudiantes—...Antes de comenzar a comer los deliciosos manjares de esta noche, hay algunos anuncios importantes que quiero compartir con ustedes... Primero que nada nuestro celador, el Sr. Filch me pide que sea reiterativo en cuanto a las normas sobre el bosque prohibido, no queremos un incidente con Trolls como el año pasado... Segundo; un nuevo maestro se une a nosotros este año el Señor Ben Solo a quien estoy seguro lo recibiremos con calidez...—Ante los aplausos de los estudiantes el nuevo maestro se pone de pie animado por la regordeta profesora de herbología—...este año tenemos muchas nuevas caras, y viejos rostros que nos dejaran al finalizar el ciclo, la importancia de la convivencia no puede ser pasada por alto y conmemorando los acontecimientos que surgirán este año en Hogwarts quiero que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a dos grandes amigas mías; Quienes nos acompañaran este año para la celebración del torneo de los tres magos que tendrá su cede en Hogwarts.—Los alumnos de grados más avanzados de inmediato mostraron su entusiasmo, Poe casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza.—Para quienes no saben del torneo, reúne a tres escuela para competir por una copa y el título de vencedor, sólo participa un estudiante de cada escuela, por lo que este año tendremos visitantes que nos acompañaran y compartirán sus costumbres con nosotros. Por favor recibamos a los destacados alumnos de Ilvermorny, Estados Unidos.

La entrada de los alumnos de Ilvermorny, fue acompañada por el canto de pequeños gorriones que se posaban sobre las mesas y coreaban el paso de los estudiantes seguidos de su directora, una señora con el rostro fruncido en una eterna mueca de enojo, aunque sonreía era difícil saber si estaba feliz o molesta por algo.

—Albus...—Dijo la Señora tomando la mano del director.

—Greta querida…

Los alumnos de Ilermorny se agrupaban al frente de las mesas.

—¿Quién será la otra escuela invitada?—Finn se remolineaba en su asiento, tratando de espantar a uno de los gorriones que intentaba comerse su patata.

—Pueden sentarse con nuestros alumnos de Ravenclaw...—Rey se inclinó sobre su mesa para descubrir que el frente estaba desocupado.

—Ahora recibamos a nuestros amigos Sudamericanos de Castelobruxo...

Los ojos de todos los estudiantes volaron hasta la entrada, las luces de las velas menguaron mientras una enredadera se abría paso a lo largo del pasillo y hermosas flores moradas comenzaban a emerger, el ambiente se llenó de un deliciosos aroma mientras los alumnos de Castelobruxo caminaban por el pasillo, era un grupo casi tan numeroso como el de Ilvermorny pero mientras los primero entraron admirados por la grandeza del castillo los segundos se dirigían al frente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios saludando a los estudiantes en las mesas cercanas, estrechando sus manos y algunos jóvenes, que Rey sintió demasiado coquetos, regalando flores a las chicas de las mesas en el centro.

—Bienvenida Benedita... siéntete libre de acompañar a nuestros alumnos de Gryffindor.

Una vez que pasó la emoción inicial, el director tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Todos aquellos que deseen participar en el torneo deberán colocar su nombre aquí...—Dijo señalando un pedestal en el que apareció un cáliz que emanaba una palpitante llama contenida sólo dentro de el—... El Cáliz de Fuego, pero sean precavidos el cáliz elegirá su nombre y no hay forma de arrepentirse, las pruebas serán hechas para llevarlos al límite... Tienen sólo un mes para decidir, la selección de nombres se hará el primero de octubre. Suerte a todos.

—¡Claro que vamos a participar!—Dijo emocionado Poe, tomando las manos de sus amigos—Los tres.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de querer probarme hasta el límite...—Confesó un poco temerosa Rey

—Cobarde... Tú si entrarás conmigo ¿Cierto Finn?

Finn observó a Rey por un momento, siempre hacía lo que ella con la intención de llamar su atención, pero esto era algo que de verdad quería intentar.

—Sí, yo te acompaño... anímate Rey, es nuestro último año, debemos salir de la escuela con una emocionante historia que contar.

—Participar en un torneo como este no es lo que quiero lograr para finalizar el año.

La cena se abrió paso por las mesas, dejando de lado los entremeses que fueron servidos con anticipación, las risas y las pláticas dejaban ver el entusiasmo de los alumnos ante la presencia de nuevos estudiantes, Rey sonreía mientras giraba su rostro para observar a los jóvenes extranjeros que ahora formarían parte del ciclo escolar, pero de alguna forma sentía que la emoción inicial no lograba menguar una preocupación en su pecho, pero simplemente optó por no prestarle atención.

Al finalizar su cenar caminaron por los pasillos con rumbo a sus habitaciones, cuando llegaron a la escalera vieron a alguno alumnos de Castelobruxo admirando al fantasma Nick casi decapitado, pero uno de los ojos de los alumnos giró a ver al trío de amigos que se dirigía a las escaleras. Sus ojos brillaron cuando notó a la pequeña chica entre los dos hombres que la escoltaban, se alejó de sus amigos y caminó directo a ella entregándole una de las flores que decoraron su entrada al gran comedor.

—Você é muito bonita...—Dijo apenas audible antes los ojos atónito de Finn y Poe.

—¿Perdón?—Preguntó Rey apenada, mientras tomaba la flor entre sus dedos.

—Perdona, eres muy hermosa. —Su acento era cantarín y muy marcado.

Rey se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, siempre se había rodeado de amigos, pero jamás le habían hecho un cumplido como ese, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Soy Paulo, de Castelobruxo—Dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar un saludo.

—Rey...—Entonó ella aun con vergüenza en su voz. Cuando por fin pudo levantar su vista notó el color ambarino en los ojos del muchachos, casi hipnotizarte y combinando perfectamente con el moreno de su piel.

—Y yo soy Poe y este es Finn...—Interrumpió él tomando la mano de Paulo y luego pasándola hacia Finn.

—Que placer conocerlos... —Paulo agitaba ansiosamente las manos estrechadas de los chicos.

—Igualmente Paulo—Continuaba Poe tomando el ritmo de la plática—Ahora no es por ser groseros pero mañana tenemos clases y no queremos llegar tarde.

—Oh claro, yo también debo dormir... buenas noches—Dijo inclinando su rostro hacia Rey.

—Buenas noches…—Respondió Poe mientras tomó a Rey por los hombros y la empujó ligeramente camino a las escaleras.

—Ah... buenas noches...—Dijo ella asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Poe—... ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron los dos chicos parados un escalón debajo de ella.

—No crean que no lo noté...

Poe sólo desvió su vista hacia abajo ignorando las palabras de Rey, claro que sabía a qué se refería Rey con sus palabras, desde tercero se volvieron muy protectores con ella, y Rey pensaba que todo era porque la querían como a una pequeña hermana, nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Espero que mañana se comporten los dos.

—Tranquila Rey... no te duermas de malas—Dijo Poe tomando su hombro—Você é muito bonita.

La estridente risa de Poe la molestaba, pero lo ignoró mientras continuó subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

N/A: Hasta ahora sólo voy a establecer las condiciones en que transcurrirán las cosas. Aun no llega el encuentro entre nuestra parejita pero pronto, lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a entrar por el pequeño orificio que no alcanzaba a cubrir la cortina, y eso era perfecto de no ser por ese molesto rayo de sol quizás no se habría despertado. Talló sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie, su horario de clases la espera en su cómoda, tomó el pergamino en sus manos y comenzó a leer, su primera clase sería Herbología, ¡Genial! Pensó, ojalá nos toque con Hufflepuff, tomó su uniforme y comenzó a arreglarse para su primer día, no fue una sorpresa que ella fuese la primer en despertar, si de algo se había preocupado en toda su estancia en Hogwarts era de ser una estudiante modelo, jamás había recibido una llamada de atención y en sus siete años como estudiante podía presumir que sólo le había quitado diez puntos a su casa por causa de ella, los primer cinco por llegar tarde a clase de pociones en primer año y otros cinco por estar en el lugar y momento menos indicado, es decir junto a Poe Dameron mientras trataba de esconder la varita del profesor Flitwick y así evitar la clase de encantamientos.

Mientras sus compañeras comenzaba a despertar Rey ya estaba bajando las escaleras, sus amigos debían seguir dormidos, a ellos no les encantaba tanto la idea de comenzar a tomar clases, y de ser posible dormían hasta que fuera necesario levantarse, por lo regular siempre se perdían del desayuno. Llegó hasta la sala común, este día era especial por lo que decidió arreglar su cabello un poco más de lo usual y se preparó tres bollitos a lo largo de la cabeza, un peinado que su abuelo le mostró en una foto de su madre, no estaba segura si se veía realmente tan lindo como lucía en su mamá pero le encantaba no tener el cabello revoloteando por los hombros o molestando en sus ojos.

El comedor no estaba vacío, algunos compañeros de Gryffindor ya estaban ahí, además de las escuelas visitantes ocupando los mismos lugares de anoche. Algunos maestros también estaban sentados en sus lugares tomando sus desayunos.

—Reyli-beily ¡Buenos días! —Entonaba con su dulce voz Bill. Rey cambio su enfoqué y caminó directo a su pecoso amigo.

—Buen día, Bill…

—Rey ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Preguntaba otro joven pelirrojo de nombre Charlie

—Excelente…—Rey se sentó al lado de los hermanos en la mesa de Gryffindor, jamás fue un problema para ella convivir con estudiantes de otras casas, respetaba y apreciaba a cada uno de sus compañeros así fueran de Slytherin o Hufflepuff.

Se dedicó a escuchar las divertidas ocurrencias de los hermanos; Bill era el mayor él pasaba todo el tiempo sonriendo, desde primer año están juntos en las clases así que lo ha visto crecer, luego estaba Charlie, sólo unos años menor era encantador y un verdadero caballero y el más pequeño estudiando era Percy, callado hasta los codos pero muy listo. En ocasiones envidiaba la relación de estos tres chicos, ella anhelaba una familia más grande, pero eran sólo ella y su abuelo, sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven tanto que no puede ni recordarlos. Y su abuelo se ha hecho cargo de su educación, mantienen una estrecha relación y es imposible para Rey dejarlo solo, por eso rechaza las invitaciones para ir a la playa con sus amigos o pasar los últimos días antes de volver a la escuela con los Weasley.

—¿Qué clase te tocó al principio? —Preguntó Bill a Rey para incluirla en la conversación.

—Herbología—Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Excelente igual que yo, supongo que compartiremos invernadero.

—Y si no quieres compartir un regaño será mejor que no vayamos ya.

—Los veo en la tarde muchachos—Dijo Bill poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de sus hermanos. —¿Tomaras alguna clase extra?

—Creo que sí, tomaré una especial de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—Eres igual a Charlie, ama toda clase de bichos, de hecho creo que lo invitaron a tomar una clase de séptimo, quizás les toque juntos.

—¡De verdad! Ojalá lo encuentre.

Continuaron caminando hasta el invernadero donde se impartiría la clase, ahí deberían estar ya sus amigos, pero lo que vio fue el inconfundible cabello blanco de Miranda Smith, Hufflepuff. De inmediato buscó la mirada de Bill, uno de los dos estaba en la clase equivocada, pero ahí estaban Poe y Finn.

—¿Vamos a compartir salón más de una casa? —Pregunto Bill hacia Rey, pero ella tampoco tenía la respuesta.

Fuera del salón estaban alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y algunos alumnos de Ilvermorny y Castelobruxo. La profesora Sprout abría la puerta y les indicaba que se dirigieran al interior, todos.

—Bienvenidos alumnos de séptimo a la clase de Herbología, sé que deben estar un poco confundidos ante la presencia de más de una casa, para nuestros invitados; los estudiantes de Hogwarts toman sus clases por grupo de dos casas en cada salón, pero con la llegada de nuestros visitantes y celebrando la unidad que nos brinda el torneo los maestros decidimos reunir a todos en las mismas clases, notaran que alguno de sus compañeros de casa no están aquí…— Tenía razón fue cuando Rey se dio cuenta que faltaban sus compañeras de habitación. —…Tienen horarios diferentes de manera que puedan convivir todos con todos.

De alguna manera eso le encanaba a Rey, tener clases con gente nueva y las casas revueltas, pero ¿Y si sus amigos no estaban con ella en el resto de las clases? Terminó la clase de Herbología y ahora tocaba pociones con el profesor Snape, suspiró ante la perspectiva, el profesor Severus Snape no era reconocido por simpatizar mucho con los estudiantes, de hecho Rey tenía la impresión de que le molestaban, pero era excelente en su trabajo y eso no lo podía negar.

Para su desdicha ni Finn ni Poe estarían con ella en esa clase, pero si Bill, al menos una cara conocida.

Pasó el día de clases y se acercaba su última asignatura Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, conocería al nuevo maestro; Ben Solo… según el horario de Finn y Poe ellos tendrán la clase hasta el día de mañana, así que deberá poner atención para informarles sobre el carácter de su nuevo profesor. Llegó antes al salón, mucho antes ya que ella no se detenía en los corredores a charlar, no si no la detenían, en la entrada estaba su nuevo amigo Paulo, a quien no había visto en toda la mañana.

—Rey ¿Cierto? —La voz cantaría de Paulo la hizo sonreír de inmediato.

—Si, Paulo…—Dijo ella señalándolo. Él sólo asintió con su cabeza. —¿Tienes clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

—Sí, ¿Tú también? ¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó ante la afirmativa silenciosa de Rey.

—Te recomiendo que entremos, no conozco a este maestro así que no se si tolere los retardos….

—No te preocupes… tenemos tiempo de sobra…

Rey sonrió ante su respuesta, pero años de escrupulosa puntualidad no iban a morir por una cara bonita. Apenas atravesó la puerta y los ojos del profesor se fijaron sobre ella, él estaba recargado sobre su brazo leyendo uno de los libro, seguramente de su biblioteca personal, y bajaba sus lentes con la mano que tenía libre.

—Pensé que faltaban unos minutos…—Dijo él, su voz era tan ronca y grave qué Rey pensó que muy probablemente estaba atravesando por una enfermedad, pero ¿Qué clase de enfermedad te agrava tanto la voz?

—Así es maestro…—Dijo apenada.

—Tome su lugar. —Pareciera que estaba molesto por ser interrumpido, Rey giró su rostro para ver la sonrisa burlona pero juguetona de Paulo. No le quedó más que seguir su camino hasta tomar un asiento al costado del escritorio de su maestro, quien cerraba su libro y lo ponía de lado mientras ella pasaba frente a él.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos, el profesor observaba un punto en la nada mientras resoplaba con la respiración y Rey no dejaba de sentirse apenada, clavó su vista en su pupitre y comenzó a garabatear palabras en la orilla del cuaderno, el silencio la estaba volviendo loca, su cabeza comenzó a imaginar regaños o peor que le quitaban puntos a su casa, sabía que no era posible, no podían regañarla por llegar temprano pero la osca actitud de su profesor la hacía sentir extraña, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar, Paulo le sonreía y ella, aún demasiado apenada, sólo logro elevar ligeramente los pómulos.

—Bienvenidos alumnos a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, soy el profesor Solo…

La voz de su nuevo maestro se difuminaba en su cabeza, Rey sentía una extraña vergüenza aún incluso hasta para poner atención, bajó de nuevo la vista a su cuaderno y se mantuvo alejada, tratando de pensar en sus clases nuevas y en sus compañeros, las tareas que ya tenía asignadas, en fin, cualquier cosa que la llevara lejos de este salón. De repente los largos dedos del profesor se posaron sobre sus garabatos en el cuaderno, ella salió del trance en el que se indujo y volteó a ver la mirada de su profesor, sus ojos no eran ni remotamente tan oscuros como ella había imaginado.

—Supongo, señorita…—Dejó sus palabras suspendidas en el aire esperando escuchar el nombre de Rey.

—Kenobi, Rey Kenobi…—Respondió ella con nerviosismo impregnado en su voz.

—Señorita Kenobi, que su cuaderno en blanco debe estar ofreciéndole una mejor clase que la mía.

—No señor…—Tartamudeó ella de inmediato, el corazón comenzó a palpitar con acelerados golpes en su pecho.

Él no relajaba su rostro mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—Ponga atención...—Resopló antes de continuar avanzando a lo largo de la fila con un libro en las manos—…los conjuros pueden ocasionar daño extremo, las quemaduras y llagas provocadas por ellos son muy difíciles de sanar…

Al menos el resto de la clase fingiría que ponía atención, no podía esperar a que terminara, le gustaban los temas de la clase, pero debía esperar a la siguiente sesión para no sentirse tan mal, quizás el profesor olvide incluso su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Nunca una clase le pareció tan larga, pero estaba agradecida de que terminada. Rey fue la primera en entrar a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y también fue la primera en salir. Paulo la alcanzo cuando estaba a punto de doblar hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al gran comedor.

—¡Rey!... —Le gritaba Paulo. Ella sólo giró su rostro y le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Vas al gran comedor? —Señaló el camino hacia el pasillo.

—Mis compañeros me verían ahí, si… ¿Vamos juntos?

—Claro. —Respondió ella se inmediato— ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—Muy interesante… pero lo mejor creo que es después de las clases… me encantaría conocer el bosque, en Castelobruxo estamos rodeados por selva, quisiera conocer sus…

—Lamento interrumpirte Paulo… pero el bosque prohibido está, bueno… prohibido para los estudiantes, sólo puedes ingresar con el maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—No digas eso…—Su voz sonaba decepcionada— Me habría gustado conocerlo un poco más…

—Hay clases extras, quizás puedas tomar alguna…

Paulo estaba a punto de responder cuando a la distancia se escuchó el canturrear de un vocecilla molesta mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, era Peeves el molesto poltergeist, Rey sólo entornó los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te llaman? —Preguntó confundido Paulo.

—No, ignóralo es sólo Peeves… un dolor en el…

—Nuevos invitados, novatos que molestar…—su chillona risita inundó los corredores, Rey había aprendido a simplemente ignorarlo, ese espectro molestaba a todo lo que se moviera por el castillo.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte…—Le recitó Rey mientras abría la puerta del comedor—Peeves no respeta ni a los profesores…

—Tranquila, en mi colegio tenemos a los Caipora, son como tu poltergeist, pero en masa…

—Pues claro ¡Eres de Brasil! —Los ojos de Rey brillaron de la emoción, como si de la nada descubriera agua en medio del desierto— ¡Debes decirme todo sobre ellos!

Rey tomó a Paulo por el brazo y lo arrastró directo a la mesa donde sus amigos la esperaban, estaba tan emocionada de escuchar las historias que su nuevo amigo pudiera contar que apenas notó el cambio en la expresión de Finn.

Mientras Paulo hablaba Poe observaba atentamente a su mejor amigo más distante, tratando de desviar la mirada, un momento todo se volvió insoportable dentro de él, se puso de pie y se alejó sin decir una sola palabra,

—¿Finn?... —Trató de hablarle Rey cuando notó que se alejaba.

—Él olvido sus libros en la biblioteca—Dijo Poe de inmediato. Sonriendo amablemente a Rey

El segundo día de clases Rey bajó con sus amigos hasta los jardines, Poe tendría clase de Encantamientos en la primera hora, mientras ella y Finn bajarían al bosque a Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. El ambiente se sentía diferente al lado de Finn, aunque sonara relajado no dejaba se percibir una energía extraña emanando de él.

Al llegar a los límites del bosque, algunos alumnos ya se reunían alrededor del maestro para comenzar las clases.

—Esta semana tengo una sorpresa especial, este verano durante las exploraciones por el bosque encontré esto…—Dijo levantando una pluma de colore azul verdoso, muy suave y fina.—…¿Alguien puede adivinar a que animal pertenece?

El silencio los envolvió, Rey observaba la pluma, estudiaba sobre animales y bestias todo el tiempo, y a lo único que se le asemejaba era una completa tontería, no podía ser, pero aun así levantó su mano para responder.

—Señorita Kenobi—Le dio la palabra el maestro.

—Señor… sería imposible, pero es como la pluma de un Occamy.

—¿Por qué sería imposible? —Cuestionó el maestro aun con la pluma en el aire.

—Por qué son nativos de la India, los Occamys no habitan estas tierras.

—Correcto señorita Kenobi, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw… Y tiene razón en ambas respuestas, esta pluma en efecto pertenece a un Occamy, posiblemente llegó a este lugar en manos de contrabandistas, por desgracia la que encontré estaba muerta, pero detrás de ella dejó un par de huevos, la principal razón de su contrabando y eso es ¿Por qué?

De nuevo la mano de Rey se elevó por los aires, estaba demasiado emocionada con el descubrimiento. Ni siquiera espero su turno para soltar la respuesta.

—Están hechos de plata, señor.

—Correcto…—Dijo de nuevo el maestro. —Nos adentraremos al bosque y les mostraré el nido que la madre hizo para ellos, ya he contactado a un viejo amigo mío que vendrá por las crías cuando salgan del huevo, por lo pronto nos servirán como muestra visual para la clase.

Inmediatamente se adentró algunos metros en el bosque, aún podía ver el límite de los árboles cuando el profesor se detuvo—La joven madre decidió hacer su nido justo en este viejo árbol, las crías están arriba cubiertas por el plumaje que extraje de su ella, pueden subir con cuidado para verlos. ¡Sin tocar! —

Cuando llegó el turno de Rey comenzó a subir con cuidado, sabía trepar árboles casi como correr, en su casa siempre fue muy curiosa, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los huevos se fascinó con lo que sus ojos observaron, la reluciente plata del cascaron resplandecía y hacía brillar las plumas de la mamá Occamy. Rey sonrió al sentirse afortunada, ¿Cuándo habría tenido la oportunidad de ver esto en su vida? Considerando lo territorial que es esta especie. Cuando el profesor la llamó, Rey salió del trance en el que se adentró, y estaba a punto de bajar cuando vio uno de los huevos moverse, regresó de inmediato para ver la cascara partirse.

—Profesor…—Grito Rey desde las alturas—Está pasando, uno de los huevos se está quebrando.

—Maravilloso, quédate ahí—Le gritó a Rey que estaba aún en el árbol, y bajó su voz para seguir hablando con la clase— el Occamy, como muchas otras criaturas, reconocen el primer rostro que ven como su madre y confiará por siempre en el.

Rey se sintió maravillada con esa sensación, el huevo comenzaba a moverse y las piezas de plata caían a los lados, entonces un pequeño pico se asomó por uno de los agujeros del huevo, seguido de un pequeño ojo, el huevo terminó por desquebrajarse y el pequeño Occamy estaba enrollado sobre su cuerpo, sus hermanos no tenían la intención de nacer aún, sólo el.

—Pequeño adelantado…—Susurró Rey. El Occamy de inmediato clavó su vista en ella mientras abría y cerraba su piquito. —Hola… creo que soy tu madre ahora.

Un silencioso chillido salió de la garganta de la criatura mientras se movía lentamente hasta llegar al borde del nido, lo más cerca que podía de Rey. Con sus manos cubrió al animal con las suaves plumas que estaban en el nido y comenzó a descender.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó el maestro cuando ayudó a Rey a tocar el suelo.

—Fantástico…—Dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue más rápido, Rey seguía eclipsada con lo que había visto, ignoró por completo el resto de las clases, nada podía distraerla de lo emocionada que se encontraba, no fue hasta la hora de la comida que su mente y cuerpo reaccionaron al notar a Poe Dameron sentado en los jardines lanzando piedras a la nada. Ella se acercó con calma y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? —Ella conocía demasiado a sus amigos. Poe sólo la observó un momento y lanzó otra de sus piedras.

—Cancelaron el quidditch—La voz de Poe sonaba molesta y Rey sabía que no era para menos, estaba a punto de convertirse en el capitán con mayor número de victorias consecutivas.

—Lo lamento tanto, Poe… pero ¿por qué lo hicieron?

—Por el torpe torneo… quieren darle prioridad.

—Es sumamente injusto, estabas a punto de…

—Ya lo sé…—Dijo levantando sus manos en modo suplicante, lo último que quería era escuchar lo obvio—Pero está bien, cuando me nombren campeón del torneo habrá valido la pena.

Rey se quedó al lado de su mejor amigo mientras este continuaba lanzando rocas a la tierra.

El resto de la semana se fue como el agua, Rey pasaba sus tardes haciendo tarea en la biblioteca y cuando comenzaba a caer el sol bajaba al campo a su clase extra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como Bill se lo había comentado; Charlie Weasley estaba en esa misma clase extra.

El viernes estaba terminando, Rey se quedó en la parte baja de los campos acomodando sus cosas, el maestro subió con el resto de los alumnos cuando ella se demoró. Escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros mientras caminaban al castillo.

—Mejor me apresuro…—Dijo ella en voz baja. Cuando decidió dar su primer paso hacia el castillo un chillido llamó su atención, era más como un lastimero llanto. Rey giró su rostro instintivamente al bosque, pero el ruido no provenía de los árboles, era de algo que estaba mucho más cerca. Ella regresó sobre sus pasos, sin despegar sus ojos del borde de los árboles y el chillido resonó de nuevo, más cerca de sus pies, bajó su mirada y pudo distinguir de donde venía el ruido; Una cría de Occamy se arrastraba en su dirección, Rey se agachó con cuidado para extender su mano y casi por instinto el pequeño animal se enrolló en ella… "Este debe ser el Occamy que vi nacer" pensó, la joven cría pensaba que se encontraba en los protectores brazos de su madre. Rey intentó buscar de nuevo a su maestro, para que la ayudara a subir a la cría en su nido, pero él, junto con el resto de los estudiantes, ya no estaba a su alcance. Acunó al bebé sobre su pecho y decidida caminó rumbo a los árboles. Conocía muy bien el camino hasta el árbol donde se encontraba el nido, comenzó a subir con el animal en su mano, fue difícil pero logró ponerlo a salvo, sonrió al ver como el pequeño animal se enrollaba alrededor de los huevo. Cuando decidió bajar vio que otro de los huevos comenzaba a moverse, Rey no lo podía creer, otro Occamy nacería y decidió que también el la tendría como madre adoptiva. Rey se mantuvo quieta mientras el huevo se desgarraba, su hermano se arremolinaba alrededor esperando la llegada del nuevo compañero de nido. La nueva criatura emergió moviendo sus alitas y girando de inmediato hacia Rey, ella sólo sonreía con torpeza mientras el animal la estudiaba con su mirada. Jamás en la vida volverá a ser partícipe de algo tan increíble, se repetía para sí misma al pensar en los problemas en que podría meterse por estar ahí. Cubrió a la nueva cría con las plumas de su madre y bajó del árbol con cuidado. Tendría que ser rápida para volver al castillo sin que nadie lo note. El sol ya no formaba parte del cielo, pero aun había luz diurna cuando llegó a los límites del bosque. Giró sólo su cabeza y luego seguido de su cuerpo, se mantuvo quieta, esperando escuchar un chillido que le advirtiera volver a ver a los Occamys, pero no sucedió, resignada giró de nuevo hacia el castillo y quiso avanzar pero se detuvo al instante.

—Profesor Solo…—Dijo mientras el maestro se acercaba más a ella.

—Señorita Kenobi ¿Qué hace aquí abajo?

—Terminaba la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Las clases extras terminaron hace más de una hora…—El profesor se puso serio mientras pasaba sus manos a su espalda—¿Estaba usted saliendo del bosque o sólo lo imaginé?

Rey estaba en problemas y lo sabía, abrió su boca ligeramente por el asombro antes de responder.

—No señor… pero fue po…

—Quince puntos serán restados de su casa, señorita…

—¿Qué? —La perplejidad se reflejaba en su voz—Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo…

—La primera regla que escuché a su director decir fue que no entraran a ese bosque—Dijo señalando los árboles—Y es justo lo que la veo hacer.

—Pero si me permitiera explicarle… no entré por violar las reglas… yo

—No…—Levantaba sus manos mostrándole sus palmas al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos—… no tolero las excusas.

—Es injusto, usted no puede hacer esto.

—¿Perdón?... —Preguntó con ironía.

—No puede llegar aquí y quitarme quince puntos por una tonta regla…

—No le voy a permitir que me hable así.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que cometa esta injusticia.—Rey peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, jamás le habían quitado tantos puntos en toda su vida estudiantil.

—Suficiente, el lunes por la tarde en mi oficina para detención…

—¡¿Què?!

—No haga que el lunes se convierta en toda una semana… suba al colegio. AHORA.


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—Déjame entender...—Poe Dameron colocaba sus manos sobre su propia cabeza y su rostro estaba completamente sorprendido—... ¿Te castigaron?... ¿A ti?

—No tiene gracia...—Le respondía Rey ante la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Cariño si la tiene—Ahora su mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Rey y serenaba su rostro para decir:—Bienvenida al grupo de chicos malos.

—No soy una mala estudiante Dameron... no estaba haciendo nada malo el castigo es injusto.

—Pero no puedes hacer nada—Finn entraba a la conversación sentándose a su lado en las bancas de comedor.

Rey no iba a aceptarlo en voz alta, pero este castigo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a su ego, estaba acostumbrada a ser una estudiante estrella, excelentes calificaciones y más puntos ganados para su casa. No iba a reconocerlo, pero la situación la desanimaba.

—Oye...—Dijo Poe con consuelo—...No es para tanto, sólo bromeo, estar castigado no es tan malo... te lo dice un experto.

—Y vamos a estar ahí cuando termines tu castigo, cenaremos juntos y todo habrá quedado en el pasado.

—Si y el martes podremos ir todos juntos a colocar nuestros nombres en el cáliz.

—Yo ni siquiera quier...

—Si, si quieres, tuviste toda una semana para hacerte a la idea… estás en esto ahora chica mala.

Cuando menos los pensó Rey ya estaba afuera del invernadero lista para la clase de Herbología. Había pasado el domingo completo encerrada en la sala común mientras sus amigos se divirtieron jugando un tranquilo partido de quidditch con los hermanos Weasley, este año se habían cancelado los partidos oficiales para darle mayor enfoque al torneo. Y eso desanimó, sólo momentáneamente, a Poe quien era miembro del equipo desde segundo año, pero resolvió en animarse de nuevo haciéndose a la idea que sería el campeón que competiría a nombre del colegio.

El tiempo continuaba avanzando, más rápido de lo que a ella le habría gustado, poco a poco se acercaba la hora de tomar la clase con el profesor Solo y de eso no podría escapar.

Al entrar al salón, acompañada por el resto del grupo, sus emociones se dispersaron, sabía que debía respetar la figura autoritaria de su maestro pero lo odiaba demasiado, no podía canalizar sus sentimientos y tomar la clase sin el ceño fruncido, lo que fue especialmente difícil para ella, pasó toda la clase concentrada en tratar de lucir normal que no puso la mínima atención a ninguna de las palabras que salieron de la boca del profesor, sólo podía esperar que el día acabara tan rápido como había comenzado.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La llamó su maestro mientras ella se apresuraba a salir del salón, Rey sólo se detuvo y regreso al menos dos pasos sobre su marcha mientras giraba para ver de frente al profesor.

—Señor…

—No olvide que tiene hoy un castigo que cumplir.

La respiración se alteró en ella y los puños se contrajeron en su costado, pero sólo le dio la espalda y continuó caminando a la salida.

—¡Lo detesto, lo detesto! —Repetía mientras arremetía contra la comida en su plato.

—Lo sé, Rey… pero ya, tranquila serán al menos dos horas y volverás a ser la niña buena de siempre. —Poe estaba a su lado sorbiendo un vaso con agua mientras leía un pergamino que encontró por los pasillos.

—Pero esto no se va a quedar así… voy a… voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haberme castigado.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó con escepticismo mientras bajaba el pergamino a la mesa—¿Y cómo?

—Eh… para empezar voy a ser la mejor alumna que ha tenido, haciéndole ver que su castigo fue injusto y luego haré que me regrese los quince puntos que me quitó.

—Así que tu venganza…—Dijo Poe haciendo comillas en el aire—… contra el profesor es convertirte en una alumna modelo… cuidado todo el mundo Kenobi está desatada.—Canturreaba en tono sarcástico y sus ojos se tornaron en blanco.

—Deja de burlarte—Rey golpeó la cabeza de Poe con el libro que descansaba a su lado—me voy, nos vemos en la sala común.

—Suerte chica mala, disfruta tu castigo

—Muy gracioso…—Respondió ella cambiando su voz.

Rey llegó hasta la puerta del salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la oscura madera que recubría la puerta le generaba un escalofrío en la nuca, tomó fuerzas y llamó.

—Pase…—Dijo el profesor.

Rey empujó la puerta y la dejó cerrarse sola mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio. Sus pequeños pasos eran firmes y mantenía su cabeza erguida mientras avanzaba. Se detuvo y pasó sus manos a su espalda, observaba a su maestro cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y pasaba sus ojos directo a ella.

—Tome asiento…—Rey apenas captó el movimiento de la mano del profesor que le indicaba un lugar vacío frente a él. Ella arrastró con cuidado la silla y se sentó, mientras él se ponía de pie, caminaba a uno de los estantes que decoraba la oficina y tomaba un maletín que llevó hasta el escritorio. —Esto…—Dijo sacando unos tubos de muestras—… contiene plantas que he ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años, usted se encargará de organizarlas en los tubos limpios y poner la etiqueta con sus nombres, hay al menos treinta muestras, espero que sus conocimientos en herbolaria sean más que sobresalientes.

Ella lo observó con cuidado, tratando de no evidenciar su ceño fruncido, pero al igual que en clases era difícil concentrarse así que sólo decidió dedicarse a hacer su trabajo.

Tomaba las muestras y las observaba un momento mientras trataba de determinar de qué tipo de planta se trataba, algunas eran fáciles de adivinar eran el principal alimento de animales que le gustaban particularmente, pero el resto era difícil saberlo.

Su corazón chocaba con fuerza en las paredes de su pecho, la rabia y cólera la estaban dominando y no soportaba estar cerca de su profesor, regularmente elevaba la mirada y podía distinguir los ojos de él observando con cuidado el trabajo que estaba realizando.

—Esas son Díctamo, tenga cuidado…

Los ojos de Rey buscaron el rostro de su maestro, quien se notaba ligeramente preocupado por el descuido de Rey, una quemadura provocada por esa planta sería suficiente al menos para llamarle la atención y ella ansiaba hacerlo pagar, pero ya había resuelto en vengarse a su manera. Rey volvió a su trabajo y con cuidado colocaba la muestra en el recipiente nuevo. Sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera un "gracias por la advertencia", Rey continuó trabajando en silencio.

Pasó al menos una hora hasta que Ben rompió el silencio cuando notó que Rey estaba terminando su castigo.

—Entiende que esto no es nada en su contra ¿Correcto? —Pregunto Ben tomando su asiento de nuevo frente a ella.

—Claro que si profesor…—Cerraba el último de los tubos, impulsada aún por su desagrado hacia él continuó hablando—…debe disfrutar de su poder, mientras dure… ¿Sabe qué? aprovéchelo. El próximo año no estará aquí de cualquier modo.

Rey tomó sus cosas y en un exabrupto se levantó de la silla haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella no midió sus palabras, continuaba actuando tan impulsivamente que, de haber puesto un poco de atención, habría notado que él se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Me está amenazando? —Preguntó Ben al sujetarla de la muñeca y con un brusco jalón la hacía girar para confrontarlo. Entonces la estatura de su profesor se hizo más prominente, Rey comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable.

—No es una amenaza—Respondió soltando su muñeca de las manos de su maestro—Es un hecho o ¿Es que acaso nadie le dijo que su puesto está maldito?, hace años que nadie se queda más de un ciclo en el, y usted no va a ser la excepción…—Su voz se tornaba cada vez más sombría— algo sucederá y al finalizar el año usted no estará más aquí, así que si, aproveche mientras pueda.

Dejó las últimas palabras suspendidas, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, Ben la detuvo por el hombro y la hizo regresar.

—Señorita Kenobi, la veo aquí el resto de la semana… usted sabe, aprovecho mientras puedo.

Rey movió su hombro de lado para alejar la mano de su profesor y salió de inmediato de su oficina.


	6. Chapter 6

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Sus pasos eran firmes al avanzar por los pasillos desolados del colegio, no era realmente tan tarde, pero Rey tomó el camino más largo a la sala común, encontró a algunos prefectos y profesores, pero nada la detenía. Conforme más avanzaba y liberaba su mente de pensamientos victoriosos en los que humillaba a su profesor, lentamente caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer; faltarle el respeto a uno de sus maestros, algo que jamás en su corta vida se creyó capaz de realizar, pero más importante; un comportamiento que puede costarle su estancia en el colegio. Abruptamente se detuvo en el centro de las escaleras, ¿Y si el profesor Solo hablaba con el director? Ella no llegaría al final de la semana como parte del alumnado, sería expulsada del colegio a tan sólo un ciclo de concluir. Su respiración se comenzaba a agitar, sentía una presión en el pecho y entonces corrió el resto del camino, corrió hasta llegar a la cima de las escaleras.

—Grandes gotas negras te observan al andar,

Cuidado donde pises, de ti se han de apoderar. —El águila de la puerta extendía sus alas al formular su pregunta.

Rey se mantenía serena frente a la puerta, observaba al águila cubierta de bronce, escuchó su acertijo pero no sabía cómo responder. Respiraba con demasiada fuerza. No podía sacar de su cabeza el miedo y la desesperación que poco a poco se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

—Un Porg…—Respondía alguien detrás de ella. El águila asentía con la cabeza y quitaba el seguro de la puerta—… ¿Rey? ¿Estás bien?

Los cristalinos ojos de la chica giraron a su costado, Poe Dameron estaba de pie a su lado y al verlo simplemente dejo sus emociones desbordar, comenzó a llorar al abrazar y sujetar con fuerza la espalda de su mejor amigo. Ella sollozaba al ingresar lentamente a la sala común, Finn los esperaba frente a la chimenea, sentado sobre uno de los sillones.

—Rey… necesito que te tranquilices y me digas que tienes—Poe de nuevo abrazó a su amiga al ingresar a la sala, de inmediato Finn corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Está bien? —Le susurró a Poe, él sólo le respondió con un silencioso "No lo sé"

—¿Rey?... ¿Cariño?... necesito que me observes, dime si te pasó algo ¿Te hicieron algo? —Poe comenzaba a separarla de su cuerpo y la tomaba por los hombros para observar sus ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos hinchados. —Rey…—Repitió su nombre en voz baja.

—Me van a expulsar…—Alcanzó a decir ella entre sollozos.

—Imposible—Refutó Finn de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Poe.

Finn daba la vuelta y buscaba en la mesa una jarra con agua para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Vamos a sentarnos y dime que pasó—Poe la tomó por la mano y la acompañó hasta el sillón. Finn llegó a su lado y le dejó el vaso con agua en su mano.

—Le falté al respeto al profesor Solo. —Dijo ella de repente, sus amigos no pudieron contener su cara de sorpresa. —…Le dije que sería despedido al finalizar el año.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Poe se sentó sobre el suelo y colocó su mano en la rodilla de Rey.

—Estaba molesta… y yo, simplemente no lo pensé sólo lo dije.

—Cielo, si hiciste algo muy malo, ni siquiera yo sería capaz de hacerlo…—Las palabras de Poe no estaban funcionando, Rey comenzaba a sentir de nuevo la presión en su pecho y las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. —…Pero cálmate, no te van a expulsar por eso… Tal vez te llamen la atención, pero no te van a expulsar, relájate—Ahora su mano se movía hasta tomar la mano de Rey y besarla con delicadeza. —Todo va a estar bien.

Poe se ponía de pie y se sentaba al lado de su amiga, al mismo tiempo Finn se colocaba del otro lado, ambos chicos pasaron sus brazos alrededor de Rey para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

—Además me castigaron el resto de la semana.

—Ok… cariño…—Dijo Poe alejando su rostro un poco—… admite que ese castigo si te lo merecías.—El ceño de Rey se frunció ante las palabras de su amigo. —…Al menos un poco—Agregó para finalizar.

El abrazo de sus amigos y su compañía incondicional fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para calmar a Rey, si el profesor Solo hubiese hablado con el director, ya estaría ahora ante su presencia, decidió relajarse tomar un baño y dejar que el día siguiente continuara su curso, sabía que podía estar en problemas, pero gracias a las palabras de Poe se sentía menos insegura con respecto a su estancia en el colegio.

La mañana siguiente fue la mañana más extraña en su vida, ella bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios como usualmente hacía, pero la única diferencia la esperaba a pie de las escaletas; Finn y Poe claramente cansados se dirigían a su amiga al verla.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos?—Rey terminaba de acomodar los mechones de su cabello.

—Es martes...—Dijo Poe en un tono tan natural que hacía parecer que era obvio por qué estaban despiertos tan temprano.

—Eso no me resuelve nada.

—Te dije que lo iba a olvidar...—Finn caminó a la altura de Rey y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica—Se supone que hoy pondremos nuestros nombres en el cáliz...

—Ay no... yo les dije que n...

—Rey...—Poe le reclamó—...somos un trío, no existe un Finn y Poe...—Dijo señalándose junto a Finn—Es Finn, Rey y Poe... estamos todos en esto o no está nadie.

Rey sólo los observaba, en un instante se sintió de regreso en el vagón del tren que los traía por primera vez al colegio, los tres llegaron al mismo compartimiento y la amistad fue casi instantánea, el qué los tres quedaran en la misma casa fue sólo la confirmación de lo que ya era obvio, ellos debían ser amigos el resto de sus vidas.

—Hagámonos ahora, antes de que me arrepienta...—Suspiró Rey por vencida.

Los tres amigos llegaron hasta el gran salón donde el cáliz reposaba sobre un pedestal, a su alrededor había alguno curiosos que observaban a quienes colocaban su nombre en su interior.

Con las manos sudorosas Rey se acercó hasta el cáliz, en su mano ya venía envuelto el papel con su nombre, observó a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que extendían sus manos y dejaban caer el pergamino dentro del fuego, la llama azul del cáliz palpitó y estaba hecho, ahora era una concursante más del colegio.

—Esto va a ser increíble… imaginen que uno de nosotros quede seleccionado—A Poe le brillaban los ojos de emoción, ansiaba ser elegido.

—Ahora que mi nombre está ahí tengo algunas dudas…—La voz de Finn dejaba entrever un poco de miedo.

—Ya no es tiempo de arrepentirse, vean lo que me hicieron hacer—Rey tomó las manos de los dos chicos y salieron justos del salón.


	7. Chapter 7

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

El día de hoy sería diferente, no dejaría que su mal humor tomara poder sobre ella, debía encontrar la manera de enfrentar a su profesor sin comprometer su estancia en el colegio, pero era difícil, al menos para ella, ya que con sólo pensar en él sentía como sus entrañas se juntaban y retorcían. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y comenzó su camino hasta el despacho del profesor Solo, aún era una larga semana y apenas comenzaba su castigo, mientras caminaba recordó los consejos de sus amigos; Según Poe debía continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, claro que sin faltarle el respeto de nuevo, sólo fingir. Y según Finn debía disculparse. Eventualmente tendría que hacer alguna de las dos cosas, pero estaba determinada a seguir el consejo de Poe.

Rey llegó hasta la entrada del salón, donde sabía que el profesor la estaba esperando. Pero antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió; era Solo quién con severa expresión se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la joven.

—Llega usted tarde…

—Lo lamento, me retrasé en clases.

Las palabras sonaban monótonas en sus labios, sin emociones. Caminó detrás de su maestro, con la fuerte convicción de pretender que el día de ayer no sucedió. Se permitió perderse momentáneamente en el vaivén que producía el cabello rizado de su maestro al caminar, una parte muy dentro de ella pensó en enterrar sus dedos en ellos.

—El día de hoy lavará los instrumentos y matraces de su maestro de pociones, le he dejado unos guantes y detergente sobre el escritorio—Los largos dedos de Ben mostraban el lugar donde estos se encontraban.

Ella se colocó los guantes y comenzó su trabajo, por su parte Ben Solo tomaba asiento, con su libro entre las manos y continuó con su lectura. Los días posteriores no fueron muy diferentes. El profesor Solo se mantenía distante, sereno, reclinado sobre el libro que cargaba a todos lados. Rey limpiaba instrumentos y materiales de otros maestros, las tardes se volvieron monótonas, terminaba su castigo y llegaba directamente a la sala común a hacer sus tareas. Cuando por fin comenzaba a llevar un ritmo concluyó la semana, ese viernes terminó su clase extra de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, subió a los baños y lavó sus manos, arregló un poco su cabello y se dirigió a su castigo, era el último días, estaba agradecida que la semana llegara a su fin.

Al llegar frente a la puerta y llamar al menos dos veces sin recibir una respuesta decidió entrar. El salón estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz que salía por las hendiduras en la puerta de la oficina del profesor. Rey caminó con sigilo hasta la entrada.

—¿Profesor Solo?...—Su voz sonaba desconfiada. Se acercaba lentamente a la puerta y extendía su mano para tocarla, el sonido de los pasos de su maestro la hicieron regresar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y las luces de las velas que iluminaban el salón se encendieron.

—¿Es un mal momento?—Preguntó Rey con sigilo al notar el semblante cansado en el rostro de Ben.

—No...—Respondió tajante—Tome asiento.

Ella caminó hasta la silla que ha utilizado toda la semana y al sentarse notó que no había instrumentos que lavar. Con curiosidad observa a su maestro que toma su lugar frente a ella.

—Ha hecho un gran trabajo esta semana...—Rey había notado que cuando su profesor se dirigía a ella hablaba como si la conversación ya estuviera iniciada desde antes.

—Gracias profesor—Respondió de inmediato.

—Se ha quedado ya sin nada que limpiar.

Rey frunció los labios, y buscó la mirada de su maestro, esperando algo más... ¿Qué quería decir él con sus palabras? ¿Se terminaron los castigos? ¿Podría irse ya?... Rey tenía las intenciones de preguntarlo, salir de ahí un poco antes.

—Podría simplemente sentarme aquí y esperar. —Dijo en un tono bromista, se arrepintió al instante.

—Cómo guste—Terminando de decirlo tomó de nuevo su viejo libro y hundió los ojos en el.

Rey se quedó perpleja, sabía que debió preguntar si podía irse, pero en el fondo ella sentiría que le faltó un día de castigo, así que se relajó y trató de distraerse con las pinturas en las paredes o las nubes que atravesaban la ventana.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, escuchaba sólo la fuerte respiración de su profesor, quien se mantenía absorto en la lectura. Después de esta semana Rey ya no se sentía tan molesta con su presencia, aún estaba enfadada por el castigo que continúa creyendo injusto, pero toda la cólera que sintió el primer día desapareció.

A lo largo de esta semana no mantuvieron conversaciones muy largas, él sólo le daba las instrucciones de que era lo que debía hacer y una despedida corta al final. ¿Será que su profesor no disfruta estar acompañado? y ahora que Rey lo analizaba: no recordaba haberlo visto charlar con nadie, de hecho estaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. En la mesa de profesores, durante los desayunos o cenas, él se sentaba en los extremos, comía en silencio y al terminar se retiraba sin anunciar. Durante las clases impartía su materia pero tampoco hablaba más de lo necesario, mientras sus otros profesores bromeaban y charlaban un poco. Tampoco recordaba haberlo visto en los pasillos o durante los descansos. ¿Qué tanto esconderá este profesor?

Y mientras más lo analizaba Rey se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto... durante toda la semana no perdió de vista a su profesor.

—¿Le molesta si leo algo yo también?—Preguntó de repente Rey. Ben bajó un poco su libro y observó a la chica que le regresaba la mirada.

—Adelante—Le respondió con sequedad.

Rey se inclinó sobre sus cosas y tomó uno de los libros que sacó de la biblioteca, nada en especial sólo quería mantener su cabeza concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera su profesor.

Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero conforme avanzaba en la lectura su mente se dispersaba más y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y espacio, se reclinó sobre la silla mientras masticaba cada palabra que salía del libro "Historia de la Magia volumen 3". Por poco olvidaba que en efecto estaba acompañada en ese momento.

Repentinamente el sonido de golpes en la puerta sacó a ambos de su trance, giraron rápidamente su cuello a la entrada mientras el profesor recitaba un "Adelante" con la voz ronca.

Los curiosos ojos de Finn se asomaron por la puerta y con algo de vergüenza en su voz se dirigió a su maestro.

—Lo lamento profesor… pensé que el castigo ya había terminado.

Pareciendo coreografiado, Rey y su profesor, giraron para encontrarse con la mirada, ambos estaban confundidos, tampoco sabían qué hora era.

—Puede retirarse, señorita Kenobi.

Rey tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta donde Finn aguardaba por ella.

—Buenas noches profesor…—Le dijo Rey girando sobre el umbral de la puerta antes de cerrar.

—Ya no se adentre al bosque prohibido…—Advirtió él en algo que casi sonó como una broma.

Rey sonrió más para sí misma al cerrar la puerta y concluir así por fin su eterna semana de castigos.

—¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? —Recriminó Poe acercándose a sus amigos.

—Estaba leyendo…—Le respondió Finn antes de que ella tomará la palabra.

Poe sonrió y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Ese era tú castigo?... Evidentemente ese profesor no te conoce para nada, pecas.

Poe pasó su mano sobre el hombro de sus amigos, colocándose justo en medio y comenzaron los tres juntos su camino de regreso al gran comedor.


	8. Chapter 8

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Las nuevas amistades que llegaron al colegio para el torneo se hicieron más sólidas con el paso de los días, aunque los chicos de Ilvermorny eres claramente más serios que los chicos de Castelobruxo, no demoraron mucho en adaptarse.

Rey disfrutaba de las pláticas con su amigo Paulo, quien con cada oportunidad que encontraba se acercaba más a ella.

—Mi brazo quedó inútil al menos dos semanas…—Concluía Paulo su anécdota.

—Ahora sabes que no es bueno molestar a los cangrejos de fuego.

—Eu era uma criança…

Rey sonrió para su amigo, aún no se acostumbraba al tono cantarín que tiene la voz de Paulo al habla.

Y fiel a su nueva costumbre, como cada noche durante la cena espiaba por el rabillo del ojo la mesa de maestros, ahí estaba él; Ben Solo, aún no entendía porque lo hacía, simplemente sabía que le gustaba observarlo, era tan silencioso y taciturno que Rey simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

—Y… ¿pusiste ya tu nombre en el cálice?

—Junto a mis amigos…—Dijo al mismo tiempo que afirmaba con su cabeza.

—Sabía que lo harías…—Paulo recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su rostros entre sus manos—… desde el primer momento que te vi supe que estarías involucrada en el torneo.

—¿Eres una especie de clarividente? —Preguntó Rey con un tono bromista

—En realidad… si, igual mi madre.

Los ojos de Rey se oscurecieron un poco. Ella nunca creyó en las clases de adivinación, de hecho ninguna de las predicciones de sus clases se hicieron realidad, pero era evidente que ella no tenía un don para la adivinación y no era algo que se adquiriera leyendo muchos libros, y ella lo sabía.

—Tampoco te fíes mucho de mí—Continuó hablando Paulo al notar el cambio de humor de la chica—No soy tan acertado como mi madre… en realidad apenas lo controlo.

Rey sabía que se lo decía con el fin calmar sus emociones, pero la semilla ya estaba sembrada ¿Qué iba a pasar si su nombre saliera seleccionado? Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero nunca se permitió fantasear con ese momento, la selección de los alumnos que tomarían parte del torneo sería en dos noches más. Ella no quería ser parte de aquello y muy tarde se dio cuenta.

—Debo tomar un poco de aire…—Comenzó diciendo Rey mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie—…Gracias por la historia, fue muy divertida.

Dando grandes pasos salió del comedor y se dirigió al jardín, su cabeza comenzó a abrumarse con las ideas de ser seleccionada ¿Qué clase de pruebas tendría que vivir? Había leído ya sobre el torneo, y entendía cómo funcionaba, pero ser parte de el, competir en nombre de su colegio, ella no estaba realmente preparada para algo así. No entendía como Poe estaba tan entusiasmado, claro que siendo capitán del equipo de quidditch estaba acostumbrado a la presión de ser observado.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra del jardín, observaba a los otros estudiantes caminar de un lado a otro, alumnos del colegio y compañeros extranjeros. Debió decirles a sus amigos que no estaba realmente segura de poner su nombre.

—Rey...— Con cautela Finn se acercaba a su amiga.

—Hey Finn—Le respondió al girar para verlo de frente—¿Vas al estadio? —Preguntó cuándo notó la escoba de Finn en sus manos.

—Si… jugaremos un poco antes de subir… Poe y Bill estarán ahí ¿Quieres venir?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rey se puso de pie. Finn caminaba con más tranquilidad, y Rey lo agradecía, esperaba poder platicarle sus inquietudes a él, ya que no estaba segura de que reacción tendría Poe.

—Sabes Finn…—Comenzó diciendo mientras se retrasaba al caminar—… no estoy muy segura de haber querido poner mi nombre en el cáliz.

—¿Estás molesta con nosotros por obligarte? —Preguntaba Finn con genuina preocupación.

—No Finn… ¡Tengo miedo!... no quiero que mi nombre sea seleccionado.

—Bien Rey… primero que nada; debo disculparme, es porque te presionamos para hacerlo que te sientes así… y segundo; si tu nombre sale seleccionado, no estarás sola, Poe y yo vamos a protegerte siempre, de lo que sea.

Ella sabía que las palabras de Finn eran sinceras, pero no eran suficientes para calmar el mal presentimiento que ahora se extendía por su cuerpo.

Apenas pudo dormir las noches previas a la selección, soñaba con pruebas demasiado duras para ella, enfrentando retos que iban más allá de su alcance.

La mañana del primero de octubre Poe parecía un animalito, demasiada energía contenida en su cuerpo, sonreía y lanzaba cumplidos y bromas en todas direcciones claramente emocionado por lo que sucedería esa noche.

—Cuando mi nombre sea elegido deben actuar con sorpresa…—Repetía de nuevo mientas se servía unas salchichas para desayunar. La extrema confianza de Poe ayudaba a Rey a no sentir que su nombre saldría del cáliz.

—¿Hiciste tus deberes de Ruinas Antiguas? —Preguntaba Finn apresurado escribiendo en un pergamino.

—Si… pero no te pienso ayudar Finn, tuviste dos semanas para hacer esa tarea.

—Sólo déjame comparar respuestas.

—Tu pergamino está en blanco…—Finn y Rey optaron por silenciar a Poe y sus cansados comentarios sobre el torneo.

—Los veo en la noche chicos… y recuerde…

—Si Poe, fingiremos sorpresa—Rey le respondió antes de escuchar una vez más a su amigo.

—Imagina que su nombre no salga elegido…—Plateó Finn la idea.

—No quisiera pensar en nada de ello.

—¿Te sientes un poco más tranquila?

—No…—Respondió ella con honestidad.

Intentaba con desesperación recuperar la normalidad de sus días en el colegio, pero era difícil, considerando que el torneo se acercaba cada vez más. El séptimo grado no estaba resultando para nada como ella habría esperado.

Esa noche bajó al gran comedor, acompañada por sus amigos quienes se sentaron en la primera fila de bancas, todo el comedor estaba despejado, los alumnos visitantes estaban justo enfrente, el director se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la altura del cáliz.

La cabeza de Rey daba vueltas, sentía la boca seca y un nervio creciendo cada vez más en su pecho, no quería ser seleccionada, pero no dejó de sentirse insegura después de las palabras de Paulo.

Sentada en medio de sus amigos, sujetaba con fuerza las manos de ambos chicos a su lado, el director bajaba las luces y los alumnos comenzaban a guardar silencio.

El cáliz comenzaba a reaccionar, las llamas en su interior centellaron y expulsó un pergamino que el director tomó en el aire.

—Por la escuela Ilvermorny… la señorita Rose Tico.

La pequeña chica se puso de pie, abrazaba con fuerza a otra joven muy similar a ella, y se dirigía al frente a pararse a un costado de su director.

De nuevo el cáliz reaccionó y de su interior salió otro nuevo pergamino.

—Por Castelobruxo… Paulo Andor.

Paulo sonreía con su amigos que colocaban sus manos en la espalda del chico a modo de ánimo. Él, al igual que Rose, se encaminó hacia su director, quien lo recibió con un enorme abrazo.

Las manos de Rey comenzaron a sudar, el cáliz lanzaba el último de los pergaminos, sujetó con más fuerza las manos de sus amigos mientras cerraba los ojos y recitaba en su cabeza "No a mí, por favor, no a mí".

Su respiración se cortó al escuchar la voz de su director.

—A nombre de Hogwarts…—Rey necesitaba un pilar de donde sostenerse, el corazón se desbocaba de su pecho, quería que todo esto terminara ya, que diga un nombre, cualquier menos el suyo—…el señor Finneas Calrissian.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento, esperaba haber entendido mal, pero los gritos frenéticos de Poe a un lado suyo y la mirada ligeramente perdida de Finn se lo confirmaban, su mejor amigo ahora formaba parte del torneo.

Su primer impulso fue tomar con mayor fuerza la mano de Finn, esperando que así no se alejara de ella, pero Poe dio un abrazo tan fuerte a su amigo que no pudo retenerlo. Vio cómo se alejaba lentamente y caminaba a la altura de los otros elegidos.

—Campeones diríjanse a la siguiente sala…—Dijo el director una vez que Finn se unió al grupo.

—Vamos Rey…—Dijo tomando la mano de su amiga y ayudándola aponerse de pie—Esperaremos a Finn del otro lado.

Apresurado Poe se puso de pie y salió corriendo del comedor seguido de Rey, muchos de los alumnos permanecieron en su lugar esperando instrucciones de sus profesores, pero Finn, Poe y Rey idearon un plan en caso de que alguno fuera elegido y debía esperar en los pasillos cercanos a las escaleras para contar cada detalle, esa idea no pude ser de nadie más que Poe Dameron y su inacabable confianza.

Rey sabía que aunque su nombre no fuera seleccionado estaba al borde del éxtasis, ella por su parte temía por su amigo, si algo podía asustarla más que imaginarse a ella misma sobreviviendo las pruebas del torneo era imaginar a su mejor amigo en su lugar.

Pero ahora que uno de ellos formaba parte del torneo no tenía otro remedio que adaptar su estilo y ritmo de vida, ahora todo girará en torno a mantener a Finn a salvo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Poe podía ser un chico bromista y relajado, pero en su muy peculiar estilo era uno de los más brillantes de toda la escuela, logró ser capitán del equipo de quidditch desde tercero y desde entonces había llevado a su casa a la victoria, sus calificaciones estaban sólo por debajo de las de Rey. Y para ninguno de sus amigos fue una sorpresa que la idea de encontrarse después de la selección de los campeones del torneo, en caso de ser uno de los tres seleccionados, fuera de él.

Los pasillos antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducen a sus dormitorios, donde están los olvidados baños del segundo, piso fue el lugar indicado, nadie pasaba por ahí y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su sala común para correr en caso de necesitarlo.

—Desde quinto no nos escondemos en este lugar...—Recordaba Rey recorriendo las puertas de los baños para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera ahí.

—Quizás tú no has venido, cariño... yo sí y muchas veces

—¿A qué?—Preguntó con curiosidad, sólo observó la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo y deseó no haberlo preguntado—...No me respondas.

—¿Crees que demore mucho más tiempo?

—Acaban de seleccionarlo, deben estar explicándole reglas o algo así.

Poe se dejó caer sobre el suelo y recargó su espalda en la pared.

—Sólo habrá que esperar...—Dijo rascando su cabeza.

Rey se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, a pesar del comentario no dicho de su amigo, sobre sus visitas al baño, no se sentía incomoda con su presencia, ni siquiera cuando dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él, con dulzura, la abrazaba.

—Va a ser muy raro verlo competir...—Rey anunciaba con descontento—Estoy acostumbrada a verte a ti hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Él lo hará bien... es un gran mago.

—No dudo que haga un gran papel... temo por él, por lo que pueda enfrentar.

—¿Preferirías verme a mí corriendo por mi vida?

—Preferiría que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido...

Inmediatamente Poe giró su rostro para ver los ojos de la chica, quien con sólo su mirada le comunicaba lo extraña que se había sentido el último mes con todo lo ocurrido, desde el cáliz hasta el torneo.

—¿Chicos?...—La voz de Finn los hizo separarse un poco, Poe inmediatamente se puso de pie y ayudó a su amiga, juntos encontraron a Finn en la entrada.

—¿Qué tal todo? quiero detalles...—Exigía Poe a su amigo.

—Es todo muy raro... el torneo comienza el 2 de noviembre.

—¿En un mes?—Preguntaron Poe y Rey al unísono.

—Y nos dieron esto...—Dijo extendiendo un pergamino que tenía escrito sólo dos cosas.

—394 3ro—Leía Poe en voz alta.

—¿Es una fecha?—Rey arrebataba el pergamino de la mano de Poe para examinarlo.

—¿Un código?—Intentó adivinar Poe.

—No lo sabemos... sólo nos lo entregaron y dijeron que ahí estaba la pista de lo que enfrentaríamos en noviembre.

—¿Un acertijo?... bueno tenemos experiencia en ellos, sólo hay que pensar.—Cómo siempre Poe tomaba las riendas del trío.

—Lo más extraño es que ninguno de los tres tenemos los mismo números...—Finn recuperaba de nuevo el pergamino y lo arremolinaba en sus manos, un símbolo indudable de sus nervios.

—Enfrentarán cosas diferentes.—Trató de afirmar Rey para relajarlo.

—No, será lo mismo para los tres.

—¿Conoces los números?—Poe de inmediato preguntó un poco alterado

—La chica de Ilvermorny tiene el 124 4to y Paulo el 20 1ro.

—No pueden ser fechas, por lo regular las dividen en tercias—Rey caminó hasta la ventana tratando de entender los número.

—Mañana después de clases buscaremos fechas en la biblioteca... si tenemos los tres número podremos encontrar coincidencias—Poe colocaba su manos sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—No es necesario que hagan esto... ustedes relájense...

—No, Finn... estás en esto y si está uno estamos los tres, te vamos a ayudar o ¿Acaso crees que los otros campeones no van a tener ayuda?.

Ese día durante las clases ninguno de los tres pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los números, cuando la última clase llegó a su fin se encontraron todos juntos en la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Bueno yo buscaré en las fechas de 1 al 100, Rey te encargas del 100 al 200 y Finn tu busca del 300 al 400... Énfasis en los número 20—Poe colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho—124...—Señaló a Rey—394—Ahora señalaba a Finn.

Rey inmediatamente tomó el libro de consulta de historia de la magia, era inevitable no encontrar connotaciones religiosas en escritos tan antiguos y la mayoría de todos los datos estaban reescritos para su preservación, era imposible encontrar algo de esas épocas conservado aún intacto. Por su parte Poe consultó directamente a la bibliotecaria pero ni siquiera ella pudo darle orientación sobre que libros leer para acceder a información tan antigua.

Cuando llegó el momento de cruzar datos el único con algo que reportar fue Finn.

—En el año 394 se llevaron tres batallas en el mundo muggle, tres diferentes en el mismo año... entienden 3ro... quizás es eso; Guerras—Finn estaba entusiasmado por su descubrimiento, pero ni rey ni Poe pudieron encontrar mucho sobre sus fechas.

—No, lo que encontré no tiene nada que ver con guerras, de hecho encontré muy poco.

—Yo no encontré nada... pero seamos optimistas, son fechas muy antiguas.—Poe intentaba relajar a sus exhaustos amigos.

—¿Y si no son fechas?—Rey se sentaba en la silla a un costado de Finn y sacaba un pergamino para escribir.

 _3-9-4 C-I-D_

 _1-2-4 A-B-D_

 _20 S_

—Pueden ser más combinaciones...—Poe tomaba la pluma de Rey

 _12 - 4 L - D_

 _1 - 24 A - W_

—Pero debemos verlas por separado y encontrar coincidencias ¿Además cómo involucras un 3ro, 4to y 1ro?—Finn se impacientaba mientras hablaba.

—Apenas estamos comenzando... Rey tú te encargas los números de Ilvernorny y yo de Castelobruxo y comparamos respuestas.

Al cabo de dos horas no obtenían nada que pareciera lógico, no había anagramas ocultos, simplemente las pistas no llevaban a nada, Finn comenzaba a impacientarse y comportarse de forma cada vez más errática y malhumorada. Poe estaba determinado a descubrir el secreto de los número ese mismo día y Rey intentaba pensar en algo más que pueda tener números.

—¿Una ubicación?—Rey sabía que era imposible que se tratara de eso, pero necesitaba hablar para sentir que realmente estaba ayudando.

—¿Cómo va a ser una ubicación?—Finn preguntó con un tono de desagrado nada habitual en él.

—¡Finn!—Le llamó la atención Poe.

—¿Qué?—Le respondió con exasperación—...La idea no es buena—Continuó hablando tratando de darse la razón.

—Todos estamos cansados...—Rey se puso de pie al notar el rostro molesto de Poe, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que si los dejaba continuar terminarían discutiendo—...vamos a descansar y mañana continuaremos.

—No... Yo me quedo—Finn regresó sus ojos al libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—No, Finn... Sea lo que sea qué signifiquen estos números, no lo vamos a averiguar hoy... Vamos—Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia su amigo, quien primero la observó con recelo y después de unos segundos cerró su libro y tomó la mano de su amiga.

—Lamento haber sido grosero...—Se disculpaba Finn mientras salían de la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo creen que vayan los otros chicos?—Inquirió Poe cuando alcanzaron las escaleras

—Rose estaba en la biblioteca...—Rey se recargaba en la barandilla cuando la escalera cambio de lugar—...Pero se veía igual de agotada que nosotros.

—¿Y Paulo?—Finn no recordaba haberlo visto en todo el día.

—No se paró por la biblioteca... ¿Creen que él ya sepa?—Poe sujetó la capa de Rey, claramente preguntándole a ella.

—No lo sé... no lo vi hoy

—Pero tú tienes clases con él mañana... ¿Puedes preguntarle?

—¿No será muy obvio?—Dijo Rey al comenzar a subir de nuevo pues la escale había regresado a su posición hacia su sala común.

—Intenta siendo sutil...

El plan de Poe estaba siendo operado por su falta de sueño y poca imaginación, Rey lo sabía o al menos eso quería creer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Esa noche durmió con más dudas en la cabeza, esos tres número le estaban quitando la paz, el torneo sería en un mes, algo realmente extraño, por lo regular comenzaban una o dos semanas después de dar a conocer a los campeones, pero lo que más temía era no descubrir el significado de esos números y enviar a Finn a pelear contra algo completamente desconocido.

Durante el desayuno golpeaba sin ánimos los huevos revueltos y salchichas en su plato, descansar no le había brindado ayuda, ni siquiera tenía una nueva idea. Sus amigos estaban igual de serios que ella, Finn aun intentaba formar palabras con los números. Rey dejó de lado su desayuno y giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven Rose Tico sobre ellos, quien inmediatamente al verse descubierta regresó a su desayuno.

¿Ya habrá encontrado ella el secreto de los números? Rey se cuestionó

—¡Finn!—Gritaba uno de sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor. De inmediato todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a gritar el nombre del joven campeón.

Finn sonreía ante tal cantidad de atención, pero en el fondo tanto Poe como Rey sabían que estaba aterrado y apenado, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

—Vayamos a clases...—Dijo Rey poniéndose de pie.

Al concluir su clase en los invernaderos, Bill la esperaba para la siguiente asignación que tendrían juntos, Poe se acercó a ella una vez que Finn se fue.

—Recuerda ser sutil, pecas...

—No estarás hablando en serio...

Poe ya no dijo más, sólo hizo un gesto con las manos señalando su ojo y luego hacia ella.

El resto de las clases lo pasó distraída imaginándose a si misma tratando de obtener información de Paulo... tampoco tiene claro realmente si él ya sabe el misterio de los números... y si Rey se acercaba a preguntar inmediatamente Paulo sabría que intenta sacarle información... Nada le desagradaba más a Rey que hacer trampa y esto era algo muy parecido a eso. Se determinó a no hacerlo, a ayudar a su amigo por sus méritos y no tomando ventaja de otro competidor.

Claro que la moralidad quedó opacada cuando se acercaba al salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, clase que compartía con Paulo, y lo observó de pie ante la puerta.

—Hola Paulo...—Dijo su nombre sonriendo.

—Bom dia, Rey

Rey observaba su alrededor con torpeza, casi intentando cerciorarse de que nadie la observaba.

—¿Qué tal la fama?

—Debo admitir que lo estaba esperando...—Dijo sonriendo—...aunque también esperaba escuchar tu nombre.

Paulo sería mucho mejor en el papel de Rey para sacar información, él era naturalmente coqueto.

—Finn resultó ser un mejor candidato...

—Aunque te sigo viendo como parte del torneo

¿Será por qué tanto Poe como ella ayudaban a su amigo a resolver el misterio de la primera prueba?

—Debe estarte fallando la señal...—Rey continuaba sonriendo como idiota mientras pensaba cómo colar el tema—... entonces t...

—Avancen a clases...—La voz del profesor la dejó con la palabra en la boca, Paulo no se quedó demasiado a su lado, él de inmediato entró al salón, Rey arrastró sus pies hasta su banca, el profesor Solo estaba de pie dando su espalda a la clase, escribiendo algunos hechizos en la pizarra, quería no distraerse de los números pero estar en este salón le estaba comenzando a parecer relajante, después de su semana de castigo, y motivada por su ambición de recobrar los quince punto que le quitaron, se convirtió en la mejor alumna que defensa contra las artes oscuras había tenido, pero aún sin éxito pues el profesor no le había dado aún ningún punto de regreso.

El tema de hoy eran hechizos de protección, un tema que ya había visto en sexto grado, justo antes de concluir el ciclo, esta deberá ser la clase práctica de toda la teoría que aprendió el año pasado.

—Un conjuro de protección bien hecho deberá mantenerlo ocultos por completo de enemigos o peligro. Smith, dime tres fallas que puede cometer un mago al realizar uno de estos encantamientos...

La joven de cabello blanquizco dudó un momento mientras trataba de obtener la respuesta de su libro, inmediatamente Rey se dio cuenta de que la chica no conocía la respuesta y su mano fue la primera en elevarse.

—Señorita Kenobi...—Dijo Ben después de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta de la chica de Hufflepuff.

—Conjurar sólo uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, salirse del cuadro mientras se realiza el hechizo y realizar sólo un conjuro ya que brinda menor protección.

—Correcto, sus libros en la página 39...

Rey inmediatamente se desanimó al no recibir un sólo punto, contestó correctamente, sin titubear, era difícil complacer a este profesor en particular, la mantenía constantemente frustrada, golpeaba con la pluma la portada de su libro y comenzó a hojear hasta dar con el tema de protección. Rey mantenía sus ojos pegados en su maestro, él leía con atención la teoría escrita en el libro y ejemplificaba los movimientos de la varita y las manos.

De nuevo sus manos se distrajeron rayando sobre el libro abierto, en la esquina superior rayaba los números del torneo, y los observaba esperando tener un momento de iluminación. Entonces clavó su atención en la página del libro.

—39...—Leyó en voz baja mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el número escrito al pie de su libro, con su lápiz escribió el número 4 y todo se despejó en su cabeza.

Cuando concluyó la clase Rey fue la primera en abandonar el salón, corrió por los pasillos y escaleras, empujando gente, buscando a sus amigos.

—¡Finn!—Gritó al divisar a su amigo hablando con compañeros de quinto grado.

—¿Qué pasó?—Le preguntó agitado, asustado por el comportamiento de Rey, quien llegó a tropezones hasta él.

—¡Es una página! Los números son páginas 3-9-4 es la página de un libro... 3ro es el grado.

—¿Te lo dijo Paulo?—Preguntó Finn intentando entender de donde salió esa idea.

—¿Qué? No...

—Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Confía en mí... sé que es la respuesta.

—¿Lo descubrieron?—Poe apareció de repente ante sus amigos, Finn aún estaba confundido y Rey sonreía triunfante.

—Rey cree que son páginas de un libro de 3ro.

—¿Qué libro?—Poe de inmediato se dejó envolver por la idea

—Puede ser cualquiera—Rey dijo aún entusiasmada—…tuvimos al menos 15 materias en tercero, buscamos los libros en la biblioteca.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros libros? —Preguntó Finn refiriéndose a Ilvermorny y Castelobruxo

—Hogwarts tiene la biblioteca más grande y mejor surtida de todos los colegios, te puedo asegurar que esos libros deben estar ahí. —Rey defendía su idea.

—Y ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Poe tomó las manos de sus amigos y los arrastró de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Llegaron directo a la sección de libros escolares, de primero a séptimo grado, cada libro estaba apilado por orden.

—Tercero…—Finn tomaba el lomo de los libros y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

—Herbología sólo tiene 300 páginas…—Poe colocaba el libro en otro lado para descartarlo.

—La página 394 del monstruo libro de monstruos habla de Acromántulas…—Rey sujetaba el peludo libro en sus manos.

—Ponlo en los Talvez…—Poe señalaba un lugar sobre la mesa.

—Qué raro…—Finn se alejaba un poco de la estantería y revisaba los libros de segundo grado—…el libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras no está.

—Quizás lo están consultando… —Rey caminó al pasillo para buscar a quien pudiera haber tomado el libro, pero la biblioteca estaba casi sola. —Preguntaré a la bibliotecaria…—Rey intentó alejarse pero la mano de Poe se colocó sobre su hombro.

—Alto ahí Pecas…—Un tono completamente suspicaz se asomaba por su garganta— hay al menos 5 copias de cada libro… están todas las copias de todos los libros menos defensa contra las artes oscuras… dime paranoico pero creo que las sacaron a propósito.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Rey confundida.

—Debe ser parte de la prueba—Finn se acercó con sigilo a sus amigos.

—Ok, hay más de una forma de conseguir un libro de tercer grado…

Rey tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca seguida de sus amigos, caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró a un alumno de tercero.

—Matilda…—Gritó Rey al ver a la pequeña niña sentada en una banca.

—Hola Rey… Hola Finn—Saludó al último con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

—Matilda pequeña… ¿Podrás prestarnos tu libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras?... Es para una consulta muy rápida.

—Claro que sí—La pequeña bruja se inclinó sobre sus cosas pero de inmediato regresó—…No espera, nos quitaron ese libro ayer… Dijo que el Profesor Solo que las portadas estaban hechizadas, él tiene todas las copias en su oficina.

—Gracias…—Le sonrió Rey y giró para ver a sus amigos. Poe se erguía triunfante y Finn claramente preocupado se acercó más a ellos.

—¿Ahora que hacemos? —Preguntó el joven moreno a sus amigos.

—Quitarle el libro, muy sencillo... —Para Poe nada era imposible. —Tú dinos que hacer Pacas, eres quien mejor lo conoce.

—Estuve una semana limpiando instrumentos de trabajo y organizando plantas… no conversando sobre nuestras vidas…

—Pero algo debes saber ¿Sale de su oficina? —Poe se cernía sobre sus amigos, con la esperanza de que nadie lo escuchara.

—No, sólo a sus rondas, regularmente siempre está ahí.

—Esto no es como meterse a robarle a Filch… es un profesor, no va a ser fácil engañarlo. —Finn decía tratando de darle sensatez al trío.

—Tenemos a nuestro favor que no saben que estamos tras ese libro, pero no vamos a tener esa ventaja por mucho tiempo… debemos sacarlo de su oficina. —Poe era testarudo cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza.

—Es demasiado reservado Poe… no lo vamos a lograr—Rey sabía de lo que hablaba, tenía un mes observando de cerca a su maestro. Un hábito del que sus amigos aún desconocían.

Finn se mantenía en silencio y Poe comenzaba a caminar lejos de sus amigos, Rey observó a Finn quien de inmediato descifró su mirada, comenzaron a seguir a Poe hasta el puente que los lleva al bosque prohibido.

Finn y Rey se recargaron en el barandal, mientras Poe continuaba alejándose un poco.

—No va a dejarlo ir…—Finn conocía muy bien a su amigo.

—Poe…—Rey trataba de llamar su atención—…Quizás todos juntos podamos pensar en algo…

Pero Poe se mantenía distante, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Rey decidió darlo por perdido y regresó su atención a Finn, juntos encontrarían la forma de distraer al profesor Solo lo suficiente para arrebatarle el libro.

—Pueden castigarte de nuevo…—Finn sugería como broma.

—¡Eso es! —Gritaba Poe desde el otro lado del puente.

El rostro de Rey se contorsionó en una mueca, no quería meterse en problemas de nuevo, estaba a punto de comenzar a protestar cuando Poe puso su mano sobre los labios de su amiga.

—¿Recuerdan cuarto grado?... Zachary Ackbar se quedó dormido en el bosque prohibido… todos los profesores salieron a buscarlo, incluso los prefectos…

—¿Y cuál es tu plan Dameron?... decirle a Ackbar que tome otra siesta en el jardín. —Rey quitaba la mano de Poe de su rostro.

—No… mejor… tú te vas a "perder" —Dijo Poe haciendo comillas con sus manos—… justo como el año pasado, te subiste al roble del patio y ya no supiste bajar… si Finn y yo no hubiésemos estado ahí, habría pasado lo mismo que con Ackbar…la única diferencia es que ni Finn ni yo te vamos a bajar, dejaremos que salgan los profesores a buscarte y cuando Ben Solo salga de su oficina, entramos nosotros.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo pretendes que esté ahí arriba? —Preguntaba Rey intentando encajar en el plan.

—Al menos todo el día… los profesores deben ser quienes noten que desapareciste, no nosotros.

—No me gusta tu idea…—Rey fue la primera y única en oponerse— ¿Finn?

—Rey… yo no te lo pediría si no creyera que puede funcionar.

—No es en serio… ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo a recuperar el libro?—Ahora la chica les daba la espalda y caminaba hasta el otro borde del puente.

—Rey… Finn necesita estar ahí para ver el libro antes que nadie y yo soy el único que sabe cómo meterse a los salones sin ser detectado… Por favor Rey, vamos a hacerlo.

De nuevo se sentía forzada a realizar cosas que no quería, sabía que no era lo correcto; perder clases y engañar a sus profesores… pero de nuevo su lealtad a sus amigos era más fuerte.

—Está bien… ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Mañana temprano te subes al roble, el mismo del año pasado, al menos dos o tres clases y notarán que no estás y entonces comienza la búsqueda, el salón se queda solo y conseguimos el libro.

—Pero quiero estar ahí cuando abran en libro…—Advirtió Rey a sus amigos al tomar sus manos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Durante el desayuno Poe no dejaba de observarla, ella trataba de ignorar su mirada pero era muy difícil, terminó por lanzar el tenedor dentro del plato.

—Si lo voy a hacer… deja de verme tanto.

—Sólo me quiero asegurar…—Poe notaba el rostro cansado de su amiga, claramente no pasó un buena noche. —Recuerda porque lo estamos haciendo. —Le dijo tomando su mano, era tan natural para ella estar al lado de él, que nunca huyó de sus toques o abrazos.

Rey estaba a punto de negarse, decirle que debía inventar alguna forma diferente de llegar a ese libro cuando Finn apareció en el gran comedor, de nuevo el salón completo estalló en gritos y aplausos para su amigo, quien apenado avanzaba por el pasillo. Rey lucía cansada, pero Finn estaba más allá de un simple desvelo, las enormes bolsas debajo de sus hinchados ojos preocuparon de inmediato a su amiga.

—Rey…—Finn se dejó caer sobre el asiento a un costado de la joven. —No debes hacerlo… ya lo pensé y no es tu…

—Lo voy a hacer Finn, porque te quiero y quiero que consigan ese libro.

Al terminar de hablar Rey se lanzó sobre el cuello del chico estrujándolo en sus brazos con fuerza.

Justo al terminar su desayuno debería bajar junto a Finn a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tomaba con fuerza la mano de Finn mientras avanzaba por los terrenos del colegio, antes de llegar a las escaleras de piedra que conducen al bosque, y sin decir una sola palabra, Rey soltó la mano de Finn y comenzó a avanzar en dirección al enorme roble que estaba detrás de la torre de astronomía, no había nadie alrededor, todos habían entrado ya a sus clases, Rey comenzó a subir el enorme roble poco a poco hasta llegar a una altura considerable, no le temía a las alturas, pero sabía que si se caía desde donde estaba podría llevarse una grave lesión. Se sentó sobre la rama del árbol y simplemente aguardó a que cualquier cosa pasara.

¿Qué estará sucediendo ahora en clase? Fue su pregunta mental favorita o al menos la que más se formuló. Trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa; nubes, insectos, ramas, incluso trató de practicar sus hechizos de protección pero su varita resbaló de sus manos y llegó al pie del árbol.

La tercera clase ya debe estar dando comienzo, alguien ya debería haber notado que no estaba presente.

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando comenzó a cabecear, era tedioso y aburrido, ojalá sus amigos se apresuraran, ya no aguantaba más tiempo trepada en ese Roble.

Su mente se distrajo de repente con los recuerdos de su última vez atrapada en este mismo árbol; caminaba con sus amigos junto a la pared del colegio cuando un movimiento, más bien una estela verde caía del árbol, parecía una hoja, pero la natural curiosidad de Rey la hizo acercarse y observar, lo que cayó del árbol era un Bowtruckle, el pequeño animalito de inmediato intentó camuflarse, pero era muy tarde Rey ya lo tenía en sus manos y comenzaba a trepar el árbol, era casi como si la pequeña rama supiera que ella intentaba ayudarlo pues se mantuvo quieto mientras ella subía, al llegar a lo que parecía su nido, la criatura extendió sus delgadas manos y se aferró de nuevo a su árbol. Cuando ella giró su vista el suelo notó que la rama debajo de la que la sostenía había caído, sus amigos subieron por ella y la ayudaron a bajar. Poe no dejó de molestar a Rey en todo el año, llamándola "monita". Rey sonrió al recordar la historia, pero al mismo tiempo una melancolía la invadió, fueron tiempos increíbles… al lado de sus amigos todo era tan feliz, pero ahora… con el torneo en las manos de Finn, Poe obsesionado con hacerlo ganador, en nada se parecía el séptimo grado a como ella lo había imaginado.

—¿Señorita Kenobi?—La voz del profesor Solo la sacó por completo de todos los extraños pensamientos que comenzaban a rondar su cabeza. Giró de inmediato su rostro para verlo de pie junto al roble. —Sabía que tiene a toda la escuela buscando por usted…

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, entonces el plan de Poe Dameron si funcionó después de todo.

—Lo… lamento…—Dijo ella un poco cansada.

—¿Qué hace ahí arriba?... —Su mirada inquisidora le recordó a Rey su primer encuentro en el bosque prohibido.

—Un Bowtruckle cayó, señor…—Le mintió, agradecía estar arriba del árbol, así no notaría como sus orejas se sonrojaban— quise subirlo a su nido y ya no pude bajar de nuevo.

—Debió lanzar una señal con su varita…—Su tono acusador le hizo sentir que en cualquier momento le restaría más puntos a su casa.

—Lo intenté, pero mi varita resbaló, está en sus pies…—La cuartada perfecta, Rey no podía creer cuanta suerte corrió al perder su varita.

La vista de su profesor bajó y notó la banca varita de su estudiante, la tomó y guardó en su saco.

—Bueno ¿Qué espera? Baje…— Le dijo su profesor mientras se apartaba un poco del árbol.

Rey sonrió con algo de nervios. —Es justo la razón por la que sigo arriba… no puedo bajar.

—Yo voy a detenerla… baje.

Con cuidado se puso de pie sobre la rama donde estuvo todo el día sentada, se sentía nerviosa de dejarse caer al suelo y confiar que su profesor en efecto va a evitar que se lastime. Ella dudó por un momento y se quedó quieta viendo los ojos de su profesor.

—Confíe en mí… por favor. —Su voz sonó mucho más serena a la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. "Es un profesor", se repitió en su cabeza, "no va a dejar que te lastimes". Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dio un paso al vacío, sentía como su cuerpo caía y no pudo contener un pequeño grito cuando sintió que comenzaba a frenar. Al abrir sus ojos estaba a la altura de su profesor, lo que era extraño pues él era mucho más alto, fue cuando con confusión en sus ojos volteó al suelo, sus pies estaban suspendido sobre el pasto y de repente terminó de caer. El peso de su cuerpo la hizo caer y terminó sentada en el piso.

Respiraba con calma y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

—¿Aresto Momentum? —Preguntó con curiosidad cuando pudo levantar su rostro y ver a su profesor a la cara. Con un semblante sereno afirmaba con la cabeza al arrodillarse junto a Rey. —Se siente extraño.

—Lo sé… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías en ese árbol?

—Antes de la primera clase…

—¿No ha comido hoy?

—Sólo el desayuno…

Una fuerte exhalación se coló en la respiración de Ben, y se acercó un poco más a ella. El primero instinto de Rey fue retroceder un poco, y colocar sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso.

—Sujétate… voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

La sola idea de tocar a su profesor despertó una extraña emoción en ella, con cuidado paso sus manos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras él la tomaba por las corvas y la sostenía sobre su pecho. Rey se sintió aún más pequeña en sus brazos, intentaba mantenerse serena. No lo notó al instante, pero su respiración cambió y se acopló casi de inmediato a la de su profesor. Él la cargaba, acunada sobre su pecho, apenas y pesaba, era diminuta en comparación a él.

Ella podía caminar, estaba segura y consciente de eso. Intentaba que sus manos no viajaran de un lado a otro, pero era casi imposible evitar rozar al menos la punta de sus dedos con la melena de cabello que rondaban sus hombros.

Las manos de su profesor se sentían rígidas y firmes mientras la sujetaban por la espalda y piernas.

Los ojos de Rey se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro, enfocando ligeramente los labios de su maestro, completamente apenada no buscaba su mirada, temía lo que pudiera encontrar en ella.

No podía detectar si era su ritmo cardiaco el que se aceleraba o sentía el pulso de Ben a través de sus manos.

Se mantenía en silencio, embriagada con la sensación del cálido exhalar de la respiración de él.

—Profesor Solo...—La voz de su compañera, la profesora McGonagall, detuvo su andar, Rey se arremolinó sobre los brazos de Ben, intentando bajar, actuando cómo si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo, él por otra parte reaccionó con más calma, pero la mantuvo firmemente aun sobre su pecho.—...Señorita Kenobi ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rey bajó su mirada y sólo asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Estuvo atrapada todo el día en un roble...—El profesor Solo tomaba la palabra por ella—... no ha comido y la llevo de camino a la enfermería.

—Adelante, por favor, iré a buscar a la señora Pomfrey...

Sin más información la profesora salió disparada en sentido contrario, mientras Ben giraba y continuaba caminando hacia la enfermería, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que de repente Ben, aclarando antes su garganta, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Es envidiable la confianza que depositan sus maestros en usted...—Rey sólo observó los ojos de su maestro cuando este habló, quien después de haberla observado un poco regreso su vista al frente, Rey sólo mantenía los labios ligeramente separados, intentaba entender las palabras de su maestro—...Apenas le dimos información a la Profesora y no dudo ni un poco en su historia. Cuando la castigué en la primera semana, ella y señor Flitwick fueron los primeros en tratar de disuadirme... lamento si el castigo no fue justo, pero era mi primer semana como maestro y no quería cometer errores, ni favoritismos.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Ben colocó a Rey sobre la cama.

—No era realmente necesario, traerme sobre sus brazos—Completó Rey su frase con algo de pena.

—Qué clase de maestro sería si no ayudo a mis alumnos…

Una amable sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ben cuando dio unas ligeras palmadas sobre la mano de Rey. Las mejillas de la joven no podían estar más coloradas, intentaba ocultarlo desviando su mirada.

Su profesor la observaba, pareciera que aún tenía palabras atoradas en su garganta.

—¡Rey!... —Sus amigos ingresaban a toda velocidad a la enfermería—… McGonagall nos dijo que estarías aquí… Buenas noches profesor.

—Buenas noches…—Ben se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida—…Descanse y coma algo. —Dijo mientras salía dirigiéndose a Rey.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Poe preguntó sentándose al lado de Rey.

—Él me encontró…

—¿Te regañó? —Finn se preocupó de inmediato, lo último que quería era causarle problemas.

—No, no… me trajo a la enfermería… pero no importa ¿Consiguieron el libro?

De inmediato Poe sonreía con suficiencia, al mismo tiempo que sacaba el libro de su bolsa.

—¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Cuál es la primera prueba?

—Sí, sobre eso…—Finn tomó la palabra—…Quiero que seas tú quien lo vea, hiciste algo muy amable por mí y quiero corresponderte.

—Debiste verlo… Pero aprecio el detalle—Tomaba Rey el libro sobre sus manos—¿Listos? —Preguntó animada.

—Sólo hazlo…—Finn se colocó a su lado y ella comenzaba a acariciar la portada del libro.

—Sin visitas, señorita, debe descansar y comer algo…—La señora Pomfrey se acercaba a la cama y tomaba a los chicos de las capas y los alejaba de ella.

—No puede esperar al menos un minuto…—Suplicaba Rey.

—Mañana será otro día, fuera los dos. —La enfermera los escoltaba hasta la entrada.

—No lo veas sin nosotros…—Gritaba Poe mientras la señora Pomfrey cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Rey debería mantener la curiosidad al límite y esperar al día siguiente para revelar el misterio de la primera prueba del torneo.


	12. Chapter 12

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Las sábanas de la enfermería eran mucho más suaves que las de su dormitorio, debió haberse quedado dormida mucho más rápido, pero algo la mantenía despierta, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y darle vueltas a una sola cosa en particular…. Y no, no se trataba del libro que descasaba en la cómoda a un costado de la cama que incluía la respuesta para el primer encuentro del torneo, no… su cabeza estaba absorta recordando a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras la cargaba directo a la cama, en realidad era a la enfermería, pero un extraño vibrar recorría su cuerpo cuando pensaba en eso.

Pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello e imaginaba que tocaba el de él, las delgadas puntas de su melena, o cómo sentía sus manos en la piel expuesta de sus rodillas. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada para llenarse del frío que contenía, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a elevar ligeramente su temperatura. Realmente anhelaba estar de regreso en sus brazos, se imaginaba a si misma recostada al lado de su profesor mientras este se disponía a dormir y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con mayor intensidad.

Cerraba con fuerza los ojos, intentaba ver todo negro pero aún en el vacío podía ver la silueta de él atormentando su mente. Se giró inquieta sobre la cama para observar el techo, intentando distraerse, los sentimientos lascivos la corroían.

Se dedicó a solo colocar su brazo sobre los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco, quiso pensar en el libro y por un momento casi olvida a su maestro.

—...Señorita Kenobi—Las manos de la Señora Pomfrey la sacudían para hacerla despertar.

Rey se incorporó rápidamente sobre la cama, mientras colocaban una bandeja de comida frente a ella. Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana le anunciaban que este era un nuevo día.

—Coma algo antes de salir a alistarse para sus clases...—Rey sólo asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la enfermera abandonaba el cuarto—... y señorita, manténgase alejada de los árboles.

Después de terminar su comida ella tomó sus cosas, el libro entre ellas y corrió directo a su sala común, debía bañarse y comenzar sus clases, no había demasiado tiempo para hojear el libro y descubrir sus secretos, ella cuidaría de el mientras podía reunirse con sus amigos.

Ellos ya no estaban en la sala común, quizás esperaban encontrarse con ella durante el desayuno, Rey se tranquilizó sabiendo que la primera hora estaría con Finn y Poe en Herbología, así que caminó directamente a los invernaderos, sin detenerse en los pasillos, al girar en la última esquina los observó, Poe estaba recargado sobre la pared y Finn sentado sobre el suelo, al darse cuenta que ella comenzaba a correr ambos chicos reaccionaron.

— ¿Lo viste?...—Preguntó Poe con desesperación.

—No, lo veremos juntos...—Rey comenzó a sacar los libros de su bolsa.

—Estoy algo nerviosos...—Finn se atrevió a decir acercándose más a su amiga.

— A clases chicos...—La gran profesora de herbología asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

— Debes estar bromeando...—Poe exasperado giraba su rostro a su profesora.

—Tranquilos...—Dijo Rey guardando el libro de nuevo—Busquémonos al finalizar las clases en la biblioteca, lo veremos todos juntos sin interrupciones.

Poe aceptó, pero Finn estaba un poco más inquieto por conocer el contenido del libro, al final aceptó las condiciones de Rey, después de todo fue ella quien se llevó la peor parte en el loco plan de Poe Dameron.

Pasó el resto del día tentada en hojear las páginas del libro, pero se mantenía serena, no podía traicionar así a sus amigos.

Mientras avanzaban las clases no dejaba de sentirse un poco nerviosa, sabiendo que la última clase antes de avanzar a la biblioteca era defensa contra las artes oscuras, pasó gran parte de la noche fantaseando con los brazos y el cabello de su profesor, estaba terriblemente avergonzada por la cantidad de ideas que cruzaron por su cabeza, pero debía controlarse, fue sólo cosa de un momento, él era su profesor y claramente sólo se trataba de un inocente enamoramiento pasajero, algo que desaparecería en cuestión de días.

Pero supo que estaba completamente perdida cuando se acercaba a la puerta y él estaba ahí, de pie, luciendo temiblemente imponente, el corazón de Rey comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo casi al instante después de verlo, se sentía tan obvia mientras bajaba la vista y entraba al salón recitando un "buenos días" en un tono de voz tan bajo que su profesor debía estar prestándole verdadera atención para escucharla, cuál fue su sorpresa que al entrar al salón él le regresó el saludo.

Habló sobre Azkaban o sobre dementores o Thestral... Ella no puso tanta atención a sus palabras, pero estaba absorta por el grave sonido de su voz "¿A sido siempre así de profunda?" se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza, no dejaba de observarlo en ningún momento mientras estuviera en su campo visual, no quería lucir como una lechuza girando su cabeza ciento chenta grados para no perderlo nunca de vista.

Al terminar la clase guardaba sus cosas con una lentitud poco usual en ella, y considerando que sus amigos ya debían estar esperando por ella, pero necesitaba quedarse tanto como fuera posible.

—¿Cómo pasó sus noche?—Preguntó Ben una vez que Rey fue la única alumna en el salón.

— Bien...—Respondió ella torpemente.—No le agradecí por lo de ayer.

—No tiene por qué... de verdad, considerando que logró su cometido.

Rey de nuevo bajó su vista, continuaba sentada en el pupitre, su profesor se acercaba ella hasta estar justo frente a ella.

— ¿Lo sabía?—Preguntó ella con pena.

—Hasta que regresé a mi oficina... el plan no fue suyo ¿Verdad?—Él lo sabía, sabía que todo había sido montado para tomar el libro.

— Lo lamento mucho profesor... sólo quer...—Pero de inmediato el levantó su mano para hacerla callar.

— Tranquila... se supone que fuera difícil descubrirlo, en verdad son ingeniosos ustedes los Ravenclaw. ¿Ya leyeron el libro?

— Estoy en camino a descubrirlo junto a mis amigos.

—No le quito más tiempo...—Dijo girando sobre sus talones y caminando a su escritorio.

Rey de inmediato se puso de pie y salió lentamente del salón, estaba emocionada, avergonzada, y otro sentimiento la invadía, pero este era nuevo; era como un revoltijo en su barriga, quería gritar y corre, se sentía extrañamente eufórica.

Llegó con sus amigos más rápido de lo que pensó, Finn golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa y Poe manoseaba uno de los libros que estaba en el estante. Al notarla de inmediato su pusieron rígidos. Finn caminó en sentido contrario, intentando alejarse, pues los nervios eran tan fuerte que ya no estaba seguro de querer conocer el contenido del libro.

—...Rey...—Poe la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a ellos.—¿Listos?

—No...—Dijo Finn de inmediato.—No quiero, que lo vea ella primero.

Rey confundida tomó el libro en sus manos y recorrió las hojas, 567 páginas contenía el libro... 3-9-4 leyó los números que ya se sabía de memoria, abrió el libro casi con la misma rapidez con la que lo lanzó lejos de ella, su rostro se volvió pálido y respiraba entrecortada. El corazón de Finn se fue por los suelos cuando el libro cerrado llegó a sus pies, Poe trataba de calmar a su amiga, quien rechazó la mano de él y salió disparada a los estantes vecinos buscando otro libro con desesperación.

Poe y Finn sólo intercambiaron miradas y casi como si fuera ensayado se lanzaron sobre el libro que Rey dejó caer y juntos lo abrieron.

— No puede ser...—Susurró Poe mientras giraba el rostro para ver a su amigo.

El corazón de Finn palpitaba con una fuerza desmedida, el miedo comenzó a recorrerlo, Rey llegó en ese momento dejando caer un pergamino muy extenso frente a ellos.

— Es por eso que el torneo será hasta noviembre...—Poe y Finn observaron el pergamino entendiendo de inmediato lo que Rey intentaba explicar.

—Estaban esperando la siguiente luna llena...—Concluyó Poe.

El libro y el pergamino se juntaron y la imagen de un hombre lobo se distinguía sobre el número 349, mientras el pergamino marcaba los movimientos de la luna.

Esa sería su primera prueba… enfrentar cara a cara a un hombre lobo.


	13. Chapter 13

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—No pueden hacer algo como eso, ¿No está prohibido poner en peligro a los estudiantes? —Rey continuaba alegando, mientras leían algunos libros que hablaran sobre bestias nocturnas.

—Es el torneo, Rey… muchas cosas están permitidas en el…—Poe hablaba resignado, estaba recargado sobre uno de los estantes con un libro sobre sus manos.

—No es correcto…—Ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Rey comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—¿A dónde irás? —Finn se acercaba a ella intentando detenerla.

—Voy a hablar con el director… no pueden ponerlos en riesgo.

—Rey, cálmate, yo soy quien debería estar molesto

—Eres mi amigo Finn, y no voy a ver cómo te enfrentan a algo como esto.

Rey terminó por colgar la bolsa sobre su hombro y salió casi volando de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Finn regresó para observar el rostro de su amigo mientras Rey se alejaba.

—Ya la conoces…—Decía Poe tomando el libro que dejó Rey. —… va a regresar cuando descubra que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Rey caminaba con paso firme y con total decisión a la oficina del director, necesitaba hacer todo lo posible en sus manos para evitar que Finn se enfrentara a una criatura como esa, ella sabe que debajo de la piel de un hombre lobo existe una persona que sufre las consecuencias de una terrible maldición, pero no era justo enfrentar a los estudiantes contra seres tan peligrosos.

Se detuvo en los grandes arcos que estaban junto a los jardines, a la distancia lograba distinguir a algunos maestros, entre ellos el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se adentraban al bosque. "El director debe estar con ellos" pensó, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, conforme se alejaba de la escuela el sonido de los estudiantes se atenuaba, hasta convertirse en nada, el canto de las aves y algunos insectos comenzaban a formar parte del panorama, y poco a poco un sollozo llegó a sus oídos, sonaba lleno de dolor. Se detuvo a tratar de determinar de dónde venía, era el inconfundible llanto de una mujer. Rey caminó hasta un muro del colegio, algo retirado de los salones, por lo que era difícil que algún estudiante estuviera ahí por casualidad.

Detrás de una pared de piedra escondida de toda luz estaba una pequeña chica con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho.

—Hola…—Rey se mantuvo a una distancia considerable.

La chica levantó su rostro, era la pequeña campeona de Ilvermorny; Rose Tico. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¿Está todo bien? —Rey sabía que era evidente que no, pero buscaba una forma de acercarse a ella sin ser invasiva.

Rose negó con su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

—…Ya… ¿Ya lo descubrieron?... —Su voz estaba quebrada, Rose estaba realmente alterada.

—Si…—Le respondió Rey sabiendo casi por instinto que se refería al torneo.

La mandíbula de Rose comenzó a temblar, sus rodillas se apretaron con más fuerza contra su pecho. Rey se acercó a la joven que lucía destrozada, se sentó a su lado y sólo se dedicó a ser su compañía, ella sabe que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por Rose.

—Aún no se lo digo a mi hermana...—Rose observaba el horizonte, sus manos se hicieron puño sobre sus rodillas.

—Ella puede ayudarte a encontrar una forma de enfrentar la prueba.

—No... ella, temo más por ella que por mí.

—Lamento el momento que debes estar pasando.—Rey sospechaba que existía una historia detrás del miedo de Rose.

—¿No deberías estar con tu amigo?—Preguntó la pequeña Rose, no con la intención de ahuyentarla, más como curiosidad.

—Si, él ya está investigando sobre eso en la biblioteca. Yo estaba buscando al director o a cualquiera que me dijera que la prueba estaba equivocada.

—Oh no... Las pruebas del torneo nunca están equivocadas y siempre tienen un propósito.—Ella parecía conocer mucho sobre las reglas y normas del torneo de los tres magos.

—¿Cuál será este?—Rey notaba como, conforme avanzaba la conversación, Rose comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Después de todo su compañía al menos la calmó un poco.

—Debe ser aprender a enfrentar tus terrores...

No, para Rey esa afirmación no tenía mucho sentido, si; los hombres lobo son aterradores, pero no hasta el punto de inhabilitar a Finn a enfrentarse contra uno.

—No creo que Finn esté tan...

—Son tres pruebas.—Rose giró su rostro para ver a Rey directamente a los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que es una prueba por competidor?

—No lo creo, lo sé...

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?—Rey era una chica de hechos, no de suposiciones.

—Por qué esta prueba es para mí.—De nuevo los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas—Un hombre lobo asesinó a mis padres.

Rey se mantuvo en silencio, sentada al lado de la chica mientras ella se tranquilizaba de nuevo, pensaba en Finn y lo imaginaba enfrentado directamente a un hombre lobo, pero él es un mago formidable, excelente con hechizos pueden petrificar a la criatura o confundirla... haría algo para defenderse. Pero ¿y Rose? posiblemente la joven se paralice del terror recordando a sus padres, la teoría sobre que las pruebas son hechas una por competidor no era del todo descabellada, pero si esta era la prueba de Rose ¿Cuáles serían las de Finn y Paulo?

Cuando Rose se tranquilizó lo suficiente agradeció la compañía de Rey y se dirigió a buscar a su hermana para informarle sobre las pruebas. Por su parte Rey regresó a la biblioteca a buscar a sus amigos.

—¿Que te dijeron?—Preguntó Poe una vez que Rey se sentó en la mesa y tomó uno de los libros.

—Hablé con Rose Tico... estaba muy asustada.

—¿Ya se enteró también?— Finn parecía ligeramente preocupado por la chica. Un impulso natural considerando que ella era la única mujer en la competencia.

Rey asentía a la pregunta de Finn—Y dijo algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza...—Poe se sentó frente a ella mientras Finn permanecía parado a su lado.—Dice que las pruebas son el reflejo de los miedos de cada participante... ella perdió a sus padre por un hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo serán las siguientes pruebas?...—La voz de Finn cambió notablemente al entender las palabras de Rey.

—¿Averiguaron algo?—Preguntó ella tomando uno de los libros, tratando de desviar la información, para no enfocarse en pruebas que aún no son un hecho.

—El libro de tercero tiene bastante información, sobre cómo son y cómo se relacionan con el entorno, pero nada de cómo enfrentarlos, según esto lo más sensato es no hacerlo.—Poe le pasó el libro a Rey para que ella lo leyera, con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar algún hueco que ellos no vieron.—Sólo responden ante el llamado de otros hombres lobo... no reconocen a nadie en ese estado, son "salvajes"—Dijo lo último haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Vamos a encontrar algo, Finn...—Dijo Rey tomando la mano de su amigo al notar que estaba absorto observando la nada.

—Gracias Rey...

La mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, Finn y Rose lucían un rostro demacrado, completamente pálidos, pero Paulo por otro lado estaba radiante, haciendo bromas y jugando, parecía no molestarle el hecho de lo que estaba por enfrentar.

—Quisiera esa confianza...—Dijo Poe observando al relajado Paulo, mientras tomaba una salchicha y la colocaba en su plato.

—Quizás ni siquiera sepa a qué se enfrenta...—Rey tomaba un poco de puré de papa. De inmediato los ojos de Poe se posaron sobre ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa—Ay no... no pienso preguntarle Poe. Me fue terrible con tu idea de persuasión.

—¿Él no te dijo que la pista estaba en el libro?—Finn se unió a la conversación.

—No, se los dije... apenas pudimos hablar, de hecho.

—¿Entonces cómo lo averiguaste?—Poe se sintió inmensamente curioso, conocía a su amiga a la perfección, la idea no había salido de la nada.

—Estaba en clases, rayando la hoja del libro y...—Rey comenzó a analizar las palabras que salieron de su boca—...Estudiábamos la página 39.

—Que bendita coincidencia—Poe tomó lo que sobraba de puré. Pero no prestó atención al rostro de Rey, quien parecía estar pasando por un momento de iluminación.

Y de repente notó que no era una coincidencia, el profesor lo hizo a apropósito, él sabía que Rey estaba ayudando a su amigo, lo que hizo fue darle un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

Casi por inercia giró levemente sus ojos hacia la mesa de profesores, buscando la melena negra y bien peinada del profesor Solo, ahí estaba él, tomando un vaso con jugo, con la comida servida en sus platos, un libro en su mano y regresándole la mirada a la joven estudiante.


	14. Chapter 14

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

"Estás imaginando cosas"... se repetía esa frase cada vez que recordaba la mirada de su profesor posada justo sobre ella "Observaba un punto junto a ti... no estaba viéndote realmente"... pero la idea no dejaba de ser inquietante y emocionante. Y esa idea sólo aumentó su interés por él, a pesar de que los siguientes días apenas la observaba en clases o la ignoraba cuando levantaba su mano para participar, pero aún con esa falta de atención de su parte no lograba desanimarse, los sentimientos que la joven estudiante albergaba por su profesor sólo continuaban creciendo.

—Y… ¿Cómo tomó tu hermana la noticia?—Rey se encontró con Rose en los pasillos, mientras caminaba a su sala común.

—Justo como esperaba, la verdad es que ahora estoy un poco más relajada... creo que tengo un plan. —Admitía en un tono casi hermético.

—Fantástico, Finn aún sigue afinando el suyo, pero creo que funcionará...

—Dile que le deseo mucha suerte...—Los pequeños ojos de la joven se cerraron un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo mencionó.

—Deberías decírselo tú...—Rey conocía esa mirada en Rose, era igual a la suya cuando pensaba en su maestro.

—Buenas noches…—Rose se despedía casi por sorpresa después de las palabras de Rey.

La Ravenclaw sonrió dulcemente cuando la chica de Ilvermorny se alejaba de ella completamente apenada. Continuó con su paso directo a la sala común.

—Rey… ¡mira esto! —Gritaba Finn entusiasmado con uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué es?... —Preguntó curiosa antes de comenzar a leer. —Por la barba de… ¿Crees que funcione?

—No se me ocurre otra forma de combatir a una bestia nocturna…—Finn tomaba el libro de regreso en sus manos.

—Yo creo que la idea no es mala… pero siempre hay que tener un plan B o C—Poe no se dejaba impresionar, él quería tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas.

—Vamos Poe, es ingenioso…—Rey se sentaba al lado de su amigo y tomaba uno de los pequeños dulces que él estaba comiendo.

—Sólo digo que es bueno ser precavidos.

—Estás molesto por que no quise seguir tu plan—Finn cruzaba los brazos para confrontarlo.

Poe levantó sus dos manos y con su rostro intentaba comunicar lo poco que le importaba esa afirmación.

Los días continuaron y la fecha de la primera prueba cada vez se acercaba más, Rey continuaba con su extraño "enamoramiento pasajero" que acababa de cumplir las tres semanas, a pesar de que su comunicación con el Señor Solo era nula, pues era casi como si leyera su mente y desaprobara los sentimientos que Rey estaba creando por él. Pero aun así no existía una regla que le prohibiera observar a su profesor o pensar en él antes de dormir.

Poe y Finn pasaron por una pequeña racha de discusiones, algo sin mucha importancia sólo duró unos dos o tres días, Rey se preocupó al principio, pero recordó pleitos más impresionantes que este y se relajó un poco.

Las búsquedas en la biblioteca comenzaron a bajar, Finn estaba por completar su plan y conforme pasaban los días se sentía más y más confiado. Los otros competidores evitaban la plática del torneo entre ellos, ya que generaron una especie de vínculo, y Rose comenzaba a pasar más tiempo cerca de Finn, aunque Rey ya sospechaba que los sentimientos de Rose iban mucho más allá de una simple amistad, lo que la hacía muy feliz pues, a pesar de su edad, Finn jamás había presentado a alguna chica en tono romántico, no era cómo Poe Dameron, que encontraba al amor de su vida al menos dos o tres veces al año.

Octubre estaba por terminarse y no había fecha que Rey esperara con más ansia que Halloween, no sólo porque todo el castillo es decorado acorde al tema con calabazas flotando, dulces por doquier y los fantasmas lucían más alegres que otros días del año, no, esta era la fecha favorita de Rey por una sola razón.

—Es Halloween…—Chillaba con emoción mientras sujetaba el brazo de su mejor amigo Finn.

—Tranquila Rey, me vas a lastimar.

Ella sólo sonrió, corrió al final de las escaleras, se dirigían a las clases extras que tomaban después de haber terminado sus horas en el colegio.

—¿Huelen eso? Los elfos ya deben estar preparado las tartas de calabaza con arándano—Suspiro después de olfatear un poco más.

Las tartas de calabaza con arándano eran una tradición en el colegio, cada año sin falta las preparaban los elfos para la celebración de Halloween, ningún otro día en el año volvían a ser servidas y esa era la razón de esperar con ansias esta fecha, ese postre se volvió el favorito no sólo de Rey, sino de todos en la escuela.

—Esta noche planeo comer al menos seis tartas—Poe tomaba la delantera al bajar las escaleras.

—Eso si te dejo algo Dameron—Le respondía en voz baja Rey.—Debo correr, tengo clase extra en el campo, los veo en el comedor.

Caminaba con rapidez por los corredores y a la distancia escucho la estridente risa del poltergeist, Rey sabía que debían tratarse de sus malas bromas por la festividad, Peeves solía fastidiar a los alumnos de primero asustándolos en esta fecha. Trató de no prestarle importancia y corrió a su última clase, mientras bajaba por los terrenos le sorprendía el no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero continuó hasta casi llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La voz de su profesor la sobresaltó—…¿Qué hace aquí?

—Estoy en su clase, profesor…—Respondió Rey con recelo.

—Si, pero la clase fue cancelada por Halloween ¿No recibió el mensaje?

Rey negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una lechuza se colocaba delante de ella con una nota en su pico, ella la tomó con cuidado mientras confirmaba por escrito lo que el profesor le dijo.

—Debe ser una lechuza vieja, la veo mañana, disfrute de la cena.

El profesor se despidió mientras caminaba a la cabaña, Rey estaba un poco frustrada por lo que sucedió, pero decidió no estresarse, la cena sería servida en dos horas, tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha rápida y adelantar algo de sus tareas antes de la esperada cena de esa noche. Así que emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo, decidió entrar por un lugar diferente del que salió, ya que la entrada de los dormitorios era más accesible por esa otra zona.

Los pasillos estaban aterradoramente vacíos, pero ella mantenía un ritmo constante en sus pasos, de repente el sonido de un golpe la detiene, el ruido proviene del armario de escobas, ella camina con cuidado a la puerta y el golpe se escucha de nuevo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó Rey con cuidado.

—Si, por favor ábreme… alguien me encerró—Decía una voz demasiado infantil.

Rey entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Claro y yo tengo tres años…—Rey sabía que esto no era más que unas de las bromas de Peeves.

Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por dar el primer paso una enorme cara deformada se acercó de repente mientras gritaba.—¡QUÉ ABRAS!

La sorpresa la hizo abrir los ojos y dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió que se tropezó con algo pero antes de caer se sujetó del pomo de la puerta, entonces sintió un jalón y vio como el pasillo se desvanecía y se convertida en el interior del armario de escobas. Rey intentó buscar la perilla para abrir pero esta no estaba, Rey estaba encerrada en el armario de escobas.

La molesta risa del poltergeist acompañaba de un coro hizo enfurecer a Rey.

—Listilla Kenobi llegó a mi trampa… ahí te vas a quedar ¡Ahí te vas a quedar! —Seguido de su molesta risa.

Rey golpeaba la puerta con fuerza mientras le exigía al espectro que abriera. Pegaba sus orejas en la puerta intentando escuchar a alguien más en el pasillo, trato de abrir con su varita, golpeaba con sus pies, pero nada parecía funcionar, no escuchaba a nadie y la puerta no cedía.

—Abre la puerta Peeves, te van a expulsar de nuevo… ¡ABRE!

Pero no le respondía, el Poltergeist parecía haberse esfumado. Entonces Rey escuchó el conocido pisar de unos zapatos en el suelo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó Rey mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La voz del profesor Solo la hizo sonrojarse de inmediato, agradecía no haberlo visto de frente

—¡Profesor! Debe ayudarme el poltegeist me encerró, pero por favor no vaya a…

De repente muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo; Rey suspiraba enfadada, la malvada risa de Peeves se hacía presentes y el Profesor Solo ahora acompañaba a Rey en su encierro en el armario de escobas. —Tocar el pomo…


	15. Chapter 15

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó Rey mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La voz del profesor Solo la hizo sonrojarse un poco, agradecía no haberlo visto de frente

—¡Profesor! Debe ayudarme, el poltegeist me encerró, pero por favor no vaya a…—De repente muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo; Rey suspiraba enfadada, la malvada risa de Peeves se hacía presentes y el Profesor Solo ahora acompañaba a Rey en su encierro en el armario de escobas.—…Tocar el pomo…— Rey completando su frase y bajando su cabeza, esta sin querer se recargó sobre el pecho de su maestro, de inmediato elevó su rostro y se acercó más a la pared.

El armario apenas era lo suficientemente amplio para contener a los dos. Los pies del profesor rozaban los de Rey y estaban al menos a un antebrazo de distancia. No podían moverse demasiado sin rozar una parte del cuerpo el uno del otro

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó el profesor.

—Es una broma de Halloween… No lo intente…—Rey notó que Ben comenzaba a buscar la perilla—…Está hechizada.

—Entonces sólo habrá que esperar. —Suspiró él cansancio.

—¿A qué? —La voz de Rey sonaba nerviosa, no había estado tan cerca de él desde el incidente del roble, cuando Ben la llevó en sus brazos hasta la enfermería. Pero esto era completamente diferente.

—A media noche…—Le respondió con calma su maestro. —Sea lo que sea que le hicieron a la puerta desaparecerá al terminar Halloween, este hechizo era muy popular cuando yo estudiaba.

—¿A media noche? —Preguntó Rey con desagrado, pero estaban por servir la cena. —¡Hay alguien ahí! —Gritaba con fuerza, la tentación que implicaba su profesor no era ni por asomo lo suficientemente fuerte como para perderse su último Halloween en el colegio.— ¡Ayuda!

—No hay nadie… yo era el último haciendo rondas, ya todos deben estar en el comedor.

—ay no…

—Son sólo algunas horas, yo la acompañaré a su sala común para que no tenga problemas, tranquila. —Su profesor intentaba consolarla, a pesar de estar casi totalmente a oscuras podía distinguir la desesperación en el sonido de su voz. Ella agradeció la propuesta de su maestro.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos permanecían en silencio. Rey no podía moverse sin tocar alguna parte del cuerpo de su profesor. Mientras él traba de quedarse lo más quieto que podía, rígido ante lo ligeros roces de su estudiante. Las lejanas risas de los alumnos retumbaban sobre el armario y eso le daba a Rey la idea de que debía estar siendo servida la cena.

No quería delatarse suspirando o haciendo sonidos extraños con su respiración, pero cada minuto que pasaba sentía una presión en el pecho. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus más profundas fantasías se habría imaginado encerrada en un armario con su profesor. Sus dedos bailaban nerviosos en sus costados y agradecía infinitamente la escasa luz que se colaba al armario, apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Ben.

Su corazón palpitaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa, con extraños cosquilleos recorriendo su cuerpo ¿Es que acaso planea permanecer en silencio toda la noche? Muy probablemente, se respondió a sí misma, considerando que en clases o en el gran comedor apenas habla con los maestros o alumnos

—Profesor…—Susurró de repente Rey.

—Dígame. —La respuesta surgió casi al instante.

El sonido claro de su voz la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su posición. Realmente no tenía nada que decir, sólo quería escucharlo, hablar con él.

—…Yo… quiero… quiero disculparme con usted…—La idea le llegó de repente.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta del Profesor fue acompañada por un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Por cómo lo traté durante mi castigo, fui grosera e irrespetuosa…—Su voz apenas sonaba como un murmullo.

—Tranquila, ya lo había olvidado.

—Aun así, no fue correcto, no tenía por qué decirle que lo despedirían…

—Está bien en verdad, la maldición del puesto no es noticia nueva… el trabajo estaba maldito incluso cuando yo estudiaba aquí…

—¿Y aun así aceptó? —La pregunta de Rey salió con su natural curiosidad.

—Alguien debía hacerlo…

La distancia entre ellos era estrecha, por lo que Rey pudo percibir claramente como el pecho de su profesor se infló en un suspiro contenido.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?... si no es mucha molestia. —Rey estaba determinada a aprovechar cada momento que pasara encerrada en ese armario.

—Adelante…—Contestó él. De haber estado encendida la luz Rey habría visto la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su maestro.

—¿Qué edad tiene?.

—Veintisiete…

—Lamento ser impertinente…es sólo que luce muy joven para ser profesor en esta escuela. —De inmediato los recuerdos de sus pláticas con Poe sobre la edad de su maestro llegaron a su cabeza.

—En realidad, no soy el maestro más joven que ha visto este colegio… Ese título es para su profesor de posiciones, está aquí casi después de terminar sus estudios…Fue mi maestro mis últimos dos años aquí.

—No puede ser, él se ve tan…—Rey comenzaba a actuar como si charlara con Poe o Finn

—¿Viejo?... y es sólo algunos años mayor que yo…

Rey de repente era consciente de la diferencia de edades que los separaban, pasaba las noches fantaseando no sólo con un maestro, fantaseaba con un hombre diez años mayor que ella.

No había pasado aún ni una hora cuando los pies de Rey comenzaron a sentirse cansados, comenzó a levantar levemente sus talones, con la esperanza de que dejaran de doler un poco, pero realmente no funcionaba.

—¿Todo está bien? —Ben notaba como la cabeza de su alumna subía y baja.

—Si… no… es decir; me duelen un poco los pies…—Los nervios y las salvajes ideas en su cabeza no le permitían articular correctamente sus palabras.

—Me ofrecería a cargarla pero me temo que no hay espacio.

Las palabras se su profesor secaron la boca de Rey y detuvieron momentáneamente su corazón, antes de que este comenzara de nuevo a latir con un acelerado ritmo.

—Deme su mano…—Ben alargó ligeramente sus dedos, buscando la mano de su alumna.

Rey no podía canalizar la abrumadora sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su piel y la de su maestro hicieron contacto. —…Intente bajar con cuidado, yo la voy a sostener.

Rey con lentitud descendía hasta el suelo, aun tratando de impedir un contacto excesivo no puedo evitar que sus piernas tocaran las de su maestro mientras ella se sentaba sobre el suelo. Ben también se agachó un poco tratando de no soltar la mano de Rey, cuando intentó ajustar su vista y adivinar en que posición se encontraba la muchacha, fue sorprendido por la cálida respiración de Rey en su cuello. Sus pies fallaron un poco y casi cae sobre ella.

—Debería sentarse, profesor.—Suspiró al notar el cuerpo de su maestro suspendido sobre ella.

—No creo que ambos podamos…

—Si, si podemos—Se apresuró Rey a hablar.

—Ok… bien… podría quizás acomodarme de este lado…—Ben giraba en su lugar y buscaba un pequeño espacio donde sentarse, mientras bajaba estiraba sus piernas, al igual que Rey intentaba mantenerse alejado, pero era imposible moverse sin tocarla.

—Esto es muy incómodo ¿Verdad?... —Rey se atrevió a hablar colocando con cuidado una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla de Ben.

—Sólo un poco…—Admitió él, tratando de sonar relajado.

—Es sólo hasta media noche… —El sonido de la risa de Rey le hizo entender a Ben que ella estaba jugando con él.

—Creo que podré soportarlo…


	16. Chapter 16

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Las últimas palabras de su maestro quedaron suspendidas en sus pensamientos, Rey comenzaba a creer que quizás no fue tan malo sacrificar su última noche de Halloween a cambio de pasar unas horas con su profesor encerrada en un armario.

Él continuaba sentado frente a ella, las piernas ágiles de Rey se colocaron estratégicamente sobre las de su profesor, de haber estado la luz encendida su maestro podría notar con mucha mayor claridad como las piernas de Rey se encontraban completamente separadas, debía conformarse sólo con la escasa luz que se colaba por el marco de la puerta.

El sonido alejado de las risas de los otros alumnos llegaba hasta ese lugar, lo que debía darles una idea de en qué momento de la cena se encontraban, posiblemente un descanso entre el banquete y los postres, antes de que el coro comience a cantar.

—Debe ser una gran cena…—Ben se atrevió a hablar, no soportando el silencio que se extendía entre ellos.

—Así es siempre Halloween… mucha comida y deliciosos postres…—La boca se le hizo agua con sólo recordar el sabor de las tartas que ya no podrá volver a saborear, pues no son preparadas en ninguna otra noche del año.

—Antes era más tranquilo… sólo una cena, sin música…

—Habla como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo… son sólo diez años…—Las palabras de Rey estaban cargadas de un doble sentido, un optimismo que lanzaba más para ella que para él… "Son sólo diez años de diferencia, no es mucho" Pensaba.

Ben sólo guardó silencio ante la indirecta que captó claramente en la voz de su alumna. Ella notaba que quizás fue demasiado atrevida, incluso más irrespetuosa que cuando le dijo que sería despedido.

—…Y, ¿Antes no tenían tradiciones... algo habitual durante estas fechas? —Rey intentaba mantener la conversación encendida.

—No…—Respondió con rapidez—…Cenábamos y dormíamos.

—Es una pena que se pierda esta noche, entonces…—Rey se remolineaba en su lugar y trataba de reacomodar sus piernas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ben intrigado.

—Por las tartas, son tradición de Halloween… De calabaza con arándanos ¿Nunca las ha probado?.

Ben negaba con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que respondía con un seco —No.

—Le diría que las espere el próximo año… pero…—Guardó silencio antes de mencionar de nuevo la maldición del puesto.

—¿Ya no estaré aquí para aprovecharlo? —Ben recordaba perfectamente las palabras que ella le dijo cuándo discutieron en su oficina, y no perdió oportunidad de usarlas contra ella.

—No me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirle perdón… actué como una niña maleducada…

—Le tengo noticias, Kenobi… es usted una niña.

Ese fue un duro golpe para ella, tenía alrededor de quince minutos tratando de concentrarse y no divagar por estar frente a su profesor, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante la situación, y él con unas simples afirmaciones logra derribar las fantasías y descabelladas ideas que rondaban la cabeza de Rey.

—Lamento diferir, profesor… niños; mis compañeros de primer grado, yo estoy por cumplir dieciocho años… en algunos meses.

—Antes mis ojos todos ustedes son niños…

—Bueno, sus ojos no son el ministerio—La voz de Rey se tornó más aterciopelada, casi sonaba como un ronroneo—… y ellos ya me quitaron el detector mágico.

De nuevo la conversación comenzaba a tomar notas de doble sentido, y Rey no podía evitarlo, sus palabras estaban cargadas de una verdad ineludible; ella no era una niña. Una niña no podría ser capaz de albergar la clase de deseos que comenzaban a apoderarse de sus palabras y acciones.

La escasa luz del armario no le permitía a Ben contemplar el color rojo que tomaron las mejillas de su alumna, pero si lo dejaban entrever como los labios se abrían ligeramente, y la altura de su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor lentitud, los ojos de la joven estaban bien posicionados sobre él, no reaccionó de inmediato ante ella pero si cuando notó que las manos de la chica se colocaron sobre sus rodillas. El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir con ritmos más acelerados. Rey se reacomodaba sobre el suelo, buscando una nueva posición, que fácil habría sido para él simplemente presionarla contra la pared.

—Entonces ¿Tartas de calabaza?... —Preguntó Ben, intentando llevar la conversación a otro lado. De un momento a otro sintió como toda la energía disminuía y el ambiente dentro del armario regresaba a la normalidad.

—Con arándano… son deliciosas, pero sólo las sirven en Halloween…—Rey sintió también la caída de la tensión que crecía entre ellos, aunque quizás sólo estuvo en su cabeza todo el tiempo. —…Se supone que sería mi última celebración en el castillo, el próximo año yo tampoco estaré por aquí.

—Y en cambio está atrapada en la broma de un poltergeist…—Su maestro intentó hacer un chiste, pues el tono en la voz de Rey era más apagado cuando dijo su última frase.

—Es igual, ya me estoy acostumbrando que nada salga como esperaba… este no ha sido precisamente mi año…

—Lleva sólo dos meses en la escuela…

—Y hasta ahora; me han castigado, quitado más puntos que en el resto de otros grados, Finn sólo vive estresado por el torneo y mi mejor amigo Poe se quedó a sólo un año de convertirse en el capitán con más victorias al hilo en Quidditch… justo ahora me estoy perdiendo la última cena de Halloween y en dos noche Finn se enfrentará a un hombre lobo… y podría continuar…

La sonrisa de su profesor le llenó los oídos.

—¿En sólo dos meses? —Preguntó con un falso tono sorprendido.

—No se burle…—Suplicaba Rey con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba con cuidado la rodilla de su profesor.

—Es sólo una mala racha… ya mejorará…

"Oh, ya está mejorando" Pensó ella, claro que eran la clase de cosas que no se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

La noche continuaba avanzando, poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a pasar nota, Rey cabeceaba y bostezaba intentando ser discreta, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por voluntad propia. Las risas y gritos del resto de los estudiantes ya había terminado, la cena habrá concluido, la hora debía estar acercándose a media noche, y considerando lo cansada que se sentía, ella intuía que debían ser pasadas de las diez y media, aún le quedaba tiempo a solas con su profesor, pero ya no podía más.

—¿Se siente bien?... —La voz de Ben la regresó del mundo de los sueños.

—Sólo estoy algo cansada—Murmuró tallando sus ojos y pellizcando ligeramente sus mejillas.

—Descanse un poco, yo la despertaré cuando la puerta se abra.

La cabeza de Rey se recargó sobre la dura y fría pared, no quería dormir, ella quería seguir encerrada en el armario con su maestro, quería continuar conversando con él, pero por más que intentó al final cedió, su cuerpo completo se desplomó contra la pared, sus piernas se acercaron más a su cuerpo y sus brazos estaban relajados a sus costados.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando estaba completamente absorta, su mente ya debía estar depurando la información del día y convirtiéndola en sueños. Ben permaneció lo más quieto que pudo frente a ella. Sólo limitado a observarla, siendo consciente de la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza esa noche, algo que no debía permitir que pasara de nuevo.

El tiempo sin su compañera de encierro se estaba volviendo insoportable, estaba a punto de despertar a la joven cuando escuchó un pequeño crujir y el sonido que hace una llave ante un cerrojo. Pasó su mano rápidamente al pomo de la puerta y este giró completamente, por fin eran libres.

Ben abrió ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente para que entrara la luz al armario. Rey continuaba dormida, pero ahora él fue testigo de todo lo que omitió durante su encierro; La divertida forma que tomó su cabello, como sus pómulos estaban ligeramente rosados, la singular forma de las pecas en su rostro y sus labios… sus labios rosas entreabiertos, suplicantes. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar la imagen de la chica de su cabeza, se acercó lentamente para despertarla.

—Despierte… se ha abierto la puerta…

Los ligeros ojos de Rey se abrieron, tratando de adaptarse al cambio de luces.

—¿Ya es media noche?... —Preguntó somnolienta.

—Ya… vamos—Su mano se estiró intentando llegar a la de ella—…la acompañaré hasta la entrada de su sala común.

Sorprendentemente el camino de regreso no fue tan solitario como esperaba, muchos profesores, prefectos y alumnos estaban en los pasillos.

—Acompañen a los estudiantes a sus casas…—solicitaba la profesora de encantamientos. —Señorita Kenobi ¿Usted también? —Preguntó sorprendida al verla caminando junto a su maestro.

—Los dos, de hecho…—Ben respondió por ella.

—Cuando lo lamento profesor, debimos advertirle sobre las bromas de Peeves… justo ahora buscamos a los estudiantes desaparecidos, en su mayoría de primer año. —La vista de la profesora se colocó sobre Rey—…Señorita Kenobi, puedo volver a su casa y descanse… hay clases por la mañana.

Rey reaccionó repentinamente saliendo de un pequeño trance, dio unos cuando pasos y se detuvo para girar su rostro, su profesor aun la observaba.

—Buenas noches profesor…—Dijo despidiéndose.

—Descanse—Respondió él con un ligera sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—¿Encerrada en un armario toda la noche?—Poe se colocaba delante de su amiga mientras bajaban los escalones.

Rey le contó toda la historia a sus amigos, como Peeves la engañó y terminó metida en un armario por casi cinco horas... el único detalle que omitió fue que estuvo acompañada por el maestro Ben Solo.

—Sólo hasta media noche, la puerta estaba hechizada...—Los ojos de Rey se notaban cansados, después de regresar a su habitación apenas pudo quedarse dormida.

—Si, escuché sobre eso... McGonagall estaba furiosa cuando terminó la cena, pero nunca pensé que tú estarías encerrada también.—Finn tomaba el hombro de su amiga y la envolvía en un pequeño abrazo.

—¿Y dónde pensaban que estaba?—Rey preguntó furiosa, pues mientras se encontraba desaparecida, sus amigos parecieron no preocuparse por ella.

—En la biblioteca...—Respondieron ambos al unísono.

—¿Biblioteca? ¿Haciendo qué?... ¡Y en Halloween!

—Rey, somos amigos y te quiero, pero a veces eres algo...—Poe dejaba la frase sin concluir.

—¿Rara?...—Preguntó Rey molesta.

—Estudiosa...—Dijo Poe escudándose con sus manos—Iba a decir estudiosa.

Un pequeño puño golpeo el omóplato de Poe.

—Lo que más me duele es que no pude probar una última tarta...

—Y sabes que nunca sobran—Finn abría la puerta al gran comedor.

—Gracias Finn, me lo estás haciendo más sencillo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su amigo. Los tres se dirigieron a sus lugares en la mesa para tomar el desayuno, los profesores y el director ya se encontraban en la mesa principal, intentando ser discreta Rey paseó su mirada sobre la mesa buscando a su profesor, pero él no estaba ahí. "Debe seguir dormido" pensó ella.

Rey pasó toda la noche en vela, apenas pudo dormir después de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, se preguntaba si su profesor habría sentido igual, si él pudo conciliar el sueño o si pasó cada minuto hasta ahora pensando en ella y ese momento que vivieron juntos. Ella no sabía si podría concentrarse en el resto de las materias, aguardando con expectativa la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¡Finn!—Saludaba emocionado Bill Weasley.—¿Listo para el torneo?

—Listo...—Les respondió el joven estrechando la mano del Gryffindor.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Finn reflejaba seguridad, pero Rey sabía muy bien que en el fondo estaba algo asustado, y no podía culparlo, de estar ella en su lugar también estaría aterrada.

Bill regresaba a su mesa, a reunirse con sus hermanos. Mientras a Finn se le deformaba ligeramente el rostro y su enorme sonrisa desaparecía.

—Hey...—Rey llamaba su atención colocando su manos sobre la de él.—Nosotros estaremos ahí.

La primera prueba estaba cerca y enfrentar a un hombre lobo no sería fácil. Rey no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera en semejante peligro, quizás aún no terminaba de dimensionar el riesgo que corría su amigo. Y las regulares oleadas de esperanza, en que todo va a salir bien, se debían sólo a la emoción del momento. Estaban a sólo dos días de averiguarlo.

Las clases que comparte con sus amigos son sus favoritas. Herbología donde, no sólo está con Finn y Poe, también Bill Weasley asiste en ella, y es el mejor compañero de proyecto que podría pedir.

—Nunca me gustaron las mandrágoras...—Rey caminaba con su amigo pelirrojo por los pasillos, rumbo a su segunda clase.

—Estuvimos muy cerca de recibir el Asfódelo...—Se lamentaba el joven, pues a él le gustaban las mandrágoras tanto como a Rey.

—Más suerte para la próxima Weasley.—Poe llegaba por la espalda de los chicos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Dameron?—Rey estaba extrañada de verlo, se supone que tiene clase en el otro extremo de la escuela.

—Olvidamos decirte que después de clase nos veremos en la biblioteca.

—Muy bien, hasta entonces.—Rey se despedía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras su amigo se alejaba.

—Ustedes tres son como hermanos ¿No?—Bill sonreía y colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Algo así...—A Rey le gustaba pensar en ellos como parte de su familia.

—Siento pena por el pobre hombre que quiera cortejarte, tendrá que pasar por ellos antes.

—Oh, en verdad no creo que ellos sean así...—Respondió ella mientras se carcajeaba.

—Mis hermanos y yo tenemos sólo una hermana menor, si alguien quiere salir con ella deberá ser un hombre casi maravilloso.

—Qué suerte que Finn y Poe no son Weasleys... moriría sola.

—Y rodeada de tus animales...

Ambos terminaron su caminata llegando a la clase de posiciones justo a tiempo. El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, Rey estaba absorta escuchando las campanadas que daban por concluida una sesión para comenzar otra, esperaba con ansias su última clase.

Caminaba con demasiada rapidez por los pasillos, no iba tarde, pero quería estar ahí lo antes posible. Conforme se acercaba al salón bajaba el ritmo de su trote, hasta convertirlo en un caminado casual. En la entrada ya se encontraba Paulo hablando con algunas compañeras de clase. Él sonreía con galantería y todas a su alrededor respondían con estridentes carcajadas, Rey supuso que intentando llamar su atención. Pero rápidamente pasó su interés de sus compañeros hasta la gran puerta café. Hace más de un mes ella cruzó esa puerta en horas extra clase y aún se lamenta de no haber disfrutado debidamente de esa semana de castigo, claro que en ese tiempo detestaba a su profesor por haberle restado quince puntos a su casa. Cómo han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Los alumnos que estaban en clase antes que ellos comenzaban a salir del aula, un poco tarde, considerando que la campana ya había sonado. Rey rápidamente giró sus ojos a la puerta y pudo divisar, entre los alumnos, la figura de su profesor sentado en su banca, recargando sus codos sobre su escritorio con su enorme libro cubriendo ligeramente su rostro. Ella comenzó a caminar con lentitud, sin despegar los ojos de él, absorta y casi maravillada de verlo.

—…Rey…—El ligero abrazo de Paulo la regresó a la tierra.

—¿Qué?... —Brincó al sentir el contacto del joven.

— _Você está pensando muito sobre o amor_ …—Susurró Paulo mientras sacudía con ternura la cabeza de Rey.

—¿Eso que significa?... —Rey preguntó algo desorientada. Pero le encantaba como sonaba el acento cantarín de Paulo

—Nada en especial—Él sonrió y extendió su mano permitiendo que Rey ingresara primero al salón.

Ella cruzó la puerta y antes de pensarlo siquiera sus ojos ya estaban posados sobre el escritorio de su maestro, desde el que Ben Solo la observaba, no con intensidad en su mirada, ella alcanzó a distinguir algo de curiosidad, justo antes de que los ojos de él bailaran ligeramente, observara a otro lado y fingiera que en realidad no la estaba viendo a ella.

Rey llegó hasta su asiento, casi de inmediato la clase comenzó y la profunda voz del maestro Solo inundaba sus tímpanos, cada sonido que salía de su garganta era música pura y ella disfrutaba de escucharlo.

—…¿Qué es exactamente un Patronus? —El profesor lanzó la pregunta al aire. Inmediatamente la mano de Rey fue la primera en ser levantada. —Señorita Kenobi…—Dijo señalando a la chica con su libro y su mirada posó fijamente sobre ella.

—Es… un Patronus es…—Las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron un poco y casi pierde la voz, pero cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—… un escudo que protege al mago de un ataque de Dementor o de un Lethifold. Proviene del latín Expecto; Esperar y Patronus; Protector ,lo que puede traducirse como "espero un protector", es el reflejo del alma del mago que lo conjura y sólo puede ser invocado con un recuerdo feliz.

—Correcto… cinco puntos Ravenclaw…

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron con emoción ¿Dijo acaso que le daba cinco puntos a su casa?. ¿Estaba ella en lo correcto? ¿Habrá escuchado mal? Desde que fue castigada había intentado ganarse los quince puntos que le fueron quitados, entregando trabajos excelentes, contestando cada pregunta, participando en todas las clases y por fin su maestro le reconocía los méritos. Pero algo en esos cinco puntos se sentía extraño, sabía que tenía participaciones mejores en el pasado que no le valieron ni una sonrisa aprobatoria, y ahora de repente se ganaba cinco puntos. Rey estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto cuando la voz de su profesor otorgando otros cinco puntos a Hufflepuff la sacaron de su cabeza. Quizás estaba sobre analizando todo, estaba desesperada por creer que los sentimientos que la recorrían con referencia a su profesor eran correspondidos, debía aterrizar, debía controlarse y darse cuenta que ella es una estudiante, jamás un maestro se fijaría en un alumno.

La campana sonó de nuevo, el maestro dictó algunas líneas para la tarea que sería entregada el viernes, casualmente se trataba de hombres lobo, estaba informando de manera indirecta a sus alumnos sobre el tema de la primera prueba del torneo. Rey era ya casi experta en ello. Terminaba de guardar sus cosas y se colocaba su bolsa sobre el hombro, decidida a salir rumbo a la biblioteca a ver a sus amigos.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La llamó su profesor antes de que ella llegara a la puerta. Rey giró sobre sus talones mientras el último par de alumnos abandonaban el salón—…Olvidó su varita. —Los ojos de Ben se movieron al pupitre de Rey, donde su varita descasaba al borde de la mesa.

Casi por instinto Rey revisó su capa, donde regularmente siempre la guarda, pero era obvio que no la encontraría ahí. Con torpeza caminó de regreso a su banca y tomó la delgada varita color blanco y la escondió entre su ropa.

—Gracias profesor…—Su voz no era clara y estaba nerviosa al hablar. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—Señorita Kenobi…—De nuevo Rey giró de inmediato. —¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Descansó?

—Si, profesor…

—Aproxímese—Le pidió él extendiendo su mano al frente de su escritorio. Rey se acercó tanto como pudo, hasta donde sintió que sería correcto estar. —¿Cómo se siente?

El corazón de Rey comenzaba a palpitar con extraña aceleración, su boca se secaba y sentía sudor en sus manos.

—¿Con respecto a qué?... —Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

—Ayer por la noche estaba bastante molesta con su último año… ¿Cómo se siente hoy respecto a eso?

Ella sólo suspiró y sonrió, sintió que le respondía la pregunta a un amigo. —Ya me siento mejor, creo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, gracias.

—Que bien que tome las cosas con más calma… Y respecto a la tarta de ¿calabaza?...

—Si, calabaza con arándanos, creo que podré superarlo, hay más cosas que vivir este último año que un pequeño pastel.

—Ese es el espíritu, y yo conozco la forma perfecta de celebrarlo… —Dijo abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, de inmediato el aroma dulzón invadió su nariz, y entonces colocó una enorme canasta repleta de tartas aún humeantes pasándolas a su dirección. —Tome algunas…—Le dijo él después de ver que Rey apenas se inmuto, por fuera, claro que por dentro estaba brincando, bailando y gritando de emoción.

Rey cerró la brecha que había entre el escritorio y ella, y tomó una de las tartas.

—Siguen calientes…

—Están hechizadas… ¿Nunca sobran al día siguiente?

—Jamás…—Respondió ella probando la tarta y dejando que el sabor se extendiera por su boca, apenas pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. Estaba como recién hecha.

—De haber sido pacientes habrían notado que los Elfos las hechizan para que estén siempre calientes.

Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de la chica, quien no podía impedir los sonidos guturales que se cuerpo le obligaba a generar.

—¿De dónde pudo conseguirlo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, por años intentó convencer a los Elfos de preparar tartas fuera de fecha, incluso Poe intentó ingresar a la cocina a tomar algunas, pero el éxito era nulo.

—Ser maestro tiene algunas ventajas… Los Elfos dejan canastas como estas a cada uno de nosotros.

—Qué suerte…—El último bocado se deslizaba por su garganta.

—Tome otro, son para usted…—Ben de nuevo acercaba más las tartas a su alumna.

—Oh no… no podría, las prepararon para los maestros, no sería… ok, una y ya. —Dijo estirando su mano y tomando otra de las tartas. Una pequeña risa se dibujó en los labios de su maestro.

—¿Tiene clase extra hoy por la tarde? —Ben de nuevo intentaba mantener la conversación viva entre ellos.

—Sí, cuidado de criaturas mágicas…—Rey ladeaba ligeramente su rostro al contestar.

—Será mejor que se prepare, y yo también tengo una clase que impartir.

—No pensaba que hubiera clases extras de Defensa contra las artes oscuras…—Rey conocía cada horario de clases extras si ella pudiera tomaría más de una.

—Es un programa especial para entrenamiento de Aurores, surgió por idea del director.

—Suena muy interesante…—Claro que lo interesante era poder ver al profesor al menos dos veces al día. —… Gracias por la tarta. —Dijo Rey sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Aún quedaron algunas, vuelva cuando quiera por ellas…

Un sonrojo se avivó en las orejas de la chica mientras abría la puerta. Al salir el aire frío le hizo ver el calor que mantenía en su cuerpo y sonriendo torpemente caminó directo a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con sus amigos para afinar detalles para la primera prueba del torneo que sería en menos de setenta y dos horas.


	18. Chapter 18

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

La mañana del torneo se sentía incluso más fría, las nubes se acumularon en el cielo haciendo imposible para el sol reflejar sus rayos sobre la tierra, no caía una sola gota de lluvia, pareciera que el clima conspiraba para incrementar dramatismo en el momento.

Rey apenas pudo dormir pensando en el día que le esperaba a Finn, pues hoy su mejor amigo se enfrentaba a una de las criaturas más mortíferas en el mundo.

La sala común estaba vacía, todos bajaron temprano pues el día del torneo la escuela comenzaba su fiesta con un desayuno especial, pero Finn no sentía especial interés de ser el centro de atención en ese momento. Poe se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, Rey no podía ingresar al dormitorio de los chicos, pero sabía que algo estaba mal, así que simplemente se sentó en uno de los sofás del enorme cuarto y aguardó a que sus amigos bajaran. Se sentó frente al fuego, el calor de la chimenea le regresaba color a sus dedos, desde que comenzó la escuela no había sentido un día más frío ¿Será posible que los profesores hicieron algo con el clima? Ajustaba su bufanda plateada y azul alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba un poco más a las llamas. Sus cálidos colores la reconfortaban, le permitían divisar esperanza en el día que se cernía sobre ellos.

El clásico ruido de los pies bajando las escaleras le advirtió que sus amigos estaban listos, al girar para encontrarlos palideció, el semblante de Finn era deplorable, tenía las ojeras marcadas, su piel se veía sin brillo y su mirada estaba apagada, Poe lucía más o menos igual, pero sin duda él pudo dormir más que Finn. De inmediato Rey se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos, sus manos rodearon a su amigo por el cuello y sin decir una sola palabra se fundió en un abrazo, silencioso, tratándole de hacer ver que no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella y a Poe, quien al instante se unió al abrazo, así permanecieron los tres abrazados y unidos, como han estado desde el primer momento que cruzaron palabras.

Una vez que Finn encontró valor para bajar las escaleras, Rey y Poe lo escoltaron directo al gran comedor, donde la fiesta ya estaba iniciada, los gritos de todas les escuelas apoyando a sus campeones, Hogwarts, al ser la escuela sede, era quien más generaba ruido y una vez que Finn cruzó las puertas, los aplausos comenzaron, todas las casas vitoreaban su nombre, él mantenía la cabeza en alto tratando de evitar que notaran cuan aterrado estaba en realidad.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Rey obligó a Finn a comer, insistiendo que debía estar fuerte para la prueba, Poe apoyaba esa idea, pues recordaba su primer partido de Quidditch; ese día apenas probó bocado y casi se caía de su escoba. Finn, a regañadientes, comió las cosas que sus amigos le sirvieron. Inmediatamente terminando el desayuno los tres chicos se dirigieron a sus clases, a pretender que este era un día normal de colegió, más tarde se preocuparían por la prueba.

Este día Rey casi olvidaba sus libros en la mesa de su dormitorio, su varita en clase de pociones y que John McMillan tomó prestado su pergamino de Adivinación, casi deja su capa en el baño de chicas y olvidó que debía trabajar con Bill Weasley en su proyecto de Mandrágoras… Pero había algo que ella jamás podría olvidar; buscar al profesor Solo con la mirada, él en ocasiones no desayunaba con el resto de los maestros, pero si no podía verlo ahí, habría otra oportunidad en clases y, al ser viernes, hoy podía verlo de cerca. Hace dos días él tuvo uno de los gestos más dulces que ningún profesor había tenido antes con ella, después de su largo encierro en el armario de escobas y de lo mucho que habló sobre las tartas de arándanos, él simplemente se las obsequió, no era de su conocimiento que los elfos prepararan tartas especialmente para los profesores, pero aun así, le encantaba pensar en Ben Solo llegando a su habitación descubriendo las tartas en una canasta y entonces decidía dárselas a ella ¿Cuál habrá sido su rostro? ¿Habría pensado en lo feliz que la haría con ese detalle? Y más importante todavía ¿Qué pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza cuando decidió regalarlas? Rey quería respuestas, sin duda, pero era difícil obtenerlas, especialmente porque sabe que ha sido algo atrevida con él ¿Cómo podría simplemente llegar y preguntar algo así?

— _Você está muito distraída…_ —Paulo aparecía de repente sacando a Rey de sus pensamientos.

—En ocasiones no entiendo lo que dices—Ella aligeraba su paso y comenzaba a caminar junto al joven Brasileño.

—¿Estás listas para el torneo? —Preguntaba casual. Pareciera que él no iba a enfrentar la misma prueba que Finn y Rose, él lucía tan relajado y fresco.

—Claro…—Le mintió, no iba a mostrar debilidad, se negaba a ello—…¿Qué hay de ti?

—Excelente, esperando con ansias…—Sonreía, sus ojos brillaban con una excitación real, él estaba en verdad entusiasmado con la prueba. Si no fuera Finn su mejor amigo, Rey apostaría todo a que Paulo ganaría el torneo. Aunque, recordando lo que Rose le dijo alguna vez, si las pruebas eran una por campeón, quizás cuando aparezca su prueba no se vea tan radiante.

—Luces muy confiado. —Rey le sonrió con amabilidad y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—¡Paulo! —Gritaba la chillona voz de su compañera de clase Addison Bell.

Ambos, Rey y Paulo, giraron para ver a la joven Slytherin que se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos. Rey detestaba llevarse mal con la gente y evitaba los conflictos a toda costa, los veía como un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo, pero en todo el colegio la persona que menos soportaba era justamente; Addison Bell, su actitud e ideales diferían por completo con los de Rey.

—Hola Rey…—Saludó la chica mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Paulo. Rey no sintió para nada que fuera casualidad que su mano estaba posada justamente en ese mismo hombro.

—Addison… Paulo; suerte esta noche…—Rey se despidió de ambos con cortesía.

—Él no la necesita…—Addison tomaba rápidamente la palabra—…Dile a Finn que le deseamos lo mejor, va a necesitar todo su apoyo.

Y era justamente esa la actitud que Rey detestaba, ella muy bien podría contestarle y dejarla en su lugar, pero prefería ignorarla. —Lo haré…—Dijo sonriendo y continuando su camino.

La clase del profesor Solo era la siguiente, así que encontró fuerza en ello para no pensar demasiado en las palabras de su compañera. Al llegar al salón notó la puerta abierta, lo que le permitió asomar su cabeza y ahí estaba él, justo donde lo dejó el miércoles; sentado en su escritorio con los ojos clavados en su lectura. Rey permaneció inmóvil en la puerta, dejó salir a la clase antes de la hora y sus compañeros aún no aparecían, de nuevo Rey llegaba demasiado temprano. Esta era su oportunidad de estar a solas con él y debía aprovecharlo. Tomando valor en sí misma tocaba la puerta con el puño para anunciar su llegada. De inmediato los ojos de su profesor se posaron sobre ella.

—Profesor, ¿Me permite? —Se sentía realmente ridícula pidiendo permiso para entrar como una niña pequeña.

—Adelante…—Le respondió. Bajó su libro hasta el escritorio y lo cerró deslizándolo a un costado.

—No, continúe… por favor, no deje su libro.

—Sería una completa descortesía ignorarla.

—Usted es el profesor, puede saltarse algunos protocolos. —Rey dejó caer su bolsa a un costado de su silla y con cuidado se sentaba en su lugar.

—No sería como me educó mi madre… y ella podría enterarse. —La cálida sonrisa del profesor se dibujó en sus labios. Rey se estaba acostumbrando a verlo sonreír. Principalmente porque era algo que nunca lo había visto hacer con nadie, sólo con ella.

—Prometo que no le diré nada. —Rey inclinaba su cabeza y le sonreía en respuesta.

—Es muy amable, pero es mejor prevenir…

—Y… ¿Lee algo en especial? —Rey de repente se interesó en el libro que cargaba a todos lados, quizás sea algo que ya haya pasado por sus manos y podría encontrar conversación sobre ello.

—No, es sólo un manuscrito, algo que yo escribí…—Sus manos se pasaron sobre la pasta dura del libro.

—¿Publicado? ¿Qué nombre tiene? Quizás ya lo he leído… de no ser así me encantaría…

—No…—Dijo interrumpiéndola. Rey de inmediato se silenció, sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban—… quiero decir, no lo he publicado, es sólo una tontería.

—Si decidiera hacerlo, publicarlo, me encantaría leerlo.

—Gracias…—Respondió él con algo de seriedad, sus labios se fruncieron al agradecer y sus ojos buscaron un punto lejano en la ventana.

Rey permaneció sentada, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su maestro, pero no pudo seguir distinguiendo emociones en su rostro pues la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a los alumnos a su clase.

* * *

Finn, Poe y Rey caminaban rumbo a los límites del bosque prohibido, poco a poco alcanzaban a distinguir un enorme palco que fue erguido justo donde comenzaban los árboles, por debajo estaba un pequeño cuarto en el que los campeones debían permanecer hasta que el torneo comenzara.

—Finn… apégate a tu plan, es bueno y sé que va a funcionar. —Poe abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza.

—Estaremos aquí arriba, no temas nunca, estaremos ahí cuando termines—Rey tomaba su mano y descansaba su frente sobre la del chico—Tu puedes Finn, vas a lograrlo.

Finn se quedó sin palabras, sus torpes pies se movieron y lo llevaron hasta el cuarto de campeones, al abrir la puerta Rey pudo distinguir la figura encorvada de Rose Tico, la campeona de Ilvermorny, Rey recordó el terror que sentía Rose por esta prueba y deseó al menos poder abrazarla.

En las gradas los estudiantes de todo el colegio estaba distribuidos, Ilvermorny y Castelobruxo en el centro y por primera vez las cuatro casas de Hogwarts estaban juntas, esta noche todos eran Ravenclaw.

Los gritos de sus compañeros mermaron de inmediato, la voz del director se extendió por todos lados implorando silencio.

—Esta noche… nuestros campeones enfrentaran una criatura letal, sedienta de sangre y carne, esta noche nuestros campeones pondrán a prueba su valentía y reflejos en una lucha por sobrevivir ante… Un Hombre Lobo…—Dijo después de una pausa casi dramática, para Rey no era una sorpresa, ella tenía casi un mes sabiendo lo que Finn enfrentaría, pero el resto de estudiantes no, y el silencio que se extendió fue sustituido por el murmullo aterrado de los jóvenes. —Deberán cruzar el bosque prohibido hasta llegar al claro junto al lago, ahí encontrarán el traslador que los traerá de regreso a la salida… nuestros campeones deberán ser rápidos si quieren llegar del otro lado sin enfrentarlo directamente…

El terror comenzó a extenderse dentro del pecho de Rey, se sentía atrapada sin la posibilidad de poder ayudar a su amigo. Ella y Poe se encontraban de pie al ras de la grada, tan próximos el uno del otro que apenas se podía ver a través de ellos, aun así la mano de Rey encontró instintivamente la de su compañero quien con fuerza la sujetaba de regreso.

—…Los campeones caminaran solos, uno a uno enfrentarán la prueba y el resultado será determinado por el tiempo y la inteligencia que demuestren al atravesar el bosque… el primer competidor será nuestro compañero el señor Finneas Calrissian por el colegio Hogwarts.

Finn salía del cuarto de campeones, acompañado por el rugido y gritos de todos en las gradas, Rey y Poe estaban mudos, el miedo los mantenía rígidos mientras observaban a su mejor amigo acercarse a los árboles. Las manos de ambo se tomaron con más fuerza aún. Finn llegó al límite de la luz, giró su rostro hasta las gradas tratando de ver a sus amigos. En el cielo las nubes comenzaban a despejarse y dejaban ver la enorme luna llena, que incluso parecía ser más grande de lo usual. El dio un paso más y estaba dentro, la primera prueba daba comienzo.

Ben Solo estaba en las gradas también, observando con calma, sus manos se empuñaban a su costado y su respiración se aceleraba. Sus pies se lanzaron hacia el frente y se acercó lentamente a sus estudiantes, estando tan cerca de Rey pudo notar su rostro repleto de angustia y las lágrimas que comenzaban a extenderse por sus mejillas. Poe del otro lado se mantenía sereno, inmutado ante la situación.

—Señorita Kenobi…—La llamó de repente Ben. Su rostro giró de inmediato para observarlo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas rojas—…Acompáñeme. —Rey pasó primero su vista por Poe, luego al bosque donde su mejor amigo entró. En el cielo una enorme esfera comenzaba a formarse y dejaba ver la figura de Finn caminando en el bosque, era como una enorme pantalla gigante que les permitiría observar al competidor en todo momento. —…Por favor. —Le suplicó el profesor extendiendo su mano.

Rey caminó en su dirección soltando a su amigo. Escoltada por su maestro caminaron hasta la escalera que los conducía al cuarto de campeones. Ben de inmediato se detuvo e hizo girar a su estudiante colocando la mano en su hombro.

—Debe tranquilizarse, señorita…

—Es difícil…—Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebraba al hablar—…mi mejor amigos está ahí afuera, sólo… enfrentando un…—Sus palabras quedaron al aire, no tenía fuerzas para concluir.

—Tranquila… no es real—Sus palabras fueron tan repentinas que a Rey le tomó tiempo digerirlas ¿No era real?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

—No hay ningún hombre lobo…

—Pero la prueba es…—Ella intentaba darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Tranquila, respire…—Ahora sus dos manos se colocaban en los hombros de su alumna. —…El hombre lobo no es otro que su profesor de pociones.

—¿Él es un…—Sus ojos se abrieron, recibía demasiada información al mismo tiempo.

—NO… ¿Conoce usted la poción multijugo?

—Si…—Rey hablaba con más calma ahora.

—¿Conoce cuáles son sus beneficios?

—Permite a quien lo bebe transformarse, momentáneamente, en alguien más…

—Si esto fuera una clase ya se habría ganado al menos dos puntos. —De nuevo una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su profesor. Los ojos de Rey comenzaban a relajarse, las lágrimas estaban desapareciendo.

—Y sabe usted el resultado de beber Poción multijugo con la esencia de un animal…—Rey negó con su cabeza, era una idea que jamás atravesó por su mente—…El resultado es una extraña mezcla entre humano y animal…—El rostro de Rey comenzaba a iluminarse mientras entendía el significados de las palabras de su maestro—…Lo que acecha el bosque en este momento es sólo su profesor de pociones con una enorme cantidad de poción multijugo con esencia de lobo en ella… no es más letal de lo que es durante sus clases.

Rey sonrió al descubrir que su amigo no estaba en mayor riesgo, la prueba no es más que eso; una prueba de valentía, al creer que se enfrentan a un hombre lobo, pero sin el riesgo de que este sea real. La noticia la hacía sentir más calmada, sus pies casi se levantaban del suelo, pues un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo. Sin más, sus manos se alzaron sobre su cuerpo y se enganchó del cuello de su maestro, con fuerza se sujetaba de él, quien con algo de pena regresó el abrazo tomándola dulcemente por la cintura.

—Gracias…—Susurró ella antes de soltarlo.

—Apoye a su compañero… Pero, procure no decirle a nadie, deben creer que es real.—Le respondió él dejándola ir lentamente, sus manos se extendieron hasta donde pudieron.

Rey guiñó uno de sus ojos antes de girar y subir los escalones, corriendo se colocó al lado de su amigo, ahora más tranquila que antes reposaba sus manos en el barandal de las gradas.

Ben Solo volvía a subir, se le notaba más relajado, y no por la prueba. Él sabía muy bien a que se debía, y entendía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que eso le causara problemas. Por lo pronto sería feliz al saber que las manos de Rey y Poe Dameron no volverán a estrecharse esa noche.


	19. Chapter 19

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Los pasos de Finn en el bosque eran tímidos, su varita estaba delante de él a modo defensivo, el sonido de los gritos de sus compañeros animándolo se quedaron atrás, ahora se rodeaba de silencio y oscuridad, el camino que debía seguir hasta el lago estaba débilmente iluminado por la luz que reflejaba la luna llena. Sus pies quebraban las hojas y ramas secas que comenzaban a caer de los árboles, y poco a poco se vio invadido por la sensación de estar siendo observado. Intentando normalizar su respiración continuaba avanzando entre los árboles, el lago no estaba lejos, si tenía la suficiente suerte llegaría antes de que su cazador lo encontrara.

Comenzaba a sentirse con suficientes ánimos cuando un poderoso aullido lo sorprendió, el sonido no provenía de muy lejos, la bestia estaba lo suficientemente cerca para olerlo, uno de los muchos detalles que aprendió en sus horas de investigación es que los sentidos de los hombres lobo se disparan cuando se transforman, tanto las habilidades humanas como las caninas. Por lo que, sin perder tiempo, aceleró sus movimientos y comenzó a avanzar a pasos gigantes hacía el lago, su corazón frenético golpeaba su pecho, sentía las manos sudorosas y como la adrenalina comenzaba a llenarlo al igual que el miedo.

Conocía su plan, si la criatura lo alcanzaba, él sólo debía llegar al lago o aproximarse lo más posible. De repente se vio invadido por el ruido de otro par de pies avanzando a toda velocidad, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, evitando tropezar con los troncos y raíces en el suelo, el brillo inconfundible del lago llego hasta el rabillo de sus ojos, estaba cerca, pero las pisadas y el sonoro exhalar de algo que no era él lo hizo detenerse y girar de golpe. La criatura estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, controlando su miedo elevó su varita y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones gritó.

—Lumos Solem…

El fuerte resplandor de un rayo de sol sale de la punta de la varita y se extiende en todas direcciones por el bosque, el hechizo es tan poderoso que incluso la esfera donde el resto de los estudiantes observan el avance de los campeones queda momentáneamente en blanco, pero desde los palcos se distingue el lugar en que Finn se encuentra, ya que este se ilumina completamente. La criatura está indefensa, recostada sobre el suelo, chirriando y maldiciendo, "Algo totalmente extraño" pensaba Finn, pues no sabía que los hombres lobo maldijeran estando transformados. Tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado, aprovechando que el animal estaba desorientado emprendió de nuevo su corrida por el bosque, el lago estaba muy cerca. Cuando alcanzó la orilla buscó de inmediato el traslador, no fue difícil encontrarlo; brillaba con luz propia. Era una especie de taza que al contacto directo con la piel de Finn esta lo jaló y lo hizo aparecer en el punto de salida.

Las luces y los gritos de sus compañeros lo impresionaron, ahora se sentía complemente indestructible, alzó la taza en el aire y todos en los palcos corearon su nombre, incluso los colegios contrincantes. Su mirada rápidamente encontró a sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, brincando y gritando con locura. Rey lo saludaba con intensa alegría y Poe no logró contener sus lágrimas de emoción.

Rápidamente Rey y Poe bajaron las escaleras, Finn corrió detrás de los palcos. Mientras Paulo se preparaba para salir. A ninguno de los tres les importó mucho perderse el resto de la competencia. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces tu mejor amigo se enfrenta a un hombre lobo y regresa para contarlo?

—¡Finn! —Gritaron Rey y Poe al unísono al ver el sonriente rostro de su mejor amigo.

Los brazos de los tres chicos se entrelazaron en un fuerte abrazo. Poe aún no controlaba su emoción y las lágrimas se derramaban todavía por su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, lo logré…—La voz de Finn sonaba baja y contenida, la emoción lo recorría pero no lo dejaba hablar.

—¿Qué sentiste? —Poe tomó inmediatamente la palabra.

—Miedo… mucho, pero es extraño, el hombre lobo no lucía como uno, fue muy raro.

Rey sonrió, ella sabía muy bien que eso qué Finn enfrentó en el bosque era sólo su maestro de pociones. Pero prometió mantener el secreto.

— _Muito fácil_ ¿No, Finn?...

El rostro de los tres chicos se distorsionó al momento ¿No se supone que Paulo estaba en el bosque? Pero al girar y comprobar notaron que en sus manos ya estaba la taza que lo llevaría a la siguiente prueba.

—¿No deberías estar en el bosque? —Rey fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero Paulo no respondió, sólo sonrió y avanzó por entre los chicos hasta el cuarto de campeones.

De inmediato las tres miradas de los chicos se conectaron y con rapidez subieron las escaleras para averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió.

—¡Finn! —Gritó Bill Weasley al notar a los jóvenes amigos en las gradas. —Felicidades, lo que vimos en el bosque fue increíble…

—¿Qué pasó con Paulo? —Preguntó Poe interrumpiendo al chico pelirrojo.

—¿Es qué no lo vieron? —Preguntó con un asomo de emoción en su rostro. Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza. —…Se paró en la salida de meta y se apareció en el lago, tomó el traslador y eso lo trajo de regreso… ¡No pasaron ni dos minutos!

—Eso fue…—Rey estaba consternada ¿Eso estaba permitido? Aparecerse no es posible en terrenos de la escuela.

—Asombroso. —Poe concluyó la frase de Rey, Claro que difería por completo de los pensamiento de ella.

—Hey…—Finn llamaba la atención de sus amigos—… Rose Tico está por salir.

Rey se giró para verla, estaba asustada, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por completo. Su hermana en la grada estaba de pie con sus manos en el pecho, observándola fijamente mientras ella reunía todo el valor en su cuerpo y avanzaba por entre los árboles.

Rose Tico fue quien más tardó en realizar la prueba, pero una vez que apareció de regreso en la salida, todos, incluso Finn, Rey y Poe gritaron con locura, pues la chica estaba de pie, con la taza en su mano y el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas.

Todas las escuelas estaban sumidas en la felicidad y los gritos apoyando a los tres campeones.

—¡Atención!... —Gritaba con fuerza el director de Hogwarts—… a continuación los resultados de la primera prueba. En primer lugar Finneas Calrissian…—Todos en el colegio comenzaron a gritar con fuerza—… quien mostró un maravilloso dominio sobre la situación y se defendió con un hechizo simple pero altamente efectivo.

Las palmadas afectuosas de sus compañeros golpeaban la espalda del joven hechicero.

—…En segundo lugar, Rose Tico; Quien enfrentó el miedo con valor y determinación, Felicidades.

Claro que todos se extrañaron de inmediato, pues estaban seguros que Paulo ganaría por haber concluido la prueba primero que todos.

—…Lo que nos deja con Paulo Andor en tercer lugar, quien si bien concluyó la prueba no demostró control, ni determinación, ni habilidades al igual que sus compañeros…

Pero incluso antes de terminar de hablar, el resto de sus compañeros en Castelobruxo abucheaban y gritaban contra el director, claramente inconformes con el resultado. Muy poco pudieron hacer pues una vez que terminó de dar las puntuaciones, el director se alejó, seguido de los profesores y Benedita, molesta, agitaba sus brazos detrás de los ellos, alegando, al igual que sus estudiantes, el resultado final.

La mañana después del torneo los chicos se reunieron para su desayuno.

—No he visto a Paulo desde ayer…—Rey tomaba una papata de los tazones.

—Creo que debe estar avergonzado… era el más confiado de los tres y mira donde terminó. —Poe buscaba una patata en el tazón que dejó Rey.

—...Después de lo que pasó en el torneo, no creo que aparezca por aquí en muchos días. —Finn estaba cabizbajo, a pesar de estar adelante en el torneo, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por Paulo.

—Escuché que recibió ayuda de su directora, es por eso que no le contaron su participación...—Poe tomaba una de las patatas que Rey puso en su plato.

—¡Hey!—Recriminó Rey tomando de regreso su comida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Finn se acercó más al borde de la mesa.

—Me extraña, Finn... yo soy los ojos y oídos de esta escuela. Escuché al profesor Flitwick hablando con el profesor Solo.—Rey reaccionó casi de inmediato al escuchar la mención del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras—...Al parecer Benedita le dijo a Paulo que el hechizo que evita que te aparezcas sería momentáneamente inhabilitado, para que el traslador pudiera traerlos de regreso a la salida... pero era un secreto, sólo los directores lo sabían.

—Y se supone que no debemos recibir ayuda de ellos...—Finn dijo en voz baja, tras las palabras de Poe.

—Dumbledore está muy molesto... claro que todo es suposición, yo sólo escuché a dos profesores conversando...

—Chicos...—Rey musió casi inaudible. Sus dos amigos siguieron la seña que Rey les hizo con los ojos. Paulo estaba entrando al gran comedor, más serio de lo usual.—... Creo que está deprimido.

—¿Crees?... es otro—Afirmaba Finn. Quien al momento de terminar de hablar se puso de pie y camino al joven brasileño, él se mantuvo quieto mientras Finn se acercaba.

La mirada de Rey y Poe lo siguieron a cada paso que dio ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó Finn.

—Bien...—Las palabras de Paulo no concordaban con el tono de su voz.

—Estamos desayunando... ¿Nos acompañas?...

Finn siempre fue un joven noble, desde el primer día que cruzaron palabra Rey lo notó. Durante el desayuno se tocaron todo tipo de temas, el sabor de las frutas en Brasil, la forma tan graciosa en que la señora Sprout arrugaba su rostro cuando se molestaba, incluso hablaron sobre el clima... todo, menos sobre el torneo ni la prueba de ayer. En un intento de hacer sentir a Paulo más relajado y que no continuara flagelándose por un error.

Ese fin de semana pasaron las horas distraídos, jugando Quidditch con Bill Weasley, haciendo tareas en la biblioteca, cualquier cosa que funcionara, lo que sea, para no prestarle mucha atención a la taza que los llevaría a la siguiente prueba, que se mantenía segura en el baúl de Finn. Incluso Rey, cansada de todas las emociones que vivió esa misma semana, se desconectó por completo incluso de su actividad favorita; Buscar al Profesor Solo. Decidió permanecer al lado de sus amigos. El lunes tendría suficiente tiempo para observarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—... El baile de Navidad es una tradición que acompaña al torneo desde su comienzo, este año somos el colegio sede y al tener en nuestra casa a uno de los campeones, Ravenclaw debe comportarse a la altura...

El pequeño profesor de encantamientos se paseaba frente al salón, en una junta donde reunieron a todos los integrantes de la casa de Ravenclaw,."Seguramente las otras casas debieron hacer lo mismo con sus estudiantes" pensaba Rey al notar que estaban incluso los alumnos de primer año.

—...No soy un bailarín nato, pero podré ayudarlo para el baile de presentación señor Calrissian.

Rey y Poe ahogaron una sonrisa, cuando el profesor se giró Poe aprovechó y extendió sus manos y se balanceó de un lado a otro simulando un baile.

—El baile es justamente en navidad, lo que le da más de un mes para encontrar una pareja que lo acompañe—El profesor continuaba dirigiéndose a Finn.

Los ojos de Poe Dameron brillaron de emoción al darse cuenta que podría ir al baile acompañado de una chica. Finn se sentía nervioso, sabía con quien quería ir, pero no sabía si encontraría el valor de invitarla. Rey por otro lado estaba absorta en una fantasía de ella bailando en una enorme pista escasamente iluminada, rodeada por los brazos de Ben Solo. ¿Y por qué no? De repente Rey fue consiente que no quería asistir con nadie al baile, solamente con él. Y estaba decidida a pedírselo, cuando la pequeña charla del profesor terminó todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros que se quedaron discutiendo sobre el baile, Rey salió disparada por los pasillos motivada por una idea ´Buscar al profesor Solo y pedirle que sea su pareja en el baile´ estaba realmente entusiasmada con eso, pensaba sobre como peinarse y que vestido utilizar, muy probablemente tendría que comunicarse con su abuelo para pedir un vestido de gala o en la siguiente visita a hogsmeade buscaría un lugar donde pedir uno, ya que muy probablemente su abuelo le enviaría algo arcaico.

—¡Rey!...—Finn alzaba sus manos intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, quien, al escuchar su voz, de inmediato giró para encontrarlo.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó ella con preocupación al notar el semblante extraño en el rostro del chico—¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Qué?... no... Es sólo... que cosas con el baile ¿No?

—Sí, ya quiero ver al profesor cuando te enseñe a bailar—Rey sonreía y colocaba su mano sobre sus labios.

—Claro... será muy gracioso—Las palabras en la boca de Finn chocaban unas con otros, apenas podía hablar y su voz estaba en extremo nerviosa—... y hablando de bailar... ¿Sabes?... yo quería... si no es molestia, obviamente...—Finn tartamudeaba y sus ojos apenas podían hacer contacto con los ojos de Rey, quien cada vez se confundía más al escucharlo balbucear—... quería saber.

—¡Rey!—Casi de la nada Paulo aparecía revoloteando y tomando los hombros de la chica. Finn de inmediato se inmutó, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

—Hola Paulo...—Le respondía sonriendo, pero su atención aún estaba fija en su amigo.

—¿Vas a clases? ¿Te acompaño?—Paulo se acercaba más a la chica.

—Claro, sólo que estoy hablando con Finn, ¿Puedes espérame?

Paulo pasó sus ojos de inmediato al joven moreno, quien en su mirada emanaba únicamente desagrado. Y levantando una ceja le hizo ver que no era momento para molestar.

—No en realidad... sólo quería invitarte al baile ¿Qué dices, serías mi pareja?—La voz de Paulo sonaba con ese tono tan adorablemente cantarín.

Rey se quedó quieta por un momento, en su extraño y utópico plan nadie la invitaría al baile, no contaba con que algo así pasaría.

—Sabes Paulo, eres muy dulce... pero ya me ha invitado alguien más.—La mentirá sonó tan convincente. Incluso saliendo de ella.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Finn de inmediato, poco pudo hacer para ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.—¿Cuando?

—Estaba... saliendo del salón, en fin... gracias Paulo.

—Tranquila... debí ser más rápido ¿No, Finn?

Paulo se alejó de la pareja, y de nuevo Finn se quedó con la boca seca.

—¿Entonces?...—Preguntó Rey después de un momento de silencio.

—¿De qué?

—Que ibas a decirme...—Rey volvió a sonreír cuando su amigo salió de un extraño trance.

—Yo...—Finn estaba más nervioso, ahora que creía que alguien más la había invitado al baile, quería evitarse la pena de ser rechazado y quedar expuesto. No estaba listo para confesar lo mucho que la quería. No ante ella.—... quería saber...—Sus ojos de nuevo bailaban de un lado a otro, fijándose en la forma de las ventanas o los pilares, los rostros de las personas a su alrededor. Y de repente otros ojos se posaron en los de él, por un segundo casi eterno se detuvo a observar los rasgados ojos de Rose Tico. El tiempo suficiente para que Rey volteara y se diera cuenta de a quien observada.

—No puede ser...—Dijo en voz baja tomando el hombro de Finn—... ¿Quieres que te ayude a invitar a Rose Tico?

El peso del mundo se liberó de los hombros de Finn, sin expresión aparente en el rostro, respiró profundamente mientras asentía.

—No te creo... sabes siempre he sospechado que tú le gustas... al menos poco antes de la prueba, siempre te estaba observando...

—¿En serio?...—La duda en su voz era real.

—Y claro, puedo hablar un poco con ella, pero no te demores en invitarla, y estoy segura que te dirá que si... Hubiera jurado que le pedirías ayuda a Poe con algo como esto.

—Si, bueno... él debe tener sus propios problemas... debo irme... y gracias.

Sin decir nada más Finn dio media vuelta y se alejó de Rey. Su comportamiento era extraño y errático. Una parte de ella le decía que lo siguiera, pero por otro lado a veces los chicos necesitan estar solos.

Y, con la misma determinación con la que salió del salón, continuó caminando, en busca del su maestro. Ella estaba segura de lo haría, una completa locura sin duda, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Ella lo invita, él la rechaza por ser su alumna, y entonces nunca más vuelve a dirigirle la palabra, ese fugaz pensamiento la detiene en seco ¿Y entonces que pasará si él se aleja de ella? lo que no sería incorrecto de su parte, ya que un maestro no puede relacionarse así con una estudiante. Y es extraño, pero ella sabe que hay algo entre ellos, Rey jamás a visto a su maestro conversando más de dos minutos con alguien; ni alumnos, ni profesores. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a perder lo único que había ganado de él?

Sus pasos eran menos constantes, comenzaba a caminar con mayor lentitud, quería ir con él al baile y con nadie más, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, no por ahora, quizás lo mejor sea esperar. Esperar que el baile esté más cercano y pedírselo entonces, podría inventar que nadie la invitó o algo que haga que al menos él entre con ella al gran salón.

El aire helado de octubre de repente la recorrió, si dirigió a los pilares que dan al patio y ajustó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos se posaron sobre la piedra fría en la que los estudiantes tienden a sentarse, pero ella se mantuvo quieta, de pie, observando el otro lado del patio, donde más estudiantes caminaban y se dirigían a sus clases, las brillantes bufandas de las casas contrastaban con el mar de negrura que invadían las capas de los alumnos, y, entre tantas personas caminando, Rey puedo distinguir la silueta bien definida del profesor Solo, sosteniendo sus libros en las manos, su cabello bailaba de un lado a otro al compás de sus pasos, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con exageración, él estaba tan solo al otro lado del patio, sus ojos lo siguieron cada paso que dio a lo largo del pasillo y antes de desaparecer del otro lado, la estridente voz de Poe la despertó de su sueño.

—¡REY!—La voz de Poe sonaba desaprobatoria. Inmediatamente Rey se asustó, en su mente había sido descubierta observando al profesor y eso sin duda la delató.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Es verdad que no irás al baile con nosotros?

La pregunta era extraña, pero suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que Poe no la había descubierto.

—No te entiendo ¿Por qué?...

—Irás al baile con alguien más ¿Con quién?—Recriminaba él. Rey jamás lo había visto así.

—No... no lo conoces.

La fría mano de Poe se colocó en la boca de la chica, evitando que esta continuara hablando.

—Se supone que irías con nosotros, no está implícito, pero somos amigos.

—¿No será extraño que lleguemos los tres juntos?—Rey retiraba la mano de Poe de su rosto, sonrió ligeramente en un intento de calmarlo—... además creo que te verías muy raro bailando con Finn la pieza que abre la pista. —Su intento de broma fue inútil, Poe continuaba serio, incluso parecía molesto.

—Si pero yo iría con alguien más...

—No te entiendo ¿Tú quieres que yo acompañe a Finn?—Poe asentía a las palabras de su amiga— Eres un verdadero egoísta, Poe Dameron, con razón el pobre Finn acudió a mí, lo quieres obligar a ir conmigo cuando él quiere ir con Rose tico.

Las cejas de Poe se juntaron y su rostro se crispó un poco —¿Rose Tico? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Él... cuando salimos de la charla, me pidió que hablara con ella.

—¿Finn?... ¿Nuestro Finn te pidió que hablaras con Rose Tico? —Sus dedos señalaron a Rey y a él repetidas veces.

Rey, qué ahora estaba enfadada con Poe por cómo comenzó a dirigirse a ella, asintió afirmativamente, pero su rostro estaba enojado.

—Entonces, te sugiero que no lo molestes más... nos veremos todos en el baile, pero déjalo decidir a él con quien quiere ir.

—¿Rose Tico?—Preguntó el de nuevo con cierto desdén.

—Tienes escarbatos en las orejas... ¡Si! ¡Él me lo dijo!—Las últimas palabras de Rey sonaron un poco más alto.

—Disculpe señorita...—Poe hacía un burlona inclinación. Y giró para alejarse a grades pasos de ella.

Los ojos de Rey de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas, en tantos años de amistad jamás había discutido con Poe de esa manera. Y mucho menos él se alejaba de ella de esa forma. Se quedó quieta, tratando de contener las lágrimas, amaba a sus amigos, pero era orgullosa y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la viera llorar.

—¿Rey?—Una dulcificada voz la hizo prestar su atención al patio. Sus ojos ágiles se movieron de inmediato cuando la voz cobró forma, Ben Solo ya había colocado sus libro a un costado de los pilares —¿Está todo bien?

Rey se quedó en silencio, intentaba evitar que las lágrimas le recorrieran las mejillas. Movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, tratando de parecer más alegre, pero ni su energía ni su rostro cooperaban con ella. Terminó por rendirse cuando la mano de su maestro se tendió ante ella, sin decir una sola palabra ella extendió su mano para tomar de la Ben, al primer contacto este sujetó los dedos de la chica y la atrajo lentamente hasta él. Rey caminó con lentitud, pero al llegar a su altura se acurrucó a su lado y hundió su rostro en la capa de su maestro. Sentía su calidez irradiante y las manos de Ben brindándole consuelo.

—Él jamás me había hablado de ese modo…—La voz de Rey se quebraba con tristeza cuando pudo expresar lo que sentía.

Ben se mantenía quieto, escuchando las palabras que salían de ella. Comenzaba a detestar al joven Dameron, pero comenzaba a detestarse más a si mismo por lo que iba a decir.

—Él es un gran amigo, dele algo de tiempo y le aseguro que todo esto se va a solucionar.

Rey suspiraba intentando recuperar el aliento. Poco sabía ella del hecho que en ese preciso momento todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en sus clases y que ella y Ben Solo estaban en medio de un pasillo, sin nadie a la vista, entrelazados en un abrazo que podría durar para siempre.


	21. Chapter 21

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Rey mantenía las palabras de su maestro en mente, Poe necesitaba tiempo, incluso ella lo necesitaba. Pero mientras transcurrían los minutos, y la hora de cenar se acercaba, la presión en su pecho regresó ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando su mejor amigo la ignore?

Ingresó con calma al comedor, rodeada por un grupo de estudiantes, sus ojos llegaron de inmediato al lugar que siempre comparte con sus amigos, alcanzó a observar la mano de Finn empujando a su amigo y señalándola a ella con la mirada. Poe irguió su cuerpo de inmediato, lo primero que Rey pudo ver en él fueron sus ojos, dibujados de arrepentimiento. En el preciso momento en que sus miradas se encontraron; Rey se quedó quieta, congelada por un segundo, mientras Poe empujaba la mesa para ponerse de pie y casi correr al encuentro de su amiga. Los brazos de Rey lo recibieron con la misma naturalidad de siempre, las manos de Poe se cerraban en su espalda y la estrujaba contra él mientras enterraba su rostro en la comisura de su cuello.

—Me comporté como el mayor imbécil del mundo… Perdóname Rey.

Las manos de Rey subieron hasta la cabeza de su amigo y con ternura jugó con su cabello.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Por Dameron… Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Rey cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el momento. De repente otro par de brazos de unió a los chicos, era Finn quien entre susurros sólo decía "Parecemos niños". Pero poco le importaba a Rey eso y con todo el cúmulo de sus fuerzas se aferró a ellos, pues nada valoraba más en su vida que la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos.

La primera semana del nuevo mes de Noviembre terminaba, pareciera que la prueba contra el hombre lobo fue hace tanto tiempo, pero apenas habían transcurrido algunos días, y aun así la pista de la siguiente prueba no estaba ni cerca de ser resuelta, Finn pasaba todo el tiempo enfocado en la taza, pero esta no le decía nada, era una simple taza vacía. Poe Dameron intentaba ayudar a Finn tanto como podía y con Rey trataban de pensar en algo que los guiara en la dirección correcta. Pero así como Rey estaba comprometida en apoyar a sus amigos también tenía sus propios asuntos; Buscas al Profesor Solo.

Se sentía como una verdadera acosadora cuando caminaba detrás de él cada que tenía la oportunidad, comenzaba a averiguar en qué lugares se escondía cuando las clases terminaban, y su emoción se descontroló cuando descubrió que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo debajo del roble donde la encontró aquella ocasión en que ayudaba sus amigos a robarle el libro de tercer grado.

Finn y Poe apenas notaban que Rey comenzaba a desaparecer con más frecuencia o que en las reuniones en la biblioteca era la primera en retirarse. Claro ella estaba, primordialmente, preocupada por Finn, pero no podía hacer nada con los nervios y el descontrol que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Ben Solo.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie, salvo en una ocasión que creyó estar enamorada de Poe Dameron, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo, ya ninguno de los dos toca ese tema, pero incluso la forma en cómo se sintió por él no se acerca ni por asomo a cómo se siente ahora cuando piensa en su profesor.

Justo ahora se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que llevan al patio, fiel a la palabra que le dio a su amigo Finn, conversaba con Rose sobre el baile. Las clases ya habían terminado y su profesor no demoraba en pasar por ese preciso lugar.

—… Y ¿Alguien ya te ha invitado? —Preguntaba Rey con curiosidad a Rose.

—No, aún nadie. Creo que seré yo quien termine por invitar a alguien o pedirle a mi hermana que me acompañe.

—¿A quién se lo pedirías? —Rey intentaba no ser tan obvia, pero los ojos de Rose se crisparon un poco.

—No… es vergonzoso—Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojizas.

—No me lo digas, pe…—La frase se quedó inconclusa en sus labios, pues justo a tiempo él apareció del otro lado del corredor, caminando entre los alumnos. —…Debo irme ahora. —Le dijo Rey apresurada y salió disparada a lo largo del pasillo.

Ella sabía a donde se dirigía, ese camino lo lleva hasta el patio y, si no se desviaba, llegaría directo al viejo roble. Rey corrió por un camino diferente, tratando de acortar tiempo, llegar antes que él al árbol. Si el maestro no cambiaba su habitual y taciturno caminar ella llegaría con suficiente ventaja.

Y así fue, cuando llegó al árbol, notó que el profesor aún no llegaba, pero no debía tardar, así que apresurada comenzó a subir, pero esta vez una o dos ramas, lo suficiente para ser vista y poder bajar sola del árbol.

Estaba agitada cuando logró recargarse en el tronco y sin perder tiempo tomó cualquiera de sus libros, cuando lo vio aparecer Rey trató de lucir tranquila "Tienes aquí al menos media hora… no estás cansada, no estás cansada".

Él caminó hasta el roble y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, a la sombra, tomó su libro y comenzó a leer. Ahora que estaba ahí Rey no sabía cómo proceder. ¿Fingiría que ya había terminado de leer O simplemente lo saludaría?

Ella entró en un pequeño conflicto, quizás fue demasiado impulsiva con esta estúpida idea suya, podría hablar con él en cualquier momento dentro de clases.

Lo observaba absorto en su lectura, inconsciente de la presencia de Rey en el árbol, su ancho cuerpo contrastaba con lo relajado que se veía. Ella podía pasar horas simplemente admirándolo.

"Debes ser valiente" Se dijo a sí misma. Tragó saliva y suspiró antes de abrir la boca y hablar.

—Profesor…—Dijo ella en un tono parecido a la sorpresa.

De inmediato Ben reaccionó al sonido de su voz, primero girando su rostro a los lados y por último girando hacia arriba.

—¿De nuevo está atrapada? —Preguntó con ironía.

—No…—Dijo ella sonriendo.

Él se puso de pie, sin despegar la vista de la joven que comenzaba a descender.

—¿Y que hace ahora arriba del árbol?

—En ocasiones vengo a leer un poco aquí.

—Oh, la biblioteca puede ser tan ruidosa—Un cómico sarcasmo sonaba en su voz, era tan extraño escucharlo bromear.

—Es más tranquilo…—Le respondió ella en voz baja, mientras quedaba colgada de la última rama que la separaba del suelo.

Sus manos estaban sujetas del tronco y su cuerpo quedó columpiando frente a él. Quien de inmediato se acercó y la sujetó de la cintura, esperando que ella se soltara para ayudarla a bajar. Ella casi por instinto lo entendió y se soltó del árbol. Por un segundo maravilloso quedó suspendida en las grandes manos de su maestro, antes de que él la depositara con cuidado en el suelo.

—Que curiosa es usted joven Kenobi, con su inusual amor por los árboles.

—Mi abuelo suele decir lo mismo. —Respondió ella con sinceridad, recordando que alguna vez su abuelo le dijo algo muy parecido.

—Debió ser una niña con mucha energía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, quien desvió su mirada y observó por un momento el suelo antes de ver de nuevo a su maestro.

—¿Cómo va todo con su amigo? —Preguntó Ben sentándose de nuevo sobre el césped. Sus ojos buscaron los de Rey, quien lo observaba con cuidado y entendiendo la invitación en su mirada se sentó frente a él.

—Excelente, aquel mismo día se arregló todo. —Rey se distraía arrancando hebras del césped y jugando con ellas.

—Sólo bastó tiempo…

—Un poco, si…—Rey sonreía y buscaba de nuevo la mirada de Ben—… Creo que no le agradecí… por hablar conmigo.

—Por favor, no—Ben negaba con su cabeza y sonreía ligeramente—…Es un gusto ayudarla.

—Gracias…—Una sonrisa se atoró en su garganta.

El frío comenzaba a abrazarlos a ambos y una ligera brisa de viento hizo volar los cabellos de la joven, quien de inmediato elevó su mirada, las nubes grises ya tenían encapotado el cielo desde la mañana, su color no lucía tan amenazante, pero era probable que una llovizna ligera cayera sobre ellos.

—¿No debería estar preparándose para sus clases? —Preguntó Ben, regresando la atención de Rey a él.

—Si debería…—Lentamente se puso de pie y sacudió su capa. —Lo veo mañana en clases. —Se despidió Rey extendiendo sus manos.

—Hasta mañana…

Rey le dio la espalda a caminó de regreso al colegio, estaba sonriendo como tonta caminando por el patio. Su corazón aun palpitaba con emoción, se culpaba por no mencionar nada sobre el baile, pero según su pequeño plan, aun no era tiempo para eso. Antes de ingresar a los pasillos del colegio una mota blanquizca llamó su atención, diminuta y revoloteando frente a ella, era un pequeño copo de nieve. Oficialmente comenzaba a nevar y eso sólo significaba una cosa en el colegio.

Rey se lanzó como bala por los corredores en busca de sus amigos, cuando llegó al comedor, el último lugar que visitó, ellos estaban ahí; sentado charlando y comiendo. Rey se sentó emocionada frente a ellos.

—¡Está nevando! —Recitó con demasiada alegría.

Finn y Poe se observaron a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

—Hogsmeade…—Resoplaron los dos al unísono.


	22. Chapter 22

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Era una regla no escrita, pero todos la respetaban; la primera nevada del ciclo escolar se celebra con una visita a Hogsmeade.

—Necesito comprar algunas cosas en Zonco…

—Ay no Poe… no vas a traer más caramelos explosivos a la sala común—Rey le recriminó plantándose frente a él.

—Pecas… tú no fuiste víctima de ellos ¿Por qué te molesta? —Le decía mientras ayudaba a la chica a acomodar su bufanda.

—No voy a pasar dos noche despierta escuchando como esos caramelos explotan…—Ella terminaba de colocarse el gorro en su cabeza.

El patio estaba completamente teñido de blanco, Rey y Poe caminaron hasta la salida donde las carretas ya los estaban esperando. Algunos alumnos ya estaban ahí, todos los compañeros de Castelobruxo y algunos chicos de Ilvermorny. Los profesores de pociones, transformación y defensa contralas artes oscuras estaban recibiendo los permisos y distribuyendo a los alumnos en las carretas.

—Permíteme un segundo, Rey…—Poe se alejó un poco de Rey encaminado directamente a un grupo de chicas. Rey giró sus ojos en blanco, y caminó hasta una de las carretas.

Los Thestral esperaban pacientes estirando sus alas y castañeando sus pezuñas en la nieve. Rey se acercó a ellos, quienes después de tantos años ya estaban acostumbrados a ella. La mano de Rey se paseaba desde las orejas hasta el pico del animal. Los intensos ojos oscuros de los animales no le incomodaban en lo mínimo, muy por el contrario, ella los encontraba fascinantes. Su enfoque cambió cuando sintió la mirada de algo más sobre ella; el profesor Solo la observada desde otra de las carretas, sus manos seguían acariciando al negruzco animal, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Ben, fue cuando una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rey que él desvió su mirada.

—Nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme a verte acariciando el aire…—Poe se colocaba a su lado y pasaba su mano al hombro de la chica.

—Pero no lo hago…—Rey quería explicarse de nuevo sobre la existencia de los Thestral.

—No quiero hablar sobre ellos…vamos, Finn ya llegó.

El camino hasta el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade era rápido. Una vez que llegaron los tres amigos ya tenían el día bien planeado; una visita por Zonco, honeydukes y una rápido vistazo a Gladrags para ver los vestidos y trajes de gala para el baile de navidad. Terminando en Las tres escobas para concluir la visita tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sabes Finn ya he hablado con Rose…—Rey aprovechó que Poe se apresuró en entrar a la tienda de bromas.

—Y ¿Dijo algo?... —Preguntó con muy poco ánimo, pero con genuina curiosidad.

—Aun no la invita nadie… deberías hablar con ella, tú sabes, antes de que alguien más la invite… es una campeona después de todo.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Finn con ironía, recordando cómo alguien más le ganó la oportunidad de ir con Rey al baile.

—Sé que va a estar en la casa de té… ve y pregúntaselo…

Finn sonrió estirando sus labios hacia sus orejas y guardó sus manos en su suéter ¿Qué más tenía que perder ahora que no podía ir con quien quería al baile? Así que antes de entrar a la tienda con Poe se desvió camino a La tienda de té de la señora Puddifoot. Rey estaba contenta por ver a su amigo haciendo lo que, hasta donde ella creía, era que él quería. Rey ingresó a la tienda y antes de notarlo Finn ya estaba de regreso, no lucía tan animado como ella había esperado. Poe apenas notó que su amigo no había estado presente.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Rey preocupada viendo el rostro de su amigo.

—Si… ella, me dijo que sí.

La sonrisa de Finn no terminaba de subir a sus ojos, pero antes de poder preguntar algo Poe se acercó a los dos con una pluma capaz de responder los exámenes. Salieron de Zonco casi treinta minutos después de haber llegado, era sin duda el lugar preferido de Poe.

La nieve los enterraba con cada paso, según sus cálculos a esas horas Honeydukes debía tener menos afluencia. Mientras caminaban y charlaban animadamente Rey captó al profesor Solo caminando en sentido contrario, con todo el disimulo que pudo lo observó ingresar a Las Tres Escobas.

—…Y bam, por fin aceptó—Concluía Poe su conversación, les contaba a los chicos como convenció a Jessika Pava para asistir con él al baile.

—Saben… creo que tengo demasiado frío…

—¿De qué hablas, pecas? Apenas ha bajo la temperatura… ¿Quieres mi chamarra? —Se ofreció de inmediato Poe, quien antes de que ella respondiera él ya se encontraba desabrochando su ropa.

—No… creo que iré a Las Tres Escobas antes de tiempo… los espero ahí.

—Pero… ¿No irás a Gladrags? ¿Qué hay de tu vestido? —Preguntaba Finn preocupado.

—Le pediré a mi abuelo que me envíe algo, los veo en la taberna…

Los intentos de retener a su amiga fueron en vano. Rey comenzó a caminar en reversa casi desde el momento en que vio a su maestro.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada Rey alcanzaba a distinguir el ruido provocado por el bullicio y las pláticas de los magos que estaban dentro, al ingresar busca con disimulo a su profesor, camina con excesivo cuidado hasta la barra y es justo antes de llegar que logra divisarlo, para variar estaba solo, en la mesa más apartada del resto de las personas.

La Señora Rosmerta conocía bien a los alumnos del colegio, aunque sólo los viera un par de veces al año.

—Rey Kenobi ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? —Preguntó con dulzura cuando ella llegó hasta la barra.

—Algo cansado, pero creo que mejora cuando regreso a clases…—Rey sonrió hacia la señora. Ella y su abuelo tenían una relación cercana, se puede decir que eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que su abuelo era muchos años mayor a ella.

—Cuida de él, joven Kenobi… ¿Te sirvo lo mismo?

—Si…—Respondió ella con ánimo—…Una cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre. — Una vez que la bebida fue servida Rey dio un pequeño trago y avanzó entre la taberna hasta llegar a la mesa donde Ben se encontraba. Su determinación la motivaba a ser cada vez más atrevida con él, ya lo seguía por los pasillos del colegio ¿Qué daño se va a hacer llegando hasta él en una taberna?

—Hola, profesor…—Dijo ella con algo de nervios en su voz.

—Señorita Kenobi ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Preguntó Ben confundido clavando su vista en la bebida que la chica llevaba entre manos.

—Tenía frío afuera y busqué algo para tomar…

—¿No es demasiado joven para estar aquí?

Rey sonrió esperando que fuera una broma, pero Ben no sonreía, él hablaba en serio. —Ya estoy en séptimo grado ¿Recuerda?... desde hace dos años nos dejan entrar a la taberna.

Rey permanecía de pie ante él. Ben escuchaba con atención a Rey hasta que de repente la chica comenzó a balancearse ligeramente de un lado a otro.

—Pero por favor, tome asiento.

—¿No le molesta?... gracias

Rey no esperó respuesta alguna cuando jaló una de las sillas y se sentaba frente a él.

—¿Tiene problemas con la cerveza de mantequilla? —Pregunta Rey al notar que su profesor no dejaba de ver el vaso que llevaba en sus manos.

—No, para nada, me es difícil verla aquí, alguna vez le dije que usted es casi una niña.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Cómo olvidarlo, fue el mejor Halloween de su vida.

—Supongo que es momento de dejarla crecer—Dijo. Sonrió ligeramente y tomó un trago de su propia bebida.

—Mi abuelo sufre el mismo dilema…—Admitió.

Ben la observó por un momento en silencio antes de poner sus cosas dentro de su maleta. Rey se mantuvo quieta golpeando ligeramente sus pies en el suelo. Y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, perderse en los ojos del Ben podía fácilmente convertirse en su nueva cosa favorita, el color de sus ojos era claro, casi verdes como los de ella, pero entre la penumbra de la taberna los notaba más oscuros, más intensos, casi sedientos. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que notaran que ambos estaban absortos el unos con el otro. Ben fue el primero en retirar su mirada y Rey lo siguió, observando con calma su tarro de cerveza.

—Hay algo que me inquieta Kenobi…—Las mejillas de Rey se encendieron cuando levantó su rostro para confrontarlo de nuevo—…. Y debo preguntarlo ¿Es capaz de ver Thestrals? — La eterna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Rey desapareció repentinamente mientras asentía con la cabeza—¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

—No… no me gusta hablar del tema. —Incluso el sonido de su voz de apagó por completo.

—Lo respeto… y lamento haber sido inoportuno.

Rey se quedó seria por un momento observando su bebida, la muerte no es su tema preferido en las conversaciones, en especial las que involucran a sus seres queridos.

—Que algarabía con el baile de navidad ¿No? —Preguntaba Ben Solo intentando cambiar la conversación y regresar la sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

—Toda una locura, sí. —Rey se llevó el tarro a su boca para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Supongo que el joven Dameron ya debió invitarla.

Antes de que el profesor terminara su oración la bebida de Rey se derramó de su boca provocada por un espasmo involuntario en su garganta al escuchar semejante afirmación ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir que ella y Poe irían juntos al baile?

—Por supuesto que no—Decía Rey sonriendo y limpiando la bebida que se derramó.

—Lo siento…—Ben desdoblaba otra servilleta y se la pasaba a la joven—… es que noto que están todo el tiempo juntos y tomados de la mano… deduje que él…

—¡No! No, no, no… no—Recalcó Rey repetidas veces—Es un gran amigo, pero no… sólo hasta ahí. Somos como hermanos, incluso Finn.

Las orejas de Rey se sentían arder, y su corazón palpitaba con frenética aceleración. ¿Su profesor ha estado pendiente de ella y su relación con sus amigos? Por su parte Ben suspiraba con alivio mientras ayudaba a Rey a acomodar las servilletas que utilizó para limpiar la mesa. Dentro de él sabía qué hacía mal involucrándose tanto con algo, en especial con una estudiante. Pero esa voz interna que le pedía detenerse poco a poco comenzó a volverse invisible hasta no ser más que un susurró.

—Y qué hay de usted profesor ¿Se les permite ir al baile?

—Claro que sí… alguien debe cuidarlos.

—¿Cómo chaperón?

—No hay otra forma de asistir a un baile de estudiantes teniendo mi edad…

Esta era la oportunidad que Rey estaba esperando posponer ¿Cuándo podrían poder volver a alinearse así las cosas? Al diablo con su plan bien estructurado, era ahora o nunca. Sólo le pediría que la escolte a la entrada del baile no que se quede a su lado toda la noche ¿A quién le haría daño con eso?

—Profesor…—La mirada de Ben buscó de inmediato a Rey—… yo quería saber, más bien preguntarle algo importante…

El estómago de Rey comenzaba a revolverse de emoción, un extraño cosquilleo la recorría por completo, de repente comenzaba a sentir mucho más calor del que se supone sientes en invierno, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente en la mesa, intentaba darle forma a la petición en su cabeza antes de expresarla con palabras. Pero permaneció en silencio demasiado tiempo.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Ben extendiendo su mano y rozando ligeramente las de Rey, intentando llamar su atención. Ella observó sus manos y de nuevo a su maestro.

—¿Cómo va su clase de Aurores? —Fue tan repentino y cobarde que Ben notó de inmediato que eso no era lo que Rey intentaba decir, pero no lo hizo evidente respondiendo con sinceridad.

—Excelente… los estudiantes progresan con mucha rapidez.

En los pensamientos de Rey todo estaba decidido, era la mayor cobarde en la historia de los cobardes, mira que arrepentirse en el último momento. Los viajes a Hogsmeade no son continuos ¿Tendrá que seguir de nuevo al profesor por los pasillos para hablar con él después de clases? E incluso si lo hace ¿Qué tanto tiempo estará a su lado? Ambos tienes clases extras; ella que tomarlas y él que impartirlas… Y entonces la idea se sembró en su cabeza

—Y… ¿Cree usted que sea posible que yo pueda ingresar? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Las lecciones están algo avanzadas. —Respondió Ben con una ligera negativa.

—Pero no tendría problema conmigo, aprendo rápido…—Él no contaba con la determinación de Rey. Que inyectando emoción a la frase puso sus manos sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

—Y si mal no recuerdo usted está en clases avanzadas de Criaturas Mágicas… Su horario no se lo permitiría. Nosotros practicamos martes y jueves después de clases.

—Yo podría hablar con el maestro Kettleburn…—De inmediato encontró una solución a su problema—… y tomar las dos clases al mismo tiempo. Son de Lunes a Viernes y sé que por dos clases no me retrasaría tanto, además él siempre dice que ya no hay mucho que pueda enseñarme…

—Si Silvanus considera que no hay problema y está de acuerdo, claro podría aceptarla. —Terminó por sucumbir ante la constante insistencia de la chica.

—Hablaré con él de inmediato y le haré saber su respuesta, gracias profesor.

—Rey…—Poe, curiosamente, fue quien la llamó. Ella giró para observarlo, él y Finn ya estaban caminando con las bebidas en sus manos

—Hola… ¿No pasaron a Gladrags? —Preguntó al notar que no tenían bolsas con ropa y que tardaron menos de lo que había imaginado

—Demasiadas personas, creo que no será posible ir… Buenas tardes profesor. —Poe se dirigió a Ben con un ligero movimiento en el rostro

—Buenas tardes…—Le respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie— Señorita Kenobi espero su resolución… Con su permiso. —Se dirigió a los dos amigos de Rey y salió de la taberna.

—¿De que hablaban? —Finn se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba su maestro. Y Poe a su lado.

—Él… tiene una clase extra… un programa de entrenamiento para Aurores… le pedí ingresar.

—¿Desde cuando quieres ser Auror? —El rostro de Poe se crispó antes de preguntar.

—Siempre ha sido mi sueño Dameron.

—No…—Dio un trago rápido a su vaso con hidromiel—… tu sueño es tener un criadero de Occamys…

—Tú no sabes nada de mis sueños…

Y así continuaron el resto del día, conversando animadamente hasta que los carruajes comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo y fue hora de volver al colegio. Pero esta vez Rey regresaba con más optimismo, si lograba obtener el permiso del profesor Kettleburn, tendría más oportunidad de convivir de cerca con Ben. Y así encontraría la oportunidad de pedirle que sea su acompañante en el baile.

* * *

N.A.: Hola, ya habrán notado que en esta historia no dejo muchas NA como antes, esto para no molestarlos y no interrumpir su lectura. Pero hago esta excepción para aclarar un poco el asunto de los Thestral.

Un Thestral es una criatura alada, asemeja a un caballo, pero su aspecto físico es más tenebroso, como si estuviera hecho de cartílagos, son aterradores. Pero su peculiaridad es que sólo puedes verlos si has visto la muerte de cerca. Con lo que doy a entender que tanto Rey como Ben han visto a alguien morir.

Leo todos sus mensajes y sus comentarios (Y atesoro cada uno de ellos) y esta NA es dirigida a quienes conocen muy poco o no conocen el universo de Harry Potter. Y aprovechando que estoy dejando una nota me gustaría agradecerles todo, TODO el apoyo que he recibido con esta historia. Mil Gracias, la escribo con gusto únicamente para ustedes y me es muy bello encontrarme con sus mensajes, sus reviews y muy recientemente sus fanarts. Ustedes hacen única esta historia y siempre voy a estar agradecida por su apoyo.


	23. Chapter 23

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—No lo entiendo joven Kenobi ¿Ya no es su ambición convertirse en magizoologa? —El profesor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, desde primer grado Rey mostró un talento único para las criaturas.

—…Si, pero quisiera poder explorar otros campos de la magia. —Ella juntaba sus manos frente a su cuerpo. Tenía insistiendo algunos minutos, pero aun no perdía la esperanza de que pronto cediera.

—Tendrá mucho tiempo cuando concluya la escuela. —Dijo él a media voz.

—Pero no será lo mismo…—La voz de Rey sonaba suplicante. —… además el Profesor Solo es un gran maestro y sé que puedo aprender mucho de él.

—Y…—Dudó ligeramente antes de volver a hablar, casi como temiendo mencionar el nombre del Profesor Solo— ¿Él está de acuerdo?

—Mientras a usted no le moleste…—Confesó Rey. Y de alguna manera intentando que la responsabilidad de todo estuviera en manos de su maestro.

—Bien, siendo así, tendrá que esforzarse para sacar adelante las dos clases.

La sonrisa de Rey se manifestó al instante, sin poder contener toda la emoción que la recorría dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

—Gracias Profesor, prometo que no tendrá quejas de mi desempeño.

Rey salió disparada de regreso al colegio. Los jardines estaban vacíos pues el frío ahuyentó a todos al comedor, algunos alumnos se mantenían afuera jugando con la nieve. Ajustó con más fuerza su bufanda y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsos de su capa, dentro sintió un pequeño pergamino, recordó de repente que tenía una carta pendiente para enviar a su abuelo. Y calculando su tiempo libre cambió su rumbo a la torre donde descansan las lechuzas.

El camino estaba resbaladizo así que sus pasos eran calmados y pausados, en cualquier momento podría caer de no pisar en el lugar indicado.

—Rey…—Saludaba Paulo a la distancia—…que gusto verte.

—Hola Paulo…—Extendió Rey su mano para saludar el chico, quien de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Voy a enviarle una lechuza a mi abuelo. —Le respondió mostrándole el pergamino en sus manos.

—Te acompaño ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no.

Paulo colocó su brazo para que Rey pudiera sostenerse de él mientras caminaban, un gesto que ella recibió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Ya tienes pareja no? —La mirada del chico se clavó al frente, sin confrontar a Rey.

—Si… ya—Mintió ella de nuevo. Y sabía que debía mantener esa mentira viva hasta el último momento. Su ilusión no dejaba de ser clara, ella quería ir con Ben Solo al baile.

—Es genial, yo también…—Dijo casi disculpándose, como si Rey sintiera profundamente no poder asistir con él.

—¿Irás con alguna compañera de tu colegio?

—Oh no… Lo importante de estos bailes es conocer gente nueva… invité a Addison Bell. —Rey intentó no ser obvia, pero una fuerte y sarcástica exhalación se dejó ver en su respiración. — Claro que, prefería haber ido contigo.

—Que dulce—De nuevo estaba sucediendo, Paulo era un casanova. Lo supo desde que le regaló esa flor el día que se conocieron, un coqueto de primera. Claro que Rey estaba tan entusiasmada con él como cualquiera lo estaría de recibir un golpe del sauce boxeador.

Pero Paulo no era un chico que se rindiera tan fácil. Detuvo sus pasos y se colocó justo frente a Rey, su brazo aún estaba sujeto por la mano de la chica y con su brazo libre la tomó por el hombro. El aire caliente que salía de sus labios se transformaba en vaho y poco a poco, muy lentamente, comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre él y ella. Rey de inmediato reaccionó alejándose y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Ella era baja de estatura, pero cuando se molestaba resultaba amenazante. Paulo se detuvo con esas señales y así como se acercó se alejó.

—Sólo te hago sentir incómoda, perdón… Sabes, mejor iré al comedor.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor. —Respondió Rey molesta.

Paulo se dirigió de nuevo al camino que lleva directo al colegio, pero antes de llegar a las puertas se giró.

—Oye pero promete al menos regalarme una pieza. —Gritó con fuerza en dirección de la chica.

—Mientras entiendas el significado del espacio personal. —Rey no se guardaba nada, y no perdió oportunidad de demostrarle a Paulo que no es el tipo de persona que se queda callada.

—Es un trato. —Gritó de nuevo se respuesta, esta vez sonriendo.

La lechucería estaba algo abarrotada, con la fiesta de navidad algunas chicas pensaron exactamente lo mismo que Rey, pedirlos vestidos por correspondencia. De no haber desperdiciado su única oportunidad en Hogsmeade podría haber ido a la tienda con sus amigos y buscar algún vestido, pero las prioridades en su cabeza estaban claras, y ella prefirió pasar la tarde al lado de su profesor, o al menos un momento.

De regreso en la biblioteca, buscaba a sus amigos, había prometido ayudarlos este día con el misterio de la taza. Pero mientras avanzaba por los pasillos alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Ben Solo sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Sin miedo y con mayor confianza se acercaba a él mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Profesor Solo—Lo llamó cuando estaba algunos pasos de distancia. —ya he hablado con el señor Kettleburn.

—Es usted en verdad persistente—Les respondió él bajando su libro a la mesa— ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

—Dijo que no había problema—La sonrisa en el rostro dela chica era persistente. — puedo tomar ambas clases, si aún me acepta en ella

—Perfecto entonces, la veo el martes señorita Kenobi—El profesor se ponía de pie y caminaba del otro lado de la mesa— no olvide su varita. —Dijo para terminar y caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca.

—Hasta el martes…—Se despidió ella en la voz más clara—…es una cita—Murmuró al final.

Rey se quedó unos segundos de pie en la misma posición, desesperada por extender un momento que ya había terminado. Continuó con su camino hasta encontrar a sus dos amigos. Finn se recargaba ligeramente sobre la mesa mientras Poe practicaba con su varita.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Inquirió Poe cuando notó a su amiga parada a su lado

—Enviaba una lechuza…—Realmente no se sentía del todo cómoda mencionando de más a su maestro frente a sus amigos, ellos la conocen bien—… le pedí a mi abuelo un vestido. Deberá responder en uno o dos días.

—Yo recurrí a mi madre, supongo que no debe demorar, tomará uno de los trajes de mis hermanos mayores.

El tema del baile era un escape perfecto para Rey, así podía pensar en ella y su maestro, y fingir que imaginaba el salón o el vestido que su abuelo le enviará.

—Podemos dejar de lado un momento el baile…—Finn interrumpió a sus amigos— Quisiera al menos terminar la semana sabiendo que significa esto.

—Ya lo hemos intentando todo…—Rey se giró a su amigo para contestar—… pero simplemente no responde con nada, es una taza ordinaria.

—No puede sólo ser eso, lo saben…—Susurraba Finn agotado. Sabía que la prueba sería después de navidad. O al menos eso quería creer.

Rey tomó uno de los libros del estante, pero en realidad no sabía que buscar ¿Artefactos mágicos? De pronto un ligero brillo llegó al rabillo de sus ojos, era Poe que practicaba simples hechizos que aprendieron en tercer grado.

—Lumos… Nox… Lumos…Nox—Repetía al compás en que bajaba y subía su varita. La imagen de la noche del torneo llegó cómo un flash a la cabeza de Rey.

—Oye Finn…—Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de Poe— ¿Esa taza no estaba brillando cuando la encontraste?

—No…—Respondió apresurado. Pero, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, relajó su ceño y sus ojos comenzaron a destellar con esperanza—… si, lo hacía.

—Y ¿Por qué dejó de hacerlo? —Poe de inmediato se unió a la conversación.

—No lo sé… cuando terminé la prueba corrí con ustedes y luego a las gradas. Ya no volví a prestarle atención a la taza.

—Bueno quizás necesitamos volver al lago…—Se apresuró a decir el joven Dameron—…imitar las condiciones en las que la encontraste. Y ver si vuelve a brillar.

—¿Atravesar el bosque? Está prohibido. —Rey de inmediato se oponía a las ideas arriesgadas de sus amigos.

—No se me ocurre nada más. —Poe juntaba sus hombros.

—¿Y si no funciona? Nos arriesgarías a todos para nada. —Rey notaba que la idea estaba haciendo estragos en la cabeza de Finn. Ella intentaba regalarle un poco de sensatez.

—Es eso o esperar a ver qué pasa…—Poe sabía que si presionaba un poco podría convencer a su amigos de hacerlo— Finn no tiene ni la menor idea de a que se va a enfrentar, tampoco sabe cuándo, toda esa información está escondida aquí—Dijo tomando la taza—…y si la única pista que tenemos es volver al lago, puedo correr el riesgo. Por Finn…

—A ninguno de los dos nos engañas…—Rey colocaba sus manos en la cintura, en ocasiones era como una madre preocupada regañando a sus hijos—…tú quieres ir al bosque y romperlas reglas.

—No voy a negar que es tentador… Pero siendo honestos, no se me ocurre nada más ¿Y a ti?

Rey bajó su mirada mientras analizaba la situación. Poe era el tipo de chico que busca problemas, pero una parte de ella, una corazonada le decía que su idea no era tan mala. Quizás si deja de lado su miedo constante a romper las reglas pueda ser de más ayuda para su amigo. Rey sólo giró sus ojos en torno a Finn, dándole a entender que todo dependía de él. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión ella lo apoyaría.

—Iremos esta noche. —Dijo Finn tomando la taza y guardándola en su mochila.


	24. Chapter 24

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—No deberíamos estar aquí...

—Corrección, Pecas... no debemos estar aquí.

Las rodillas de Rey se sentían lánguidas, cada paso le costaba y le costaba caro, mínimo un mes de castigo y muchos, muchos puntos menos para su casa, y, considerando que son tres los infractores, esto también le va a costar la copa al finalizar el año.

—Andando, los jardines están despejados.—Llegaba Finn agachado a la altura de sus amigos.

El frío en los jardines era intenso, esta era por mucho la noche más fría que Rey había vivido en la escuela, claro que nunca había salido deliberadamente a los jardines en horarios que estaban estrictamente prohibidos y en los cuales deberían estar durmiendo.

—Camina, Rey...—Poe tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica y la jaló a lo largo de los jardines, caminando y evitando hacer más ruido del necesario. Rey no dejaba de observar sus pasos y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo detrás, por si alguien los seguía.

¿Todo será más fácil cuando entremos al bosque, verdad? se preguntaba a si misma cuando divisó la línea que marcaba el inicio de los árboles. Nunca, en todos sus años en la escuela, había hecho algo tan irresponsable y tan fuera de las reglas, eso era cosa de Poe Dameron, no de ella, pero por Finn, bien valía la pena el riesgo.

Finn encabezaba a los tres muchachos, él mantenía la taza oculta y bien guardada en una pequeña mochila. Conocía mejor el camino al lago, ya lo había cruzado durante la prueba.

Una vez que se adentraron al bosque Poe relajó ligeramente su mano, pero Rey se negaba a soltarlo, claramente asustada.

—Oye, yo voy a cuidarte, tranquila...

La sonrisa de Poe era lo suficientemente cálida para brindarle a Rey un poco de seguridad, pero se negó rotundamente a soltarlo.

El bosque prohibido por la noche era más aterrador de lo que había imaginado, los árboles y las sombras que reflejaba a causa de la luna asemejaban a personas a su alrededor. Los sonidos de los animales y el ulular de las lechuzas eran las cosas más familiares para Rey, pero con el lúgubre abrigo de la noche todo se tornaba más terrorífico.

—El lago ya no está muy lejos—Finn se daba el lujo de hablar con su tono natural de voz, pues confiaban en que los profesores sólo vigilaban los pasillos del colegio.

—Tú nos guías...—Poe extendía su mano para que Finn pasara primero, mientras Rey se acomodaba a su lado, aún enganchada de su mano.

La actitud confiada de Poe, casi heroica ante este tipo de retos, alguna vez trajo loca a Rey, era más joven entonces, absolutamente inexperta. Pero en momentos como estos no podía evitar recordarlo, estaba en quinto grado en ese momento, Poe era el jugador estrella del equipo de Quidditch y ella su mejor amiga. El sentimiento casi fue recíproco, pero después del verano que pasaron juntos ambos decidieron simplemente olvidarlo y fingir que esos días nunca ocurrieron. La principal razón era evitar que la amistad se desgastara y no hacer sentir a Finn incómodo entre ellos, Poe fue en extremo reiterativo en mantener el secreto ante Finn. Por suerte, para los dos, ninguno tuvo mucho interés en revivir el extraño romance que vivieron.

Los pasos de los chicos se volvieron cada vez más acelerados, Rey apenas podía contener sus nervios ¿Qué pasará si los descubren? no quería ser expulsada, claro que estaban ayudando a Finn para resolver el acertijo de su prueba, pero esa no era una excusa lo suficientemente convincente.

—Rey...—Dijo Poe en voz baja—...relaja un poco tu mano, me lastimas.

—Perdón...—Se apresuró a susurrar apenada.

—Es por aquí, sólo un poco más.—Finn se adelantaba un poco.

Al llegar al gran lago Finn sacó la taza que guardaba en su mochila, pero esta se mantenía exactamente igual, un taza común. Rey comenzaba a molestarse, pues, pareciera que el riesgo ni siquiera valió la pena.

—Dime que ves algo, lo que sea...—Rogaba Poe acercándose a Finn.

—Nada... está igual que siempre.—Gruñó de Finn claramente molesto al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la taza lejos de ellos. Esta rebotó en uno de los árboles y quedó tendida debajo de las hojas del mismo.

De pronto Rey se sintió un poco cínica por enojarse, era obvio que el mas afectado sería Finn, ahora estaban como al comienzo, sin la menor idea de a se que va a enfrentar en la prueba que se avecina. Con cautela soltó la mano que aún aferraba de Poe y caminó hasta donde el recipiente yacía. Finn y Poe continuaban discutiendo sobre cuales son otras opciones para descifrar el enigma.

Rey tomó la taza en sus manos y la inspeccionó con mucho cuidado, había zonas en la taza donde algo quería aclarar, pero bien podrían ser grietas del mismo contenedor. Además la escasa luz no le permitía ver adecuadamente, así que, con extrema precaución caminó más cerca del lago, donde la luz de la luna le permitiría ver algo. El sonido que se produjo de sus pies cuando llegaron al agua la detuvieron de inmediato, en seco.

—¡REY!—Gritó Poe corriendo hasta su amiga y jalándola del brazo.—¿Qué haces, no viste el agua?

Rey se quedó congelada por un momento, atormentada por un miedo que era solo visible en su cabeza, observando directamente a Finn, quien se acercaba a sus amigos, Rey levantó la taza que ahora comenzaba a brillar.

—Es la luna...—Susurró Rey.—La hace brillar.

Finn tomó la taza y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Poe, por su cuenta, ayudaba a Rey a alejarse del lago más y más, hasta que de nuevo estaba internado en el bosque con la chica sujetando su mano, ahora con mayor fuerza que antes.

—No debí traerte aquí, lo siento...—Susurraba él claramente preocupado.

La mandíbula de Rey temblaba, causa del frío y el miedo que seguía consumiéndola lentamente.

—Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, vamos.

—No...—Renegó de inmediato—...nos meteremos en problemas.

—Eso es lo que menos importa ahora.

—Voy a estar bien... sólo volvamos al colegio.

Finn les seguía los pasos de cerca, logró alcanzarlos cuando llegaron a la línea de árboles.

—Regresar debe ser más sencillo...—Finn hablaba de nuevo en susurro, ya estaban en terrenos que los maestros suelen vigilar por las noches y lo último que quería era llamar la atención de alguno.

—Voy a revisar, esperen mi señal y...—Poe se quedó en silenció al instante, de repente todo el bosque se quedó mudo, los insectos dejaron de cantar y algunas aves nocturnas volaron—... no-está-muy-silencioso.

—En efecto señor Dameron, muy silencioso.

Y los tres estaban en grandes problemas, el profesor Severus Snape, se colocaba justo detrás de los tres chicos, con sus manos sobre el pecho.

—Arriba, todos, vamos con el director.

Siete años en el colegio, y se sentía como alumna de primer grado, caminando por los pasillos escasamente iluminados hasta la dirección, ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a hablar frente al profesor Snape, sabían que con él no valía la pena dar explicaciones, en todo caso podrían excusarse con el director, pero el único que podría salir librado sería Finn, él estaba tratando de descifrar el enigma de la taza, pero ¿Rey y Poe?. La última vez que Rey se metió en problemas a causa de sus amigos estaban en tercero, Poe los convenció de investigar la sección restringida de la biblioteca, por suerte para ellos sólo les costó algunos puntos menos a su casa, pero desde entonces Rey se mantenía alejada de los planes que consideraba tontos e irresponsables, y este sin duda era un plan tonto e irresponsable.

La discreta puerta de la dirección se abrió apenas llegaron.

—Adelante, por favor...—Recitaba la cansada voz del director.

Finn, Rey y Poe ingresaron a la espaciosa oficina escoltados por su profesor.

—Encontré a estos tres deambulando por el bosque prohibido. Quebrantando al menos 4 reglas del colegio. La expulsión es lo mí...

—Severus...—Dijo el director levantando su manos para detenerlo—...Aunque agradezco tus consejos, no eres el responsable de la casa de Ravenclaw, el castigo lo decidirá el profesor Filius Flitwick. ¿Serías tan amable de llamarlo?

Ondeando fuertemente su capa salió de la oficina en busca del profesor. Los chicos se quedaron de pie ante el director que los observaba en silencio.

—Y al menos ¿Descubrió el enigma señor Calrissian?—Los viejos y agotados ojos del director se posaron sobre Finn.

Finn bajó ligeramente su mirada mientras asentía.

—Mucha suerte, entonces.


	25. Chapter 25

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Una semana ayudando a los elfos en las cocinas, ese fue el castigo que decidieron para el trío, además de 50 puntos menos para cada uno. Poe fue el menos afectado, por años había intentando colarse en la cocina, pero los elfos son seres inteligentes y muy celosos con su trabajo. Rey sólo estaba agradecida de no haber sido expulsada y Finn, con el enigma resuelto sobre la taza, estaba al menos más calmado.

—¿Entonces sólo decía una fecha y una frase?—Poe preguntaba mientras barría los pisos.

—Si, Poe... por cuarta vez, sólo decía eso.—Finn tenía sus manos metidas hasta los codos en el lavaplatos.

—Al menos ya sabes cuando será la prueba—Rey pelaba las patatas que serían convertidas en puré esa misma noche.

—Si...—Suspiraba Finn.—Pero no me queda del todo claro esa frase... "Permite que tu corazón te guíe"

—Quizás no sea una prueba de resistencia o investigación, como lo fue la anterior. Posiblemente sólo intenta advertirte.—Rey tomaba otra patata.

—¿De que forma?—Preguntó Finn tomando otro de los platos sucios.

—No lo sé... es como cuando sales a acampar y te dicen "Cúbrete bien" o "No olvides tu ropa".

Poe la observaba con el ceño fruncido, dudando ampliamente de las palabras de su amiga—Me parece muy extraño. No creo que sea eso, debe haber algo más.

—Bueno, podemos quebrarnos la cabeza pensando, pero estoy segura de que debe ser una prueba más relajada que la anterior.

—Y ¿De quien será esta prueba?—La voz temerosa de Finn se hizo presente.

—Si es como dice Rey, una prueba relajada, debe ser de Paulo.—Poe se recargó ligeramente en la escoba.

—Sin holgazanear...—Dijo un elfo qué lo golpeó con una cuchara de madera en la rodilla.

La semana estaba iniciando, y el castigo en la cocina era claramente deprimente para Rey, pero su único consuelo era que ese mismo martes comenzaba sus nuevas clases con el profesor Ben Solo, pasaría con él el menos una o dos horas extras.

Tomando un almuerzo rápido, cuando sus materias regulares terminaron, estaba lista para partir directo al salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Una vez concluida la clase se dirigiría a la cocina a continuar con su castigo. Sus amigos, muy probablemente, justo ahora estarían en la biblioteca, leyendo o buscando algo de información, pero Rey estaba segura sobre lo que pensaba de la prueba, no encontraría nada en los libros que pueda ayudarlo. Sólo esperar a que llegue el día.

Conforme más se acercaba a la puerta del salón su corazón palpitaba con una energía desbordante, un hormigueo comenzaba a apoderarse de sus extremidades y sabía que sería difícil concentrarse.

Al rededor del pasillo había algunos alumnos esperando por su profesor, Rey pensaba que, muy probablemente, él estaría leyendo su libro en algún lugar alejado. Ajustó su mochila, que colgaba del hombro, y continuó avanzando hasta la puerta, ahí junto al resto de sus compañero esperó.

—¿Olvidaste algo en el salón? Está cerrado—Dijo Alan Millan, un agradable Hufflepuff, señalando la puerta.

—No, voy a tomar la clase con ustedes...—Le respondió Rey sonriendo ámpliamente.

—Tomen su varita continuaremos tratando de invocar un patronus el día de hoy...—El profesor Solo apareció casi de la nada.

Rey ingresó al cuarto, que ahora no tenía las bancas en las que se sientan durante las clases regulares. Se mantuvo cerca de Alan, el único compañero de séptimo año en el grupo.

—No te desesperes si no lo logras aún... tenemos semanas practicando esto...—Alan susurraba a Rey. Quien de nuevo respondió solo asintiendo y sonriendo.

—Señor Millan, espero que al menos esta vez logre convocar el escudo. Un Auror no puede darse lujos de fallar constantemente. Señorita Kenobi ¿A conjurado un Patronus antes?

—No señor...—La voz demandante de Ben la abrumó, durante las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se limita a lo que dice el libro y explicar pausadamente a los estudiante, el patronus es un conjuro complicado y lo vieron hace algunas semanas. Apenas pudieron practicarlo.

—Debería comenzar ahora...—Terminó por decir acercándose a ella.— ¿Sabe como conjurarlo?

—En teoría...

—Necesito que lo lleve a la práctica. Pava ¿Qué debe hacer Kenobi para conjurar un Patronus? —Preguntó con dureza a la joven que de inmediato bajó su varita y respondió la pregunta.

—Concentrarse en un recuerdo, uno feliz. Permitir que el sentimiento la inunde y tratar de expulsar ese sentimiento a través de su varita.

—Quiero ver lo que tiene...—Dijo Ben girando hacia Rey.

Sus ojos conectaron de inmediato, Rey apenada bajaba la mirada buscando su varita de color blanco escondida entre los pliegues de su capa.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en algún momento feliz, pensó en su abuelo, la primera vez que celebró su cumpleaños con él, recordaba el sabor del delicioso pastel de fresa que le preparó. Tomando un fuerte respiro abrió sus ojos y elevó su varita.

—Expecto Patronum—Recitó la joven bruja, pero la punta de su varita apenas y se iluminó con un delicado brillo blanco. Sus ojos de movieron y buscaron la mirada de su profesor. Él sólo negaba con su cabeza.

—Va a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso... Jessika Pava esta a punto de darle forma a su patronus y tiene que ponerse al día con al menos un mes de trabajo que sus compañeros han realizado. Concéntrese.

Ben dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otros estudiantes a quienes corregía y ayudaba con la posición de sus pies y manos. ¿Acababa de regañarle? Rey se sintió pequeña, apenas nada, y encogida de hombro se veía todavía más diminuta. Alan, su compañero, sólo le dirigió una mirada alentadora.

La clase concluyó y ella se sentía cansada. Notaba en la expresión de todos sus compañeros que estaban iguales. Comenzaban a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas y el profesor de acercó a Rey con un pergamino en sus manos.

—Estos son los temas que hemos visto hasta ahora, quiero para el jueves un ensayo completo sobre Dementores y la Prisión de Azkaban. Y la importancia de conjurar un Patronus siendo un Auror.

Rey no respondió, apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse y sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el trozo de papel donde venía su asignatura, con cuidado la dobló y la guardó en su capa.

Sus pies apenas le respondían y en cualquier momento podría caerse, tambaleaba por los pasillo camino a la cocina. ¿De verdad la clase fue tan mala? Comenzaba a creer que inscribirse en ella no fue de sus mejores ideas. Mientras más avanzaba el suelo y las paredes parecían moverse de lugar, colocaba sus manos en la dura piedra de la pared para no caerse.

—¿Rey?...—La grave voz de su profesor la hizo regresar su mirada—¿Qué hace? su sala común está del otro lado.

Rey apenada bajó su vista para responder.—Voy a la cocina... estoy castigada.

—¿Ahora que hizo?...—Preguntó en falso tono acusador mientras se acercaba y pasaba el brazo de la chica por el suyo para ayudarla a caminar.

—Estaba... en el bosque.—Respondió ella, demasiado cansada para pensar en alguna excusa o explicarle la situación.

—Su séptimo año y está usted desatada.

Rey sonrió calmada, esperaba algún regaño.—Ayudaba a mi amigo Finn. Entonces vale la pena el castigo.

—Cuando llegue a la cocina pida un poco de miel o chocolate, le va a regresar la energía. El Patronus es algo desgastante.

—Lo noté...—Dijo ella sonriendo. Sentía que su cuerpo de caía a pedazos.

—Y descanse, el jueves continuaremos con lo mismo... Sus compañeros ya pasaron por esto, deberá dejarlo todo en clases si desea alcanzarlos.

Rey asintió ligeramente, ahora la voz de Ben ya no sonaba demandante como en clase, estaba más clara, más tranquila. Los barriles en la entrada de la cocina le decían que este viaje terminaba. Ben deslizaba su brazo lejos de la joven y ella caminaba hasta la entrada de la cocina.

—La veo mañana en clases...—Le dijo él levantando su mano y despidiéndose.

—Hasta mañana...—Le respondió ella.

Metió las manos en su capa, debía esperar por sus amigos para entrar. Entonces sintió el pergamino con las asignaciones de la clase y lo sacó para leerlo con calma.

La letra de su maestro era curva y muy sencilla. Los temas estaban en mayúsculas. Apenas tenían un mes de clases y el Patronus era el tercer tema que veían. Aparentemente daban más tiempo para practicar los conjuros. Era un alivio ver que estudiaron sobre hechizos protectores, una clase que dominó a la perfección el año pasado. Los hechizos desmemorizantes era un tema que la preocupada, estudiaron sobre ellos, pero nunca los aplicaron, pues podía correr el riesgo de borrar partes importantes de la memoria. Así que debía practicar en algo más. Continuaba leyendo el pergamino, pasando por la asignación que le encargaron ese mismo día, y al final de la hoja detecto otro pequeño párrafo. "Es usted muy lista, no se desanime, continúe adelante, confío en su capacidad."

Rey sonrió torpemente mientras leía la dedicatoria al final del pergamino.

—¿Que lees?—Preguntó de repente Poe tomando el papel que Rey sostenía con cuidado.

—Es... es mi asignación, regrésamela.

—Sólo tú podría ver con amor la tarea...—Dijo Poe echando rápido vistazo en la hoja, pero sin leerla realmente antes de colocarla de regreso en manos de Rey.


	26. Chapter 26

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—Sigo sin intender porque estás en esa clase...—Poe observaba a Rey en el gran comedor mientras escribía tan rápido como podía el ensayo sobre Dementores y Azkaban.

—En nuestros siete años en el colegio ¿Cuando has visto una clase como esta?—Preguntó Rey bajando su pluma y observando a su amigo, quien sin decir nada giró los ojos en blanco.—Exacto, nunca... ¿No crees que es importante aprovechar cada oportunidad que nos brinda la escuela?.

—Si, por eso estabas tan entusiasmada de poner tu nombre en el Cáliz.—Le recordó sarcásticamente.

—Oportunidades de aprender...—Agregó la joven. Recordaba como fue reacia en participar en la selección para el torneo.

—De cualquier forma; vas a salir de la escuela y no te vas a encerrar en el ministerio. Te conozco.

—¿A si? Y dime, mi adivino ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando salga del colegio?—Rey cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pues, definitivamente no vas a ser Auror.—Rey sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó escribiendo su ensayo.—...pero si estoy seguro que estás ocultando algo más. A mí no me puedes engañar, pecas.

Su castigo por fin había terminado, el trío era libre de nuevo. Finn decidió relajarse con la prueba, cada vez lo convencía más la respuesta de Rey. Poe por su lado se dedicaba a jugar Quidditch con sus compañeros y algunos otros estudiantes, era un hecho que no se celebraría el campeonato anual, pero al menos podían divertirse. Y Rey pasaba el poco tiempo que tenía libre estudiando, haciendo tareas y practicando su Patronus, intentaba pensar que mejoraba, pero era una verdadera perdedora. Apenas y lograba expulsar un escudo que jamás la defendería del ataque de un dementor. Alan Millan intentaba animarla en las clases, pero era fácil para él, pasó de ser el único que no podía ni conjurar el escudo a ser el primero en darle forma a su patronus; un tucán. Dejándolos a todos atrás incluso a Jessika Pava, quien, si Ben no fuera tan taciturno y poco expresivo, sería la consentida de la clase.

Ese sábado en especial, estaba a exactamente un mes del baile de navidad, su abuelo ya había respondido a su lechuza enviando un baúl con al menos cinco vestidos de donde elegir, esperaba ver verdaderas reliquias, pero cual fue su sorpresa que todos eran muy bonitos, y terminaron por volverse hermosos cuando leyó la tarjeta adjunta en ellos que decía qué todos los vestidos habían pertenecido a su madre. Rey ya había decidido que usar y como peinarse, sólo necesitaba que su pareja le dijese que si. Pero, a pesar de lo que ella podía haber creído, estar en una clase extra con Ben Solo no le estaba brindando tantas oportunidades de estar con él a solas. Claro que tenía más oportunidades de verlo, pero apenas y convivía con él.

—Expecto... Patronum—El enclenque escudo salía de la punta de su varita. Este era el quinto intento y no lograba ver avances. ¿Es que acaso sus recuerdos no son lo suficientemente felices? Recordaba a sus amigos, a su abuelo, los largos veranos en la playa, pero nada funcionaba. Dejaba caer su manos y se tumbó sobre el suelo. Estaba haciendo frío, pero no era un frío helado, así que podía estar sin problemas afuera.

"Uno más", pensó ágilmente, "un intento más y de regreso al colegio"

Con dificultad se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos, para concentrarse. Esta vez intentó algo diferente, recordaría a su familia, claro que sus memorias sobre sus padres eran tan lejanas que lo único que podía hacer era imaginarlos; intentó imaginar a su madre en alguno de los vestidos que su abuelo le envió, la imaginaba sonriendo al lado de su padre. Los imaginaba a ambos abrazados, bailando, intentaba ver a su padre haciéndola reír y ella respondería encantada con un carcajada. Mantenía esa imagen de ellos en su cabeza.

—Expecto...—Recito casi solemne. —... Patronus—La viva imagen de sus padre en su cabeza recorría su cuerpo y sentía como avanzaba hacía sus manos y salía expulsado de su varita. Un escudo, un escudo de verdad, no ese intento desgarbado que lograba cada vez que lo intentaba, era un escudo decente que bien podría defenderla.

Cuando sintió que el conjuro le quitaba todas la fuerzas que le quedaban lo rompió, pero ella sabía que lo había logrado, estaba eufórica, respiraba profundamente y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre el suelo, el sol estaba a su punto más alto, pero la sombra de un viejo árbol la protegía. Cuando por fin el cansancio la abandonaba, comenzaba a sonreír. En ese preciso momento se sentía fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa; incluso de invitar a su maestro al baile de navidad.

Él no debía estar lejos, Rey conocía ya sus escondites preferidos, buscaría en cada uno de ellos de ser necesario, comenzando por el viejo roble detrás del edificio de astronomía. Sus pasos eran tranquilos al comienzo, pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a avanzar con mayor velocidad, ya lo había buscado por todos los lugares que frecuentaba, pero Ben Solo simplemente no aparecía "¿Quizás está en el gran comedor?", se preguntó cambiando su dirección, era muy probable, en fin de semana los alumnos tenían libertad de pasear por el colegio y descansar, algunos pasaban la tarde conversando y comiendo algún bocadillo.

Al entrar al Gran comedor apenas puso atención a las personas a su alrededor, sus ojos llegaron de inmediato a la mesa de maestros, donde Ben Solo destacaba por su ausencia.

Suspiró cansada ¿Donde podía estar escondido? Estaba decidida a continuar buscando cuando el sonido de su nombre la regresó de inmediato.

—¡Rey!...

—Hola, Bill...—Saludaba la joven a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Hola... Reyli-beily, no me respondiste en clase de herbología...

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó ella.

—Imaginé que no me prestaste atención... te pregunte ¿Cuando vamos a concluir el proyecto de las mandrágoras? Se entrega la próxima semana.

Había olvidado por completo ese proyecto. En los invernaderos estaba una mandrágora con su nombre y el de Bill que no había recibido ni luz ni agua en semanas. Se estaba concentrando tanto en su clase con Ben que estaba comenzando a descuidar sus clases regulares; Y se detestaba por ello.

—Hagámoslo ahora...—Rey se apresuró a decir.—Los invernaderos están solos. Tú y yo pode...

—Kenobi...—Ese tono de voz tan amenazador no podía ser de otro maestro. Rey, en poco tiempo, se había dado cuenta de un detalle: Ben Solo tenía dos diferentes tonos en su voz; uno de ellos era el habitual y huraño que utilizaba en clases o cuando había demasiadas personas cerca, y otro más calmado y suavizado que sólo había escuchado cuando estaba solo con ella.—... ¿Cómo va su patronus?

—Excelente, profesor—Recitó con pausa—... hoy logré conjurar un escudo muy aceptable.—No perdió tiempo de alardear.

—Me encantaría ver sus avances.—Dijo él observándola directo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Bill Weasley.

—Claro sólo qué... justo ahora...—Sus ojos se movieron directo a Bill, el joven pelirrojo la estaba esperando para concluir su trabajo. Ella sabía que sería muy sencillo pedirle a su maestro que la acompañe y poder mostrarle sus avances, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo, la calificación de herbología es compartida.—...Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—La veo el martes...—Se despidió Ben ingresando al gran comedor.

Y sin pensarlo mucho Rey se giró hacia su amigo y ambos comenzaron su camino hasta los invernaderos.

Tratar de lucir en calma era su especialidad, su rostro inescrutable y la mente bien cerrada, eso fue lo que le dejó un vida entera al lado de una legeremante. Pero justo ahora, en este precioso momento, sentado al frente de un comedor repleto de estudiantes, lo último que podía hacer era lucir sereno. Ben Solo estaba muy lejos de sentir paz.

Sus largos dedos golpeaban la mesa y sus pies incontrolables y sin ritmo subían y bajaban contra el suelo en una clara señal de desesperación.

Él sabía que sus sentimientos estaban más allá del bien y del mal, y por más que tratara de negarse a si mismo lo que estaba pasando era imposible, sabía que algo sucedida al rededor de su joven aprendiz Rey Kenobi. No puede ser posible que una simple bruja en entrenamiento pueda conmover en él los sentimientos que lo recorren. Consideró seriamente estar bajo los efectos de alguna poción, ella debió aprender a preparar amortentia el año pasado. Y ella a demostrado ser una bruja formidable, pero ni siquiera una poción de esas puede hacer un efecto tan prolongado en alguien, no importa que la estudiante que la prepare sea excelente, se necesitan años para perfeccionarla.

Intentó distraerse con cualquier cosa; la comida, las velas sobre los estudiantes, el ridículo peinado de la maestra de adivinación. Pero por mucho que se concentrara no lograba sacar de su cabeza una retorcida imagen de ella en el invernadero, sola, con un joven pelirrojo sujetando firmemente su espalda. No, imposible, trató de calmarse, él la conocía, un poco, pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo cómo eso. Y de pronto un recuerdo lo hizo levantarse rápidamente de su silla y salir del gran comedor tan pronto como pudo, el recuerdo de ella en el armario de escobas, colocando sus piernas sobre las de él, mientras sugestivamente le decía que el Ministerio de Magia ya le había retirado el detector mágico.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—No está... muerta ¿Verdad?—Preguntaba Rey pausando cada palabra. La madrágora estaba casi seca, sus hojas tenían un poco saludable color café.

Ambos se colocaron las orejeras y Bill con calma desenterró la planta de la maceta. Esta apenas emitía un delicado murmullo, estaban en problemas, su proyecto estaba muriendo, literalmente. Por un momentos los ojos preocupados de ambos chicos se conectaron, se sintieron seguros y retiraron las orejeras, el llanto de la mandrágora no era fatal, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente alto para aturdirlos, apenas lo escuchaban.

—No, no está muerta...—Decía Bill tomando la delicada planta en sus manos— Pero tampoco está sana.

—¿Crees que podamos... salvarla?—Rey estaba preocupada, esto era parte de su calificación y jamás había sacado notas por debajo de un Supera las expectativas.

—Más nos vale...—Bill colocaba de nuevo la planta dentro de la maceta—...Debe haber algún libro que nos ayude.

—Oh... Podemos ir a la biblioteca—Dijo Rey emocionada.

—No... estamos en los invernaderos, cualquier libro sobre herbolaria que necesitemos lo encontraremos aquí.

Cada uno de ellos buscó en los estantes a los extremos. Había pocos libros, y la mayoría eran repetidos, posiblemente olvidados por los alumnos. Bill se encontró con el libro de segundo grado, justo en año en que comenzaron a estudiar este tipo de plantas. Se acercó a Rey con el desgastado libro en las manos.

—Esto nos puede servir...—Dijo él mostrándole la página del libro que las mencionaba.

* * *

Casi por instinto o de manera natural todos, tanto alumnos como algunos profesores, se quitaban del paso del Profesor Solo cuando este caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, especialmente cuando su rostro denotaba una tonalidad roja y una expresión severa enmarcada por un ceño fruncido.

Ben lo intentaba, pero por más que trataba de sacar las palabras de Rey de su cabeza no podía. La furia y un incontrolable sentido de protección se expandía dentro de él "Los invernaderos están solos... tú y yo...", ese par estaban en problemas, y en unos muy grandes si los encontraba juntos.

Los invernaderos no eran tan grandes como recordaba, había al menos 7 de ellos, donde la profesora Sprout mantenía diferentes temperaturas y ambientes. Buscaría en cada uno de ellos de ser necesario. Las primeras dos puertas no dieron resultados. Pero al acercarse a la tercera comenzó a escuchar el alebresto de un par de voces conversando, ahí debían estar ellos. Caminó hasta la entrada del invernadero donde la voz de Bill Weasley se hizo más clara.

—...Debe estar húmeda...—La voz del chico casi sonaba rasposa y penetró hasta lo más profundo del pecho del profesor.

Los oídos le estallaron, sus manos comenzaron a temblar a causa de su propio coraje. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujó, estaba seguro que sería capaz de matar al chico si lo encontraba con las manos sobre ella.

Lo que vio al entrar no fue para nada lo que esperaba; El susto hizo reaccionar al par de chicos girando sus miradas de inmediato a la puerta, donde él estaba de pie. Molesto sería poco para describirlo, Ben estaba furioso.

Pero no los vio ni siquiera juntos; Rey sostenía una pequeña regadera con la que pretendía verter agua sobre la pobre y débil mandrágora. Y Bill estaba justo del otro lado de la mesa con un libro en las manos. De repente el mundo le caía en los hombros y sintió algo que jamás creyó sentir de nuevo; sus orejas lentamente se tornaron más coloradas, al igual que sus mejillas.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos, los ojos de Ben estaban fijos sobre Rey, quien le regresaba la mirada con confusión.

—¿Profesor?—Preguntó ella después de un momento muy prolongado de silencio.

—Ustedes... ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí.—Dijo Ben tan pausado y calmado como pudo.

—La profesora Sprout nos dio permiso, estamos trabajando en un proyecto de herbología...—Rey se explicaba levantando ligeramente la regadera en sus manos.

—Bien... conti-núen...—Salió y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que entró.

Vergüenza, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando en su cabeza. "¿De verdad creía que los iba a encontrar haciendo otra cosa que no fuese tarea?" el sólo pensarlo le volvía a producir vergüenza, necesitaba alejarse de los invernaderos, de la escuela, de ella. Esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

* * *

Rey era la alumna que mejor conocía al Profesor Solo, posiblemente por que era la única que lo seguí a todos lados, pero un sus casi dos meses enamorada de él jamás lo había visto como lo vio ingresando a los invernaderos; furioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Si lo había visto molesto, algunas veces gruñón, pero ese estado de furia era completamente nuevo para ella.

Continuó trabajando con Bill, tratando de poner atención a las cosas que hacía, pero era difícil concentrarse, no podía sacar la forma en que Ben entró al invernadero; a la expectativa, casi a la defensiva, como si fuera a enfrentarse directamente contra algo "...pues, ¿Qué pensaba que estábamos haciendo?" se preguntó Rey mientras tomaba entre sus manos a la mandrágora para agregar antibióticos a la tierra de la maceta. "¿Será que estaba celoso?" Se preguntó casi inocentemente. Ante la idea sonrió con torpeza.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz?—Preguntó de repente Bill sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No.. es que... yo... nada—Tartamudeó la joven.

—Claro...—Dijo con sarcasmo. Sonriendo como si conociera a la perfección los pensamientos de Rey.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, interrumpo ligeramente su lectura para responder una pequeña duda sobre el desarrollo de la historia:

 **El detector mágico** lo portan los magos y brujas hasta los 17 años, lo que significa que ya pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio. De alguna manera es como la mayoría de edad para hacer magia. Rey utilizó el tema del detector como defensa cuando habló con Ben en el armario de escobas, por que él le decía qué a sus ojos todos eran unos niños. Rey se lo dice para probarle a él, y si misma, que es lo suficientemente mayor.

Aprovechando la nota, de nuevo y siempre que pueda me encanta agradecerles su apoyo, es muy lindo sentirlos cada vez que se sube una actualización. No me pierdo ninguno de sus comentarios, mensajes y fanarts; ¡Todos los atesoro!. Lo repito y nunca me canso de decirles que esta historia es para ustedes.

Por cierto ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?...


	28. Chapter 28

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Rey observaba el pergamino con absoluta incredulidad, toda la semana estuvo tratando de revivir a la pobre y debilucha mandrágora, pasó noches desvelada pensando que esto significaría un declive en sus calificaciones, esperaba una calificación de Desastroso a Troll... pero nunca hubiera imaginado que un Extraordinario aparecería en su lugar. "¿Será la calificación correcta?" "¿La profesora habrá confundido los proyectos y le dio su calificación a alguien más?" Estaba sorprendida, pero Bill por otro lado estaba radiante con su calificación, como si obviamente la merecieran.

Poe y Finn obtuvieron un Aceptable, posiblemente el proyecto más sencillo fue para ellos pero, con Finn estresado y Poe con la cabeza en el Quidditch, no podían esperar algo mejor.

—Pecas, agradece tu calificación y deja de torturarte... Salvaste a la planta ¿Si o no?

—Si... pe...—Las manos de Poe taparon inmediatamente su boca impidiéndole hablar.

—De eso se trataba, presentaste tu proyecto, tu mandrágora está viva. Punto.

Poe lo sabía, no había nada peor en todo el colegio que una Rey Kenobi autoflagelada por una calificación que no cree merecer.

Ella se sentía feliz sólo por Bill, claro, la calificación era compartida, pero después de las semanas que dejó en el olvido su proyecto por estar persiguiendo los pasos del Profesor Solo, sentía inmerecida su calificación. Además que desde qué ocurrió el incidente en el invernadero Ben apenas le dirigía la palabra en clases, en los pasillos ha pasado toda la semana evitándola, cuando ella recordaba que al menos le respondía los saludos. Lo que la ha desanimado los últimos días, y su calificación es ahora el pretexto perfecto para mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, al menos de sus amigos.

Las clases extras con Ben Solo se volvieron incomodas, Rey presentó su escudo, ese que ya no era enclenque y desgarbado, ese que bien podía defenderla de un ataque, pero ante los ojos de su profesor no era suficiente. Ya al menos cuatro compañeros más habían convertido sus Patronus a formas animales, y el tema estaba por concluir, tenía hasta el martes para demostrar que podía hacerlo, que podía estar a la altura de los demás. Pero con este reciente cambio de actitud de su profesor, se sentía más cansada cada vez que conjuraba el escudo.

Llegaba el primero de diciembre, los corredores de la escuela se iluminaban con las decoraciones navideñas. Por los pasillos no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera el baile de navidad, ya casi todos sus conocidos y amigos tenían pareja. Después de la invitación de Paulo, Rey ya no volvió a recibir más propuestas para el baile, no se sentía mal por ello, ella se encargó de dejar claro que ya tenía pareja, aunque no fuese verdad. Y con sus planes cada vez más inalcanzables, comenzaba a pensar que debió aceptar la invitación de Paulo.

Los fines de semana los chicos se reunían en el campo de Quidditch, Poe no se rindió con los partidos y formó un pequeño torneo, sin copa al final, haciendo equipo entre todas las casas y los colegios invitados. Había al menos 8 equipos hasta ahora y cada día se unían más, los maestros parecían encantados con la iniciativa de Poe Dameron.

—Hoy voy a hacer las inscripciones oficiales...—Poe tomaba un pergamino del escritorio donde Rey leía uno de sus libros.

—Tú no sabes estar quieto, ¿verdad?

—Ya me conoces, Pecas. Debiste inscribirte con nosotros...

—No...—Murmuraba Rey— Los hermanos Weasley son un mejor refuerzo que yo.

Rey debía admitir que la idea de Poe; de poder hacer los equipos sin importar de qué casa o colegio sean, era interesante. Al menos nueva en el colegio, ya que competían entre casas.

Ella ya tenía otros planes para su sábado libre, como de costumbre, practicar sus encantamientos, en especial el Patronus, el tema concluía el martes y ella, junto a otros dos compañeros, eran quienes faltaban de darle forma a su Patronus.

Ya había encontrado un pequeño lugar apartado en el colegio donde practicaba, sabía que podía frustrarse tanto como quisiera, nadie iba a escucharla de todos modos, con todos pensando en el baile o el torneo de Poe.

Antes de lanzarse de lleno sobre el Patronus, practico encantamientos de transformación y algo de conjuros de protección. Decidió comenzar con lo que más dominaba, así cuando practique el Patronus y no funcione sepa que al menos puede hacer otras cosas.

Relajó su cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente para el cansancio que la esperaba. Esta vez trajo con ella algo de comida en su mochila, decidida a no regresar hasta que su Patronus tome forma.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el único recuerdo que le ha brindado algo en concreto; sus padres. Era irónico que un recuerdo falso le esté brindando el poder de crear un Patronus. Rey ni siquiera recuerda cual era la dinámica de sus padres, no sabía si de verdad su madre reía fuertemente con los chistes que contaba su padre, pues el único recuerdo que tiene de ellos no es nada feliz, incluso es terrorífico, lo que costó años de pesadillas y una terrible fobia al agua. Despejó su mente de esos recuerdos y se concentró en lo que de verdad necesitaba; sensaciones felices. Pero todo se tornaba más difícil para ella, los últimos días no estaba del mejor humor y la navidad, así de hermosa como es, no le brinda tanta paz. Recordaba la familia que alguna vez tuvo, claro que no sería tan triste para ella si de verdad no recordara nada de sus padres, pero es inevitable no pensar en sus rostros, sus ojos antes de cerrarse, en su madre girando para verla antes de morir.

—Expec... Expecto...—Ella en verdad lo intentaba, sabía que no iba a lograr nada con el cuerpo y la mente cansados. Además sus recuerdos estaban lejos de ser felices. Murmuró algunas palabras inaudibles y con un fuerte gruñido arrojó su varita de lado, que chocó de golpe con la pared de la escuela. Como una niña pequeña se dejó caer sobre el suelo helado y se permitió llorar, llorar en serio, dejó que el dolor, frustración, coraje y rabia la invadieran. Contenía fuertemente los sollozos pasando grandes cantidades de saliva por su garganta.

Poco a poco intentó normalizar su respiración, aunque agitada ya estaba más tranquila, sus ojos seguían rojos, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura y dejó descansar sus brazos a sus costados después de ajustar su bufanda y su gorro.

—Es verdad lo que escribí en su pergamino...—Rey giró su rostro al costado, desde donde el Profesor Solo le hablaba, estaba recogiendo la varita que ella arrojó contra la pared—...Confío en su capacidad.

—Gracias...—Respondió Rey sin ánimo en su voz.

Su profesor se acercó hasta ella extendiendo la delgada varita de Rey.

—Le diré un secreto...—Dijo él cuando Rey tomó su varita. Sentándose a un lado de la chica—... cuando yo estudiaba fui el único de mi generación que jamás pudo conjurar un Patronus. De hecho no pude conjurar una hasta algunas semanas atrás. También es nuevo para mí. Sólo no se desespere.

—Es muy fácil decirlo…—Rey hablo después de permanecer en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—No sólo los recuerdos invocan un Patronus.

—Lo sé…—Rey se apresuró a responder recordando que ella conjura su hechizo con recuerdos falsos.

—Parta de eso…—Respondió Ben como si la solución fuera muy obvia.

—¿A usted que le funcionó? ¿Qué es diferente ahora? —Rey se recargó sobre su mano, curiosa de conocer la respuesta de su profesor.

—No tenía muchos recuerdos felices en mi juventud. —Confesó él.

—Y ¿Ahora los tiene?...

—Comienzo a tenerlos…

—¿Podría ver una prueba?... —Rey se puso de pie, aún en sus ojos se veía el vestigio de las lágrimas que la atravesaron— Para entenderlo mejor….

Ben siguió a la joven y tomó su propia varita en las manos.

—Expecto Patronum….— Recitó con solemnidad.

De la punta de su varita una luz blanca salía disparada, esta avanzaba frente a ellos y poco apoco comenzaba a tomar forma, se amoldaba, estiraba y serpenteaba.

—Es un… una…—Rey la observaba pero no era experta en animales que no fuera mágicos.

—Cobra Real…—Concluyó la frase que dejó incompleta la chica.

Rey alternaba entre observar el Patronus y observar a su profesor, entonces una risita se coló en sus labios.

—¿Era Slytherin? —Rey ya lo sospechaba, pero esta era la oportunidad de probarlo.

—¿Muy obvio? —Preguntó Ben con falso tono sorprendido.

—Sólo un poco…—Y así como apareció, el patronus comenzó a desaparecer. Una chispa de curiosidad golpeó la cabeza de la chica—… ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué recuerdo conjuró su patronus?

Ben se mantuvo en silencio observando la nada, indeciso entre decirle la verdad o continuar guardando silencio.

—Nada en especial… sólo el presente…

Rey frunció el ceño, no molesta más bien intentado comprender las palabras de su maestro.

—Quizás yo pueda intentar eso…—Rey tomó de nuevo su varita. Ben asintió ante las palabras de la joven y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Cierra los ojos y relájate…—Dijo él. De inmediato Rey hizo exacto lo que su maestro le pidió. —… Permite que las emociones te llenen, déjalas fluir.

Rey respiró profundamente y se dejó envolver por el presente. Por sus amigos sonriendo y acompañándola, su abuelo enviando hermosos vestidos por correo, los nuevos amigos en la escuela y, la sensación que con más fuerza la recorrió, el preciso momento en que Ben colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y con voz muy baja recitaba el conjuro cerca de sus oídos. Rey abrió sus ojos y elevó su varita en el aire.

—Expecto Patronum…—Su voz jamás sonó tan clara, tan llena de poder.

La punta de su varita se iluminó de nuevo, el escudo se formaba frente a ella, pero este comenzó a alejarse y a dar pequeños saltitos. Ella no soltaba el conjuro, esperando a que el animal tomara forma. Este comenzó a rodar y aclaraba la imagen de algo parecido a un roedor.

—Es una… ¿Rata? —Preguntó Rey extrañada. Claro que no era una rata.

—No…—Respondió Ben Sonriendo—… Una Mangosta ¿Usted sólo conoce animales mágicos?

Rey sonrió con esa pregunta que sonaba más a una afirmación, que no era del todo falso, conocía muy poco de animales normales. Quizás de saber un poco más sobre ellos habría notado lo que Ben notó casi al instante que su Patronus apareció; La fuente principal de alimento de las mangostas era justamente la cobra real. Esta chica iba a ser su perdición, en más de una forma.


	29. Chapter 29

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Por fin lo había logrado, el delicado brillo del Patronus se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

—No creí que pudiera lograrlo...—Susurró Rey caminando hasta donde el patronus había estado hace apenas unos segundos.

—Yo nunca lo dudé.—Pero Ben caminaba lentamente en sentido contrario a ella. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando ella giró para observarlo.

—Gracias, profesor...

Él simplemente se quedó en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por un momento, que pareció eterno, los ojos de Rey se quedaron fijos sobre los de su profesor, quien parecía estar inmóvil víctima de algún hechizo.

—Creo que... debería subir y comer algo...—Dijo Ben rompiendo el silencio y aclarando su garganta.

Rey despertó de su trance sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, traje algo...—Rey caminó hasta la mochila que descansaba debajo del árbol.—...Pensé que posiblemente me tomaría más tiempo hacer esto y traje algo de comer.

—Buen provecho, yo súb...

—¿No quiere acompañarme?—Preguntó ella interrumpiendo a su profesor.

—Ah... no creo que yo... no estoy...—Ben tartamudeaba al hablar intentando negarse a la joven.

—Es sólo comida.—Rey colocaba su mochila sobre el hombro—...No me lo voy a comer a usted. Vamos.—Rey sonrió en su dirección y comenzó a caminar.

—¿No comerá aquí?—La curiosidad llegó hasta el profesor que poco a poco cedía sus pasos en dirección a ella.

—No...—Ella señaló el camino que lleva al gran puente de madera—... hay bancas en el puente donde podemos sentarnos.

Rey continuó avanzando por el camino que los alumnos comenzaron a marcar con el paso del tiempo, era como seguir las pisadas de generaciones pasadas.

Ben observaba como ella se alejaba, sin dar señas de que estuviera esperándolo, él bien podría regresar a la torre y dejar a la chica sola. "Me ahorraría tantos problemas" se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba al lado de la joven hasta el viejo puente que conecta al bosque con la escuela.

—Profesor...—Rey llamaba su atención sujetando ligeramente la manga de su capa.—... ¿Cómo era aquí antes?, ¿Cuando usted estudiaba?

—No muy diferente, su maestro de Historia de la Magia aún estaba vivo.—Resopló con sorpresa. Recordando el día que de repente su fantasma apareció a dar la clase.

—¿Y la escuela? ¿Es como la recordaba?

—Justo como la dejé...

El enorme e imponente puente se dibujaba frente a ellos, caminaban con tranquilidad por los jardines hasta llegar a una de las bancas, inmediatamente Ben tomó su lugar, pero Rey continuó un poco más hasta llegar a el barandal de madera, en el que instintivamente se recargo observando el acantilado debajo de ellos.

—En ocasiones vengo aquí con mis amigos.—Rey se giró hasta donde su maestro estaba sentado y con cuidado se subió en la biga de madera. Ben de inmediato se puso de pie, apresurado y temeroso de que la joven posiblemente cayera al vacío. Rey lo notó y sonrió ante su preocupación.—Estoy bien... lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Si, pero... es peligroso, por favor...—Ben extendió su mano en dirección a ella, Rey la observó por un momento, vacilando en su decisión.—... baje de ahí.

El tono preocupado en la voz de su maestro fue lo que la hizo ceder. Rey tomó la mano de su maestro que permanecía extendida ante ella, su mano era enorme en comparación a la suya, posiblemente hasta en comparación de otros profesores. Pero, a pesar de su tamaño, era delicado cuando con gentileza cerro sus dedos al rededor de los dedos de Rey y con un ligero tirón la ayudó a bajar de la biga.

—Mucho mejor...—Resopló Ben dejando ir la mano de Rey que por un segundo se quedó suspendida esperando a sentirlo un poco más.

—Tampoco es para tanto, suelo sentarme aquí siempre que vengo...—Rey caminaba detrás de Ben. Él ya estaba sentado sobre la banca de madera colocado estratégicamente junto a la mochila de Rey, en un débil intento de crear una barrera entre ellos.

—Usted suele meterse en toda clase de problema, evitemos un accidente si es posible.

—Yo no me meto en problemas...—Renegó Rey sentándose del otro lado de la mochila.

—Desde que la conozco la he visto cometiendo una u otra infracción...

—Me vio salir del bosque prohibido una vez...—Rey sonrió y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho. Pero Ben la observaba con suspicacia mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

—El primer día de clases no puso atención a mi materia, engañó a toda la escuela para robar un libro de mi oficina, se metió al bosque prohibido, de noche, sola con sus amigos, violando el toque de queda y la obvia regla de no entrar al bosque prohibido...—Él enumeraba con sus dedos, una a una las faltas.

Las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron ligeramente. Primero; por que sentía pena de todas las faltas que había cometido en menos de 5 meses, y segundo; por que Ben recordaba detalles tan irrelevantes como su primer día de clases. Ella había olvidado por completo que Ben le llamó la atención por no estar atenta a su clase.

—Pero debió verme de primero a sexto... era una alumna ejemplar.

—Llegué justo para ver lo peor de usted.

Rey tomó el patético intento de barrera de Ben entre sus manos para buscar su almuerzo. Guardó algunos emparedados y jugo de calabaza. Pasó uno en dirección a Ben quien la observaba, intentando no lucir nervioso hasta que Rey colocó de nuevo su mochila entre ellos.

—Se siente que el invierno será muy helado...—Murmuró Rey cuando una corriente de aire los recorrió.

—Si... posiblemente sea una navidad muy fría.

—El baile tendrá que ser en una chimenea.—Bromeó Rey imaginando a todo sentados tomando turnos para estar ante el fuego.

—Deberá cubrirse bien.

—Si... sobre eso... no creo que asista al baile.—Confesaba Rey bajando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?... Según entiendo sólo los alumnos de primero a tercero no pueden asistir sin invitación.

—Si, pero no me sentiría muy cómoda llegando sola a un baile de parejas.

—Ya veo...—Suspiró Ben, entendiendo que Rey no había sido invitada al baile.

El corazón de Rey comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad, el ligero frío que sentía poco a poco desapareció, sus mejillas irremediablemente se sonrojaron cuando torpemente jugaba con sus manos.

—Claro que... siempre puede haber alguien que me invite justo antes de la fiesta.

—Mantenga la esperanza...—respondió susurrando el joven maestro.

Rey suspiró agotada, sentía las palabras en su garganta luchando por salir, pero no podía, no podía darle forma a su petición.

—Creo que lo mejor es que suba al colegio...—Ben dijo mientas se ponía de pie y le entregaba el emparedado apenas mordido a su alumna. Rey extendió su mano para tomarlo.

Ben asintió ligeramente en modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse. Lentamente sus paso la separaban cada vez más de ella.

Rey permaneció en silencio, sólo observando los pies de su maestro, un extraño sentimiento la recorría, como una presión en el pecho.

—Profesor...—Gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie y corría para darle alcance, dejando sus cosas olvidadas en la banca.—...Profesor Solo.

Los ojos de Rey brillaban a causa de los nervios, pero estaba determinada a no permitir que el nudo en la garganta le impidiera hablar. La respiración de Rey era pesada, mientras Ben trataba de mantenerse sereno.

—Quizá usted... quizá pueda acompañarme usted al baile.

El viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo, Rey permanecía de pie ante él, sumida en un suplicante silencio observando sus ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada y sentía como la presión en su pecho desaparecía y se convertía en esperanza pura.

Ben no respondió al instante, la invitación no lo tomó por sorpresa, debía ser demasiado ingenuo para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Rey por él.

—Por supuesto que no...—Respondió él tajante.—...es usted mi alumna. Lamento si mi actitud le ha hecho pensar algo más, es usted una estudiante por demás destacada y muy lista. Pero yo no puedo acompañarla al baile...

Las palabras de Ben poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse siendo reemplazadas por un zumbido que la calaba hasta las entrañas. La presión en su pecho regresó y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero se mantenía serena, tranquila fingiendo que escuchó algo después del "NO".

—Está bien, profesor... era sólo curiosidad... pensaba que...—Con nervios y una voz temblorosa y algo tartamuda pudo conjurar al menos esas palabras, pero ya no logró decir nada más. Simplemente se quedó callada observando el rostro inescrutable de Ben. Quien después de unos segundos de silencio simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.


	30. Chapter 30

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—¿En que estabas pensando? ¿De verdad creías que iba a decirte que si?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Imaginar que estoy ante un espejo es la única terapia que me consuela justo ahora. Sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo pesaba al menos una tonelada. El nudo en la garganta era insoportable, pero lo que más me perforaba era el malestar producido por un dolor en el pecho, sentía como mis entrañas se contraían y esas ganas de llorar que no me han abandonado.

Debí ser en verdad ingenua al creer que él iba a aceptar una propuesta como la mía. Pero estaba realmente convencida que iba a decir que si, cada parte de la energía que siento que emana de él es como una confirmación a que todo lo que yo siento es correspondido. Que tonta fui. Obviamente estaba reflejando mis propios sentimientos en él, y aunque entendía perfectamente como funcionaban mis sentimientos y mis acciones, no podía dejar de sentirme así, el ser racional no me va a ayudar a superar la tristeza que crecía cada vez más en mi pecho.

El aire frío no era suficiente consuelo, pero tampoco quería regresar al colegio, se que no soportaré verlo ahí.

Preferí permanecer un poco más en el puente, es fin de semana y todos deben estar en el torneo amistoso que Poe estaba organizando. Podría distraerme un poco ahí, de todos los lugares en la escuela, ese tan concurrido, sería el último donde me encuentre con él. Pero se que en el momento en que vea a mis amigos comenzaré, inevitablemente, a llorar y ¿Cómo voy a explicarles que lloro por estar enamorada de un profesor?.

Hasta ahora la mejor opción continuaba siendo permanecer aquí, justo en el puente, tanto tiempo como pueda, al menos hasta que caiga el sol, de cualquier forma planeaba estar fuera todo el día.

Me senté sobre el suelo de madera y colgué mis pies fuera del puente, el aire frío continuaba soplando, solamente ajusté bien mi bufanda y contemplé el paisaje frente a mí.

¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? Estaba en dos clases con él. ¿Me expulsará del programa de aurores? Tampoco creo que regrese el martes ¿A que volvería? ¿A humillarme más a mi misma?

Sabía que huir sería cobarde, pero ¿Que otra opción me quedaba?

Faltaban tres semanas ya para el baile de Navidad, mis amigos ya tenían a sus parejas y los trajes que utilizarían ese día. Finn jamás se había visto tan radiante, y no sé hasta que punto se debe a que Rose será su pareja, tampoco lo había visto entusiasmado por alguien antes. Y Poe, bien Poe es sólo Poe.

Verlo de nuevo el siguiente lunes fue incluso más doloroso de lo que esperaba, volví a ser de nuevo la alumna invisible que ignora cuando levanta la mano para participar. Y no esperé a que mejorara al siguiente martes, ya no volví a las clases extras con él. Supongo que debe ser lo suficientemente listo para saber por que no me acercaba ni a respirar a esa clase. Pero incluso perdí mi interés por la clase extra de Criaturas Mágicas, prefería pasar el tiempo dentro de mi habitación, leyendo algún libro, adelantando tareas, haciendo cualquier cosa que me distrajera y me evitara pensar en él.

Las clases antes de las vacaciones fueron un absoluto desastre, y no por mis calificaciones, pero si por tratar de mantenerme temple ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Poe fue el único que supo que algo estaba mal conmigo, pero incluso él, siendo tan entrometido, sabía que era algo que debía tomar con cautela.

Las vacaciones llegaron muy pronto, tres días nos separaban del baile, mis vestidos ya estaban colgados resignados en el armario.

—...¿Pecas?—El ruido de la puerta me hacía sacar ligeramente la cabeza de las cobijas.—Se que estás ahí... la dama gris me lo dijo.

Caminé sin ánimos hasta la entrada, por un hechizo en las puertas los hombres no pueden entrar a nuestras habitaciones, así como nosotras no podemos entrar a las de ellos, así que sólo abro y salgo, aún continúo en pijamas y con un horrible nido de pájaros en la cabeza. La vista inquisidora de Poe no me toma por sorpresa.

—Me he visto peor.—Le dije en voz baja.

—Lo sé... vamos a bajar a jugar con Bill y Charlie ¿Quieres venir?—Justo antes de que terminara su oración ya estaba negando con la cabeza, él suspiró sonoramente y rascó con cuidado su cabeza—... sabes que no puedes esconderte toda la vida ahí, y que eventualmente tendrás que decirme que te pasa ¿Qué te parece si nos brincamos toda esa parte donde le damos vueltas al tema y me lo dices de una vez?

Él me conocía tan bien que me asustaba. Pero no dejaba de sentirme apenada por todo esto, y definitivamente no iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de un maestro, puede malinterpretarlo de alguna forma, y aunque estaba dolida no quería meter en problemas al profesor Solo.

Yo sabía que todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo, un poco de tiempo sola y todo este lío sólo será una historia divertida que recordar. Pero, lo sentía en mi corazón, aún estaba muy lejos de todo eso. El recuerdos de los últimos dos meses revuelan aún en mi cabeza, todas las muestras afectivas y dulces detalles que Ben había tenido conmigo, conmigo y con nadie más. En verdad estaba convencida que todo esto estaba caminando hacia algo, y ahí iba de nuevo, mis ojos se mojaron ligeramente mientras le negaba a Poe la información que deseaba conocer.

—Está bien, Pecas... será cuando estés listas ¿Bien? no te molesto más.— Los cálidos brazos de Poe me rodearon con cuidado y colocaba su hombro junto a mi cabeza, me permití descansar un momento en él.—Sabes todavía puedo cancelar el juego... y nos vamos nosotros dos a comer algo ¿Qué tal?... ya descubrí como entrar a las cocinas.—Me despegué de él inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos, desde primer año la fantasía más grande de Poe era entrar a las cocinas y parecía que por fin lo había logrado.—...Los castigos son una forma maravillosa de aprender cosas nuevas. Voy por algo de comer y nos vamos de aquí.

Meterme en líos ya no parecía ser un problema para mí, caminaba tomando fuertemente el brazo de mi mejor amigo por los pasillos del colegio mientras él desfilaba orgulloso con su mochila repleta de comida y postres que los elfos estaban inventando para el baile de navidad.

* * *

Ella es todo lo que obviamente no merezco; lista, divertida, inteligente y, aunque hasta cierto punto me sienta extraño pensándolo, ella es absolutamente hermosa. Pero en alguien debía caber la prudencia.

Sabía a donde conducían sus platicas, sus miradas fugases en el comedor y los sonrojos en sus mejillas cada vez que conversamos.

El resultado estaba casi escrito en piedra; entre ella y yo no puede existir nada más que una relación alumno-profesor. Y uno de nosotros tenía que notarlo antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Quizás en el pasado no me habría detenido tanto en pensar las cosas, solía ser la clase de persona que tomaba lo que quería, sin cuestiones, sin ataduras... Extraño tanto a ese sujeto. Pero no, era una persona nueva, con valores y un carácter temple, una niña de diecisiete años no va a poder más que yo.

Me decidí en ignorarla hasta donde pudiera, de ser posible no le permitiría participar en clases, el sólo escuchar su voz es ya intoxicante, sé que si convivo más con ella terminaré cayendo de nuevo.

Increíble pero ella me ayudó a hacer la transición más sencilla, poco a poco dejó de participar en mis clases, incluso se dio de baja en el programa de aurores, lo que académicamente es una pena; tiene demasiado talento.

Pero por otro lado el ver como de forma gradual comienza a perder el poco interés que tenía por mí me es insoportable, si tan sólo ella no fuese tan joven, si tan sólo pudiera yo parecerme un poco a mi padre.

Después de comenzadas las vacaciones, apenas podía verla, ya no la encontraba ambulando por los pasillos sonriendo acompañada de sus amigos, quienes me continúan produciendo una punzada en el estómago cada vez que los imagino juntos, el único consuelo que me quedaba era saber que no estaría con ningún adolescente hormonal durante el baile de Navidad. Si lo que me dijo era verdad, que no tenía pareja hasta ahora.

Los últimos detalles del baile estaban por concluir, los maestros encargados de cuidar a los alumnos ya estábamos alertados sobre los pasadizos y escondites donde posiblemente puedan escabullirse las parejas. Sería una noche en verdad larga.

Caminar por el estudio, sin tantos alumnos al rededor, resulta relajante, a pesar del frío. Apenas he terminado de calificar los últimos trabajos que recibí antes de las vacaciones, y hasta comenzar Enero, de alguna forma, estoy libre, he planeado salir estos días, viajar con mi madre para las fiestas de fin de año, cualquier cosa que me distraiga de ella.

Camino hasta la ventana con la intención de abrirla y dejar entrar un poco de viento, pero lo que parece una acción casual y cotidiana termina por convertirse en una broma cruel de las circunstancias, pues quien más que ella se pasea justo por debajo del edificio tomada fuertemente del brazo de joven Dameron. Mantengo las ventanas cerradas, pero mi mirada está fija en ellos. Caminando juntos, posiblemente con rumbo a los jardines, el verlos me produce esa punzada en todo el cuerpo, un piquete consistente por todos los centímetros de mi piel. Siento como el pecho me arde y como esa parte casi enterrada de mi pasado quiere regresar a arrancarle la cabeza al perfecto Poe Dameron.


	31. Chapter 31

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

"Este es sólo un día normal"... Era el mantra con el que planeaba manejarme el resto del día.

El baile de Navidad era hoy y desde que desperté, temprano por la mañana, escuchaba el algarabío de las chicas que comenzaban sus tratamientos de belleza, planeando como acomodar su cabello, sacando sus hermosos vestidos de gala. Mientras tanto yo bajaba a la sala común a tomar algún bocadillo de las mesas y algo de agua, planeaba sentarme frente a la chimenea y comer chocolates hasta no saber nada de mi vida.

Era extraño ver a los chicos nerviosos y alterados por un baile, Finn y Poe bajaron casi cuarenta minutos después de que me senté cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

—Rey Kenobi... ¿No deberías estar alistando tu vestido?—Finn se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba uno de los chocolates en mi plato.

Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que no iría al baile tarde o temprano, y ya no podía ocultarlo más... la pregunta aparentemente inocente de Finn me humedeció los ojos al instante, recordando las imágenes que me rondaron por semanas antes de invitar a Ben al baile y ser rechazada.

—No... Rey, Rey... no llores ¿Qué ocurre?—Hablaba torpemente Finn.

La preocupada voz de Finn fue lo que alertó a Poe, quien, estando del otro lado de la habitación, se abrió paso hasta estar a nuestro lado. De inmediato Finn buscó en Poe la respuesta que yo no era capaz de darle, claro que sería en vano.

Mi garganta se cerró un poco, lo que me impide pasar suficiente aire a mis pulmones y me hace respirar entre ligeros sollozos.

—... Te cancelaron la invitación al baile ¿No es verdad?

Poe se sentaba frente a mi en el suelo mientras colocaba su mano en mi rodilla. Asentí ligeramente con las pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—Lo mato...—Susurró Poe entre dientes— ¡Dime quien fue!

Claro que no tenía una respuesta para eso, la pregunta de Poe me dio la mentira perfecta. Pero no metería a nadie en problemas sólo para ocultar la realidad de la historia.

—Está bien... no es para tanto, igual no tenia tantas ganas de ir.—Intentaba disculparme con ellos en nombre de la persona inexistente que me canceló la invitación.

—Pero no por eso vas a dejar de divertirte...—Finn tomaba mi mano y la sujetaba con fuerza.—Vas a ir con nosotros.

—¡NO!...—Casi grité, lo último que quería era ser el centro del grupo, todos con sus parejas y yo sola, me negaba a ser la tercera rueda.

—No te vamos a dejar aquí sola y miserable mientras el maldito que te invitó se divierte con alguien más, para eso nos tienes a nosotros.—Finn se ponía de pie y me tomaba de ambas manos para levantarme del sillón. Poe asentía entusiasta en afirmación a todo lo que Finn hablaba.

—Sube y arregla tus cosas, te esperamos aquí en la noche.

—No tienen por qué...—La mano de Poe me topó la boca.

—Queremos que estés con nosotros.—Susurró él casi suplicante.

Y por mucho que los quiera a ellos, y que en verdad quiera ir al baile, no sabía si podría soportar el hecho de aparecer sin pareja y además verlo ahí cuidando de todos mientras yo estoy sentada sola en la mesa, claro que sabía que mis amigos no iban a permitir que yo estuviera triste, de ninguna manera, pero eso sólo arruinaría la noche de las chicas que Finn y Poe llevaran como pareja.

—Gracias... pero no—Le dije al retirar su mano de mis labios.

—Rey...—Repitieron los dos mi nombre.

—Voy a estar bien, ustedes diviértanse por mí.

No fue fácil, pero al final terminé por convencerlos. Después de algunos minutos de súplicas subí a los dormitorios a envolverme en alguna cobija, lo que fue un verdadero error, estaban algunas chicas ya probándose sus vestidos y algunas otras arreglando los hermosos peinados que se harían. Tan lentamente como entré, salí tomando mi bufanda y un gran abrigo para cubrirme.

Los pasillos estaban tan tranquilos, algunos alumnos corrían de un lado a otro en busca de quien pudiera ayudarlos a amarrar una corbata. Yo mantuve mi ritmo hasta salir de la escuela. El lugar más apartado y más tranquilo era el puente, pero me negaba a ir ahí, me hace rememorar el momento en que hablé por última vez con él. Debía existir un mejor escondite donde todo el glamour y la alegría de esa noche no llegara a mis oídos.

Una hora después me encontraba caminando directo al puente, que tontería pensar que encontraría un lugar sereno en el colegio, ni siquiera la biblioteca estaba lo suficientemente en calma.

Me recargué sobre la barandilla de madera y me perdí en el horizonte, en efecto hasta acá los sonidos del colegio no llegaban, podría esconderme aquí al menos hasta que comenzara la fiesta y entonces volvería a la, entonces, solitaria habitación.

Mientras tanto me esperaban algunas horas aquí hasta que caiga la noche. Serían ahora, aproximadamente, las tres de la tarde, el baile oficialmente comienza a las siete.

Muy pronto comienzo a sentir los estragos del frío, me ajustaba la ropa y me abrazaba con la intensión de mantener un poco de calor. Suspiraba y observaba el vaho que salía de mi garganta. ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos ahora? De seguro Finn y Poe tomar algo de comer antes de la cena, sonreí al imaginarlos en sus trajes de gala y comportándose con educación. ¿Y él?... ¿Qué estará haciendo Ben Solo?, pensar en él me sigue revolviendo las entrañas, el simple hecho de imaginarlo aún me hace sentir nervios y extrañas sensaciones en la boca del estómago. Necesitaba olvidarlo, darme por vencida con toda esa historia que me inventé en la cabeza. "Él es tu profesor, no puede ser nada más" intentaba realmente creerme esa historia, pero una parte de mí continuaba negada a que todo esto pasara, estaba segura, completamente, que él también sentía algo por mí, y aquí vamos de nuevo, mis pensamientos continúan engañándome. "Él es tu profesor, no va a sentir nada romántico por ti", me daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza con el puño, con la débil intensión de que la frase se adhiriera más a mi subconsciente.

—¿Rey?...—La profunda voz masculina me hizo salir de mis pensamiento y con un sobresalto salí de mis adentros.—...Reyli-Beyli ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bill Weasley estaba de pie delante de mí, no fue difícil ignorar la pequeña maleta a su costado.

—Yo... e... estoy... nada—Respondí entrecortada.

—¿No deberías estar alistándote para el baile?—Dijo dejando su maleta en el suelo y caminando hasta mi lado en el puente.

—No voy a ir... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No iras?

—No... voy a mi casa con mis padres... supongo que soy el único que se va a ir.—Observaba a su alrededor señalando que éramos los únicos en el lugar.

—¿No invitaste a nadie?—Pregunté con curiosidad, observaba su rostro, él se veía casi tan melancólico como yo.

—Si, pero tardé demasiado... ya tenía pareja cuando se lo pedí.

—¿Cuando se lo pediste?—Recordaba que Paulo me lo pidió el mismo día que anunciaron el baile.

—Hace dos días...—Confesó sonrojándose, ahora lucía todo del mismo color que su cabello—... temía que me dijera que no.—Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente—... de cualquier forma me dijo que no, entonces no estaba tan equivocado.

—Y ¿Por eso te vas?—Pregunté en voz baja recargando de nuevo mis manos en el barandal y observando la maravillosa vista del castillo.

—Quería ir sólo con ella...—Respondió en voz baja.

—Te entiendo...—Susurré con sinceridad, me sentí exactamente igual que él.

—y ¿Qué hay de ti? supe por Poe que tenías pareja desde el día uno...

—Si, eso... era mentira, estaba esperando que alguien más me invitara—Era extraño, pero charlar con Bill me estaba ayudando a sacar todos esos sentimientos que me humedecieron los ojos en estas semanas. Hablar de ellos me estaba ayudando.

—Reyli-Beyli... debiste invitarlo tú.—Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y me sacudió con cuidado, como intentando despertarme.

—Lo hice...—Los movimientos juguetones de Bill terminaron de inmediato.

—¿Y te dijo que no?—Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza—...pobre tonto.

—Está bien, supongo que también tardé demasiado...

Por algunos segundos permanecimos en silencio, sólo observando el horizonte, cuando de repente el sonido de un carruaje se presentaba, ahí venía uno, seguramente el que planeaba llevar a los alumnos que pasarían navidad con sus familias, en este caso sólo Bill Weasley.

—Bien, ese es mi transporte... Feliz navidad Reyli...—Se despidió él tomando su maleta y arrastrándola tras de él.

Él caminaba lentamente, atorando las llantas de su maleta en los huecos de la madera.

—Bill...—Grité sin pensarlo dos veces—...¿No quisieras ir conmigo?

Él se detuvo y giró a observarme con curiosidad, mientras yo cerraba nuestra distancia y me paraba frente a él.

—Tú no puedes ir con la persona que quieres, y yo tampoco... pero no significa que no podamos ir a divertirnos...

—¿Quieres que sea tu pareja en el baile?—Preguntó un poco extrañado. Pero ya me encontraba yo afirmando con mi cabeza.—... Sería un honor.—Me respondió sonriendo con calidez.


	32. Chapter 32

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

Nada estaba resultando como lo había planeado desde el momento en que nos dieron el anuncio oficial del baile.

Corría de la mano de Bill Weasley por los solitarios pasillos del colegio, algunos compañeros ya estaban listos, sólo a la espera de la hora indicada para ir por sus parejas. Teníamos al menos dos horas para arreglarnos y llegar a tiempo, pero con la emoción, combinada con algo de adrenalina, nos ayudará a estar listos incluso antes.

Llegamos a las escaleras donde cada quien tomará su camino a su respectiva casa, nos echamos a correr después de una cómplice mirada furtiva, acordando en silencio reencontrarnos aquí una vez que estemos listos.

Una extraña sensación me recorría, como un revoltijo en el estómago, sabía que iba a verlo ahí, pero estar acompañada de Bill haría la noche menos caótica.

Llegué dando tumbos por la sala común, para mi buena suerte mis amigos no estaban aquí, subí las pequeñas escaleras a los dormitorios, mis compañeras estaban ya dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje y peinados, todas lucían salidas de un bello cuento.

Sobresaltadas voltearon a verme con ojos lleno de curiosidad, posiblemente mi rostro sorprendido las asuste un poco.

—Necesito ayuda...—Susurré débilmente.

Siempre hemos sido un grupo de chicas muy unidas, aunque mi amistad con Finn y Poe es más grande, las chicas con las que comparto habitación siempre han estado ahí cuando las necesito.

De inmediato, entre algarabías y emociones, dos de ellas se colocaron sobre mi cabello, mostrándome la forma en que lo peinarían. Recogido, suelto, peinado alto, en menos de quince minutos habían hecho y deshecho algunos estilos. Mientras ellas terminaron de darse los últimos toques yo tomé un rápida ducha para quitarme el olor del día tan extraño que había tenido. Al salir de las regaderas algunas chicas ya habían bajado y otras se quedaron atrás para ayudarme, una de ellas dejó su maquillaje completo a nuestro servicio. Poco a poco las chicas comenzaban a bajar, hasta que al final me quedé completamente sola, terminé optando por un peinado medio recogido, pero mayormente suelto, un maquillaje muy sobrio. Mis compañeras bajaron mucho antes de que eligiera el vestido que utilizaría esa noche. Mi abuelo envió algunos vestidos de donde elegir, todos pertenecieron a mi madre. Al final opté por uno azul de hombros descubiertos, un hermoso escote de corazón y unas transparentes mangas por sobre el codo de las cuales una capa transparente caía hasta el suelo, estoy segura que mi madre debió lucir mucho mejor en el.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras hasta la sala común, la cual estaba completamente vacía, los largos pliegues del vestido se atoraban en mis pies, por lo que caminaba con un poco más de lentitud.

Llegar hasta el punto de encuentro con Bill fue todo un reto, con calma bajaba cada escalón para evitar caer y rodar.

Bill estaba de pie ante las escaleras, intentando ocultar sus manos entre los extraños pliegues de su traje, posiblemente, ese traje, también perteneció a su padre o incluso a su abuelo. Me recibió con su dulce sonrisa y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

—Luces muy bella, Reyli...—Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la pasaba por debajo de su brazo.

—Tú luces muy... tradicional...—Trataba de buscar alguna palabra para describir su traje tan extravagante.

—Si... creo que era de mi abuelo o de su abuelo...—Confesaba avergonzado.

—Este perteneció a mi madre—Me apresuré a comentar, no quería hacer sentir mal a Bill, considerando que son tres hermanos y no podían todos estrenar trajes el día de hoy.

—Tu madre, a diferencia de mis abuelos, tuvo un excelente gusto.

Los pasos, que nos llevaban hasta el gran salón, que fue adaptado para la fiesta, eran cada vez más tensos, estaba nerviosa y un extraño zumbido me recorría, las manos comenzaban a sudar, pero por otro lado una corriente eléctrica me impulsaba a llegar cuanto antes.

—Voy a ser la envidia de alguien esta noche...—Musitó Bill cuando llegamos a las puertas del salón, las risas y la música llenaban nuestros oídos.

—Yo se de una chica que se va a arrepentir de no haberte elegido a ti...

Bill soltó una risita casi irónica. Sujetó mi brazo con fuerza, claramente estaba mucho más nervioso que yo, y abrió lentamente la puerta. La música estaba sonando y no todos estaban bailando, la mayoría aun permanecían sentados en sus sillas, una puerta abierta fue el pretexto perfecto para desviar las miradas de algunos compañeros, entre ellos Poe Dameron, que inmediatamente al reconocerme voló de su silla hasta donde Bill y yo estábamos de pie.

—¿Él fue?...—Preguntó con rencor en su voz.

—¡No!—Me tomó al menos dos segundos entender a que se refería con su pregunta.

—Pensamos que no vendrías...—Musitaba Finn llegando hasta nuestra altura.

Estaba a punto de responder a Finn cuando me encontré con la lejana figura de Ben Solo observando desde el otro extremo del salón, inmediatamente mi corazón se puso a la defensiva, golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho

—Si... yo... es...—

—Encontré a Rey en el puente...—Dijo Bill interrumpiendo mi tartamudeo—... y le pedí que fuera mi pareja.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, tratando de lucir calmada observando el techo y las paredes mientras asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

Finn y Poe se observaron, como comunicándose en silencio, mientras nos escoltaron hasta la mesa donde Rose estaba al lado de su hermana, y junto a ellas estaba, quien infiero era un compañero de Ilvermorny, al lado de Poe estaba, la joven promesa, Jessika Pava, casi al verla un sentimiento poco amistoso me recorrió el cuerpo, no la odiaba a ella, pero si a la forma en que, clase tras clase, Ben avalaba su talento natural para convertirse en Auror.

—¡Rey... te ves muy hermosa!—Rose exclamo emocionada cuando llegamos hasta la mesa.

—No tanto como ustedes... Que pena perderme el baile de apertura.—Me disculpé en dirección a Finn, quien había ensayado tanto para ese momento.

—Está bien, Finn pisó a Rose al menos cuatro veces, las conté...—Poe tomaba uno de los vasos de cristal que estaban frente a él, y tomaba un gran sorbo a la bebida.—Ahora que estamos todos juntos... vamos a bailar—Poe colocó su vaso en la mesa, tomó la mano de Jessika y entre risitas se fue casi corriendo a la pista.

Pensaba que el baile sería algo más solemne, pero era obvio que los maestros se esforzaron por hacer una fiesta lo suficientemente divertida para los alumnos. Me estaba tomando el tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente para despegarme de la silla y bailar con mis amigos, Bill permanecía a mi lado, aguardando y conversando alegremente, pero su mirada se desviaba de ves en cuando a dos mesas vecinas.

—¿Qué tanto ves?—Le pregunté curiosa, intentado girar mi cabeza, pero su mano me detuvo sosteniendo mi hombro. Sus ojos estaban apenados mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es... Miranda Smith—Confesó en voz baja, casi como si temiera que ella escuchara.

—¿Con ella querías venir?—Pregunté igualmente en voz baja, él solo afirmó con su rostro y apretó fuertemente sus labios.—Deberías invitarla a bailar... digo, ya estamos aquí, no creo que a su pareja le moleste una pieza.

—No... si voy a bailar con alguien esta noche va a ser con mi propia pareja.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y extendió su mano en mi dirección, mis pies aún estaban demasiado nerviosos para acercarme a la pista, pero no iba a dejar Bill con la mano extendida, así que la tomé, con cuidado me puse de pie y caminamos hasta la pista.

Mientras sonreía y bailaba con mis amigos, intentaba mantener mi atención completa en ellos, trataba de no mover los ojos en busca de Ben, deliberadamente me puse a espaldas de donde pude verlo cuando llegué. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en él, pero por fin estaba en el baile que por tantos días soñé con compartir con él. Pero no iba a llorar, no ahora, no cuando estaba rodeada de tantos amigos y tanta calidez.

La música nunca descansó, las alegres melodías poco a poco comenzaron a mermar para dejar lugar a las suaves canciones que sólo puede bailar tomando la espalda de tu pareja. Para Poe no fue extraño de ninguna manera, inmediatamente la música cambió tomó la mano de su pareja y la jaló con cuidado para recargarla sobre su pecho, incluso Finn estaba rodeando la cintura de Rose con delicadeza. Bill y yo nos observamos durante alguno segundos, golpeé discretamente mis manos contra mis costados, dudando si él quería continuar bailando, supongo que él debió pensar lo mismo. Pero con tímidos pasos nos acercamos lo suficiente para que yo pudiera pasar mis manos sobre sus hombros y lentamente nos balanceamos de un lado a otro.

—Es tan raro para ti como para mí...—Le confesé sonriendo.

—Si, un poco...

—¿Quieres que regresemos a la mesa?...

—No...—Negó él con la cabeza— es sólo un baile.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio y me permití acercarme un poco más a él, terminé por recargar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y una de mis manos bajó por la solapa de su saco hasta quedar a la altura de mi hombro. Mi corazón estaba palpitando con locura, y trataba de controlar mi respiración, observaba el piso y los pies de mis amigos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Cuando levanté la mirada lo único en que mis ojos pudieron concentrarse fue en la mirada del profesor Ben Solo, que nos observaba desde la puerta de entrada, sus hombros lucían tensos y si las miradas mataran, posiblemente, Bill y yo estaríamos muertos.

¿Pero ahora que le ocurre? Comenzaba a exasperarme su actitud, fue él quien me dijo que yo malinterpretaba su comportamiento conmigo y ahora está aquí de pie ante nosotros, asesinando con la mirada al pobre Bill Weasley. Mi rostro se crispó un poco cuando rompí el contacto visual y giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado. Bill se arremolinó un poco para adaptar su cuerpo al mío ahora que por fin me había determinado a moverme.

—Creo que van a reprobarme...—Murmuró entre sonrisas.

Su comentario me dejó helada ¿Es que acaso Bill se había dado cuenta?, continué bailando fingiendo que no había escuchado su comentario.

El baile estaba lejos de terminar, pero cuando la música volvió a retomar su ritmo alegre ya estaba demasiado cansada, cansada y abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido desde temprano en la mañana.

—Creo que voy a subir ahora...—Anuncié mientras me alejaba de mis amigos. Bill de inmediato me seguía las pisadas.—No...—Le dije extendido mi mano—Quédate si quieres, el baile aún continúa.

—No sería correcto, eres mi pareja...—Dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola en su brazo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta y salimos al pasillo, en algún punto de la noche había comenzado a nevar y ahora el terreno lucía completamente blanco.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, de verdad.—Solté a Bill y me pare frente a él.

—No sería un caballero si dejo que te vayas sola.—Insistía él.

—¿Sabes? creo que vi a Miranda Smith sola, quizás puedas pasar el resto de la noche con ella.—Por un momento lo dudó, claramente interesado en ir con ella.—A mí no me molestaría...—Susurré en voz baja.

—Eres la mejor Reyli-Beyli...—Sonreía mientra descansó un tierno beso sobre mi mejilla. Me quedé de pie mientras lo veía regresar a la puerta.— Por cierto...—Bill se detenía en la entrada y giraba de nuevo para observarme—... él no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.—Sonrió de nuevo asintiendo y regresando al salón.

Si lo sabía, Bill Weasley se había dado cuenta de todo. Cuando desapareció de nuevo en la habitación mis pies comenzaron a sentirse lánguidos, producto del comentario que quedó suspendido en el aire. Pero fuera de todo el nervio y miedo que comenzaba a sentir ¿Era verdad? ¿Ben Solo me había observado toda la noche?

Caminé de regreso hasta un costado de la puerta, donde había pequeñas bancas de piedra donde me senté un momento. Antes de regresar a mi habitación quería perderme un momento en mis pensamientos; Atar cabos, se supone que sólo soy una estudiante más, porque esa actitud tan repelente y de repente me ve llegar con alguien más y pareciera que quiere arrancarle la cabeza a todos en el salón.

Antes de continuar ahondando en mis pensamientos el ruido de la puerta me distrae, esta abruptamente se abre y por un segundo queda suspendida y el ruido de la música y brillos de la luz se escapan, estos acompañados por el ondear de la capa del Profesor Solo que camina a paso firme hasta el inicio de las cortas escaleras que nos llevan de regreso al colegio, ahora bañadas por la nieve. Observaba sus alrededores con ademanes preocupados, salió con tanta brusquedad que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba sentada detrás de la puerta.

Me mantuve en silencio, y un arranque de adrenalina me impulsó a ponerme de pie.

—Aquí estoy...—Le dije, sabiendo de alguna forma que lo qué buscaba con tanta preocupación era a mí.


	33. Chapter 33

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—Aquí estoy...

El sonido de mi voz lo tomó por sorpresa, y por un momento permaneció quieto, intentando decidir que era lo que haría a continuación. La respuesta la sabía incluso antes de que él se moviera; tenía que confrontarme, tendría que volverse para verme y darme cuantas de que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Planté mis pies sobre el suelo, sentía más determinación en este momento que en todo el mes que intentaba invitarlo al baile. Quería respuestas, y conocía el lugar perfecto para obtenerlas.

Sus ojos ya estaban fijos sobre mí, sin decir una sola palabra y con un ademan en la mirada le pedí en silencio que me siguiera, por primera vez, en toda la noche, el vestido no se enredaba en mis pies. Caminé hasta la parte posterior externa del salón, donde alguna vez Poe me mostró la entrada a uno de los muchos pasajes que existen en la escuela. Las escaleras se ocultan detrás de una gárgola y sólo aparecerán si tocas los dedos indice y pulgar, mientras soplas en la nariz de piedra de la estatua.

Las escaleras llevan a una parte escondida del colegio, una terraza invisible para los ojos, pero lo suficientemente amplia, con vista al interior del salón, lo maravilloso de ella es que quienes están dentro no pueden vernos a nosotros, era el escondite perfecto. Su único defecto es que se encontraba al aire libre, estaba completamente nevado y caminar era más difícil.

Llegué hasta el borde de la terraza y me mantuve tranquila, respirando con calma.

Él no tardó en alcanzarme y pararse a mi lado, sus manos estaban sobre la nevada piedra, movía nerviosamente los dedos de arriba abajo.

—¿Entonces?... Continuaras fingiendo que no está sucediendo algo o esto también lo estoy imaginando.—Me paré frente a él, pero Ben continuaba observando el horizonte, sin verme a los ojos— No creas que no me di cuenta que no dejaste de observarme toda la noche, incluso Bill Weasley lo notó.

El tono de mi voz se imponía sobre el silencio sepulcral que lo rodeaba, Ben únicamente cruzo los brazos sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo.

—Respóndeme...—Le exigí tomando su brazo y lanzándolo con todas mis fuerzas en un intento para que su rostro me encarara.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—Preguntó elevando el sonido de su voz, sonaba más rasposa, claramente intentando intimidarme.

Pero me planté, y elevé mi rostro con total seguridad.

—La verdad...—Este se estaba convirtiendo en un duelo de intimidación y era una discusión que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Algo estaré haciendo bien pues al escuchar mi respuesta movió su garganta tragando saliva en el acto.

—Tienes razón; algo está sucediendo...—Admitió él en un susurro—... Y me está volviendo loco.—Por fin sus ojos giraron para observarme, pero esta vez no era esa mirada asesina que lanzó sobre Bill Weasley, esta lucía más cansada, abrumada y sobre todo suplicante.

—¿Qué es...?—Pregunté con suavidad, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla saliendo directamente de él.

—Tú...—Susurró él casi con la intención de que ni siquiera yo pudiera escucharlo, que error pues mis sentidos estaban disparados.—...Tú con él, con ellos, con Dameron, con Calrissian—El tono de su voz fue aumentando gradualmente mientras enumeraba—... tú siendo compartida con todos en esta escuela y sin nada para mí. Y ser egoísta me está volviendo irracional.

—Pudiste habértelo evitado diciéndome que si...—Le recriminé con la voz cargada de rencor.

—Claro...—Soltó una risa irónica—... y llegar contigo del brazo justo como lo hizo Weasley... me abrían expulsado del colegio antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Tampoco te estaba pidiendo llegar de tu mano o que bailaras conmigo toda la noche, sólo quería llegar contigo y ya.

—¿Por lo que ahora soy yo quien está imaginando cosas?—Su voz ya sonaba cansada.

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme el discutir con él, claramente buscaba la manera de salir de toda esta situación y yo, siendo tan insistente, no se lo estaba facilitando.

—Yo debo ser honesto contigo...—Habló después de los segundos de silencio más extensos de toda mi vida. Esta vez su voz sonaba más tranquila, intentando entrar en razón—... soy tu maestro, esto no te va a dejar nada bueno, soy diez años mayor que tú, apenas estás comenzando a vivir... sin mencionar el problema en el que yo me metería.

—No planeaba decirle a nadie...—Dije en voz baja. Pero Ben se mantenía distante ante mis palabra, continuaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa— Vas a continuar negando ¿Hasta cuando? No soy una niña Ben Solo, soy joven es verdad, pero estoy lejos de ser una niña.

Cubrí mis hombros con mis propias manos, el frío comenzaba a calarme realmente. De nuevo Ben giró sobre sus talones y estaba dándome la espalda. Era casi como hablar con una pared, dura y hueca. Trataba de mantener el ritmo calmado de mi respiración. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y regresar a mi habitación cuando las palabras de despedida se atoraron en mi boca.

—En verdad me agradas, Ben...—Dije en lugar de un "Buenas noches"... mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, no sabía hasta que punto era el frío el que ocasionaba mi sonrojo.

—No eres la primera y yo tampoco voy a ser el último profesor que se enamoró de su estudiante.—De nuevo Ben giraba para observarme y se acercaba muy lentamente hasta estar parado justo a medio paso de distancia de mí.

¿Acaba de afirmar que si está enamorado de mí?

—¿Y que harás?—Mis manos viajaron directo a los pliegues de su capa y los sujeté, como aferrándome a una pequeña luz de esperanza— ...esperar a que termine la escuela.

—De ser preciso...—Murmuró mientras dibujaba la forma de mis nudillos con sus manos.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar en cinco meses...—Ese medio paso que nos alejaba fue cerrado mientras le contestaba.

—Que pasen... será lo mejor.—Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los míos. Una de sus manos se alejó de las mías y acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello que se despeinaron con el viento gélido que soplaba.

—Y si mejor ocurren ahora...—Empuñando mis manos jalé un poco su capa para acercarlo más a mí, mientras que con mis pies intentaba subirme de puntillas con la intención de estar lo más cerca posible de su rostro. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente.

—Basta, Rey...—Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombro y presionando ligeramente para hacerme retroceder.—... es mejor esperar.

—Entiendo...—Respondí apenada. Bajando la mirada.

Esperaba que el terminara por alejarse, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo de pie justo en su lugar y sus manos bajaron de regreso hasta mis manos, rozando ligeramente mis brazos en el proceso. Mi corazón estaba desbordado de emoción ¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando? Necesitaba un un chorro de agua fría para despertar, si todo esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

Permanecimos de pie uno frente al otro perdidos en la profundidad de nuestros ojos, cuando un extraño sonido nos hizo salir del trance, era un ruido poco peculiar, como el que hacen las ramas de un árbol cuando se rompen. Nuestros ojos rompieron el contacto y buscaron la fuente del sonido. Ambos giramos nuestro rostro para ver hacia arriba, el cielo nocturno nublado y las luces del interior del gran salón nos dejaron ver de que se trataba.

—¿Qué lo sostiene?—Pregunté incrédula viendo como el muérdago colgaba de la nada y su posicionaba sobre nosotros.

—Es lo de menos...—Respondió con rapidez.

Tomando mis mejillas con sus manos terminó por cerrar la brecha que nos separada y hundía sus labios sobre los míos.


	34. Chapter 34

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

El fantasma del beso que recibí esa noche continuaba impregnado en mis labios, aún podía cerrar los ojos y recordar la forma, la textura, el sabor de sus labios. Sonreía torpemente mientras estaba acurrucada en mi cama, el baile había terminado hace horas, mis compañeras ya estaban dormidas y yo no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Una parte de mí temía dormirse sólo para despertar y dudar si todo fue un sueño o no.

Al final el cansancio fue más fuerte que yo. No recuerdo haber soñado nada, pero al despertar, me sentía vivaz, poderosa, me sentía absolutamente indestructible y una sonrisa se dibujó desde el primer momento en que abrí los ojos, pues sabía que no había sido un sueño.

Bajé las escaleras, no me sorprendió no ver a mis compañeros aquí, aún nos quedan pocos días de vacaciones y algunos estudiantes se fueron justo terminando el baile. Después de todo, era Navidad. Consideré fuertemente yo también irme con mi abuelo, pero después de lo que sucedió en el baile, no planeaba dejar la escuela.

En la sala común, a pesar de no haber gran cantidad de alumnos, los elfos dejaron algunos postres navideños, posiblemente los que sobraron ayer por la noche. Tomo algunas galletas en un plato y me sirvo un poco de chocolate caliente, para sentarme frente al fuego de la chimenea.

—¡Feliz navidad!—Entoné cuando mis amigos por fin bajaban de sus dormitorios, Poe aún lucía dormido.

—Feliz navi...agg—Poe tallaba sus ojos y se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala común, junto a mí.

—Feliz Navidad, Rey—Finn por otro lado, estaba más despierto, tenía ojeras, pero no como las de Poe.

—Gracias por el chocolate, pecas—Dijo Poe mientras arrebataba la taza de mis manos.

—¡Hey!—Le recriminé mientras los observaba tomarse mi bebida.

—Que educado, Dameron...—Finn, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, mientras me entregaba otra taza con chocolate.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña mientras le sacaba la lengua y tomaba pequeños sorbos de la nueva taza que Finn había traído para mí. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, mientras sonreía y lanzaba migas de pan a Poe, que esta era la primer navidad que pasaba sola con ellos dos.

El aire helado del invierno se colaba entre mi gorro y la bufanda que me cubrían la cabeza, sentía la nariz fría y , muy probablemente, ya debía estar enrojecida.

Estaba sentada en uno de los árboles a las orillas del bosque prohibido, dejaba colgar una de mis piernas y la balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras contemplaba las ramas de los árboles. Quizás en el pasado habría estado aterrada de estar aquí sentada, sola y a muy poco tiempo de que caiga la tarde. Pero hoy era diferente, ahora todo va a ser diferente.

Un repentino jalón del tobillo me hizo salir de regreso al mundo exterior, no me asusté, esto era justo lo que estaba esperando.

—Tardaste...—Murmuré asomando mi cabeza subiendo el pie que Ben sujetaba con delicadeza.

—Todavía tengo pendientes que hacer... ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

—No tanto...—Confesé sonriendo y encogiendo de hombros.

Por un segundo nos quedamos observando a los ojos del otro, estar sobre él me permitía una nueva perspectiva de su rostro.

—¿No vas a bajar?—Preguntó rompiendo el silencio. De inmediato me deslicé con cuidado. Ben no tuvo el suficiente tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos los pensó ya había dado el salto para bajar del árbol.—No entiendo cual es tu fascinación con los árboles...—Musitó colocándose a mi lado—... siempre tienes que encontrar uno en donde subirte.

—Será quizás que no me asustan las cosas altas...—Respondí sonriendo y acercándome más a él. Pero es obvio que aun se siente incómodo con todo lo que está pasando entre los dos, pues apenas me acerqué y él retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

—Nada te detiene ¿No?... ni siquiera los pliegues de tu capa...—Se refería claro durante las clases, ya que justo ahora sólo llevó un suéter y un pantalón térmico.

—Lo hago desde pequeña, supongo que es practica, además es sólo tela... no son cadenas Ben, relájate—Le di un pequeño y juguetón golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía.

—¿Te... dijeron algo tus amigos?—En el fondo sabía que era la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer desde que acordamos estas citas clandestinas.

—Yo no les dije donde estaría... y no tendrían porque estar sobre mi todo el tiempo, Poe tiene su torneo y Finn... bien Finn tiene que preocuparse por su prueba.

Pareciera que la respuesta no logra tranquilizarlo. Es justo esa la razón por la que decidimos vernos aquí, en las orillas del bosque prohibido, donde los alumnos no tienen permitido acercarse y es la zona que Ben se supone debe vigilar, lo que garantiza que ningún otro maestro vendrá por estos rumbos. Y aun con todas las precauciones que tomamos, él continúa a la defensiva.

—Nadie va a pasar por aquí...—Le dije tomando sus manos—... tranquilo.

Sujetando su mano lo guié hasta quedar sentados sobre el frío césped.

—¿No planeas ir con tu familia para las fiestas?—Preguntó él, aun sujetando mi mano. Con sus fríos dedos dibujaba las figuras que se distinguían en la palma de mi mano.

—No, ya le envié una carta a mi abuelo explicándole que pasaré año nuevo con mi nuevo novio...—Sonreí cuando la sangre se dejó esparcir por el rostro y las orejas de Ben—...Sólo bromeo, pero si le dije que pasaría las fiestas en la escuela. ¿Qué hay de ti?... ¿No verás a tu familia para año nuevo?

Noté de inmediato que el tema familiar era un tema casi delicado, pues frunció sus labios y entrecerró los ojos. Parece que tanto Ben Solo como yo tenemos un problema con la familia. Supongo que con el paso del tiempo encontraremos la confianza para poder hablar sobre ello.

—Planeaba ver a mi madre, pero... creo que es mejor que me quedé aquí.—Dijo envolviendo su mano con fuerza sobre la mía.

Debo suponer que la razón para que la serenidad de su rostro se destruyera con una sonrisa fue a causa de mi sonrojo.

No estaba tan enterada de lo cómoda que me sentía estando con él cerca, incluso durante las clases, si quitaba todo el drama interno que vivía al estar enamorada de él, sólo quedaban la tranquilidad y calma, eso es justamente lo que él me transmite o, al menos, es lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

Sin soltar su mano, a decir verdad me aferré a ella con más fuerza, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, ansiaba volver a probar sus labios, después del baile de navidad, y acordar vernos aquí cada tercer día, no volví a recibir un solo beso de su parte. Muchas muestras de afecto, si, pero besos no.

De inmediato sentí como todas sus alarmas se dispararon, se alejó discretamente mientras carraspeaba una tos, muy fingida. No me sentía humillada. Pero ¿Se supone que estamos en la misma sintonía o no?

—¿De verdad no vas a besarme?—Suspiré ligeramente molesta.

No sentí que mi frente estaba fruncida hasta que Ben, con sus dedos intentó deshacer el nudo que se formó entre mis cejas.

—Eres un poco demandante...—Dijo él sonriendo y regresando sus manos al suelo.

—Y tú un poquito puritano... Si de verdad estamos intentando algo, no vas a poder evitar que quiera besarte, al menos una vez...

—¿Te es tan difícil esperar que al menos deje de ser tu maestro?

—¿Te es tan difícil ver que justo ahora no soy tu alumna? No estamos en un salón de clases, Ben.

Todo esto estaba tomando un rumbo que atentaba contra su ética. Noté como sus ojos bailaron de una lado a otro antes de concentrarse directamente en el suelo.

—Está bien.—Suspiré casi resignada. —Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, prometo no ser tan demandante.—Dije haciendo comillas con mis manos y sonriendo, intentando que él se sintiera menos presionado por mí.

—¿Tan?...—Preguntó con ironía y un falso temor en su voz.


	35. Chapter 35

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—No puede ser, apenas regresamos de vacaciones y ya tengo tres proyectos que entregar...—Poe hablaba mientras servía su cena.

—Hablas como si fuera el fin del mundo... son sólo tareas Dameron—Le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Por qué no me tocó la clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras contigo...—Se quejaba mientras leía de nuevo el proyecto que debía realizar—... Aunque podrías ayudarme—Dijo sonriendo en mi dirección.

—Oh no... no de nuevo, lo mismo me dijiste en cuarto grado y terminé haciendo el trabajo yo, además yo tengo mi propio proyecto, no tengo tiempo de ayudarte.

De inmediato Poe accionó, lo que he llamado con el tiempo, su último recurso; hacía un pequeño puchero y entornaba tiernamente sus ojos, aún no puedo descubrir como logra hacer que sus ojos lagrimeen un poco.

—No me vas a convencer con eso Dameron...—Dije ignorando su rostro y tomando un sorbo de mi jugo de calabaza.

—¿Quiere que le hagas su proyecto?—Preguntó Finn cuando llegó junto a nosotros.

—Si, parece que olvida que el proyecto es en parejas...

—¿Sobre que te tocó, Rey?—Preguntó Finn, igualmente ignorando a Poe, quien de inmediato se dio por vencido y regreso su rostro a su pergamino.

—Boggarts...—Dije apenas elevando mi voz.

—¿Quieres que hable con el profesor Solo?—Preguntó Poe de inmediato, preocupado—Le puedo pedir que lo camb...

—Está bien, Poe... no nos van a enfrentar a uno de ellos, sólo escribiremos sobre el tema.

—Bien...—Respondió en voz baja, pero aún preocupado.

Se lo mucho que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. Es por eso que reaccionan de ese modo cuando saben que estoy frente a algo que no puedo controlar, como el miedo.

—¿Con quien trabajas?—Finn intentó cambiar el tema y disminuir la tensión que dejó la preocupación de Poe.

—Con Paulo...

—¿Quieres que hable con el prof...—Poe dejó su pregunta sin concluir, pues le lancé una mirada de disgusto—...Bromeaba, sólo bromeaba.

—Pensé que Paulo te agradaba...—Le dije recordando que después de la primer prueba tanto Finn como Poe lo invitaban a jugar al campo de Quidditch.

—Claro, es un sujeto agradable, cuando no está intentando coquetear contigo.

Intenté reírme de sus palabras, pero sólo salieron carcajadas nerviosas, creo que era tiempo de tomar en serio las palabras de Bill; Poe y Finn estaban tomando sus roles de hermanos con mucho ímpetu.

Mi rutina con Ben continuaba incluso después de iniciadas las clases, cada tercer día nos veíamos al menos una hora en los límites de la escuela. Poco a poco notaba como comenzaba a ceder y se cerraba más la brecha entre nosotros. Cada vez sus abrazos eran más prolongados y pocas veces soltaba mis manos. Las clases eran otra historia, durante ellas yo no era más que una alumna. Y me trataba con la misma dureza que demostraba a todos.

—¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto?—Preguntó Ben mientras se entretenía con los mechones suelto de mi cabello.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vamos a hablar de sobre la escuela?—El tono irónico de mi voz sonaba gracioso, considerando que estaba recostada con la cabeza recargada sobre una de las piernas de Ben.

—Se nos están agotando los temas de conversación...—Dijo él sonriendo.

Sus manos se movían por mi cabello y, de vez en cuando, pasaba su pulgar sobre mi mejilla o dibujaba la forma de mis cejas.

—Hay uno que puede interesarte...

—¿A sí? ¿Qué es?

—Estamos a un mes de San Valentín...—Esta vez no lo confronté con la mirada, estaba segura de los ojos que puso, incluso sin verlo.

—No estarás esperando que me pasee de la mano contigo por los pasillos del colegio.

—Eso quisieras, Solo.

—¿Entonces... qué tienes en mente?—De alguna forma cumplí mi cometido, había sembrado la curiosidad en él.

—Cada año, nos llevan a Hogsmeade ese día, así que podría estar con mis amigos y no lo sé... repentinamente querer una cerveza de mantequilla...—Sabía que él también recordaba aquella tarde nevada de noviembre cuando nos encontramos, o más bien lo seguí, en las tres escobas.

—Es una cita entonces...—Dijo él afirmando con su mirada.

Si, las fiestas siempre son temas de conversación en los pasillos de la escuela y de Octubre a Febrero no se habla de otra cosa, sólo Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín. Ya habiendo pasado las dos primeras fechas, sólo nos queda una y se celebra con una visita a Hogmeade. Las parejas por lo general si divierten y pasan la tarde en la Casa de té.

—¿Que haremos este año?—Preguntaba ansioso Poe meciéndose en la silla de la biblioteca.

—Podríamos ir a Honeydukes, escuché a algunos estudiantes decir que van a adaptarlo para la fecha.—Le respondí colocando mi mano en su pierna, con la esperanza de evitar que continuara meciéndose sobre la silla.

—¿Que dices Finn? ¿Honeydukes?...

Poe y yo nos volteamos a ver después de algunos minutos sin respuesta, Finn estaba absorto leyendo algunos libros, preocupado por que la fecha plasmada en la taza se estaba acercando y el no tenía ni idea de a que se enfrentaba.

—Iré a... dejar estos libros en el estante—Dije poniéndome de pie, pero de reojo observando a Poe.—Habla con él...—Le dije a Poe, sólo moviendo los labios.

Conocía bien a mis amigos, y en estos temas es mejor que Poe trate de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Solo llevo algunos libros para comenzar la investigación de mi proyecto con Paulo, y ahora que lo pienso él está muy concentrado en su prueba también, supongo que tiene mucho que demostrar considerando lo que pasó en la primer prueba.

Me sorprende encontrar a Rose Tico en la biblioteca revisando los estantes.

—Rose... Hola—Saludo a la chica con un sonrisa.

—Hola ¿Vas a dejar tus libros?—Pregunta señalando la pequeña pila de libros que llevo en mis manos.

—Si, son sólo para consultas rápidas para mi proyecto.

—¿Te importa si lo reviso? justo estaba buscando ese—Ella señalaba el primer libro en mis manos.

—Tómalo ¿Es para alguna tarea?

—Si... Defensa contra las artes obscuras... Debemos escribir todo un ensayo sobre Boggarts.

—Que curioso, ese también es mi tema... Podríamos trabajar juntas, Paulo realmente está muy concentrado en su prueba, no creo ponga atención al trabajo.

Rose sólo estira sus labio tratando de formar una sonrisa, que se deshace de inmediato, supongo que ella también debe estar algo preocupada.

—¿Boggarts?—Pregunté intentando cambiar el tema y no hacerla sentir nerviosa.

Pasé el resto de la tarde ayudando a Rose con su trabajo. Les di a Poe y Finn tanto espacio como pude.

—Debiste ser tú mi compañera de proyecto—Le dije a Rose con una sonrisa. Y realmente lo pensaba, Paulo apenas estaba sirviendo de ayuda y sólo lo veía en clases.

—Sería muy divertido, pero eres dos grados mayor que yo...

Rose estaba concentrada en su trabajo, realmente era un chica dedicada, aun a pesar de tener la presión del torneo en sus hombros no se dejaba llevar por el miedo y continuaba su rutina lo más cotidianamente posible, a diferencia de Finn y Paulo. Alcanzaba a distinguir por que la eligieron a ella como campeona de Ilvermorny.

—Y ¿Rey?...—De inmediato noté el cambio en el vibrato de su voz—...¿Tú... ustedes tienen algún plan para San Valentín?—Preguntó apenas audible. Sin despegar los ojos del pergamino que tenía en mis manos, sonreí y respondí con franqueza.

—Claro, iremos a Hogsmeade y comeremos en Honeydukes... ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—¿No sería una molestia?

—Por supuesto que no... además no creo que a Finn le moleste la compañía—Las palabras salieron casi cantadas de mi boca. Sonreía cuando noté como las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban.


	36. Chapter 36

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba a rebozar de estudiantes. Largas filas de parejas se arremolinaban para tener un lugar en la Casa de Té, mientras nosotros, después de algunos minutos esperando, por fin logramos encontrar un lugar en Honeydukes. Eran verdad los rumores; se creó un menú especial para el día de hoy, por lo que podíamos comer aquí y no en las tres escobas, lo que era un ventaja para mis planes.

Rose se unió a nosotros apenas salimos del colegio, era extraño verla sin su hermana.

—Todo luce delicioso...—Rose estaba perdida viendo los platillos servidos en las mesas vecinas, mientras nosotros esperamos con ansias que nos atendieran.

—Creo que pediré uno de esos...—Dijo Poe señalando una enorme copa con crema y chocolate, mucho chocolate.

—Yo quiero probar una rebanada de ese pastel...—Finn no dejaba de ver la enorme pieza de pan que estaba sobre la barra, por más que cortaban de ella parecía no acabarse.

—¿Que hay de ti?—Preguntó Poe en mi dirección.

Parpadee un par de veces antes de notar que realmente no quería nada. No quería nada de comer. Estaba ansiosa por poder escabullirme a las tres escobas.

—Creo que nada...—Respondía con franqueza—Quizás cuando les sirvan a ustedes elija algo.

Unos minutos después se hicieron los pedidos, y en un instante la mesa estaba repleta de golosinas, malteadas y pasteles. Los ojos de mis amigos brillaban de emoción. Yo esperé a que comenzaran a comer para hacer mi jugada.

—Creo que quiero una cerveza de mantequilla...—Dije poniéndome de pie.

—Pero no tiene cerveza en el menú...—Poe hablaba sin modales pues su boca estaba repleta de comida.

—Iré rápido por una a las tres escobas y los alcanzo aquí... ni siquiera notarán que me fui.

—Yo te acompaño...—Finn se puso de pie, poniendo de lado su comida.

—¡No!...—Exclamé sobresaltada. Los ojos de Poe y Rose me encontraron al instante, supongo que debí exaltarme un poco.—Quiero decir... no—Dije más suavemente—no dejes solos a Rose y Poe, yo estaré bien.

Sin esperar una respuesta salí casi volando de Honeydukes y me dirigí a las tres escobas. El lugar era toda una locura; había estudiantes por todos lados, y casi todos los profesores escogieron precisamente este lugar para descansar, me acerqué a la barra e hice mi pedido mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ben. No fue difícil encontrarlo, pero no fue satisfactorio verlo. En nuestra última visita al pueblo, no había tantas personas y la mesa donde encontré a Ben estaba sola, en esta ocasión estaba todo lleno, incluso él se vio en la necesidad de compartir una mesa con más profesores. Se notaba que estaba incómodo rodeado de tanta gente. Pero, como por obra de magia, se abrió un lugar justo frente a él. Estaríamos en la boca del lobo, pero ese no me detuvo.

Caminé hasta la mesa repleta de profesores y me paré junto a la silla disponible.

—Profesores...—Dije saludando, de inmediato todos los ojos voltearon a verme—...No hay más lugares disponibles ¿Les molesta si m...

—Por su puesto que no Kenobi, adelante por favor, tome asiento.—Dijo el profesor Flitwick.

Tomé mi lugar frente a Ben y comenzamos, lo que puedo llamar, el momento más incómodo de nuestras vidas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera nos veíamos a los ojos, Ben tomó su libro y comenzó a hojear. Yo tomaba ligeros tragos a mi bebida. Mientras los profesores hablaban y bromeaban ignorando por completo la tensión que crecía cada vez más entre nosotros.

No se suponía que esto pasara así, se suponía que íbamos a estar solos, conversando y pasando un rato agradable.

—Keboni...—La voz de Ben siempre sonaba tan extraña cuando se dirigía a mi como su alumna.—...Gracias por el libro lo disfruté mucho.

Extendió su mano y me entregó el desgastado libro que cargaba a todos lados. Era obvio que planeaba algo, este libro ni siquiera era mío.

—No hay por que, profesor...—Le respondí tomando el libro en mis manos.

De inmediato Ben se puso de pie y, sin despedirse, salió de la taberna. Pareciera que los profesores estaban acostumbrados a su comportamiento poco social.

Sin perder mucho tiempo abrí el libro, sabiendo que debía haber algo en el, de lo contrario ¿Por qué me lo daría?. No estaba equivocada, en la última página había un pequeño recado que citaba "Te veo en la entrada del pueblo". Sonreí al notarlo, pero traté de no hacerlo evidente. No me paré de inmediato, me tomé mi tiempo para terminar con mi bebida e incluso después de haber terminado esperé algunos minutos.

Salí de la taberna con el corazón palpitando de emoción ¿Qué estará tramando Ben?

—Hey... Rey—Escuché un grito lejano apenas salí de la taberna. Me detuve sin ganas, tenía prisa y no era muy buena para ocultarlo.—Disculpa que te moleste...—Paulo hablaba tan encantador como siempre, pero justo ahora lo detestaba.

—Para nada, Paulo ¿Qué necesitas?—Pregunté apresurada.

—Sólo charlar, quería agradecerte por ayudarme en el proyecto... No estaba del todo concentrado...

—No te preocupes, te entiendo... tengo algo de...

—Me gustaría invitarte algo, en agradecimiento... sin molestar tu espacio personal—Sonreía y trataba de ser agradable, pero yo tenía prisa y él parecía no notarlo.

—Yo... acabo de comer algo entonces no...

—Entonces puedo acompañarte, dar una vuelta...

—Paulo...—Ahora Bill Weasley se unía a la conversación—Reily-Beily es demasiado amable para negarse, pero tiene prisa ¿Qué tal si yo te hago compañía?—Bill pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Paulo mientras que con su mano disponible se despedía de mí.

No esperé a dar las gracias, di media vuelta y salí disparada rumbo a la entrada del pueblo. Tampoco me detuve demasiado en tratar de entender el comportamiento de Bill. Desde el baile de Navidad sé que está consiente de que ocurre algo entre el profesor y yo, pero no estoy segura si alcanza a dimensionar lo que está sucediendo en realidad.

Caminé algunos metros fuera de los límites del pueblo. Ben no estaba precisamente en la entrada, a la vista de todos, lo alcancé a distinguir algo apartado, junto a una pequeña cerca de madera.

—Pensé que dijiste "la entrada..."—Musité en tono acusador.

—¿Tienes mi libro?—Preguntó girando para observarme. Sabía que Ben era extremadamente celoso con ese libro en particular, por lo que no hice ni el intento de leerlo cuando me lo dejó en la taberna.

—Aquí...—Le dije sacándolo de una de las bolsas de mi capa.

—Y... ¿Me dijiste que ya te quitaron el Detector?

—Hace más de un año...—Sonreí nerviosa mientras el se acercaba. Por un pequeño momento me sentí por completo intimidada.

Ben Extendió su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé. El tirón lo sentí al instante, de repente los árboles se estiraron y con un extraño bucle se transformaron en paredes y viejos muebles. Nos habíamos aparecido.

No ubicaba el lugar, no me sonaba de ninguna manera. Todo parecía viejo y desgastado, repleto de polvo y nada estaba en su lugar.

—¿Donde estamos?—Pregunté confundida acercándome a una ventana.

—Es la casa de los gritos...—Murmuró Ben a mis espaldas. Había escuchado cosas horribles sobre este lugar. Me sobresalté y caminé hasta él tomando su mano, realmente asustada.—... Tranquila, no está embrujada de verdad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunté aferrándome a su brazo.

—Sólo confía en mí... —Dijo suavemente.

Decidí relajarme un poco, era lo más sensato, además ¿Que daño podría hacerme él? Caminé al rededor inspeccionando la habitación. Cuentan las historias que hace años gritos espantosos sonaban en esta casa, pero por alguna razón, así como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Curioso lugar eligió Ben para nuestra primera cita.

De pronto sentí la energía de Ben acercándose por mi espalda, colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, casi suspendida. Su respiración golpeó sobre mi nuca y un efecto en cadena provocó que cada parte de mi piel se erizara.

—Puedes gritar si quieres...—Un tono sombrío, casi embriagante, se apoderaba de su voz—... nadie va a escucharte o pensarán que son los gritos de las almas en pena que regresaron...


	37. Chapter 37

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—Puedes gritar si quieres...—Un tono sombrío, casi embriagante, se apoderaba de su voz—... nadie va a escucharte o pensarán que son los gritos de las almas en pena que regresaron...

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de comenzar a latir con desesperación dentro de mi pecho. Mi respiración se vio afectada de la misma forma. Gire mi rostro en un acto reflejo de protección. Antes de que Ben retrocediera lentamente, pude distinguir un dejo de oscuridad emanando de su mirada.

—Te estoy molestando...—Dijo sonriente, su rostro se iluminó y cambió la dirección de su cuerpo completamente.

No supe que decir, esta faceta de él no la conocía ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Desde cuando juega?. Sólo atiné a reírme, con nervios.

—¿Te asuste?—Preguntó confundido.

—No... si, un poco—Suspiré confesando la verdad.—Eres aterrados si te lo propones.

—No fue mi intensión.—Detectaba el arrepentimiento en su voz. Pero sabía, de alguna forma, que todo eso le producía una gracia a nivel personal.

—¿Así que... esta es tu idea de un San Valentín perfecto?—Pregunté tratando de dirigir la conversación a un terreno que yo pueda dominar.

—Es mi idea del único lugar donde podemos estar solos...— El tono de su voz siempre lograba despertar cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Claro...—Suspiré—¿A quién más se le puede ocurrir visitar la casa de los gritos en este día?—"Sólo a Ben Solo" me respondí en mis pensamientos.

—Debo ser honesto contigo...—Dijo vacilando un poco, acercándose a mí y sosteniendo mis manos con las suyas— no te traje sólo por la fecha.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunté. Poco a poco su mirada se tornaba más ceremonial, auguro malas noticias.

—El fin de semana será la próxima prueba del torneo...

—Si, lo sabemos—Lo interrumpí soltando sus manos y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, por alguna extraña razón quería huir de él—...pero estamos tranquilos, no te preocup...

—Debes escucharme, Rey...—Me interrumpió colocando su palma completa sobre mi boca, un gesto que posiblemente ha copiado de Poe.—El director me ha pedido algo para ese día, y no podía negarme sin verme obvio con mis sentimientos hacia ti.—Pasé mi mano sobre la suya para despegarlo de mis labios, mi rostro posiblemente ya estaba contraído en una mueca de confusión.

—Sólo dilo Ben ¿Qué es?—Exigí saber.

—Me pidió que te mantuviera alejada de tus amigos hasta que comience el torneo.—Confesó

—¿Por qué?—Mi voz se relajó un poco, no parece una noticia tan grave.

—Por qué eres la carnada de la prueba... Se supone que ellos te busquen.

—¿Los tres?, Eso es ridículo, no creo que sea tan importante para todos cómo lo soy para Finn.

—Esa fue la razón por la que te hice trabajar con Paulo, y por lo que te puse el mismo trabajo que a Rose, aunque esté dos grados debajo de ti... Se supone que...

—¿Creáramos lasos?—Concluí atando cabos, pasé las últimas semanas con Rose en la biblioteca, incluso compartimos el día de hoy en Hogsmeade. Y Paulo, debería ser tonta para no darme cuanta que intenta algo conmigo desde el primer día que llegó al colegio.

Ben afirmó lentamente con su cabeza, pero aún lucía aterrado por alguna razón. Y si esto lo afectaba así, no imagino que puede ser a lo que pretenden enfrentarme.

—Pero ¿Donde se supone que me busquen?, no me gusta tu mirada.—Terminé por confesar.

—Te van a mantener oculta en una urna, vas a estar encerrada con un Boggart.—Sentí como la cerveza de mantequilla que tomé hace algunas horas regresaba por mi garganta

—¿No se supone que estas cosas las consulten conmigo antes? ¿Qué pasa si me niego?—Sabía que mis preguntas sonaban más alteradas que racionales. Pero esta noticia me tomó por sorpresa, y no quería enfrentarme a nada de esto.

Caminé del otro lado de la habitación. Me concentré en las desgastadas y sucias cortinas que ondeaban con el viento del exterior. Por poco olvidaba donde estaba.

—Así es el torneo, Rey...—Dijo Ben después de un momento de silencio—...Una vez que se acepta entrar te atienes a las consecuencias.

—Pero yo no soy parte del torneo... Debo hablar con el Director y explicarle la situación, yo no quiero hacer esto.

—Ese es el detalle, se supone que tú no sepas nada. En lo que a los profesores y directores concierne tú ya estás dormida. Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas hablando contigo.

—¿Dormida?—¿A donde nos estaba llevando todo esto? no me gustaba la forma en que se estaban abordando las cosas. La confusión y el miedo comenzaban a apoderarse cada vez más de mí.

—Inconsciente hasta que comience el torneo.

—¿Vas a hacer eso? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?—Mi corazón y razón saltaron a la defensiva, instintivamente pasé mi mano al lugar donde, si no fuese San Valentín, debería estar mi varita.

—Claro que no...—Resopló con desdén, casi pude sentir el asco que le producía el sólo pensar hacerme algo así—...voy a tenerte oculta, pero no voy a dormirte.

Respiré un poco más calmada. Y terminé por relajarme cuando Ben volvió a acercarse a mí sujetando mi espalda y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—Y ¿Por qué tú?—Murmuré en un suspiro, de todos los profesores tuve la suerte que fuera precisamente mi novio.

—Soy el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... se supone que te cuide mientras estás inconsciente y cuando despiertes en la urna, eres mi responsabilidad hasta el Domingo por la tarde.

—¿Voy a quedarme aquí?—No me gustaba esa idea. Quería al menos estar oculta en la escuela.

—Pensé algunas opciones... La sala de Menesteres, Hay una cámara oculta en el pasillo del tercer piso. Pero...—Hizo una pequeña pausa y sentí como su respiración y el latido de su corazón cambiaron—...terminé por resolver que, no hay mejor lugar qué mis habitaciones.

Un extraño zumbido me recorrió el cuerpo completo. Seguido de un cosquilleo que descendía desde el centro de mi cuerpo hasta la planta de mis pies y la punta de mi cabeza. Iba a pasar dos días completos al lado de Ben. Durmiendo a su lado.


	38. Chapter 38

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

Regresamos al colegio por una extraña cueva oculta debajo de la casa, desembocaba directamente en el viejo Sauce Boxeador.

Caminaba detrás de Ben por los desolados pasillos del colegio. Eran pasadas las horas de dormir. Los alumnos estaban todos en sus habitaciones y los maestros haciendo sus rondas. Ben sabía donde estaban todos, por lo que no fue difícil deslizarnos hasta su habitación. Ambos sabíamos que una vez dentro no sería sencillo que, ni alumnos ni maestros, pudieran encontrarme.

Debería ser honesta, estaba aterrada, no por pasar la noche junto a Ben, más tarde me preocuparé por eso, pero la idea de la prueba me calaba y me generaba un terror que no sabía si podría controlar. Esa fue justo la razón por la que me negaba a colocar mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, no quería formar parte con nada de esto.

—¿Estas son las habitaciones de los maestros?—Pregunté asombrada cuando Ben abrió su puerta, la habitación era enorme, podía compararla con el tamaño de dos salas comunes.

—¿Nunca habías entrado a una?—Alcancé a escuchar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Claro que no ¿Qué razón tendría para entrar a una?—Pregunté con ironía, jamás había salido con un profesor—...Es muy espaciosa...—Murmuré caminando al centro de la habitación.

—Tengo entendido que es la más pequeña de todas... es la que guardan para los maestros como yo...

Por un segundo lo dudé ¿A que se refería con "Maestros como él"?. Cuando sonrió torpemente cerrando sus ojos lo entendí; Se refería a los maestros del puesto maldito de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cada año se renovaba.

—Ben, tu fuiste alumno alguna vez, debes reconocer que, comparado con las habitaciones de los alumnos...

—Las mazmorras eran suficientemente espaciosas.—Habló interrumpiéndome. Sentí cierto orgullo en su voz. Lo que me hizo sonreír, pues me recordaba a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso; orgullosos de sus casas.

Caminé con pasos cortos reconociendo el lugar, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, un estilo que no me sorprende, considerando que siempre he visto a Ben Solo como una persona en extremo sombría. Las pocas veces que lo he visto sonreír ha sido a mi lado. Y justo eso lo sentía como una victoria personal ¿Quien más, además de mí, puede presumir de ese lujo?

—Ya no pareces asustada...—Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio cuando me acerqué al estante donde coloca sus libros.

—Claro que lo estoy...—Le respondí mientras tomaba uno de los libros—...pero tú lo dijiste; no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo quejarme ¿Quieres escuchar mientras me quejo?

Gire a observar su rostro a tiempo para verlo negar con la cabeza. Sonreí recordando que a mis amigos tampoco les agrada mucho escucharme despotricar contras las cosas que me molestan.

—¿Ben?...—Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, pero no de miedo o frío, los nervios, que debieron ser una constante en mi cuerpo todo este tiempo, por fin me impulsaron a hablar sobre lo que podría, o no, suceder justo ahora.

Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza me hizo entender que tenía su completa atención en mí.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?—Pregunté con la boca seca mientras colocaba el libro que estaba en mis manos sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Vas a dormir...—Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio en todo el mundo. Claro que sabía que estaba evitando por completo responderme con franqueza. Estoy segura que la misma tensión que siento yo la está sintiendo él.

—¿Tú... vas a dormir conmigo?

Ben comenzó a negar con su cabeza mucho antes de responder con su voz—No... no sería correcto.

—Tampoco es correcto que yo esté aquí...—Respondí desafiante, pero sin elevar el sonido de mis palabras— o que nos viéramos en Hogsmeade... ni siquiera los últimos meses de nuestra vida han sido correctos.

—Tienes diecisiete años Rey, demasiado joven aún para dormir con un hombre.

Ben tensó su cuerpo mientras se recargaba contra una de las paredes de su habitación.

—¿Quién eres ahora, mi abuelo?—Pregunté juguetona mientras me acercaba a él—... No me puedes engañar—Le dije viendo directo a sus ojos, inspeccionando minuciosamente su cara—... aún con las cortinas cerradas y las velas escasamente iluminando puedo ver como se te sonrojan las orejas. Tú quieres esto, tanto o más de lo que yo quiero.—Mi voz ya sonaba más como un ligero ronroneo.

—Alguna vez tuve tu edad...—Respondió aclarando su voz y tratando de imponerse sobre la mía.— y se cuales son las principales motivaciones de tu cuerpo... El autocontrol llega con la edad.

—Tú no tienes autocontrol Ben Solo...—Respondí sonriendo y tomando sus brazos entre mis manos.

—Si no lo tuviera serías mía desde el momento que abriste las piernas en el armario de escobas... Tú no tienes autocontrol Rey Kenobi.

—Jamás he dicho que lo tuviera...

Lo tenía atrapado entre la espada y la pared, literalmente lo acorralé en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

—Esta no será nunca una de mis más brillantes ideas.

—No...—Murmuré—... Creo que debiste dejarme en la casa de los gritos.

—Concuerdo contigo.—Musitó sonriendo.—Sólo, esperemos...—Dijo mientras delicadamente pasaba sus dedos por lo largo de mi brazo.

—¿Qué diferencia voy a tener en tres meses?—Mi voz sonaba más como un súplica. Me recordaba a mi misma en Navidad pidiendo un miserable beso.

—Sólo piénsalo mejor antes de hace algo como esto...—Sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Era adorable de ver, un adulto como él inhabilitado ante la palabra sexo—...eres joven y tomas decisiones muy precipitadas. Yo muy probablemente sea sólo una decisión impulsiva.

Sus palabras me perforaron y se enterraron en mi cerebro ¿Impulsiva?... Me recordaba el momento en que me llamó niña, cuando permanecimos encerrados en el armario de escobas hasta media noche.

—Tú no eres un capricho, Ben...—Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos— Tú de verdad me gustas, te lo dije en Navidad.

—Eres realmente dulce, Rey...—Sonrió sujetando mis manos y regresándolas a mis costados—...Pero estás enamorada de la imagen de tu profesor, no de mí.

Ahora Ben se liberaba de mi prisión. Y caminaba hasta el borde de su cama y se sujetaba del borde de madera oscura que sobresalía de ella.

—Eso es una tontería...—Le respondí molesta— Si me enamorase de las imágenes de los profesores, hace años debería estar enamorada del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es con quien más afinidad tengo.—Caminé al centro de la habitación— Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Ben... de la persona que conozco. Si te hubiera conocido fuera de la escuela posiblemente habría terminado igual.

—Entonces, si esto es tan fuerte como dices... podremos esperar al menos a terminar la escuela.—Conque a esto se dirigía. En ocasiones me molesta su persistencia con este tema.

—Bien...—Mis palabras salieron casi como un escupitajo.—...Esperemos... Pasemos el resto de la noche observándonos a los ojos mientras nos quemamos vivos por dentro.

—No exageres...—Murmuró.

Ya no quise responder. Me quedé en silencio observándolo. No sabía en que momento se había fruncido mi ceño, de nuevo no lo noté hasta que Ben se acercó y deshizo el nudo con sus dedos.

—Sólo quiero cuidar de ti...—Dijo él sin verme a los ojos, estaba concentrado en la líneas de mi frente.

—Lo sé...—Susurré regresando mi vista al suelo.

Pasamos algunas horas más en silencio, ya eran entradas las horas de la madrugada, Ben sostenía un libro en sus manos y leía con calma, era obvio que no planeaba dormir. Y, por otra parte, mi desvelo estaba dividido entre los nervios que me producía estar con él y el miedo latente y cada vez más fuerte por el torneo. No me gustaba la forma en que se abordaba ¿Por qué no me consultaron antes una decisión así? Simplemente van a lanzarme al ruedo, y ni siquiera podré tener mi varita para defenderme. Y además ¿Por qué habrían de enfrentarme con un Boggart?. Pero, por mucho que me molestara admitirlo, ya había pensado en una respuesta; Miedo... Una respuesta muy lógica considerando que esa es el arma de defensa de esas criaturas.

Creo que los directores planean hacer reaccionar a Finn, Paulo y Rose con mi miedo. Mientras más lo pensaba más me convencía.

Poco a poco comencé a ser presa del sueño, mis ojos se cerraban y cabeceaba. Estaba sentada en una silla frente a Ben, quien parecía inmutado, concentrado en su lectura. Lo veía cada vez más borroso y la oscuridad me estaba abrazando, mis parpados comenzaron a ceder hasta que no fui capaz de abrirlos de nuevo. Pero mis sentidos continuaban alerta, fui consciente del momento en que Ben me tomó en sus brazos y me acomodó en su cama, sentía como sacaba las colchas debajo de mi y la forma en que me sacó las botas que utilicé ese día.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?—Murmuré sujetando su mano antes de que se fuera.

—Claro...—Respondió en voz baja.

Con cuidado me hice a un lado para darle espacio a él. Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura. Debería haber estado más despierta para disfrutarlo, pero mi cuerpo y mente ya no podían más.

—Ben... Tengo miedo.—Dije en voz baja

—Yo también...—Respondió él antes de que cayera sumida en el sueño.


	39. Chapter 39

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

Verla dormir se estaba convirtiendo en mi calvario. Su frente se fruncía de vez en cuando, posiblemente alimentada por los sueños que la estaban atosigando.

No soportaba la idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sabía que el torneo se basaba en sus propias reglas y la seguridad de los campeones no es una garantía, muchos han muerto en el. Pero ella no es una competidora. No sabía hasta que punto podía cuidarla sin hacer evidentes mi sentimientos.

Rey durmió el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana, quería salir y buscar algo de desayunar; jugo y cereales. Pero tampoco podía llegar al comedor y tomar la comida. Pensé entonces en caminar a las cocinas y pedir algo a los elfos directamente. Son seres nobles, algo celosos con su trabajo, pero cuando sabes como dirigirte a ellos pueden volverse muy cooperadores.

Este día debía haber clases, por lo qué planeaba dejarle la comida a Rey y un nota para que no se alterara cuando despertara y no me viera a su lado, yo tenía trabajo que hacer.

Al rededor de la tercera clase del día el rumor que una estudiante estaba desaparecida ya se estaba esparciendo. Claro que los compañeros de Rey fueron los primeros en notarlo, no regresó con ellos ayer por la tarde, quizás pensaban que la verían hoy en clases. Los maestros estaban enterados sobre la prueba, pero parecían genuinamente asustados cuando le explicaban a los señores Dameron y Calrissian que Rey estaba en calidad de desaparecida.

No pude regresar en todo el día a mi habitación, confiaba que Rey estaría ahí cuando regresara, pero me inquietaba el no verla. Estaba costumbrado a ella, aunque fuese de vista. Además con la noticia falsa de su desaparición se montaron guardias y los maestros fingían salir a buscarla al bosque prohibido. Todo para incrementar la incertidumbre y el miedo en sus amigos.

Al caer la tarde por fin pude regresar a mi habitación. Me recibieron los enormes ojos verdes de Rey, fijamente posados sobre mí. De inmediato sonrió y bajó el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué tal las clases?—Preguntó despreocupada. Relajando sus hombros. Era obvio que estaba tensa, pero intentaba ocultarlo.

—Algo atareadas ¿Sabes? una alumna está desaparecida...—Le dije bromeando. Por un momento creyó la historia, hasta que, con su agudo sentido de deducción, sonrió entendiendo que hablaba de ella.

—¿Cómo están Finn y Poe?

—Preocupados... Pero todo es parte de la prueba, por favor no...

—Estoy bien—Dijo interrumpiéndome.—Supongo que es más fácil si acepto que estoy atada de manos en ese sentido... Además la prueba no puede durar todo el día.

—Claro...

El fin de semana transcurre de forma muy insípida. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, fingiendo junto a otros maestros que buscamos a Rey.

Para cuando llega el Domingo en la mañana ella ya estaba despierta mucho antes que yo. De pie ante la ventana que permanecía cerrada, supongo que imaginando que veía el exterior.

—Es temprano todavía...—Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella.

—A estas alturas Poe ya debió haberlo descifrado...

—Son sumamente inteligentes, los tres.

—Me preocupa como pueda reaccionar él también.

—Va a estar bien... Vamos te traeré algo de desayunar.

Era el día del torneo, el sol brillaba con fuerza todavía y no sería hasta ya caída la tarde que debía llevar a Rey con los Directores y maestros.

—Los Boggarts no son tan malvados como parecen, es sólo su mecanismo de defensa.—Intenté generar conversación, este día estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre.

—Lo sé, pero... nunca deja de ser aterrador.

—¿Qué crees que veas? Cuando te enfrenten a el...—Pregunté. No estaba interesado en conocer realmente sus miedos, pero quizás hablar de ello pueda ayudarla.

—No quiero hablar de eso.—Respondió tajante. Pude distinguir como su garganta se movió de arriba a abajo. Fuese lo que fuese que ella vería, la estaba aterrorizando incluso sin ocurrir.

—Rey... voy a tener que hechizarte antes de salir

—Lo sé—Respondió ella con calma—... se supone que estuve dormida el fin de semana. Gracias por no hacerlo.

—Voy a estar cuidando de ti todo el tiempo... sea lo que sea que veas, recuerda que no es real.

Ella estaba seria, sólo asintió con su rostro.

* * *

El corazón me palpitaba con rabia, quería sacarla de la urna de cristal en donde la metieron. El Boggart estaba encerrado en un baúl que desaparecería cuando el torneo comenzara y ella despertaría. Yo no estaba en la línea de salida donde el Director daría una charla sobre el valor y enfrentar los miedos. Algo irónico, considerando que Rey no puede escucharlo y van a enfrentarla con lo que más le aterra en el mundo.

Pude ver las chispas rojas que marcaban en comienzo de la prueba y giré a tiempo para ver como los ojos de Rey se abrían, el baúl no desaparecía aún... estaba atrapada, podía ver el miedo dibujado en sus ojos, los cristales estaban polarizados, yo podía verla desde afuera, pero ella sólo vería su reflejo. Cuando notó el baúl, tensó todo su cuerpo, ella sabía que era lo que estaba dentro de el.

Los concursantes salieron al bosque con la consigna de buscar algo invisible para los ojos, la idea es hacerlos desatinar cuando escuchen a Rey. La prueba medirá su integridad y el saber anteponer el amor por sus compañeros antes que un deber sin remuneración.

Una vez que los competidores atraviesan un punto determinado del bosque, el baúl frente a Rey desaparece y el caos comienza.

Podía ver los ojos de Rey deformarse mientras el boggart se deshacía y llenaba la urna con agua, ella estaba quieta, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensados, incapaz de moverse o decir una palabra mientras su rostro inexpresivo intentaba comunicarse con desesperación. Su respiración comenzó a alterarse cuando el agua le estaba llegando a las rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos. Fue cuando por fin recobró el movimiento de su cuerpo, a tropezones llegó a una de las paredes y comenzó a golpearlas, en un desesperado intento de salir de ahí. Fue cuando comenzó a gritar. Su voz se desgarraba mientras imploraba que la sacaran, golpeaba con fuerza el vidrio. Sentía que fuego me recorría las venas, quería sacarla de ahí, pero no podía, yo sólo podía interferir si las cosas se salían de control.

Sabía que los competidores ya la habían escuchado. Y ya debían estar en camino a encontrarla.

Ella no paraba de llorar y conforme el agua subía su desesperación aumentaba, de vez en tanto giraba a ver su espalda y era cuando su voz tomaba mucha mayor fuerza. El agua ya estaba a la altura de su pecho cuando pude ver como su sentido de la vista se nublaba, notaba como desesperada intentaba abrazarse a si misma. Sus gritos comenzaron a mermar y comenzó a sollozar, el agua ya estaba en su cuello. Golpeó de nuevo el vidrio, esta vez su fuerza se veía disminuida a causa de la presión.

Podía escuchar los pasos de los chicos acercándose.

Pero el rostro de Rey ya había cambiado, estaba resignada, cuando cerro los ojos y se dejó caer dentro del agua.

—Finite...—Mi varita ya estaba sobre el vidrio hechizado y este desapareció dejando correr el agua al rededor y tomé a Rey en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, tenía mi capa y pantalón completamente empapados.—Riddikulus—Ahora señalaba al Boggart que comenzaba a transformarse en el cadáver andante de mi padre.

Rey estaba inconsciente en mis brazos cuando Paulo Andor apareció entre la maleza. Su rostro estaba contrariado, adivinada sus pensamientos sin meterme a su cabeza. Se suponía que él la rescatara, no yo. Inmediatamente apareció el señor Calrissian seguido de la señorita Tico.

Él joven Calrissian corrió apenas vio a la chica en mis brazos.

—¿Cómo está?—Preguntó asustado—¿Qué le pasó?

Pude distinguir como de inmediato lo entendía todo. Se sujetó de la mano de su mejor amiga y se negó a soltarla.

Y así fue como terminó la segunda prueba, sin un ganador a quien coronar.


	40. Chapter 40

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

—Paulo es el obvio campeón de esta prueba...—Alegaba la directora de Castelobruxo—...fue el primero que llegó.

—Pero Rose fue la primera en notar donde estaba Rey—Ahora la directora de Ilvermorny tomaba la palabra—...de no ser por ella, los dos chicos habrían estado vagando sin rumbo.

—El señor Calrissian fue el más desesperado de todos por encontrarla...—El profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, hablaba con furia a pesar de su corta estatura—... Además fue quien más trampas venció.

—De no ser por Rose él se habría derrumbado a llorar...—Le recriminó otra de las maestras de Ilvermorny.

Todos en este salón estaban reunidos; tanto los directores como los maestros de las diferentes escuelas, discutiendo, tratando de determinar quien era el vencedor de la prueba. Mientras que los tres vencedores sólo observaban en silencio en el fondo de la mesa. Finn estaba claramente desesperado por salir de aquí, un sentimiento que comenzaba a compartir con él.

Rey estaba en la enfermería desde el momento que regresamos al colegio.

—Está claro que el Profesor Solo estaba intentando favorecer a sus alumnos—La mención de mi nombre me hizo volver a la discusión—... al notar que Finn estaba lejos de ganar sacó a la chica de la urna.—Peleaba la directora del Señor Andor.

Apreté mis manos contra mis rodillas, y la observé con recelo, casi en un acto reflejo la directora retrocedió su torso, algo que estoy muy acostumbrado a ver en las personas a mi alrededor. Pero aún así no se retractaba de sus palabras.

—El profesor Solo estaba ahí bajo mis órdenes, Benedita...—Tomó la palabras el director del colegio por primera vez— cuidando de la integridad de Rey Kenobi.

—Ella no estaba en un peligro real, apenas se había desmayado cuando el profesor deshizo el conjuro... no iba a ahogarse por unos segundos bajo el agua y Paulo la habría rescatado...

Detestaba a esta maestra, discutían sobre a quien darle el primer lugar sin importarles siquiera el bienestar de Rey, hablaban de ella como si fuera un objeto sin emociones, sin considerar qué quien más sufrió durante esta prueba fue ella.

Las palabras de los profesores se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, era claro que ninguno de ellos iba a desistir sobre qué sus respectivos alumnos eran los vencedores. Esta iba a ser una noche verdaderamente larga tratando de llegar a un acuerdo que deje a todos conformes. Y yo no podría estar más molesto con esa situación, quería, desesperadamente, correr a la enfermería y cerciorarme que Rey estuviera bien.

—No vamos a desistir Albus... le quitaste el primer lugar a Paulo en la primer prueba pero no volverá a suceder.

—De nada le sirve a tu campeón ser rápido si no tiene instintos como los de Rose... Las pruebas no miden velocidad Benedita.

—Las pruebas miden tu valor y resolver con inteligencia... ¿Qué iba a resolver Paulo con la chica fuera de la urna? El profesor Solo falló como moderador. Él sabía que los alumnos estaban cerca. No debió liberar a la chica.

—Yo estaba ahí cuidando de ella... no de sus alumnos.—Le respondí por fin. Estaba cansado de su actitud y esa forma terrible en que se dirige a Rey.

—Usted era un moderador, iba a intervenir sólo si los chicos fallaban... pero quien se equivocó fue usted.

—Entonces ¿Debí dejar que la chica se ahogara?—Pregunté con ironía.

—Debió dejar que ellos la rescataran...

—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!...—De repente el grito del joven Calrissian se extendió dentro del salón. Estaba de pie en su lugar con las manos extendidas en la mesa.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él, incluso sus compañeros campeones lo observaban con recelo.

—¿Están culpando al profesor por hacer su trabajo?...—Dijo Finn hablando y señalando en mi dirección.—... De haber sido mi responsabilidad habría hecho lo mismo. Lo importante era sacar a Rey de ahí. ¿Quiere el primer lugar?—Preguntó con repugnancia hacía la Directora de Castelobruxo— Tómelo... a decir verdad, dele tres punto a Rose y Paulo si eso los hace felices y déjenme sin nada a mí... Lo único importante es que mi mejor amiga está bien, y a salvo.

—Señor Calrissian...—Dijo con calma el director—...Campeones—Ahora se dirigía a los tres chicos—Pueden esperar afuera. Gracias.

Con el permiso expreso del Director de salir del salón Finn fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, salió disparado, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que correría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Cómo lo envidiaba.

—Ahora querrás darle el primer lugar por ser el único que intervino...—Benedita se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con molestia hacia el Director Dumbledore.

—Cierto es que fue el único que se opuso a nosotros... pero en menos de un minuto resolvió el mismo el dilema... él no quiere los puntos que le corresponden por su participación, sería una falta de respeto no cumplir sus deseos. Se dividirán los puntos entre la Señorita Tico y el Señor Andor.— Pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como los maestros de Ilvermorny festejaban, esta decisión colocaba a Rose Tico en primer lugar.—Pero, no voy a ignorar el valor y el coraje de mi propio alumno... tendrá sólo un punto.

Benedita respiraba con molestia, claramente esa decisión dejaba a Hogwarts y Castelobruxo empatados.

Terminada la junta los maestros y directores salieron de la sala, yo permanecí un momento más sentado sobre la silla. Ahora que todo el atareo sobre quien era el ganador había terminado podía preocuparme por lo verdaderamente importante; Rey. Necesitaba salir de aquí y llegar hasta ella en la enfermería, saber que estaba bien y poder dormir sin problema. Aunque sabía que estaría lejos de poder conciliar el sueño, pues sé qué cuando cierre los ojos sólo podré verla a ella llorando atrapada en una caja de cristal.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, profesor Solo...—La voz del director me sacó de mis pensamientos, apenas era consciente de su presencia. Su mano ya estaba sobre mis hombros.

—Gracias. Maestro...

Mis pasos fueron mas lentos mientras me dirigía a la enfermería. Sólo quería saber que ella estuviera bien. Preguntarle a la enfermera o verla con mis propios ojos. Al llegar a las grandes puertas de la enfermería, no me sorprendió ver a sus amigos rodeando su cama. Poe Dameron estaba a su lado tomando fuertemente su mano, del otro lado estaba Finn Calrissian recostando su cabeza contra el colchón. Y Rey, ella seguía dormida. No soportaba el verla así. No estaba a su lado pero sabía que su frente debía estar fruncida, daría lo que fuera por poder acercarme y acariciar al menos su rostro. Hacerle saber que yo también estoy aquí.

Los ojos curiosos de Finn me hicieron reaccionar, salí de mis adentros y di media vuelta, no era prudente que yo estuviera aquí.

—Profesor Solo...—El chico se acercaba por mi espalda. Y me detuvo sujetando uno de los pliegues de mi capa.

—¿Qué quiere?—Pregunté exasperado.

—Sólo quería, agradecerle... por ayudarla. Yo, muy probablemente me habría quedado helado de haberla visto. Ella es todo para nosotros.

Yo no supe que responder, ella era todo para mí también. Sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y continuar mi camino.


	41. Chapter 41

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos y estaba en un lugar extraño. El último lugar donde recordaba estar era entre los brazos de Ben. Todo estaba oscuro, los pocos lugares con luz eran iluminados por la luna que se colaba entre las ventanas. Me tomó unos segundos pero descubrí que estaba en la enfermería y, considerando la oscuridad, debía ser muy entrada la noche. Me senté sobre la cama y un dolor me recorrió la cabeza, entonces me llegaron los recuerdos de la prueba y el miedo me atravesó el cuerpo cuando recordé al Boggart. Con desesperación intenté limpiarme la piel, como si esta estuviera sucia. Traté de tranquilizarme y recordar lo que Ben me dijo "No es real"... Pero se sentía real.

Un fuerte impulso, una desesperación, me carcomía; quería ver a Ben. Necesitaba que me abrazara para olvidarme de todo lo que había vivido. Pero a estas horas, y en medio del colegio, era imposible, tendría que esperar a mañana para verlo.

Bajé mis pies al suelo, necesitaba sentir el frío del exterior y caminé a una de las ventanas. La enfermería estaba completamente sola. Era la única ocupando una de las camas. La enfermera debía estar dando sus rondas por los pasillos.

En la ventana recargué mi cabeza contra el marco de madera y me permití cerrar los ojos para sólo concentrarme en el frío y no pensar en nada más. Quería tratar de olvidar el Boggart y todos los recuerdos que venían con él. Pero era difícil, casi imposible. Me atormentaban las imágenes que veía dentro de mis parpados, no había lugar seguro para mi esta noche.

—¿Rey?—Esa era la voz de Ben ¿Estaba imaginando?.

Mis ojos tardaron un poco para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la enfermería, pero cuando por fin pude ver con claridad, Ben estaba ahí, de pie en la entrada.

—¿Ben?...—Bajé de la cama donde me subí y corrí hasta estar rodeada por sus brazos.

Él me recibió con familiaridad, sus brazos me estrujaban con fuerza contra él, sentía su corazón a través de su ropa.

—¿Y la señora Pomfrey?—Pregunté asustada separándome de él, recordando que no se supone que nos demostremos tanto cariño dentro del colegio.

—Ella está, algo dormida...—Por el tono de su voz adivinaba que él tenía algo que ver con eso, los maestros no simplemente se duermen así, mucho menos cuando un alumnos está en la enfermería.—...necesitaba verte.—Se excusó mientras tomaba mis manos.—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien...—Respondí de inmediato.—... Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero voy a sob...

—No me refiero a eso... Rey, te estaba consumiendo lo que viste.

—Yo no...

—Tú si...—Me interrumpió incluso antes de que yo pudiera defenderme—...necesito saber que fue lo que viste. ¿Le temes al agua?—Preguntó tratando de encontrar calma en su voz.

—No le temo al agua...—Respondí desafiante. Hasta cierto punto es una mentira, pues el agua sólo me atemoriza en grandes masas o cuando estoy completamente rodeada por ella.

—Yo sé lo que vi...—Bajé la mirada ante sus palabras. Se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta, pero era inútil, no encontraba fuerzas para poder responder— Confía en mí.—Su mano ahora estaba sobre mi hombro.

—¿Podemos hablar mañana?—Le pregunté suplicante. Justo ahora sólo quería que me abrazara y dejarme envolver por la sensación de estar a su lado. Es lo único que me ayuda a disipar los malos recuerdos.

Sólo sentí como afirmaba con su cabeza antes de recargarse contra la mía.

—Deberías intentar dormir de nuevo.—Me pidió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—No tengo sueño.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

Sus brazos me tomaron entre su pecho y caminó hasta la cama que estaba ocupando. Me recostó con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba al costado. De inmediato mis manos buscaron las suyas. Quería sentirlo aún junto a mí.

—¿Quién fue el ganador?—Pregunté intentando disipar la energía pesada que se estaba formando entre nosotros.

—Les dieron tres puntos a Rose y Paulo, y uno a Finn.

—¿Él perdió?

—En realidad no hubo un ganador como tal. Te saqué de la urna antes de que ellos llegaran.

—¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Te dije que iba a estar cuidando de ti. Quería sacarte desde el momento en que despertaste pero...

—Te habrías delatado... Hiciste lo correcto. Aunque ¿No tuviste problemas por haberme sacado?

—Sólo un poco...

Pasamos al menos una hora juntos, Ben se puso de pie de repente y despidiéndose con un dulce beso en mi frente. Sonreí sabiendo que salió tan de repente por que sea lo que sea qué le hizo a la señora Pomfrey estaba a punto de perder su efecto.

La noche fue más tranquila después de la visita de Ben. Pude dormir un poco más, a la mañana siguiente quise prepararme para salir a clases, pero la Señora Pomfrey insistía que ya había tenido suficiente, que me tomara el día para descansar, comer y relajarme un poco. Para medio día, aparecieron Poe y Finn en la enfermería. Corrieron todo el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó preocupado, Finn, tomando mis manos.

—¿No la vez?... ya está bien.—Poe ya estaba al pie de la cama esculcando entre los dulces y regalos que algunos compañeros y maestros hicieron llegar. Sabía que fingía que no le importaba lo que había pasado, en su cabeza sólo me caí de un árbol o tropecé en las escaleras.

—Deja ahí, Dameron, son míos...

—Comparte, Pecas...—Dijo llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca.

Ellos no regresaron a clase el resto del día. Deben tener algún permiso en especial para poder quedarse aquí por tanto tiempo.

Salimos los tres juntos de la enfermería. Ellos me escoltaron hasta el gran comedor para la comida. Mis ojos viajaron directamente a Ben, quien, intentando no parecer muy obvio, desvió la vista después de conectar con mi mirada.

Rose y Paulo se abalanzaron sobre mí y se quedaron a mi lado, pidiendo disculpas o intentando hacerme reír.

Para cuando llegó la tarde yo sabía que tenía una plática pendiente con Ben.

—¿A donde vas?—Preguntó Poe cuando notó que me alejaba.

—Voy a enviarle una lechuza a mi abuelo, debe estar preocupado.—Pasé toda la tarde perfeccionando esta respuesta.

—Te acompaño...—Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas de lado.

—No, Poe... quiero estar sola...

—No, soy tu mejor amigo, no voy a dejarte sola. No ahora.

—Es que quiero estar sola... Poe, lo necesito...

Él sólo ladeó su cabeza, analizando la situación, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejó ir. Con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de asustarme el reconocer que no hay nadie en esta escuela que me conozca tanto como él.

Caminé por los pasillos, aún no llegaba la hora de dormir, por lo qué había alumnos vagando por los corredores. Salí de la escuela y caminé hasta nuestro punto de encuentro. Él ya estaba ahí, recargado sobre uno de los árboles.

Cuando llegué hasta él me dejé caer sobre el suelo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Sabía que esto lo debía hablar con él, eventualmente, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Puedes no hacerlo si quieres...—Dijo él tomando mis manos, casi adivinando mis pensamientos. Pero estaba desidia, si él estaba destinado para mí debía conocer esta historia.

—Yo tendría cinco o seis años, quizás menos no estoy muy segura...—Aclaré mi garganta y continué, usualmente cuando lo recuerdo comienzo a llorar al instante, esta vez era diferente, quería mantenerme completa mientras hablaba.—...Viajaba en carro con mis padres...

—¿Carro?... ¿Tus padres eran...

—Sólo mi papá—Lo interrumpí sabiendo que la palabra que utilizaría era "Muggle"—Mi madre era bruja. Según mi abuelo a mi padre no le gustaba aparecerse y prefería sus propios medios de transporte.—Sonreí intentando imaginar lo testarudo que era él.—En fin... Creo que eran vacaciones y pasábamos por un camino junto a un lago... No recuerdo mucho por qué pero mi padre perdió el control sobre el carro, dimos varias vueltas antes de hundirnos y todo se vuelve muy confuso entonces; Tengo imágenes del agua entrando al carro, de mi madre con el rostro ensangrentado. El agua estaba fría y las dos estábamos completamente cubiertas... Sólo recuerdo su varita apuntando en mi dirección y como cerraba sus ojos. Antes de morir...—Le dije quebrando mi voz—...Conjuró un casco burbuja en mí para que pudiera respirar. No puedo recordar el momento en que me sacaron, pero si cuando estaba en los brazos de mi abuelo y sacaron a mi madre y padre.—Intentaba eliminar esos recuerdos; las manos azules y los rostros inexpresivos.— Desde entonces vivo sólo con él. Jamás conocí a la familia de mi padre o a la de mi madre, más allá de mi abuelo.

—Pero tu abuelo es un Kenobi... ¿No deberías tú tener el apellidos de tu padre?—Se que no lo preguntó con mala intención, era simple curiosidad, considerando que no se supone que lleve el apellido de mi madre, de ninguna forma.

Sonreí sin mucho ánimo, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por mis mejillas.

—No soy nadie, Ben...—Confesé hundiéndome en mis hombros— La familia de mi madre, los Kenobi, no me reconocen como heredera, por que mi madre decidió casarse con un Muggle. Así que, naturalmente, nadie sabía cual era el nombre de mi padre, yo no tenía papeles, no tenía nada. Sólo mi abuelo quiso hacerse cargo de mí. De no ser por él, ahora sólo sería Rey... Sólo Rey.

—No digas eso...—Me suplicó tomando mis manos—... Tú eres todo para mí.

Y por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía liberada. Por primera vez contando esta historia sentía un peso enorme abandonando mi cuerpo. No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran mientras abrazaba a Ben con fuerza y me perdía en lo cálido de su ser. Debía ser él, la persona indicada no podía ser nadie más.


	42. Chapter 42

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Era un día estupendo, el sol brillaba y el aroma a primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente. La prueba acababa de pasar y, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió durante ella, no podía sentirme más pacífica. Hablar con Ben fue la medicina que necesitaba.

Mandé una lechuza a mi abuelo ese mismo día, para decirle que estaba bien y agradecerlo todo lo que hizo por mí cuando era pequeña; Se separó completamente de la familia Kenobi y me crió por su cuenta, me dejó su apellido a pesar de todo el problema que eso pudo implicar para él. Mi abuelo era todo lo que tenía, mi abuelo y ahora también tenía a Ben.

Poe actuaba receloso a mi lado, veía en sus ojos que no podía creer qué estuviera tan bien a pesar de lo que ocurrió. Se que recordaba aquella ocasión en tercer año cuando nos hicieron subir a las lanchas para estudiar criaturas acuáticas . Me caí al lago y pasé al menos una semana en estado deprimente, no hablaba, apenas comía y pasaba los días viendo a la nada. Y ahora después de algunos días estaba como si nada pasara. Finn estaba diferente conmigo, más protector, comienzo a creer que le afectó el no haber podido sacarme él de la urna.

Los días continuaron avanzando y casi no hablamos sobre la prueba, supongo que no en mi presencia. Quizás están esperando que pase un tiempo antes de inmiscuirme de nuevo en ese tipo de conversaciones. Pero eso no significaba que aprobara su actitud hacia mí. Comenzaba a notar que guardaban secretos entre ellos, que se quedaban en silencio cuando me acercaba o Poe rápidamente alzaba la voz cambiando el tema del que estuvieran ellos charlando.

Este día en particular estaba algo cansada de todo eso y cuando los vi hablando en voz baja en la biblioteca, aproveché que ninguno de ellos notó mi presencia.

—¿Y que hay de la última prueba?—Pregunté sacándolos completamente de su plática. Poe reaccionó casi asustado y alcancé a notar como las mejillas de Finn se encendían.

—No... no nos dieron pistas...—Dijo Finn un poco distraído.

—Quizás por que no hubo un ganador...—Trataba de sonar divertida. Quería que supieran que yo estaba bien.

—¿Cómo sabes eso tú?—Preguntó Poe a la defensiva.

—Por favor... ¿Creen que es un secreto o algo así? Toda la escuela lo sabe.—Claro que toda la escuela lo sabía, pero no me enteré precisamente por ellos.

—Rey...—Finn se puso de pie y dejó caer sus cosas al suelo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté asustada, el tono de su voz sonaba muy alarmado.

—Yo quería... quería saber si... podemos hablar...—Su voz sonaba extraña, entrecortada y tartamuda.

De inmediato Poe dejó de lado su libro y giró sus ojos hacia Finn, algo estaban ocultando, quizás sobre la prueba.

—Claro ¿Sobre qué?—Pregunté acercándome. Quería de verdad que todo volviera a ser como siempre. Que volvieran a incluirme en las pláticas sobre el torneo. Quería ser de ayuda para ellos.

—No.. vamos afuera...—Dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar las cosas que dejó caer.

—Déjalo amigo... yo lo levanto...—Le dijo Poe colocando la mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo.

Finn se puso de pie y caminó a mi lado. Su actitud y energía estaban cambiando, algo estaba mal ¿Tendrá que ver con la tercera prueba? Clavé mi mirada en Poe y sin emitir sonido pregunté—¿Todo bien?

Poe asintió sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Estos dos estaban tramando algo, sólo espero que no se trate de subirme de nuevo a un árbol por el resto del día.

Caminé en silencio al lado de Finn, él se alejaba cada vez más de los pasillo y llegamos hasta el mismo roble al que me subí cuando intentamos robarle el libro de tercer grado a Ben, este lugar me traía muchos, muy buenos, recuerdos.

—Rey tú... sabes que eres una persona muy especial para mí...—Dijo Finn deteniéndose de repente aún dándome la espalda.

—Claro, tú y Poe son casi como mi familia...—Le respondí sonriendo. No era nada más que la verdad. Desde primer grado estamos juntos.

—No, Rey... no... esto no se trata de Poe o nosotros tres...—Esta vez Finn giró y me observaba fijamente.

—¿Todo está... bien?—Algo me asustaba en la forma de hablar de Finn.

—La última prueba me hizo pensar que... no quiero que nada te pase nunca, quiero poder cuidar de ti...

Oh no, ese tono de disculpa. Su cuerpo se veía tímido, asustado. Jugaba vacilante con sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Ya no... me van a dejar ayudarlos con la última prueba?—No fui discreta ocultando que esta conclusión me dolía. Además era algo que venía sospechando desde hace días— ¿Es eso?... por eso no hablan sobre ello frente a mí.

—¿Qué?—Su voz sonó aguda mientras preguntaba.

—¿Crees que no lo he notado?... Ustedes dos hablan todo el tiempo en voz baja, y cuando llego yo se quedan en silencio. No soy ingenua Finn.

—No Rey... no es sobre eso, por favor... Eres la más lista de los tres. Jamás te haría algo como eso yo... no... tú... quiero decir... eres, es...

Este no era el Finn al que estaba acostumbrada, lo observaba con curiosidad, mientras él intentaba organizar sus palabras.

—Tranquilízate Finn. Sólo dilo ¿Qué es?

—Tú me gustas mucho.

Y el mundo completo se detuvo en un instante. Sentí una fuerte incomodidad en el estómago, posiblemente producto de la sorpresa. Finn estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Yo me quedé en completo silencio, por demasiado tiempo. No podía ser posible, estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo.

—Ay Finn... Yo no sé...—Realmente sólo hablé por qué no quería quedarme en silencio.

—Escucha... sólo escúchame. Podríamos intentar algo y, quizás, comenzar a salir.

—Pensé que Rose era quien te gustaba.

—¿Rose? No... quiero decir es tierna y una gran persona. Pero eres tú quien me gusta.

—Yo no...

—Se que es extraño, tantos años hemos sido buenos amigos. Pero yo sé que si me das la oportunidad.

Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Finn se acercaba con pasos vacilantes hasta mi altura. Era extraño pero mientras él avanzaba yo retrocedía. Jamás en toda mi vida pensé que me alejaría así de él. Con algo de miedo.

—No, Finn...—Intentaba detenerlo con ademanes en mis manos. Pero parecía demasiado concentrado en hablar como para notar que le pedí silenciosamente que retrocediera.

—Sólo escucha, antes de decir que no...

—Es que no entiendes...

—Yo si lo entiendo, es muy claro para mí. Eres la persona indicada para mí.

—Finn, estás muy, muy confundido. Nosotros somos buenos amigos.

De un momento a otro sentí el roble en mi espalda, no me di cuenta en que momento me aprisioné entre un árbol y Finn.

—Pero... podemos intentar. De verdad intentar. ¿Rey?

Negaba con la cabeza, mientras sus manos me aprisionaban contra el árbol—... No hagas esto Finn.—Le pedí en voz baja mientras él continuaba cerrando la brecha entre nosotros.

—Sólo di que si...

—...Finn... Yo no...

Repentinamente Finn cayó directo contra el suelo. Ben estaba parado a un lado con su mano aun empuñada junto a él.

—¡Ben!—Le grité colocándome justo en medio de los dos. Finn ya estaba de pie.

—Ella dijo que no...—Las palabras de Ben salieron casi como un siseo.

—¿Finn?—Con su capa intentaba detener el sangrado que escurría de su nariz.—Vamos a la enfermería.—Le dije tomándolo del brazo. Al mismo tiempo que Ben tomaba el mío. Giré para verlo con calma. Me soltó al instante y me dejó ir al lado de Finn.


	43. Chapter 43

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Acompañaba a Finn para llegar hasta la enfermería, estaba en verdad molesta con él. Increíble que intentara llegar tan lejos conmigo, lo habría sospechado de cualquiera menos de Finn, mi confiable y buen amigo. Aunque también estaba molesta con Ben, ¿cómo se le ocurrió golpear a un estudiante?. Ahora la nariz de Finn no deja de sangrar e intentamos retener todo este desastre con la manga de su capa.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—Casi gritó exaltada la Señora Pomfrey.—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Finn retiró la tela de su nariz.

—El Profesor Solo me golpeó...—Mis ojos se abrieron al instante.

—¿El Profesor Solo?—Preguntó incrédula la enfermera.

—Es todo un gran malentendido, Señora Pomfrey.—Intenté hablar pero pareciera que no me escuchó, pues ya tenía a Finn sujeto por el brazo y lo alejaba con ella para detener la hemorragia. Yo me quedé de pie cerca de ellos, esperando a que Finn no se le ocurriera abrir de nuevo su gran boca.

—Voy a hablar con el Director sobre esto...—Dijo la enfermera cuando terminó con la nariz sangrante de mi amigo.

—No... Señora Pomfrey...—Pero de nuevo fui completamente ignorada, sólo por ella pues Finn tenía toda su atención posada en mí.

—No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado.—Dijo tajante.

—Cómo si no te lo merecieras...—Le respondí molesta.

Me sentía aun completamente furiosa y si esto significaba la expulsión de Ben, no sabía si tendría la fuerza de poder perdonar a Finn.

Pasamos algunos minutos solos cuando la enfermería se ocupó por el director, el Profesor Flitwick, la enfermera y justo detrás entraba Ben. No fue necesario ver a Finn, sentía su odio emanando de él con la sola presencia de Ben en la habitación.

—Señorita Kenobi...—El director se dirigía a mí—...¿Sería tan amable de abandonar la enfermería?

Sentía como la sangre bombeada por cada parte de mi cuerpo, un zumbido me ensordecía y la boca seca. Años y años de ser una estudiante modelo me obligaban a obedecer las ordenes que se me daban. Pero esta vez me puse firme.

—No...—Le dije con voz clara.

—¿Perdón?—Ahora el profesor Flitwick tomaba la palabra, era pequeño pero aterrador cuando se molestaba. Aún así me quedé de pie justo en el centro entre los profesores y Finn.

—No, profesor... nadie me ha escuchado desde que ocurrió el incidente... ni Finn, ni la Señora Pomfrey.

—¿Tiene algo que decir Señorita Kenobi?—Preguntó el director bajando ligeramente sus lentes de media luna.

—Si señor... El profesor Solo si golpeó a Finn, pero fue todo un mal entendido.

—¿Un... mal entendido?—Preguntó con cuidado caminando en mi dirección. Escuché como Finn resoplaba, lo que me puso aún más furiosa y me dio la fuerzas para continuar hablando.

—Intentaba defenderme de Finn.

—¿De Señor Calrissian?—Preguntó asustado el Profesor Flitwick.

Yo asentí mientras respondía—Él iba a... estaba...—Sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban con solo intentar decir que Finn pretendía besarme—...Es demasiado vergonzoso decirlo, pero tiene mi palabra que el profesor Solo actuó sólo para defenderme.

—Bien entonces, tomaremos en cuenta su versión de la historia Señorita Kenobi, ahora... sería tan amable de salir de la enfermería.—Volvió a repetir y esta vez no fue una pregunta.

—Si señor...—Respondí bajando la mirada.—...Y tú...—Dije girando hacia Finn—No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, nunca.

Salí de la enfermería sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ben, tenía que fingir tanto como pudiera y evitar delatarlo o delatarme a mi misma.

Me dirigí a las afueras de la escuela para respirar un poco de aire helado, el invierno aún no terminaba, y el frío me ayudaba a equilibrar el enojo que me recorría las venas.

—Hey Pecas ¿Cóm...—Las palabras de Poe fueron perdiendo fuerza conforme veía mi cara y se daba cuanta que estaba hinchada, roja y con las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Pero a diferencia de lo que él pudiera creer no eran lágrimas de tristeza, estaba molesta y no encontraba la forma de canalizar todo ese odio que me recorría.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—Le pregunté acusándolo. Poe relajó su rostro para afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza. —No entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No me correspondía, Rey—Intentó defenderse.

—Intentó besarme...—Le dije en un suspiro molesto—... y ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar las muchas veces que le dije qué no.

Poe se quedó en silencio, si Finn hubiera sido cualquier otro chico habría corrido a hacer justamente lo que Ben hizo; romperle la nariz.

—Ahora quiere culpar de todo al Profesor Solo.—Continué hablando después de que Poe no dijera nada en pro de Finn.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Profesor Solo en todo esto?—Preguntó contrayendo su rostro en una mueca.

—Él... golpeó a Finn cuando intentaba besarme.

—¿El profesor Solo golpeó a Finn?—Preguntó sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si... se lo tenía bien merecido.—Dije sin remordimiento— Y no finjas sorpresa, tú habrías hecho lo mismo si Paulo se intentara propasar conmigo.

—Si Rey... pero tú eres como mi hermana. Él es sólo tu profesor.

En eso tenía razón, sería extraño para Ben defenderse, cualquier otro maestro simplemente le habría llamado la atención, pero Ben no, Ben llegó directamente a romperle la nariz.

—Pues... profesor o no, Finn se merecía ese golpe.

Poe suspiró, notaba en sus ojos que estaba en un duelo entre ponerse del lado de Finn o ponerse de mi lado. Determinando a quien poder darle la razón. Paso al menos un minuto en silencio.

—Escucha Rey...—Comenzó a hablar calmado—...ambos son mis amigos, no voy a justificar a Finn por que no se merece ser defendido, yo voy a hablar él sobre esto.

—¿Y entonces qué?—Pregunté acostumbrada a seguir los planes de Poe en los momento difíciles.

—No...—Respondió tajante— aquí yo no puedo decidir por ti, si quieres perdonarlo o no. Yo voy a apoyarte a ti. Rey, sí eres como mi hermana y jamás, jamás voy a consentir que nadie te haga daño o intente faltarte al respeto... así se trate de mi mejor amigo.

Me quedé en silencio observando a Poe quien me sonreía con dulzura. Me abracé instintivamente de él. Siempre encontraba consuelo a su lado. En ocasiones como esta me preguntaba si de verdad lo que intentamos alguna vez habría funcionado. Es irónico que lo piense justo ahora. Decidí que esperaría a saber el destino de Ben; si sería expulsado o no de la escuela. Y entonces sabría si podría perdonar a Finn.


	44. Chapter 44

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

No busqué a Ben al instante, aunque cada parte de mí me obligaba a ir a verlo. Me quedé con Poe el resto de la tarde. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena ni Ben ni Finn estaban en el Gran Comedor. No me gustaba nada esto ¿Los habrán expulsado a los dos?.

Realmente no tenía tanta hambre, comí sólo por que sabía que lo necesitaba.

No fue hasta que regresamos a nuestras habitaciones que pude volver a respirar tranquila. Ahí estaban Ben acompañando a los alumnos de primer grado a las mazmorras. Haciendo el trabajo que debía ser responsabilidad de los prefectos. Pero estaba aquí y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

En la sala común, sentado frente a la chimenea estaba Finn, sus manos estaban juntas y recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos me evitaron cuando notó que ingresamos a la sala.

—Sigue tú... yo voy a hablar con él.—Poe sonaba serio. Y hasta cierto punto podía decir que molesto.

Caminé hasta las escaleras sin volver mis ojos atrás. Si Poe dijo la verdad esta charla duraría algunas horas.

Era Domingo por la mañana, este día debía ver a Ben en los límites del bosque y me dirá que fue lo que ocurrió durante la reunión con el Director. Bajé a la sala después de prepararme para el desayuno. Me quedé estática en las escaleras, Finn y Poe aún estaban sentados en el sillón, con la misma ropa que utilizaron ayer.

—Buen día...—Dijo Poe mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de Finn.

Finn giró para observarme, sus ojos estaban hinchados y podía ver las ojeras pintadas en su rostro. Además de un enorme moretón en su mejilla, un moretón que no estaba ahí ayer por la noche.

—¿Rey?...—Comenzó diciendo mi nombre. Yo seguí quieta en mi lugar, no quería acercarme a él.

—Tranquila...—Dijo Poe cuando notó lo que pensaba—... yo me voy a quedar justo aquí.

La presencia permanente de Poe me relajó y decidí que si era seguro acercarme. Me senté del otro lado del sillón, enfrentado directamente a Finn.

—Yo... lo siento mucho Rey...—Dijo él al instante— Fui grosero e irrespetuoso. Yo debí escucharte desde el principio. Dijiste que no y yo lo ignoré. No volverá a suceder. Y de verdad espero que puedas perdonarme.

Veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con caer por su rostro. Estaba sinceramente arrepentido. E inmediatamente lo sentí en mi corazón; no podía estar enojada con él, independientemente del destino de Ben, este que está frente a mí es mi mejor amigo, podía confiarle mi vida entera. Me era imposible verlo sin recordar al joven que conocí en el tren que nos trajo al colegio. Con su ridículo suéter morado y las agujetas de su zapato izquierdo desatadas.

—Te perdono, Finn... estamos bien.

Él sólo asintió sonriendo, bajó su rostro y permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran por su cara. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, no quería acercarme y abrazarlo, no porque desconfiara de él, más bien por que no quería hacerle daño, me imaginé estando en su lugar; siendo rechazada por Ben, lo último que querría es sentirlo junto a mí sabiendo que nuca podré estar con él.

Pasé el día en la biblioteca, adelantando trabajos. Buscando algo con qué distraerme hasta que llegara la tarde. Poe estaba concentrado en su pequeño torneo de Quidditch y Finn lo acompañaba a todos lados. Lo que me dio un poco de espacio, cuando llegó la hora de salir no había nadie a quien informarle sobre mi ausencia.

Llegué un poco antes que Ben. Su rostro estaba sereno mientras se acercaba. Cuando llegó a los límites del bosque se detuvo y me observó en silencio por algunos segundos antes de hablar.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí...—Dijo sin vacilar.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa ¿Irnos del bosque? ¿Irnos a donde?

—¿Cómo dices?—Pregunté confundida.

—El director ya sospecha algo... de nosotros.—Su voz bajó mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela.

—¿Lo sabe?—Mis palpitaciones aumentaron. Sentía el miedo consumiéndome, si el director lo supiera ya estaríamos fuera los dos.

—No... pero lo sospecha. Si queremos seguir juntos tenemos que irnos.—Sus manos suplicantes buscaron las mías.

—Pero... ¿y la escuela? estoy a punto de terminar...

—Esto depende de ti Rey, pero no podemos seguir así, no en la escuela...—Nos quedamos en silencio otro par de segundos hasta que Ben suspiró— Piénsalo, y nos vemos aquí en dos semanas. No podremos volver a hablar con tanta familiaridad.

—Pero...—Quise argumentar, pero no tenía nada con que defendernos, quizás estábamos siendo demasiado obvio y no lo habíamos notado.

—No, Rey... si nos descubren ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?... pueden expulsarte de la escuela ¿Y a mí?...

Coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios, no quería ni pensar en que podría pasarle a él.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas...—Dijo regalándome un fuerte abrazo, y dando la vuelta.—...Voy a mantener el pasillo despejado al menos diez minutos, para que puedas regresar.

Asentí en silencio mientras él se alejaba. Serían dos semanas en verdad largas.

* * *

Comenzaba a considerar de verdad el plan de Ben, irnos, sin decir nada, simplemente salir de la escuela y poder estar juntos, pero por otro lado no sabía si podría dejar a mis amigos atrás, y quería darle a mi abuelo el placer de terminar la escuela. Pero ¿Y si nos descubren? o peor ¡Si ya nos descubrieron!. De igual forma me van a expulsar y no quiero ni pensar que podrían hacerle a Ben.

—Rey... ¡Rey!— Sentí repentinamente las manos de Poe sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté molesta.

—Estás distraída—Me dijo cruzando las manos sobre su pecho— ¿En qué piensas?

—Tarea.—Respondí sin pensarlo demasiado, no podía delatarme permitiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran o tartamudear.

Los ojos acusadores de Poe me inspeccionaron antes de contestar—Estamos haciendo tareas justo ahora.

—Claro que si...—Respondí sonriendo.—...Pero tengo otros pendientes en otras clases. No eres el centro de mi universo Dameron.

Intentaba mantener un semblante relajado y evitar las acusaciones de mi mejor amigo, pero la verdad era que me estaba muriendo por dentro, tenía días sin comunicarme con Ben, ni siquiera nos hemos dado el tiempo de observarnos a la distancia, de hecho, trato de estar en lugares poco frecuentados por él. Lo peor es durante sus clases, dejé de participar y concentro mi total atención en las anotaciones que hago en mis cuadernos, evito completamente verlo, claro que de vez en cuando levanto la vista pero desisto al instante por qué sé que voy a delatarme pues si comienzo a verlo no podré despegar mi mirada de él. El resultado ha sido que paso la mayor parte del tiempo soñando despierta. Ansiando con todas mis fuerzas que la escuela pueda llegar a su fin.

En teoría aún es invierno, pero el aire comienza a cambiar y hay días en los que podemos salir sin bufanda y sin suéter extra, días como este. Poe se despertó inusualmente temprano, quería correr a la cancha de Quidditch. Se supone que hoy se enfrenta al equipo que formaron los chicos de Castelobruxo. Este pequeño torneo inventado por Poe le regresa toda la vitalidad que perdió cuando se enteró que cancelaron los partidos oficiales de la escuela a causa del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Mi próxima reunión con Ben era en unos días, así que decidí distraerme con el partido de hoy. Comenzaría justo al terminar las clases. Intentaba engañar a mi cerebro para que evitara pensar en la decisión que aún no he podido tomar ¿Irme de la escuela con Ben o esperar? Siempre que comenzaba a pensarlo demasiado me distraía con cualquier cosa, charlando con Poe, leyendo un libro o pensando en la nueva y extraña relación con Finn; Apenas nos damos el tiempo de conversar, no nos quedamos solos en la misma habitación, por lo regular siempre tenemos a Poe como intermediario, nunca pensé que las cosas se darían así entre los dos.

Por la tarde bajamos a los terrenos, Finn, Poe y los hermanos Weasley eran parte del mismo equipo, además de dos compañeros de Hufflepuff, la idea de poder revolver a las casas del colegios era fascinante, ojalá puedan continuar aplicando esa norma.

Me senté en las gradas a observar. Rose, su hermana y algunas compañeras de su colegio estaban sentadas a mi lado. Los gritos comenzaron en el momento que las escobas se movilizaron. Algunos maestros también se habían escapado para observar el partido, no era necesario que buscara; sabía que Ben no estaba aquí, él detesta los lugares demasiado concurridos.

Mis amigos se lucían en sus escobas, Finn cubría el puesto de buscador, se mantenía en la parte más alta a la espera de ver la Snitch. Mientras Poe, Charlie y Bill eran cazadores. Los dos chicos de Hufflepuff cubrían los puestos de golpeadores, y el más joven de los hermanos Weasley, Percy, cuidaba las porterías. Era gracioso de ver considerando que Percy jamás sacaba su nariz de los libros. Supongo que estaba ahí impulsado por sus hermanos.

El partido duró al menos dos horas hasta que Paulo consiguió atrapar la Snitch, iban él y Finn codo a codo en picada al campo, pero al final Paulo fue más rápido. El festejo no duró demasiado pues antes de atrapar la pequeña pelotita, Poe anotó el gol que los puso diez puntos adelante de Castelobruxo, llevándose con ellos la victoria y dejando el marcador 360 - 370.

Pasé la tarde más tranquila en días, concentrada únicamente en mis amigos, por primera vez en séptimo grado sentía que estaba viviendo un año normal, sin torneos, sin romances secretos. Sólo era yo con mis amigos. Extrañaba esa sensación. Bajé corriendo los escalones y no lo pensé mucho cuando me lancé a mis dos amigos y brincamos de alegría. Yo necesitaba esto, los necesitaba a ellos, por mucho que quisiera a Ben yo tenía una vida antes de él y no podía renunciar a ella así como así. Debíamos esperar, aunque eso signifique vernos menos, ya tendremos el resto de nuestro tiempo después de la escuela para estar juntos. Reí torpemente al pensar que por fin comprendía a Ben y su insistencia con "Esperar".

* * *

Cumplidas las dos semanas nos vimos en nuestro punto de encuentro normal. No era tan tarde, así que debíamos ser rápidos. Debía decirle a Ben lo que había decidido.

Él ya estaba ahí, esperando por mi.

—No puedo dejar así como así la escuela, Ben.—Le dije sin pensarlo, como quitando un banda adhesiva de un herida— Quedan sólo dos meses, esperemos.

—La decisión es tuya, Rey... Yo haré lo que tú quieras.—Él se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—Bien, terminando la escuela en Mayo nos iremos de aquí.—Le respondí a modo de consuelo, eran sólo dos meses.

—Al terminar las clases presentaré mi renuncia.—Sus pies se acercaron más a mí.

—Entonces nos veremos menos—Concluí sabiendo que era lo más sensato para los dos—... sólo estos dos meses y ya.

—Claro...—Murmuró él— claro.—Repitió esta vez suspirando y abrazándome por la nuca.

* * *

N/A: Hola, ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!. De verdad aprecio y atesoro mucho el apoyo que recibo en sus mensajes y comentarios.

Habrán notado que me ausenté por algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a subir contenido de nuevo, es simple, me concentré de lleno en acabar el fic, y me propuse a terminarlo para no permanecer tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Eso quiere decir, sí; el Fic ya está completo, y esta nota no es más que para avisarles qué comienza la recta final. Disfrutemos el viaje que está muy pronto a terminar.

Insisto (Y nunca me canso) en agradecer todo su apoyo. La historia es de ustedes :')


	45. Chapter 45

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

El primer mes es desesperante, extrañaba estar con Ben al menos una hora al día. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más me convencía de que era lo mejor, por ahora estar separados era lo más sensato.

Los trabajos finales comenzaban a llegar a montones, lo que era bueno, me servía para mantener la mente ocupada, y me permitía pasar tiempo con mis amigos, disfrutar de estos últimos días como estudiante. De vez en cuanto me ponía algo melancólica recordando el día que nos conocimos en el tren, y la alegría que nos dio ser sorteados en la misma casa. Era excelente que Poe viviera tan cerca de la casa de campo de mi abuelo, podría seguirlo frecuentando incluso terminada la escuela, pero Finn vivía en la ciudad, sería más difícil visitarlo, pero se que continuaremos siendo buenos amigos.

Durante el mes de Abril citaron a los tres campeones para un reunión informativa. Poe y yo esperamos por Finn en el baño olvidado donde nos vimos la noche que fue sorteado como el campeón del colegio.

—¿De que crees que se trate?—Le pregunté dejándome caer sobre el suelo.

—Es obvio que debe ser por la tercer prueba.—Respondió Poe colocándose a mi lado.

—Es obvio, Poe... pero me refiero a lo que enfrenten.

—No lo sé... Pero por si las dudas voy a tenerte bien vigilada.

Su actitud protectora estaba lejos de ser una molestia.

Pasamos al menos una hora sentados teorizando sobre lo que podría ocurrir en la prueba cuando Finn apareció frente a nosotros.

—La prueba será una semana antes de terminar las clases.

—¿Te dijeron que era?—Preguntó Poe al instante.

—Si... Es extraño, las dos pruebas pasadas fueron muy vagos con las pistas, esta vez nos dijeron exactamente a que nos vamos a enfrentar.

—¿Y... qué es?—Me puse de pie y caminé acercándome a Finn.

—Un laberinto...La copa va a estar en el centro y trasladará automáticamente al ganador.

—Pero se supone que esta prueba debe retar a Paulo, como lo hicieron con ustedes en las anteriores.—Poe ya estaba a nuestro lado en un parpadeo.

—Supongo—Finn se encogía de hombros.

* * *

Durante los desayunos y cenas he notado los ojos del director viajando entre Ben y yo. Ben tiene razón; El director sospecha sobre lo nuestro, pero sin pruebas no puede proceder de ninguna manera. Y evito darle más razones actuando indiferente ante su minuciosa mirada, en ocasiones aparece repentinamente cuando me separo de mis amigos o cuando estoy estudiando sola en la biblioteca. Es atemorizarte saber que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos esté siguiéndote la pista.

Por fin llegaba el mes de Mayo, nunca había anhelado tanto una fecha como hasta ahora. En sólo tres semanas más podría volver a estar al lado de Ben. Apenas hemos podido conversar estos dos meses, nada más allá de un "Buen día, Profesor". Y sé, por su energía que me extraña tanto como yo lo he extrañado a él.

Los trabajos finales comienzan a solicitarlos unos días antes de la prueba final del torneo, lo que me hace sospechar que la última semana de clases será más una fiesta de despedida que clases en realidad. Las escuelas visitantes volverán a sus hogares. Sólo espero poder seguir manteniendo una amistad con Rose, sé que puede convertirse en una gran amiga. Y aunque Paulo es un poco molesto, se que voy a extrañar su acento cantarín.

La mañana de la prueba final se cancelan las clases, aunque realmente sólo estamos a la espera de calificaciones, las clases reales terminaron hace días.

Camino escoltando a Finn por los pasillos, los compañeros del colegio lo llenan de felicitaciones y lo coronan como el posible ganador del torneo. Y al entrar al Gran Comedor el salón estalla en gritos y vitoreo. Esta vez Finn no estaba nervioso como la primera vez, se veía más confiado, sonreía y saludaba a los chicos en las mesas. Poe y yo sólo nos observábamos con complicidad, ambos recordábamos que antes de comenzar la primera prueba apenas podía caminar por los pasillos, es increíble lo mucho que Finn maduró este año.

En la línea de salida estaban los tres campeones acompañados de sus directores. La primera en salir sería Rose, llevaría una ventaja de cinco minutos por ser el primer lugar en la tabla, Finn y Paulo saldrían juntos por estar empatados. Esta vez no habría burbujas que nos mostraran el avance de los competidores ya que una vez que ingresen al laberinto nosotros volveremos al colegio pues el primero en tocar la copa será trasladado directamente ahí.

Caminaba de regreso al lado de Poe, él estaba emocionado, no dejaba de hablar sobre el laberinto y preguntándose que sería lo que pasaría dentro de el.

Al llegar al colegio, pasando el primer pasillo, sentí un pequeño pellizco en la nuca, que me impulsó a girar el rostro, sonreí cuando noté a Ben desencantando algunas puertas y cuadros, posibles bromas que Peeves plantó como despedida del año escolar.

—Poe, voy al baño...—Le dije separándome de él.

—¿Te acompaño?—Preguntó por costumbre, desde la segunda prueba apenas me deja estar sola.

—Claro que no...—Respondí haciendo una mueca.—Ve al comedor y guárdame un sitio.

—Hecho, Pecosa.

Caminé con calma, no muy veloz ni muy lento, no quería llamar la atención de nadie mientras me acercaba a Ben.

—¿Profesor?—Llamé su atención, estábamos rodeados de alumnos que ingresaban al colegio, pero nadie se detenía realmente a ponernos atención.

—Kenobi...—Me dijo con naturalidad, sonriendo. Extrañaba esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué hace?

—Bromas de Peeves...—Señaló los cuadros con su varita para hacer desaparecer la broma oculta en el.

Sonreí victoriosa ante mi deducción.

—Sólo es una semana más de esto...—Sabía que él entendería el doble sentido en mi frase.

—No puedo esperar a que todo termine...—Respondió siguiendo el juego y señalando otro cuadro. Cualquiera pensaría que hablamos sobre las malas bromas del Poltergeist.

Caminé rumbo al baño y perdí algo de tiempo en el. Demasiado a decir verdad, cuando salí los pasillos ya estaban desolados, todos los alumnos ya deberían estar en el gran comedor. Todos excepto Ben que estaba de pie viendo los pilares y el muro de la entrada.

—¿No deberías estar en el gran comedor?—Le pregunté acercándome a él.

—Tú también...—Respondió señalando el camino.

—Te veo en una semana...—Le dije en voz baja pasando a su lado.

—Y si... nos vemos justo ahora.—Dijo sujetando mi mano.

—Una locura, sin duda...

—Dos meses ha sido demasiado...—Hablaba en voz baja.

—Tú fuiste el primero en querer esperar.

—Estaba muy confiado entonces...

Jalé de su mano hasta quedar ocultos detrás de uno de los pilares. Sabía que los profesores y alumnos estaban en el comedor, nadie podría vernos aquí.

—Veámonos hoy... en los límites del bosque, después de que la prueba termine. Todos estarán demasiado ocupados con el torneo—Le supliqué enterrándome en su pecho.—Al menos una hora.—Extrañaba terriblemente estar con él.

—Y regresamos al colegio...—Respondió él afirmando.

Sonreí emocionada, hoy el torneo tendría a su ganador, pero sentía que quien más iba ganar era yo.

Mientras caminaba al gran comedor escuché los gritos y una locura se desató en el salón; El ganador había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta vi la imagen más reconfortante que podría imaginar; Finn estaba en los brazos del colegio completo, con la copa en sus manos; Mi mejor amigo acababa de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y me lo perdí.

—¿Donde estabas?—Preguntó acusadoramente Poe. Gritaba pues el sonido del Gran Comedor era más fuerte que su voz.

—En el baño...—Le respondí mintiendo.

En ese momento apareció Finn con la copa en sus manos, sus ojos estaban vibrantes, sonreía ampliamente. Nos abrazó a Poe y a mí al mismo tiempo. Era un hecho que la fiesta comenzaría justo ahora y no terminaría hasta dentro de una semana.

Estuve al menos veinte minutos junto a mis amigos cuando comencé a alejarme. De nuevo me sentía en los primero días de mi relación con Ben, cuando me escabullía cada tercer día para verme con él en el bosque prohibido.

Era una verdadera suerte que todos estuvieran tan concentrados en Finn que apenas notaron que salí de ahí.

No había maestros vigilando los pasillos, todos estaban en el comedor, posiblemente sólo Ben y yo estaríamos afuera.

Corrí por los jardines y llegué a la línea de árboles, algo me dijo que Ben estaba aquí desde el momento que acordamos esta reunión.

—Hola...—Lo saludé abrazándome a su pecho.

—Hola...—Respondió colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Te extrañaba...—Le dije sacando sólo mis rostro, quería mantener mi cuerpo junto al suyo tanto como pudiera.

—Lo sé... esperar fue la peor idea que pudiste tener—Me acusó colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

—Pero era lo mejor, lo sabes.

Mis manos estaban sobre las suya, observaba sus ojos y de repente me concentré en sus labios. Extrañaba sentí su calor en los míos, la electricidad que me recorría cada vez que estaba junto a él.

—Ya preparé mi renuncia...—Dijo él en voz baja. Haciendo que mi atención regresara a sus ojos.

—En mis siete años aquí nunca había visto que fuese el maestro quien desistiera del puesto.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Siempre...—Quise repetir sus palabras, mis voz sonaba apenas como un susurro. Pero antes de poder terminar sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Esa sensación tan familiar me llenaba de nuevo. Sus manos bajaron de mis mejillas hasta mis hombros pasaron por mis brazos y terminaron en mi espalda, me presionaba cada vez más contra él. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su capa, mientras el beso comenzaba a profundizar. Dejé de ser consciente de mi alrededor. Me concentraba únicamente en lo que sentía al estar con Ben, el hormigueo que me recorría las entrañas y la desesperación por poder fundirme en su piel. Mis manos avanzaron por su abdomen y lo sujeté fuertemente por la espalda.

—¿Rey?...

La mención de mi nombre en otra voz que no era de Ben mi hizo saltar ligeramente en mi lugar. Mi corazón se aceleró con locura y mi respiración se hizo más pesada.

Giré mi rostro al tiempo que noté como Ben cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Finn?...

Alcancé a preguntar antes de ver a mi amigo correr de regreso al colegio.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. R** **owling respectivamente.**

* * *

Veía como Finn se alejaba, pero, por más que le daba a mis piernas la orden de moverse estas no me respondían. El miedo constante de ser descubiertos se estaba volviendo realidad. Ben estaba paralizado, posiblemente imaginando lo que esto puede significar para los dos. Necesitaba encontrar a Finn y convencerlo de mantener la boca cerrada.

—Debo hablar con él...—Di un pasó rápido hacia adelante pero fui detenida por la mano de Ben.

Cuando giré a verlo me di cuenta, por su mirada, que no tenía nada que decir. Posiblemente me retenía a su lado tanto tiempo como pudiera, temiendo no volverme a ver. Lo sé, porque yo habría reaccionado igual que él.

Salía disparada detrás de Finn apenas Ben me soltó. Debía explicarle toda esta situación, ponerlo de mi parte.

Pero una vez que entró al colegio perdí por completo su pista, era imposible saber por cual pasillo se habría ido, así que comencé a adivinar, abría puertas, entraba a los baños. ¿No habrá regresado al comedor? No, alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. ¿La sala común? cambié mi dirección a las escaleras que conducen a nuestras habitaciones, no puede estar muy lejos.

Daba la vuelta por uno de los corredores cuando choqué de frente contra Poe.

—¡Rey!—Exclamó molesto. En su rostro veía que algo no estaba bien. Oh no ¿Finn le dijo?—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Donde está Finn? ¿Qué te dijo?—Sabía que tenía que haberlo visto.

—¿Qué pasó?—Repitió el tomando mis hombros.

—¿Qué te dijo?—Insistí tratando de soltarme.

—¡Rey!—Me sacudió de repente, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan molesta hasta que con furia retiré sus manos de mí.

—Dímelo...—Exigí casi gritando.

—Nada—Me contestó.—Pero era claro que algo malo le ocurrió ¿Qué fue?

—Nada...—Le respondí tratando de avanzar de nuevo.

—No, eso no fue un nada. Rey ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó sujetando mi mano con fuerza— ¿Quiso besarte de nuevo?

—¿Qué?... no—Intentaba separarme de él. Debía continuar avanzando.

—Rey, habla conmigo... somos amigos. Dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

Era claro que no planeaba dejarme ir. Estaba muy preocupado.

—Debes prometer que no vas a decir nada.—Después de pensarlo una fracción de segundo estaba dispuesta a hablarlo con él, sé que si lo convenzo podré hacer entrar en razón a Finn.

—¿Por q...—No lo dejé terminar pues coloqué mis manos en sus labios.

—Promételo.—Insistí

—Está bien, Rey... Lo prometo.—Respondió sacando mi mano de su rostro.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada.

—Estoy... saliendo con alguien.—Confesé aliviada y bajando la vista.

—¡Lo sabía!—Murmuró victorioso.—Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Finn me vio con él.—Respondí sonrojandome.

—¿Y?... entiendo que le pueda doler, pero él estaba alterado. Debiste verlo.

—Lo hice.—Recordé la expresión en su rostro, cuando estábamos en los límites de bosque, después de decir mi nombre.

—No entiendo, Rey...—Sabía que debía ponerlo en contexto, y ya no tenía tiempo de inventarme alguna historia para proteger a Ben, si quería el apoyo de Poe necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Es que no estoy saliendo con un estudiante.—Al decirlo no pude evitar hundirme en mis hombros.

Poe dio un paso para alejarse de mí. Notaba en sus ojos la confusión, si era obvio que sospechaba que salía con alguien a escondidas, pero era claro que jamás se permitió pensar en nadie más que en algún compañero.

—¿De quién se trata?—Preguntó con cautela.

—De... del Profesor Ben Solo.—Suspiré.

Poe golpeó su mano contra el muro lo que me hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Qué te hizo?—Preguntó molesto casi rechinando sus dientes.

—¡Nada!—Le dije exaltada. El tono de su voz me asustaba. Jamás lo había escuchado más molesto.

—No lo quieras ocultar, Rey... Él no se ve que sea la clase de hombre que no intenta nada. No seas tonta.—Señaló con su dedo en mi cabeza, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

—Tú no lo conoces.—Le respondí alejando su mano.

—¿Y tú si?—Preguntó con ironía.

—Claro que si.—Mi respuesta lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—No sabía que fueras tan tonta, Rey... No seas ingenua.

Poe se giró e intentó alejarse de mí, pero antes de avanzar lo detuve.

—¿A donde vas?—Esto no estaba resultando de la forma que planeé.

—A donde crees... a decirle al Director que corra a ese remedo de profesor.

—No se te ocurra.. Lo prometiste.

—¿No vas a pretender que me quede sin hacer nada?

—No hay nada que hacer...

Mis ojos suplicantes trataron de penetrar en su mente. Mis manos estaban sobre su pecho en un débil intento de detenerlo.

—¿Te tocó?—Preguntó tan repentinamente que me sacó por completo de balance.

—¿Qué?—Dije asustada.

—Dímelo Rey...—Sus manos estaban en mis hombros— ¿Se acostó contigo?

—Claro que no.—Sentía mis mejillas y orejas sonrojarse.

—No quieras mentirme.—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, intentando leer las expresiones de mi rostro.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Poe.

Él suspiró aliviado, y pasó sus manos sobre su cabello.

—¿Desde cuando salen juntos?—Preguntó, ahora estaba un poco más relajado.

—Navidad...—Respondí en voz baja.

—¡Cinco meses!... ¿Rey, es en serio?—Supongo que el tono de su sorpresa es por la cantidad de tiempo que oculté todo esto de ellos.

—Nunca había sentido nada más real en mi vida.—Sujeté sus manos con las mías.

—Sabes que voy a intentar matarlo cuando lo vea. ¿Y tu abuelo?

—Vas a tener que resistir... Y planeo decirle a mi abuelo cuando termine la escuela.

De nuevo volvió a suspirar, notaba que todo esto lo estaba alterando, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba controlarse.

—¿Estás segura de todo esto?—Escuchaba más serenidad en su voz. Podré ser como su hermana pequeña, pero también sabe entenderme y no actúa irracional con mis decisiones.

—Jamás he estado más segura.

Intercambiamos una fugaz mirada. Quería que entendiera que todo esto era real. Que Ben no era un capricho o que yo no era un juguete en las manos de un profesor.

—Kenobi...—La enojada voz del profesor Flitwick nos interrumpió.—Acompáñeme inmediatamente a la oficina del director.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta Poe en busca de ayuda. Esto no estaba pasando. Él sujetó mis mano antes de dejarme ir.

—Si estás segura tienes mi apoyo... aunque no lo apruebo.—Susurró para que Flitwick no lo escuchara.

No pude agradecerle, estaba por completo aturdida. No pude alcanzar a Finn, pero, de todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido, jamás hubiera imaginado que acudiría al director.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

Avanzo en una marcha silenciosa caminando detrás del Profesor Flitwick, se ha mantenido en silencio desde que llegó conmigo y Poe. Puedo ver lo molesto que está por la forma en que sus pequeños pies se mueven y la manera en que empuña las manos .

— ¿Profesor?...—Trato de llamar su atención. Necesito algo de información.

—Sin hablar, Kenobi.

Aunque es obvio porqué me llaman a la dirección a estas horas. Quizás lo que quería eran esperanzas, que estoy siendo convocada por algo más.

Al llegar a las puertas de la oficina del Director el profesor se queda parado, a un costado. Siento unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y como mi cabeza da vueltas. Veo las luces de las velas saliendo por los orificios de la vieja puerta.

— Siga adelante.—Anunció el pequeño profesor. Pude leer su mirada la decepción que sentía. No me quedé pensando demasiado en ello. Tenía problemas peores del otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir la primer persona que me recibió fue Finn, estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Sentí un coraje inmediato, pero no duró lo suficiente pues del otro lado estaba Ben, observando directamente el suelo.

— Señorita Kenobi...—Dijo el Director invitándome a entrar con un ademan en su mano.

Caminé a través de la oficina, me coloqué justo en medio de Finn y Ben. Mis manos estaban frente a mí, sujetas con fuerza. En mi mente trataba de imaginar que era la mano de Ben la que tomaba y eso me daba algo de fuerzas para no desplomarme.

El director se recargó en su silla, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y nos observó a los tres por un largo rato. Mis manos ya estaban sudando y en cualquier momento el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

— Señor Calrissian, puede retirarse ahora.

Mi mirada, la más repleta de odio se dirigió a él al escucharlo resoplar ¿Qué pretendía? Quedarse y ver como despiden a Ben. Jamás iba a perdonarlo, no por lo que nos acaba de hacer.

Finn salió de la oficina azotando sus pies.

— Señorita Kenobi...—Comenzó a hablar de nuevo una vez que Finn se alejó del pasillo, posiblemente espantado por el profesor Flitwick.— ¿Es esto también un mal entendido?

No podía responder, tenía miedo de abrir la boca y terminar de echar a perder todo. Sus cansados ojos estaban posados sobre mí, yo no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada.

— Confiaba más en su prudencia Señor Solo.—Dijo ahora girando hacia Ben, quien extrañamente podía sostenerle la mirada— Pero ha demostrado ser igual a su padre. ¡No!...—Exclamó fuertemente—... al menos su padre tuvo la decencia de esperar a que Leia Organa terminara la escuela.—Suspiró con fuerza antes de continuar su discurso.— Está usted despedido... le pido que salga de aquí, tome sus cosas y no regrese.

Ben no dijo nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la entrada. Sabía que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pues cuando se alejaba sentí que recobraba el sentido de la vista.

—Ben...—Lo llamé dando un paso en su dirección.

— ¡No! Señorita Kenobi—Ahora el director se ponía de pie, amenazante—... usted se va a quedar en esta oficina hasta que el Señor Solo abandone la escuela.

Escuchaba al director pero toda mi atención estaba en Ben, alejándose, saliendo por la puerta. No pude ver su rostro antes de que esta se cerrara.

—Lo que usted ha hecho no tiene precedentes en este colegio.—Comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, una vez que Ben se alejó por el pasillo— Señorita, agradezca que no voy a comentarlo con su abuelo... o con el ministerio. Debería expulsarla por lo que hizo. Pero tenga esto muy en claro; si permito que se quede es más por su abuelo que por usted. Ahora tome asiento por favor, yo le informaré cuando puede salir de aquí.

Me dejé derrumbar sobre la silla, viendo la nada, sólo pensando. Jugaba de vez en cuando con la yema de mis dedos. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría partirme en cientos de pequeños fragmentos. Una presión en el pecho crecía y crecía hasta pasar a mi garganta, pero mis ojos se mantenían secos ahora, incapaces de derramar una lágrima.

No pensaba en Finn, no se merecía ni un segundo de mi atención. Toda ella estaba fija en Ben, en la forma que su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando entré a la oficina ¿Hablaron algo antes de que yo llegara? Como ansiaba poder estar a su lado justo ahora.

Cada minuto que pasaba en esta silla, era un minuto menos de Ben en el colegio. Mientras yo esté aquí sabía que él continuaba y compartíamos las mismas paredes, eso me daba un poco de fuerzas, saber que de alguna manera el seguía a mi lado, conectados por las piedras de este viejo edificio.

Debí aceptar su propuesta de irnos cuando me lo pidió hace dos meses, mi abuelo habría entendido. Entendió la relación de mis padres ¿Porqué sería diferente conmigo?

— Retírese ahora...—Anunció el Director poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda.

Los golpes en mi pecho terminaron y fueron sustituidos por un dolor incontrolable que se extendió a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Salí de la oficina y el profesor Flitwick me esperaba para acompañarme a los dormitorios.

Caminaba lentamente detrás de él, esta vez, a diferencia de nuestro camino a la dirección, no dejaba de hablar, sabía que estaba molesto por el tono de su voz, pero no escuché una sola palabra que salió de él.

Pasamos junto al pasillo que conducía directo a la habitación de Ben, me detuve en seco, el profesor continuaba avanzando pensando que caminaba detrás suyo. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando me lancé a correr por el pasillo, sé que lo notó pues a la distancia escuché sus gritos. Pero no me detuve, daba grandes zancadas por los corredores hasta estar frente a frente con las puertas de la antigua alcoba de Ben, la abrí con furia...Pero la habitación estaba tristemente vacía.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

Llegué a la sala común casi una hora después de salir de la oficina del Director. Todos los alumnos seguían en el Gran Comedor celebrando, completamente ignorantes de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera en ese momento. No sabía donde estaba Finn, no me interesaba saberlo. Por mi podría estar en el bosque prohibido siendo devorado por una araña gigante.

Al ingresar a la sala, la única persona sentada en los sillones eran Poe Dameron, que de inmediato se puso de pie al verme. Dio al menos dos pasos antes de quedarse quieto.

Bajé la vista, mis labios se torcieron en una mueca repleta de dolor, comencé a llorar justo antes de que sus brazos me rodearan. Me dejé caer sobre él, tomaba con fuerza su capa y dejaba que todo el dolor que tenía dentro de mí se liberara.

—Se fue...—Alcanzaba a sollozar—... se fue, Poe.

—Lo sé... tranquila.—Murmuraba cariñoso. Intentando consolarme.

Tomando mis manos me guió hasta uno de los sillones, estaba sentando a mi lado con sus manos aún en mi espalda, me dejé caer sobre sus muslos y continué llorando. Sólo sentía sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

Nadie llegó a las alcobas hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Yo me quedé junto a Poe todo el tiempo. Nunca noté a las personas que se acercaron preocupadas. Estaba demasiado absorta en mi propia miseria.

* * *

La última semana no fue una sorpresa, las fiesta se extendieron y sólo volvimos a los salones por las calificaciones. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era mi última clase del Lunes, para nadie fue una sorpresa que Ben ya no estuviera aquí, de hecho se estaba tardando en desaparecer. En su lugar el profesor de Pociones entregó las calificaciones que de seguro Ben dejó listas.

Para el día miércoles estábamos completamente libres, quedaban sólo dos días de clases cuando a los alumnos de Castelobruxo se les ocurrió dar una fiesta de despedida al puro estilo Brasil. No asistí, a pesar de la dulce insistencia de Paulo.

Poe permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo, Finn apenas se nos acercaba y cada ocasión que lo intentaba Poe lo hacía retroceder con sólo una mirada. Fue el último día cuando por fin pudo acercarse a mí. Al sentarse a mi lado ni siquiera tuve fuerzas de hacerlo retroceder, para eso tenía a Poe, pero parece que ahora él también me traicionaba, supongo que guarda en su corazón la esperanza de que pueda perdonar a Finn.

— ¿Rey?...—Su voz sonaba tan arrepentida.—... Me merezco que no me hables.—Dijo después de no escuchar respuesta de mi parte.—Me he comportado terrible los últimos meses.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté sin emociones en mi voz—¿Que te perdone de nuevo?

—Supongo que no lo merezco... Sólo, no sabía que hacía ¿Si?... me... me dieron celos cuando te vi con él. Y... Tú me gustas tanto qué... yo... no lo pensé.

Y por fin una emoción a parte de la tristeza me estaba llenando, era odio, coraje y mucha rabia.

—¿Y que pensaste?... "Si Ben se va ella queda libre"... escucha esto Finn, que se te grabe en la cabeza... Tú no me gustas... y que yo te guste no significa que esté obligada a corresponderte. Ahora déjame, vete...

— Rey, no seas injust...

—¡VETE!

Finn levantó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y se alejó dando pequeños pasos, inmediatamente después Poe llegó y se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Supongo que estaba esperando que llorara de nuevo. Pero no sucedió.

Veía a todos los alumnos riendo y despidiéndose, entregando notas donde guardaban sus direcciones, para continuar con las amistades que se formaron este ciclo, acordando reunirse para las vacaciones.

Rose y Paulo intentaron despedirse, pero no escuché mucho de lo que dijeron, escribí la dirección de la casa de mi abuelo en sus cuadernos y se alejaron. Poe se fue con ellos, dándome un momento sola.

Claro que no duró por siempre.

— Hey... Reily-Beily.

—Hola Bill.—Lo saludé sin voltear a verlo, pero sentí como se sentaba a mi lado.

—Mis padres llamaron a tu abuelo ¿Qué te parece volver con nosotros a la Madriguera? Tú abuelo estará ahí.—Decía sonriendo.

—Claro, sueno genial.—Respondía en automático.

Sentía la mirada de Bill sobre mí. Repentinamente su mano me dio un suave golpe en la espalda.

—Todo va a estar bien Rey... Verás que él va a estar esperando por ti.—Murmuró. Siempre había sospechado que Bill sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Lo sabías?—Pregunté sin reservas.

— Era muy difícil no darse cuenta, los ojos de Ben Solo brillaban cada vez que te veía.

—Nunca lo noté...

—¿Cómo lo ibas a notar? Tú estabas acostumbrada a verlo. Escucha Rey, puedo ser un chico aún, pero soy hombre y puedo asegurarte que Ben Solo está enamorado sinceramente de ti. No me sorprenderá verlo en la estación.

— ¿Tú crees?—Sentía que mi pecho volvía a latir. El calor volvía a extenderse por mi cuerpo.

—Sería un completo idiota si no lo hace.

Las palabras de Bill me regresaron un poco las esperanzas.

Cuando subimos a los carruajes que nos llevan al tren, estaba extrañamente emocionada, observaba el bosque con desesperación, buscaba la figura de Ben, con solo verla sería suficiente para bajar y correr a su dirección, pero no estuvo ahí.

Tampoco en la estación, fui la última en subir al tren y me quedé de pie en la puerta, esperanzada a que repentinamente apareciera. No fue hasta que el tren comenzó su marcha que me di cuenta qué no volvería a verlo jamás. Nunca acordamos un punto de encuentro fuera del colegio, no tenía ni idea de donde buscarlo ahora.

Mientras el tren continuaba avanzando sentía la magia en el aire desaparecer, aún estando rodeada de brujos, esta era clase diferente de magia. Mi historia con Ben Solo había terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.**

* * *

5 Años Después.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, condenada hora en que a los Oocamys se los ocurrió nacer, ya estaba cargando algunos costales repletos de semillas y alimentos para ellos y otros animales que debía cuidar.

Trabajaba de la mano del Ministerio en la búsqueda y rescate de criaturas en situación de contrabando. La casa de campo de mi abuelo fue mejorada y me permitió hacer este pequeño refugio donde cuidaba de mis animales. Terminé por convertirme en Magizoólogo, justo como Poe siempre dijo; tenía un criadero de Oocamys, a quienes regresaba a su libertad una vez que lograban valerse por si mismo.

Mi completa atención estaba en los cuatro huevos plateados que tenían al menos quince minutos haciendo movimiento raros, amenazando con nacer.

— Vamos...—Los animaba, casi esperando que pudieran entenderme—...Los estoy esperando.

Ahí estaba uno de ellos, asomando su pico y sus pequeñas alas, el huevo se desmoronaba a su alrededor y el ligero Oocamy daba pequeñas vueltas en su lugar, a los pocos segundos sus hermanos siguieron al primero y por fin estaban aquí. Serían unas semanas largas hasta que pueda regresarlos a India.

Mis manos estaban sobre las pequeñas criaturas, ayudándolas a comer cuando escuché los pasos de mi abuelo detrás de mí. En estos años lo he hecho amar a estos animalitos, sus nacimientos siempre lo emocionan.

— Nacieron los cuatro...—Le dije sin verlo. Sabía que la noticia lo haría feliz.—... Voy a sacar algunas cosas del granero ¿Me ayudas?

—Lo que necesites...

El alma me cayó, esa no era la voz de mi abuelo. Giré de inmediato, sorprendida y un poco asustada.

— ¿Ben?...—Pregunté temiendo que no fuera real, apenas había cambiado en los últimos años.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto torpemente. parado del otro lado de la cerca de madera.

Sacudí mis manos repletas de polvo, semillas y hojas secas.

No respondí, estaba algo mareada por esto. No había visto a Ben desde que fue despedido del colegio. Pasé todo el verano esperando por él, tratando de localizarlo, pero nunca apareció. Para agosto había resuelto continuar con mi vida y fue cuando comencé a trabajar en le ministerio.

— Te fuiste...—Lo acusé, tenía esto atorado en el cuerpo desde hace cinco años, necesitaba sacarlo.

—No podía quedarme en el colegio... el Director fue muy expreso y...

—Tampoco me buscaste...—Lo interrumpí. ¿De verdad lo estaba acusando? Sí. Toda esa historia que vivimos me costó, y me costó cara; Perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos, perdí tiempo esperando por él. Y la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más. Pues a pesar del tiempo y el abandono una parte de mí continuaba aguardando por Ben.

—Lo lamento... quise hacerlo, muchas veces.

—Y ¿Porqué ahora?—Cada una de mis preguntas estaba cargada de veneno.

—Supe que trabajas en el ministerio, estoy presentando mi información para ingresar como Auror. No había escuchado tu nombre en cinco años y pensé que... Lo siento no debí venir.—Sujetó con más fuerza su maletín, señal de que de nuevo planeaba irse.

— ¿Mi abuelo sabe que estás aquí?—Un mal presentimiento me caminó por la espina, mi abuelo no es fan de Ben Solo. Antes de que terminara el verano le conté toda la historia a mi abuelo. Sabía que una parte dentro de él detestaba la mención del nombre Ben Solo en esta casa. Quería tratar de entender si era por que rompió el corazón de su nieta o por el hecho de que inició una relación conmigo cuando yo era aún muy joven.

—Si...—Se apresuró a responder, bajando ligeramente su mirada. La forma en que entornó sus ojos me recordaba a los míos después de un regaño, creo que antes de llegar a mí pasó por un filtro; El abuelo Kenobi.—Él me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

Giré para observar la casa, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi qué una de las cortinas se movió. Viejo entrometido. Ya hablaría con él más tarde.

— Me... me iré, no quiero ser una molestia.—De nuevo se aferró a sus cosas.

—Espera...—Le dije una vez que dio la vuelta.—Si necesito ayuda en el granero.

—Claro...—Respondió dejando caer su maletín y recargándolo en la cerca.

Le pedí que me siguiera con un movimiento de manos. El pequeño granero estaba empotrado en una de las paredes del establo.

—Entonces... ¿Auror?—Pregunté intentando sonar casual. Mentiría si no reconociera que una vibración me recorría el cuerpo.

—Sí, pasé algún tiempo viajando. Pero ahora quiero un trabajo más tranquilo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en tus viajes que te hace pensar que ser Auror es un trabajo tranquilo?.—Reí mientras preguntaba. Y entonces lo noté; un brillo inusual en sus ojos. El último día de clases Bill Weasley me dijo que los ojos de Ben brillaban cuando estaba a mi lado, jamás lo noté, hasta ahora. También las palabras que me dijo regresaron como un balde de agua fría "Él está enamorado de tí".

—Sujétala, no la sueltes.—Le dije distraía y en voz baja dándole la manija de la puerta.

Me permití poder compararme con Ben, durante mis años en el colegio apenas alcanzaba su pecho, ahora había logrado llegar a sus hombros, supongo que habré crecido un poco.

Di un paso dentro del granero y me subí a un pequeño escalón para bajar otro de los costales con los que alimento a los animales. Mientras lo jalaba un cubo para agua se posó sobre el, lo que haría más difícil bajarlo.

— Permíteme... —Dijo Ben. De repente sentí sus manos alcanzando el costal.

—¡NO!... no... no sueltes la...— Cerré mis ojos al escuchar el portazo.—... puerta.

Suspiré cansada. Esto me traía recuerdos, sólo que ahora qué estaba sobre la escalera yo estaba más alta que Ben.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—Preguntó asustado.

—Mi abuelo...—Le respondí mordiéndome la lengua—... quiso poner un sistema de seguridad en la puerta y el hechizo salió mal.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Esperar... a que el viejo note que estamos encerrados y venga a abrir.

Suspiré tranquila, los Oocamys habían alcanzado a comer algo.

— ¡ABUELO!—Grité, pero sabía que era inútil. Con los años ha ido perdiendo el sentido del oído. En ocasiones estoy aquí hasta dos horas.—Lamento esto.—Le dije tocando su hombro. Se sentía extraño volver a sentirlo.

— Tranquila... aunque no lo creas, esto ya me había pasado una vez.—Dijo sonriendo. Sólo pude reírme en respuesta. —Claro que... el armario de escobas era más pequeño.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, era medio día y sentía el sudor recorrerme la espalda. Ben recargaba su hombro contra la puerta. Se veía cansado, claro que la enorme prenda negra que cargaba sobre los hombros no ayudaba a mantenerlo más fresco.

—Te debes estar asando.—Le dije señalando su ropa.—¿No quieres...—Tosí discretamente.—...Quitarte la capa? Está haciendo demasiado calor.

— Claro, yo...—Sus manos pasaron al botón central debajo de su cuello y desabotonó la prenda, la descolgó de sus hombros y la acomodó en uno de los estantes. Continuaba tan ancho como lo recordaba.

Reí por lo bajo, era obvio que debajo de su enorme capa negra estaría una playera del mismo color, Ben Solo no únicamente no cambió por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo.

—Creo que debí elegir mejor mi ropa...—Murmuró cuando notó que me reía de él.

—Probablemente, si.

La electricidad entre ambos crecía, cada vez más y más intensa. No estuve a su lado por demasiado tiempo, pero sabía cuando su corazón latía con fuerza, lo notaba en las venas de su cuello.

—Y tú... ¿Te... te casaste o algo?—Preguntó Ben intentando sonar casual. Claro que su tartamudeo no lo ayudó a tener un tono despreocupado. Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Sinceramente pensé en mentirle, pero no tenía caso.

— No.—Respondí casi en un suspiro. Y no por que no se presentara la oportunidad, pero el recuerdo del hombre que tenía frente a mí ahora era más fuerte que el cariño que pude sentir por otras personas.

—Ya veo... Yo.. yo tampoco me casé.—Dijo él respondiendo una pregunta que nunca hice.

Sonreí y mordí fuertemente mis labios.—Sabes Ben... si quieres besarme sólo tienes que hacerlo.

Se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos, yo continuaba sobre la escalera, estaba algunos centímetros más alta que él. "Bien..." Pensé ágilmente "Si no lo haces tú" Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lo acerqué con brusquedad hacía mi rostro y clavé mis labios sobre los suyos. Mis manos pasaron a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi espalda, y me sujetaba contra su cuerpo con el fin de hacerme bajar de la escalera. De nuevo tenía que subirme sobre las puntas de mis pies para poder alcanzarlo.

Me separé ligeramente de él respirando agitada.—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

— Claro que si...—Respondió antes de regresar a mis labios.

Ahora mi abuelo podría tardarse toda la vida en abrir esta puerta, realmente no me molestaba estar aquí encerrada. Me permití perderme en las sensaciones que renacían dentro de mí. Realmente extrañaba esto, ni siquiera dejé que el miedo a qué algo puedo alejarlo de mí me alterara ¿Ahora qué podría detenernos? Aún continuaba siendo diez años mayor que yo. Y si eso no nos detuvo antes, no lo hará ahora.

— Te amo...—Ben se alejó de mí. Vi como pasaba saliva por su garganta. Sonaba a algo que había cargado durante cinco años en su pecho, justo como mis reclamos.

No pude responder, sólo atiné a afirmar con mi cabeza antes de volver a besarlo.

Pues a pesar del tiempo sabía qué lo que sentía por él seguía siendo absolutamente real.

Fin.

* * *

La historia en verdad terminó en el capítulo anterior. Pues desde un principio se concibió como las aventuras de Rey dentro del colegio.

Por eso esa enorme cantidad de tiempo entre la separación y el reencuentro. Pude ser menos cruel y reunirlos al instante, pero ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de drama?

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! En verdad aprecio mucho que siguieran esta historia, que se tomaran el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, que disfrutaran y me lo hicieran saber. Atesoro todos sus comentarios, mensajes y fanarts.

Esta historia es de ustedes, siempre lo ha sido. Lo que hago, lo hago con amor y mucho cariño para que pasen un rato agradable.

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Anna.


End file.
